Holding out for a Hero
by Little Minamino
Summary: Time is running swiftly out for our heroes. Will they survive long enough to fulfill their destany or will the hope of their Village fade with their lives? Only time will tell..what's left of it. Itahika SasuSaku Naruhina etc. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Holding out For a Hero

Summery: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke have been friends since they were three years old and are virtually inseparable. Unfortunately, when they are six Orochimaru attacks Konoha and becomes the new ruler. Protected by Haruno Hikari and Uchiha Itachi the four kids from the corner clans are able to escape, but not before promising to return in ten years to set the village free.

Prologue

Black eyes gazed out of the holding cell that had been installed at the top of the Hokage tower, slowly roaming over the blackened sky, charred buildings, and weakened people. They took in the scene coldly; seemingly without any emotion but to someone who knew them well it would be easy to read the pain that flooded the endlessly black abyss.

The owner of the eyes was tall and intimidating, capable of making even the hardest of men crumble with a single glare. His long black hair was tied back in a low and loose ponytail leaving his bangs to fall haphazardly into his coal black eyes. He was dressed in traditional yet rather plain ninja garb consisting of a black, long-sleeved fishnet shirt underneath a ¾-sleeved gi. His black pants fell to just above his ankles, which where tightly bound by black bandages, and on his feet was a pair of black ninja sandals. Finishing off the look was his hatai-ate leaf headband; the setting sun glinted dully off of the worn metal surface.

The door to the holding cell was suddenly thrown open, causing the young man to spin around to gently catch the limp body that was carelessly tossed inside. Cradling the body close he glared dangerously at the smirking guard until the metal door was slammed and locked once again.

Turning his gaze down to his arms he took in the fresh bruises that marred the girls pale flesh. His eyes softened as he picked her up and carefully layed her on the bed, doing his best not to aggravate her already infected injuries.

" 'tachi…?" she mumbled as she reached out blindly in her unconscious state.

Setting down the rag and bowl of warm water that he brought out of the small bathroom, Itachi reached out and covered her small hand with his larger one.

"Don't worry Hikari," He whispered softly. "They should be coming back any day now."

He received no response from the limp girl except for a raggedly drawn breath. "Just a little longer, 'Kari," he begged. "Please, just hold on a little longer."

The sun had been down for at least two hours by the time Hikari managed to drag her mind back from the darkness her pain had forced her into. Slowly she opened her eyes and allowed them ample time to adjust to the candlelight that danced blindingly around the room. She gingerly sat up so as not to aggravate her now bandaged abrasions. Glancing down she noticed that her torn and bloody clothes had been replaced by a simple white gi with ice blue trim. Smiling she leaned over to the other side of the tattered futon where Itachi lay sleeping, a worried look upon his usually expressionless features. Leaning over she placed a soft kiss on his forehead, successfully loosening up his tightened muscles. "Arigato, koi," she whispered. " You won't need to do this much longer, I promise. They should be back anytime now."

"I know."

Hikari smiled as Itachi opened one of hid deep black eyes to look at her softly. "Go to sleep Hikari. You need it."

"Hai," she responded and she slipped back into their shared futon. "Oyasumi nasai, Itachi-koi."

"Oyasumi, Hikari."

XXXXXXXXXXX

About a day outside of Konoha's boarder was a small camp strategically situated to blend into the thick forest. A small group of four was gathered around a small fire quietly conversing.

"Well," said one of the boys. "We're almost there." His spiky blond locks binging out his bright crystal blue eyes giving him a rather innocent appearance.

The girl next to him nodded, her long black braid swaying gently as she did so. She turned her white eyes to face their last two companions. "We're going to need a plan." She said softly, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"I agree," the second boy said as he turned to face their last companion. "What do you think?" He asked her, a loving smile on his lips.

Her emerald green eyes grew dark and distant as she tugged at the end of her short pink hair. Her three companions watched her as she thought, waiting patiently for her response. Suddenly her dulled eyes grew bright and expressive as she turned towards her friends. "I have an idea…"

End Prologue

Kaliea: So are ya interested? If so then review!


	2. first meeting

Chapter 1: first meeting

Uchiha Sasuke giggled as he held his big brother's hand. He was so happy that Itachi got the day off. Especially because today was his birthday, he was three years old and he couldn't be happier.

Itachi smiled and shook his head at his little brother's antics. He was glad that Sasuke was enjoying himself, he would never tell anyone but it wasn't easy getting the day off for his otouto's special day. He had to do extra training for his father and all but beg the Hokage to suspend his escort mission for a day, but it was worth it to make Sasuke happy.

Sasuke shrieked with joy as they rounded the corner of the fence to enter into the Sakura Niwa, the local park. He quickly let go of his brother's hand and took off towards the big slide in the middle of the playground. "Onii-chan, onii-chan! Watsh me!" Sasuke exclaimed as he slid down headfirst and gently tumbled into the sand at the bottom.

Itachi chuckled as he clapped at Sasuke's "stunt". "Very good, otouto."

Sasuke beamed. "Arigato, Onii-chan!"

Itachi was about to respond when suddenly a girl around his age with long white hair and deep emerald eyes ran up and grasped his hands. "Itachi-kun!" she cried frantically. "Have you seen Sakura-chan? I can't find her!" her breathing came in short shallow gasps as she fought her rising panic.

Itachi placed his hands on his teammates shoulders gently, trying to calm her. "Deep breaths Hikari, that's right. Just breath."

He was so occupied with soothing his hyperventilating friend that Itachi didn't even notice when Sasuke wandered off into the woods chasing a small blue butterfly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oi! Naruto-chan! Matte!" Kairi Hirozaki, the Uzumaki's nanny, shouted as she tried to catch up to the blond toddler. "Ne! Naruto-chan? Where are you!" Kairi spun around frantically hoping to catch sight of the Hokage's only child. "Waiiiii! I am so dead!"

Kairi took off running in the direction of the playground hoping that the little troublemaker would be there. No such luck. Instead she found two hyperventilating eight year olds as they ran around in search of their own missing charges. It wasn't to long after Kairi arrived that half the Hyuuga compound ended up on the scene as well, a worried four year old Neji in tow.

"Where did they goooooo!" Hikari shouted before the lack of oxygen finally caught up to her and she collapsed into Itachi's arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Onee-chan?" A little girl called out shakily. "Onee-chan, whewe awe yu?" she quickly took a step forwards as her head swerved around frantically, her petal pink pigtails bobbing around as she did so. A stick snapped somewhere behind her and she shrieked in fear. The sound of feet grew nearer and the pink haired girl couldn't help but run away in fright. She hadn't gotten very far though before her foot snagged on a tree root and she fell forwards, right on top of someone else. Both toddlers let out a loud yell as they tried to detangle their short limbs. As soon as they could move they leaped away from each other and covered their eyes.

The girls both jumped as the sound of someone growing closer. The blue haired girl whimpered as another stick snapped. Suddenly the sound stopped and in its place came a small concerned voice. "Awe yu otay?"

Before they could respond another voice joined in. "I heawed a scweam."

The first boy turned to look at the second, his longish black hair falling into his equally black eyes. "I fink dey fawwed."

The pink haired girl removed her hands from her eyes and looked up. "I'm sowwy. I didn meaned to caused twoble."

The black haired boy smiled. "Dat's otay! Was yur nabe? I'm Sasuke." He said proudly.

The girl ducked her head shyly but replied anyway. "S-Sakura."

"Hi!" the other boy put in as he kneeled next to the blue haired girl. "I'm Narudo!"

At long last the final toddler raised her head, frightened tears lacing her pure white eyes. "My nabe I-is Hin-na-d-da, an, an, I'm LOST!" she wailed as fresh tears fell down her pale cheeks.

Sakura sniffed, her own eyes beginning to burn with tears as she remembered her own predicament. "M-me t-t-too."

"Done wowwy!" Naruto exclaimed. "We'ww tage yu home!"

The girls immediately stopped crying. "Weawy?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh."

The girls squealed, their fear forgotten. "Fank-yu!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha village was in a frenzy. Ninja could be seen running in every direction frantically shouting comments to each other, but to their dismay the situation had yet to change. The youngest members of the four corner families were still missing.

"Do you think someone might have kidnapped them!" Hikari shrieked. "What if they were killed or tortured or-" she was abruptly cut off when Itachi grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a firm shake.

"Hikari!" he shouted. "Get a hold of yourself! You would know if they were dead, remember! Your blood-line limit!"

"Oh-oh yeah…" Hikari trailed off. "I forgot."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you would. Come on, let's go find them."

Hikari nodded firmly. "Right."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Laughter echoed through the woods, originating from a clearing where four toddlers ran around, happily engaged in a game of freeze-tag. Apparently they had all forgotten that they were lost and, in the short time that they had known each other, they had become the best of friends.

"I winned!" Sasuke exclaimed as he looked at his frozen friends in triumph. "I'm da bestest!"

Naruto pouted. "No yur nod! Yu cheaded!"

Sasuke stuck out his tongue. "Yur jus a sored wooser."

"THERE YOU ARE!"

All four toddlers squealed and fell over in fright.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA AT ALL HOW WORRIED WE WERE!"

Sakura whimpered, Sasuke stared wide-eyed, Naruto shook, and Hinata hid her face.

"Hikari," Itachi said dully. "You're scaring them."

"GOOD!" Hikari huffed as she and Itachi jumped from the trees to land in the clearing next to the younger kids. "You all are in sooo much trouble."

"Onii-chan!" Sasuke exclaimed happily. "Guess wad! I made new fwiends!"

Itachi chuckled. "Glad to hear it gaki."

Sasuke pouted. "Nod a gaki."

Itachi reached down and poked him gently in the forehead. "Whatever you say, gaki."

"Oh. Konitiwas onee-chan," Sakura said her emerald eyes wide. "Whad awe yu doin hewe?"

Hikari's eye twitched heavily. "Let's. Just. Go home."

Sakura beamed. "Otay!"

"Come on," Itachi said as he took Naruto's hand. "I'll get you home."

Hikari sighed. "Come on Hina-chan. Your father is very worried about you."

Naruto looked over at Hikari who was now holding Hinata's small hand in her own larger one. 'Hina-chan,' he thought with a smile. 'I wike dat.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the other three children had been taken home, Hikari took Sakura by the hand and led her down the paved path to their mansion. "Ne onee-chan?" Sakura asked. "Tan I pay wiff my fwiends adain?"

Hikari shrugged. "I dunno. Probably."

"Huwway!" Sakura giggled. "I det to see Sasuke-kun and Hinada-chan and Narudo-kun again!"

"Yeah," Hikari said with a light smile. "Hurray."

End chapter 1

Kaliea: I know that it's kinda vague but it will develop more as it goes along. Also I'm really sorry if you have a hard time reading their "baby talk". If you do let me know and I'll revise it.

Review Answers:

Xoni Newcomer: thanks and yes it is almost an exact copy. I wrote this one first though. I just hadn't posted it yet.

iluvanime493: Thank-you. I wasn't really sure if people would like it all that much.

Susan: I'm planning on making the chapters longer but I wont promise anything.

Angelgurl079: wow. Right on the nose. Your good.

Dragon Man 180: They're not six when they come back they're sixteen. Sorry I guess I wasn't clear enough.

Danny-171984: Your right, she does. I just wasn't paying much attention. No he doesn't but I'll go into that more later. Thanks, I never did like him being a bad guy so in most of the fics I'm planning on writing (as well as this one odviously) he's a good-guy. As far as I know she's a character that I made up, but with ongoing anime's like Naruto you never know. Thanks for the review!

Blackjewel6666: Why thank-you. I get that from my mom.

TimeShifter: Yep, gotta love that Naru-Hina fluff!


	3. Nin scroll 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Ninja Scroll Number 1:

The corner clans

Since nearly the beginning of Konoha Village there has been four clans with what is known as the "leading bloodlines". These families are:

The Uzumaki

The Uchiha

The Hyuuga

The Haruno

Their bloodline limits are advanced even beyond the normal bloodlines and are Konoha's most prominent clans. The each own their own clan compounds and are located at the four corners of Konoha making them the first defense in the event of invasion. They also have two families of sorts. The main family and the branch family. The Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Haruno have come to recognize and except the branch families as important parts of their clans, but, unfortunately, the Hyuuga do not share in this sentiment and have yet to eliminate their more house dividing customs, such as the 'bird in the cage' seal.

The heirs to the clans are as following:

Uzumaki Naruto: six years old. A bright and energetic boy Naruto-sama is the only child of Uzumaki Yume, the Yondaime hokage and Uzumaki clan head. He has the near unlimited chakura and stamina that is unique to his bloodline limit as well as the ability to take on the appearance of his inner animal. More about the bloodline limit to be explained in Ninja scroll number 2.

Uchiha Itachi: eleven years old. Calm and calculating, Itachi-sama is the oldest son of Uchiha Kohei, the Uchiha clan head. He is considered a prodigy even among this clan of geniuses. At the age of six he mastered the sharingan, his family bloodline limit. At ten he was sent to kill his best friend Uchiha Shisui who was planning an underground attack on the Hyuuga clan, this also gave him the mange sharingan, the advanced form of the sharingan. He is also a jonin and a candidate for the position of ANBU. More about the bloodline limit to be explained in Ninja scroll number 3

Hyuuga Hinata: six years old. Shy and reserved, Hinata-sama is the oldest child of Hyuuga Haishi, the Hyuuga clan head. Should she inherit the title of clan head her younger sister, Hanabi, will be given the 'bird in the cage' seal and be place in the Hyuuga branch family. Hinata has trained with the byakugan, the Hyuuga bloodline limit since she was three years old. She has also been taught in her family's taijutsu style they jyuken, or gentle fist style. More about the blood line limit to be explained in Ninja scroll number 4.

Haruno Hikari: eleven years old. Bright and confident, Hikari-sama is the oldest child of Haruno Takeru, the Haruno clan head. She never lets anyone tell her that she is incapable of doing anything. She pushed ahead in her studies and managed to graduate from the academy at six. By the age of eight she, as well as her teammates, had already passed the chunin exam. She inherited the unusual hair coloring unique to her clan line; her white hair also indicates her ability to manipulate the element light, one of the elements controlled by the Haruno bloodline limit. She also has the Haruno clan's 'heartstrings' that connects her to those she is close to such as friends, family, and comrades as well as lets her 'feel' anyone that she has met before. More about the bloodline limit to be explained in Ninja scroll number 5.

Kaliea: Sorry it's not a chapter guys.

Review Answers:

LadyofDarkness: Thank-you. I tried to make them seem as innocent as possibal.

blackknife: heh heh. It really helps when you've had to listen to younger siblings speak like that for the past seven years.

Danny-171984: Yeah Hinata is really cute. She toughens out more later though...poor girl. But yeah, the whole butterfly thing works every time.

Dragon Man 180: No, Naruto doesn't have the kyuubi in him (more about that later) and as for his mom, weelllllll...I'm not really sure. I think I may have her die in child birth or she could show up later. I don't really know yet.

Krista: Updated ;D

Thanks to all for the reviews. They really help. Ja for now!

Kaliea-chan


	4. anniversary

Chapter 2: anniversary

Sakura nervously glanced down at the small bag that swung gently on her arm before she shifted slightly so that she could glance up at her older sister. Hikari wasn't paying attention to Sakura instead she was starring off into the horizon, a distant and dazed look on her face. Sakura looked down at the presents again, her lower lip held firmly between her teeth. Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Onee-chan?"

"Huh?" Hikari asked, startled out of her reverie. "Oh, um, what is it Sakura-chan?"

"I was wondering…" Sakura began hesitantly her free hand traveling up to tug on her short pink hair. "Do…do you think that they'll like their presents?"

Hikari would have laughed at the distraught look on her sister's face if she hadn't known that she was completely serious. "Hai, Sakura-chan," Hikari answered with a gentle smile. "I really think that they will."

Sakura breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. "Good," she replied. "Cause I was really worried!"

Hikari chuckled. "Well I'm glad that we fixed your worries now because we're here."

Sakura gulped as she looked up at the Uchiha mansion. It wasn't that she was intimidated, after all the Haruno mansion was just as big. It was because she was nervous. It was the three-year anniversary of "corner kids" first meeting and it was going to be a big deal. Especially since it was both Sasuke's birthday **and** the celebration of his mastering the sharingan.

Sakura smile slightly as she thought back to the day when the blood red mirror wheels first appeared in the place of his normally black eyes. She and the others had been so proud of him.

XxFlashbackxX

It was just another day in Konohagakure and as usual the "corner kids" (SasuSakuNaruHina) were once again playing in their clearing. At the moment they were having a very interesting game of hide and seek with Hinata being 'it'. She moved along carefully, not wanting her byakugan to miss anything that could point to the whereabouts of her three well-hidden friends. She giggled happily as she finally spotted a fox-like Naruto hidden in a den among a sleeping family of foxes.

"Got you, Naruto-kun," she called and Naruto groaned good-naturedly.

"You always win, Hina-chan," Naruto whined.

Sasuke, who had already been found, grinned at his male friend. "That's cause she's got cool eyes!"

Hinata blushed at the compliment; she was about to thank him when a sudden scream pierced through the clearing. Instantly, all three academy student's where on their guard.

"That sounded like Sakura-chan!" Sasuke exclaimed as he looked in the direction the sound had come from, his face twisted in panic. "Hinata-chan!"

Hinata nodded and reactivated her byakugan focusing them in the direction they heard Sakura from. Hinata gasped. "She's being attacked by a snake! It's huge!" She shouted in fear. "Oh no! She's going to fall!"

Sasuke took off. "Sakura!"

"Hurry Sasuke-kun!" Hinata urged as she and a pale-faced Naruto followed close behind. They arrived just in time to watch Sakura slip off the branch she had been hiding on and fall, screaming, towards the hard ground below.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted his voice laced with terror. He ran to her even though he was sure he wouldn't make it in time. 'No, Sasuke!' his mind screamed. 'You have to make it! Focus. Focus! FOCUS!' Suddenly it seemed as if everything had gotten clearer. Like he had been walking around with plastic covering his eyes his whole life and suddenly it was gone. He felt his feet speed up even as everything around him seemed to slow down. 'Closer, closer, come on just a little closer!' he stretched out his arms and jumped as high as he could. He felt the weight of his arms increase and he knew that he had caught her. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Sasuke managed to rebound from one tree to another until he landed heavily on the ground about three yards away from his now gaping friends.

"S-Sasu-ke-kun…" Sakura stuttered as she tightened her arms around his neck. "I w-was so s-scared…"

Sasuke set her gently on her feet, unable to support her weight anymore. "It's ok," he said as he pushed her back so he could give her a smile. "You're ok now."

Sakura gasped as she looked up at him, awe clearly written on her face.

Sasuke's nose scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. "Your eyes!"

Sasuke starred at her blankly with two blood red mirror eyes. "My eyes?" he asked. "What about them?"

XxEnd FlashbackxX

When Itachi and Hikari had arrived on the scene they nearly passed out from the shock of seeing a confused Sasuke watching them with his blood red sharingan. That had been a week ago but the Uchiha compound was still a buzz with shock. Everyone had thought that Itachi would always be the youngest to activate the sharingan but Sasuke had beaten him by three weeks. It was astounding to say the least. After all now the Uchiha had TWO prodigies!

Sakura was tense as Hikari reached out to hit the doorbell. She was still rather nervous about her gifts. Sure her sister had assured her that they would like them but that was what sisters where supposed to do. Sakura bit her lip again as she listened to the chime signal their arrival. Oh well. To late to turn back now…

XXXXXXXXXX

The main party had gone well and now it was pretty late. Sasuke couldn't stop grinning even as his parents ushered him and his friends into the room that they would be using for the night. Naruto all but squealed when he saw the large king sized bed they would all be sharing. His eyes turned to stars. 'A bed like that is just asking to be jumped on…' he thought dreamily.

Kohei and Meili anticipated his thoughts and shook their heads fondly. "Now I know it's your anniversary but don't stay up to late, you all have class tomorrow." Meili informed them as she and her husband closed the door.

"Ok!" four voices sounded as the door snapped shut. The four of them listened intently for the sounds of the adult's footsteps to fade before they all jumped up onto the bed.

"Present time!" Sakura declared as she held up her pink bag full of gifts. "Who's first?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Naruto shouted as he bounced of the bed, his hand waving wildly in the air. "Pick me, pick me, pick me!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded. "Ok Naruto-kun. You go first."

"YAY!" Naruto exclaimed as he reached into his over-night bag and pulled out three badly wrapped gifts. "Here!" he said excitedly as he handed them out. "They're from me!"

"No, really?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. "We never would have guessed."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Shut up, Sasuke-baka."

The girls just giggled as they took their presents and began to open them. At the same time each of them pulled out a delicately carved wooden animal charm dangling on a leather thong. Sasuke's was a wolf, Hinata's was a crane, and Sakura's was a cat.

Naruto grinned at their confusion. "They're your inner animals!" He explained he pulled out his own necklace carved in the form of a fox. "Just like mine, see? It took me a while to figure out what they were cause you guys aren't like me and stuff, but after a little digging I was able to identify them. So, what do you think?"

The others stared at him in shock until Hinata finally spoke up. "This is wonderful, Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded swiftly in agreement. "Yeah dobe," Sasuke said, unnaturally choked up. "This is great."

Sakura sent him a brilliant smile. "Your so awesome, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed at his friends praise and rubbed his nose awkwardly. "Yeah, well, you guys are cool too."

"My turn," Sasuke spoke up. "Here."

His friends reached over and took his offered gifts. He couldn't help but watch nervously as they tore through the wrapping with as much vigor as they had with Naruto's presents.

"Hey! Cool!" Naruto cried as he lifted up two wristbands with the Uchiha fan printed on them.

Sakura and Hinata both smiled as they each pulled out a bracelet of the same design. Sasuke fidgeted uncomfortably as he watched them all pull their gifts onto their arms. "It took a while to figure out what to get you all, but I eventually decided on making you honorary Uchihas." he paused slightly as he watched them stare at him in shock. "You see, um, as long as you wear those you're as good as Uchiha clan members…" he trailed off. They still hadn't said anything… did they hate them?

Suddenly he felt himself being dog piled. "Oh Sasuke-kun, this is the best!" Hinata exclaimed, unnaturally vivacious.

"Yeah!" Naruto added. "You're the best friend ever!"

"I feel so Uchihaish!" Sakura finished with a giggle as she jiggled her wrist and watched the band move around.

Sasuke blushed. "I'm glad you like them." He mumbled stiffly even as a smile began to make its way across his reddened face.

Once they had all settled down again Hinata reached behind her and pulled out her own gifts, the Uchiha bracelet on her wrist jingling as she did so. "H-here," Hinata said, her face red with embarrassment.

"Thanks, Hina-chan!" Naruto grinned as he accepted his. He shook it gently. "What is it?"

"Baka," Sakura said half-heartedly. "Open it and find out."

"Ok!" He said before he viciously ripped the packaging apart. "Ooo." He said eyes wide. "It's a sticker!"

Hinata blushed. "A-actually, Naruto-kun. It's a tattoo seal."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "A tattoo seal?"

"Y-yes," Hinata nodded. "M-my family makes them. They have a whole lot of different uses but these ones I made m-mys-self. They, um, they will help us find each other if we get s-separated. S-see, you, um, you put then on your body some where and then do the hand seal and then they attach themselves. Then you do the personal hand seal of the one your trying to find and they glow. You get a kind of, um, kind of mental picture and it leads you to the person you're looking for."

"Wow," Sasuke said in surprise. "That's really cool."

"Where should we put them?" Sakura asked as she looked at her pink tattoo.

"Hmmm, How about our arms?" Naruto suggested. "Then we can all match."

The others shrugged. "Ok."

The next five minutes was spent applying and activating the seals, when they were all done they each had a kanji tattoo on their right arm that said 'friend'. Sasuke's was navy blue, Naruto's was Yellow, Sakura's was pink, and Hinata's was purple.

"This is soo cool…" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke smirked, Naruto nodded, and Hinata blushed in agreement.

"Ok!" Sakura exclaimed. "Now it's my turn! Here!"

They each opened their boxes to reveal a small silver ring with a thin multicolored band running through the middle. "They kinda look like mood rings," Sasuke said as he pulled his out.

"Well almost," Sakura responded. "They're element rings."

Blank stares.

"Oookay," Sakura continued. "Well, hm, how do I explain this…? Ah. You put them on and whatever element you're best suited for is the color that your ring will turn. See?" Sakura showed them her own ring only instead of having a multicolored band, her's was solid pink.

"Oh," Sasuke said in response. "I got it." He placed his ring on his right ring finger. Almost instantly it turned a bright fiery red. "So I'm best suited for fire?"

"Uh-huh," Sakura nodded proudly.

Sasuke grinned. "Cool."

Naruto and Hinata immediately followed his example. Hinata smiled softly as her's turned blue. "I'm water I suppose?"

Naruto's turned a dull purple-gray. "Hey I'm wind, right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded to them both.

Hinata yawned.

"Come on guys," Sasuke said as he yawned as well. "Let's go to sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when Itachi walked into the room to wake the kids for breakfast he couldn't help but smile at the sight of them lying in a circle their right hands all intertwined in the middle, each of their ring fingers glowing a different color.

Itachi slowly backed out and closed the door. "I guess I could give them a few more minutes." He told himself as he ran his hand through his hair. Just as he turned from the door the light caught the reflection of a fire red ring resting happily on his right ring finger.

End Chapter 2

So? What do you think? Oh yes, thank-you all for the reviews that you have sent me. They really mean a lot. And in case your wondering, yes, the rings are important, No Naruto does NOT have Kyuubi, and the 'corner children' is referring to the four clans' youngest main house members (SasuSakuNaruHina)

Ja ne!

Review Answers:

Susan: Heh heh. Is this soon enough?

Dragon Man 180: well you sort of did. When I had my disclaimer up (which took off saying it was an infraction) chapter 1 was number 3. Anywho, about Yume-sama, I can't tell you……..cause I'm not sure --;


	5. Nin scroll 2

Ninja scroll number 2:

The Uzumaki bloodline limit

Since the beginning of Konoha the Uzumaki clan has used their bloodline limit to do many things, mostly involving assassination, tracking, and village protection. The Uzumaki blood-limit is a chakura manifestation of the 'inner spirit' theory. Which states that each person has an inner spirit, an animal guide if you will. The animals help influance and finalize desisions that would lead in a direction that we can not see but would ultamitly benafite us in the end. They also use their senses to warn us of danger in situations were we are being followed or just unaware of the dangers that could lie ahead of us where we can not seethem. Many people also believe that if you know which animal spirit it is that guides you then you are more capable of utilizing its powers conciously. The Uzumaki clan has refined this theory and made it a way of life for their clan. As such, each clan member has the ability to find, and draw, on the power that his or her inner animal possesses at will.

Yume-sama, for example, is able to call upon the power of his tiger spirit in order to increase his speed and night vision. He can also use its sixth sense, aura tracking.

In addition to being able to call upon the powers of their spirit animals, the clan members are also able toadjust their eyes, nose, mouth, skin, and ears in order toreceive more animal like substitutes for sight, smell, hearing, taste, and touch. If their control is truly refined they may also receive the animal's sixth sense, which varies from spirit to spirit.

Uzumaki Kansai, Yume-sama's great-grandfather, was said to be able to actually take on his animal's charactoristics, changing his phyisical appearance. This has never again been done and many outside the clan believe it never did and that the Uzumaki's made up the story inorder to instill fear. Yume-sama, however, insists that that is not the case and that it did happen. He also said that it could be looked at as advanced stage of the Uzumaki blood-limit.

Kaliea: once again not achapter but at least you learned more about Naruto's bloodline limit.

Review Answers:

Daniel of Lorien: He may not have Kyuubi but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a fox.

Dragon Man 180: Your right he would so I decided to change it. Thanks for the insight!


	6. and so it begins

Chapter 3: and so it begins

'What is this feeling?' Hikari asked herself as she shivered in disgust. 'It's so creepy…'

" 'Kari!" Itachi shouted.

"What!" Hikari jumped. "What happened? Whose hurt!"

Itachi rolled his eyes at the overly alert girl next to him. "Chill, Hikari," he said with slight exasperation. "Nobody's hurt."

"But someone will be if you don't stop daydreaming and get these runts off us!" Yotaro, team four's other teammate, shouted in irritation.

Hikari laughed as she noticed the group of kids that they were supposed to be watching happily crawl all over her two helpless teammates.

Itachi winced as another toddler managed to get a strong grip on his long hair. "Hikariiii!" He whined as he tried to save himself from grasping fingers. "DO something!"

Hikari nearly fell over she was laughing so hard, 'This is sooo going into my mental black-mail file.' Finally she managed to gasp out a response. "B-but Itachi-k-kun," she giggled. "You're a n-natural!"

"Oi, Hikari!" Yotaro called from under a pile of four year olds. "He may be, but I sure as hell ain't!"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok. I'm coming you big babies."

Hikari had just relieved her companions of the last 'clingy little devil', as Yotaro so sweetly put it, when the creepy aura that she had 'felt' at the back of her mind suddenly materialized fully causing her to stumble back with the intensity.

"Hikari?" Yotaro called. "Are you alright?"

Itachi looked over, studying her closely. "You look a little green," he stated. "Are you ill?"

Hikari heard her friends but she didn't respond; she was to busy trying to repress the bloodthirsty aura that was overwhelming her mind. She gasped out as it did nothing, if not grow stronger. Her stomach lurched, the blatant lust for blood she felt rolling from the aura was making her sick. In fact…

Itachi cried out in alarm as he watched his female companion suddenly drop to her knees and empty her queasy stomach into the nearby bushes. He quickly ran over and held her hair back as she continued to retch.

Yotaro, though just as concerned about his friend's health, hung back and herded the small class into a tight group. The jonin was tense as he reached into his weapons pouch and withdrew a kunai. Something was wrong. Hikari wasn't one to just be sick like that; somebody must be nearby. Some powerful enemy that the Haruno heiress had met before; there was just no other explanation.

Hikari couldn't take it anymore. The aura was just to crushing…to bloodthirsty. Hikari threw up one last time before her eyes closed and she fell into unconsciousness. Strait into the concerned arms of Uchiha Itachi.

XxflashbackxX

Five-year-old Hikari clung tightly to her mother's hand as she sat in the courtroom where Orochimaru's pre-trial was to take place. She was nervous. Very nervous. After all she still didn't have complete control of her 'heartstrings' and some of the more powerful auras around her she could feel quite intensely. She shivered. They weren't exactly friendly.

Nolani, Hikari's mother, gently squeezed her hand in silent support. She knew what her daughter was feeling. Not first hand of course as she was not a blood Haruno, but her husband had explained it all to her when she first agreed to marry him. Oh how she wished that little Kari-chan didn't have to be here, but Takeru was away on business in the sand and the presence of the highest-ranking blood relation of each corner clan was required. The doors opened and Orochimaru was let in. The second the doors opened she felt Hikari shudder heavily and slump over as if she was trying to fight off something much stronger than she. Nolani grimaced and ran her gentle hand through her daughter's pure white curls. 'Be strong baby,' she thought desperately. 'It will be over soon.'

The hearing was nearly an hour long but Hikari bravely sat through it all remembering everything of importance so that she could notify her father upon his return. The evil presence still weight quite heavily on her mind even as she did her best to fight it off. She nearly collapsed in relief when Sarutobi-sama, the third hokage, declared the hearing over and that the prisoner was to be taken away until his punishment trial.

The snake-like man slithered down the isle slowly, only to come to an abrupt stop as he reached the bench where the corner clans sat. Yume Uzumaki tensed visibly as he saw the traitor grin at the little Haruno girl who had been forced into attending.

Orochimaru chuckled as he leaned down and whispered into Hikari's ear. "You better watch out little heiress. I'll be back." His eyes slid over the bulging stomachs of the four expecting clan mistresses. "And I promise you, I will have the ultimate power."

Hikari's eyes watered in fear and her head pounded frantically at the nearness of the source of the murderous aura. Spots swam heavily in her vision as she felt her young body giving into the strain the pale man's power gave out. The last thing she remembered before she drifted off was the clan heads leaping up to pull the chuckling snake away.

Xxend flashbackxX

Hikari had only been out for a few minutes before she jolted back into consciousness, her bright green eyes darting about as she did so. It wasn't long before she was able to focus on the face above her and realize where she was.

"I-Itachi!" she cried as she pulled the wet cloth off of her head and attempted to stand. "It's Orochimaru! He's back!"

The children around her all stared blankly at their frantic babysitter as she allowed Itachi to gently push her back to the ground. Yotaro and Itachi however where beside themselves with shock. "W-what?" Yotaro gasped out. "Wh-what do you mean he's back? He was killed!"

Itachi shook his head. "No, It was never reported because Sandaime-sama didn't want to cause panic, but Orochimaru escaped the village and went into hiding. Most who know assume he became a missing nin. He probably even joined the Akatsuki."

Yotaro opened his mouth to respond but was instead cut off by a hysterical Hikari. "Itachi, there's something else!"

"What?"

"I think he's after the kids!"

Itachi jumped to his feet faster than lightning could strike. "The kids- **our kids**!"

Hikari nodded.

Yotaro jerked his head in the direction of the academy. "You two go ahead. I'll take care of things here."

Hikari stood and gave him a grateful look before she placed a slight kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Yotaro-kun."

Yotaro blushed heavily as he watched his two friends run off. "Sure…" he answered even though they couldn't hear him. "I'll see you later…" he added as an after thought, not knowing that this is the last time that their paths would ever cross.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura blinked in confusion as she 'felt' Hikari and Itachi rapidly approach the school. Not sure if it was important or not she leaned over and gently whispered in Naruto's ear, hoping not to be caught. "Hey Naruto-kun," she began. "Do you know any reason why Hikari-nee and Itachi-nii would come here?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'll ask the others," he whispered back before he leaned to his right and repeated the question in Sasuke's ear, who in turn asked Hinata. A few seconds later and Sakura had her answer. There was absolutely no reason for the older heirs to come to see them therefore they must not be heading here. That calculation was dashed to pieces not two seconds later when two, slightly panting, pre-teens suddenly appeared in front of Iruka-sensei's desk.

Naruto watched in puzzlement as he saw his two favorite jonins conversing urgently with his all time favorite chunin. His puzzlement escalated quickly as he watched the blood almost instantly fall away from Iruka-sensei's scared face. Something was defiantly wrong.

Sasuke was just as shocked with these turn of events as the rest of his companions were, though he did manage to hide it better, and he would have liked nothing more than to have his brother's abnormal behavior explained in full. Right now.

Hinata was shaking. She could see on Iruka-sensei's face that whatever the news was, it was bad, and judging by the way he kept glancing at her and her friends she was sure that it concerned them in some way or another.

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked hesitantly, not wanting to believe that the famed traitor sennin had returned, and was after four of his students no less!

Hikari nodded. "Positive."

Iruka let out a shaky breath and ran a trembling hand across his scarred nose. "How far away do you think he is?"

A loud explosion rocked the academy walls sending many of the young students from their wooden chairs and onto the hard floor.

Itachi reached out a hand to the fallen chunin when the shaking finally stopped and panic filled the void. "My guess would be, not very far."

Iruka grasped the young jonins hand shaking his head sadly. No. Not very far at all…

End Chapter 3

Kaliea: and here we jump into the first stages of the invasion of Konohagakure. I'm not quite sure at present, but I believe that the next chapter will be quite bloody and angsty. Just a heads up!

Review Answers:

angelgurl079: nope, you didn't miss it. They didn't say. Why? Cause they don't know yet. More on that later.

Dragon Man 180: Yeah I know, they banned me from updateing for four days too (grumbles) that totaly sucked...

Susan: (giggle) thank you and I will...er, did...er, whatever...


	7. Nin scroll 3

Ninja scroll number 3:

The Uchiha bloodline limit

The sharingan is considered one of the more advanced of the many eye-based blood-limits. It can be used to see through illusions and to copy any form of jutsu it is exposed to, including all forms of taijutsu. It does not, however mean that one can use the taijutsu forms copied. Since taijutsu is a physical form of combat a user's body must be capable of handling the strain it would have to under go or else the taijutsu copied is useless.

There are several stages of the sharingan, the first being the plain sharingan and the most advanced being the mange sharingan. Not much is known about the stages but most believe that there is more than one trigger for each one. However as the stages become more advanced it becomes harder and harder to find multiple triggers. Such as the mange sharingan. At present the only known trigger is to take the life of your closest friend and companion. Naturally, the clan council rejected this approach and research was instituted for the discovery of a new trigger. As of late no trigger has been found and the only known user of the mange sharingan is Uchiha Itachi.

Though the sharingan are always red it is relatively easy to tell whether a users has reached and advanced stage of sharingan. The reason is the sharingan's 'blades' that circle the pupil. Depending on the stage a person has reached the sharingan either has two blades or three. Only those who have reached the completed stage of the sharingan (the mange sharingan) have all three blades enabling them to perform mass amounts of jutsus as well as enter into the minds of those unfortunate enough to stare into them for to long.

Kaliea: There ya go. More about the Uchihas.

Review Answers:

Dragon Man 180: Unfortunately yes, they will. Also I agree with you about Orochimaru, he's a grade A jerk-off. And don't worry; Hikari and Itachi get in plenty of hits.

Juya: Thank-you. Although aside from the fact that it will lead to the prologue scene I'm not really sure where it's going…-.-;


	8. AN

Kaliea: Hey guys. Just letting you know that my mom grounded me from for two months because I spend to much time on it. So sorry to say but I won't be able to update until about July unless I can manage to sneak on. Once again, I'm very sorry.

Gomen-

Kaliea


	9. Run

Chapter 4: Run

"Iruka-san!" Hikari shouted. "Take the kids to the safe house!"

"Already on it," he responded already rounding up the first few students.

Hikari grinned. "You'll make a great jonin Iruka-san."

"Hikari," Itachi said. "We have to get the kids out of here."

"Yeah," she said a sad frown on her face. "I think that they'll have to leave."

"Come on." Itachi said ignoring her last statement. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke's head popped out from under the desk where he and his friends were hiding. "Hai, nii-chan?"

"Grab your bag and friends," he called his face grim. "You have to get out of here."

"Oka-." Sasuke was cut off as another blast rocked the school, but unlike the last one this explosion blew a hole in the side of the classroom.

"RUN!" Hikari yelled at Iruka as she and Itachi grabbed the corner kids and leapt over the giant snake that had broken through the wall.

"We'll draw it off," Itachi called. "Now get out of here!"

"Itachi! Look out!" Hikari yelled as the snake whipped its head around and made a lunge for Itachi and the two boys he was carrying.

Itachi gritted his teeth in frustration as he did his best to dodge. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and one of the snake's long fangs grazed his left calf. Itachi grimaced as he felt poison slowly make it's way through his blood stream. "Hikari! Catch!" Itachi yelled as he tossed Naruto at his fellow jonin. With out even flinching, Hikari shifted the girls so that Sakura was on her back and Hinata was nestled under the crook of her left arm. Jumping up off of the snake's back, Hikari twisted around and grabbed Naruto with her right arm before she spun back to face forward and land softly, hitting the dirt at a run.

Itachi wasn't paying Hikari any attention as at present he was doing his best to stop the giant snake from following them. "Hang on tight Sasuke." Itachi warned. "It is going to be really rough."

Sasuke nodded and tightened his small arms around his brother's neck. "I'm ready."

"Good." Was all Itachi said before he launched himself into the air. His Sharingan were activated and the three black blades spun ferociously as he moved his hands to form the proper seals for his jutsu. "Dragon-fire no jutsu!" He shouted and a large fire dragon erupted from his out stretched hands. An ear splitting roar sounded from the dragon's mouth and Sasuke flinched, wishing that he could place his hands over his ears.

"Itachi-nii," he whimpered.

"Sorry Sasuke."

The snake screeched in pain as the dragon burned his scales, stripping them from his body. "Orochimaru!" It roared before it vanished in a large burst of smoke.

"What now, Nii-chan?" Sasuke asked as his sharingan disappeared from his eyes.

"We have to find Hikari and get you four out of Konoha." Itachi responded almost sadly.

"Leave?" Sasuke asked in surprise. "But nii-chan! I don't wanna leave!"

"Not now Sasuke," Itachi rebuked as he began to bound away in the same direction Hikari left in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hikari-nee?" Naruto asked. "What's going on?"

"I can't tell you right now," she answered. "But as soon as we're relatively safe, Itachi and I will explain."

"But Itachi-nii isn't here," Hinata whimpered almost inaudibly.

"And neither is Sasuke-kun!" Sakura added frantically.

"Don't worry," Hikari soothed as she dodged around an upturned oak. "They'll catch up."

"Hikari-nee!" Hikari heard Sasuke shout.

"See?" the white haired girl asked rhetorically.

"Hikari," Itachi called. "Head for the clearing."

"'Kay!"

"Our clearing?" Sasuke asked in confusion. "But isn't that the other way?"

"Not your clearing, Sasuke," Itachi answered as he caught the blond boy Hikari had tossed his way. "Our clearing. Where team four trained when we where genin."

"Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yotaro ran swiftly in the direction of the academy. He wasn't sure if anyone was there but it was better to be safe than sorry. As soon as his teammates took off, Yotaro had rounded up his charges and herded them towards the safe house. Just in time too, because as soon as they were about fifty meters from the Sakura Niwa a large snake erupted from the ground causing a deafening explosion. The ground shook and the children screamed, but Yotaro forced them to continue forward even as worry began to mount inside of his stomach. He had to get these brats to the safe shelter and fast so that he could get back to the academy. Hopefully he would be able to get rid of that snake before anyone got hurt.

Yotaro skidded to a halt just outside of the academy's demolished wall. "Hey! Anybody still in here?"

"Yesss, as a matter of fact," an oily voice slithered from the shadows. "I am sstill here."

Yotaro shivered and drew several kunai from the pouch at his side. "Orochimaru." He stated dully, trying to hide the fear he felt creeping up his spine.

"Very good boy," Orochimaru hissed as he melted out of the shadows and into the light. "Where are the corner clan's heirs?"

"I have no idea."

"Liar!" he shouted. "The Haruno girl's sent lingers about your own. Now tell me!"

"I don't know!" Yotaro responded. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell YOU!" As he shouted the last word he launched a barrage of kunai and shurinken at the snake like man before he launched himself backwards into a series of handsprings and back flips. Landing hard he slid a few feet while his hands flew together, creating seals almost to fast to see. Finally he bit his thumb and slid it across a large scroll that he had pulled out off of his back. "Summoning no jutsu! Tornado of blades!"

Orochimaru watched, smirking in amusement as the large tornado of spinning blades flew in his direction.

Yotaro breathed heavily and gazed expectantly at the tornado, hoping that Orochimaru wouldn't come out but knowing that he would. His fears were confirmed as he heard a dark chuckle coming from the dying cyclone.

"Not bad boy," Orochimaru said as he reappeared. "How would you like to join me? I can make you even stronger."

"I would rather die." Yotaro responded through his pants.

Orochimaru grinned evilly. "As you wish."

Before Yotaro could work out what he meant, the ground started to tremble violently and the dirt under his feet began to rise up in a mound. Yotaro gasped and was about to jump away when a huge snake suddenly rose from the ground and locked its jaws around the young jonin.

Orochimaru smirked. The boy didn't even have time to scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Three miles away from the area where Yotaro was battling Hikari stumbled and lost her footing, plummeting dangerously to the hard ground from the high trees that she and Itachi were racing through. She twisted just enough to land on her feet nimbly while holding the girls close. Hikari's face was sheet white and her breaths where coming in short gasps.

Itachi leapt down from the trees and lightly hit the ground next to Hikari. "What is it?"

Tears glistened in Hikari's emerald green eyes, making them appear even brighter than normal. Itachi was worried. Hikari almost never cried. In fact, he could count all of the times that she did on one hand.

"Hikari," He repeated firmly. "What happened?"

"Yotaro," was all she managed to get out while trying to bring her emotions under control.

Itachi took a heavy breath through his nose, attempting to calm himself. "We have to keep going, 'Kari." He whispered finally. "He did it to let us get away, I'm sure. We can't let that be in vane."

Hikari nodded stiffly. "You're right," She sniffed. "Let's go."

The two eleven-year-olds quickly made their way back into the trees and continued on towards team four's old training ground.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Uzumaki Yume was absolutely frantic but, being the hokage, he couldn't let anyone see it. Still, when your only child is six, and missing, I'd say you should be entitled to your panic. Anyway, He sent out orders to as many nins as he could get a hold of, sending them to where the defense was the weakest. He grit his teeth angrily. He had hoped that once he learned that Yume was the Hokage that Orochimaru would stay away. Apperantly, he had found someway to increase his strength otherwise he wouldn't be here. After all Yume was stronger than him by quite a bit and Orochimaru only started something if he could finish it.

It was only about an hour after the first attack when Kakashi entered his office and layed the mangled body of Yotaro on his couch. Yume's fist clenched and a loud curse flew from his lips. "That's it," he spat to himself. "It seems like it is time for the Hokage to step in."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru stood at the top of the hokage monument gazing contentedly at the black smoke that rose up from the burning buildings below. It was only a matter of time before the Hokage showed up and when he did Orochimaru would get rid of him and then the whole leaf village would crumble under his rule. A dark chuckle escaped his lipless mouth. Ah, revenge is sweet.

"Orochimaru."

"Ah," Orochimaru turned. "Yume-ssama. How nice of you to join me. Have you come to see the end of the show?"

Yume glared. "I have come to see the end of you."

Orochimaru's grin widened. "We shall see."

Yume kept his frozen blue eyes fixated on the pale snakelike man as he flung his Hokage robe from his shoulders revealing his basic ninja garb. "You will regret ever challenging the yellow flash Orochimaru."

Orochimaru did nothing but grin.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The sound five stood at stiff attention; protecting the border of Orochimaru-sama's fight, their seals quickly spreading across their bodies. They didn't even flinch when the other three corner clan heads, as well as Hyuuga Hizashi, skidded to a halt right in front of them.

"Let us by," Haishi demanded. "Or you will face the consequences."

Sakon chuckled darkly as his seal finished spreading across his body, the black marks distorting his pale flesh. "I doubt it."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari and Itachi fell from the trees and landed soft footed in the small clearing below the trees. Gently they set the kids on the grass and made their way over to a good-sized bolder at the other end of the clearing. Reaching out Hikari grabbed Itachi's right hand with her left. Closing their eyes the two of them concentrated heavily. Drawing just the right amount of chakura into their hands as they began to form a series of hand seals, Hikari using her right hand and Itachi using his left. As soon as they finished the rock in front of them began to glow a mixture of red and white before it seemed to melt away into thin air.

The kids were shocked. They had never seen anything like what had just happened. You could almost hear the wheels in Sakura's head turning as she tried to process what had just happened, at the same time you could see the wheels working in Sasuke's eyes.

"What was it Sasuke?" Naruto asked, eyes wide.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know," he answered. "I couldn't copy it or anything."

"Of course not," Hikari said as she kneeled down next to the revealed box that had been under the bolder. "Do you honestly think that Itachi would let someone copy a jutsu that he created? Nope, this jutsu is one hundred percent sharingan proof."

"Wow," Naruto said in awe. "Your brother's good."

The others just nodded in agreement.

Itachi, who had been ignoring them all, poked his head out of the hole and reached out to Hikari holding two worn leather backpacks in his hand. "Here they are, Hikari."

"Thanks, Itachi-kun," Hikari said as she took them from his hand and moved back so that he could vault back up onto the ground.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Itachi said as he motioned for the two boys to come closer. "You two will carry the packs."

"The contents are very important," Hikari continued seriously. "You will be in charge of keeping them safe."

"What are they?" Sasuke asked, staring at the pack in confusion.

"Each bag holds an assortment of secret scrolls," Hikari answered. "They are given to the heirs of our clans to hold until we have learned them all."

"We also have the Uzumaki and Hyuuga scrolls," Itachi said. "We were to hold them until you two were old enough to learn them."

"But why are you giving them to us?" Sakura asked. "You two are the Haruno and Uchiha heirs. You should keep them."

Itachi shook his head. "It would be to dangerous for them to stay here," he said.

"If Orochimaru was to get a hold of them…well, let's just say that we can't let that happen."

Hinata spoke up suddenly. "You said that they can't stay here," she said softly. "But you're giving them to us. Why? We aren't going anywhere."

"Yeah," Sakura and Naruto added, Sasuke stayed silent.

"Unfortunately you are," Hikari said as she lowered herself to her knees. "You can't stay here either."

"What? Why?" Sakura asked as tears began to fill her wide emerald eyes. "What did we do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything," Itachi said firmly as he too sank to his knees. "Don't ever think that you did."

"Then why are you making us leave?" Sasuke asked, his face lowered to the ground with his bangs shadowing his face.

"We don't want you to," Hikari answered hastily. "But there is a very bad man after you and we want you to be safe."

A large blast sounded, echoing loudly. Itachi and Hikari's heads shot up and they watched worried as black smoke rose thickly from the Hokage monument. "I have to go," Itachi announced.

"What?" Hikari started. "But Itachi-."

"I have to go help," He said without looking at her. "They're in trouble."

Hikari opened her mouth to protest again but all that came out was a worried sigh. "Ok," she whispered. "But first we have to do that jutsu."

Itachi nodded and held out his right hand. Hikari grasped it loosely and lifted up her own right hand to place it against his left. Together they moved their hands in perfect unison. 'Bird, tiger, dragon, sheep, dragon, dog.' "Chakura-bind no jutsu!" Eight beams of light, four red and four white, shot from the rings on the two jonin's ring fingers and into each of the rings on the kids fingers.

"What was that?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"That was a jutsu that I made," Hikari said. "It makes it so that the only ones who can take off your rings are you four, me, and Itachi."

"Oh."

"I'm going now," Itachi said as he turned. "Take care of them, Hikari."

"Itachi!" Hikari called as she ran after him. "Wait!"

"What now, Hikari?" he asked in exasperation while turning to face her.

Hikari launched herself into his arms and planted her lips squarely on his own. Itachi's dark eyes widened in complete and total shock as Hikari continued to kiss him. Finally after what seemed to be forever and a millisecond all at one time, Hikari pulled back biting her lip slightly, her usually light skin cherry red. "For luck," she whispered hastily. "I'll…um…I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Sure….." Itachi said absently before he took off in the direction of the hokage monument.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yume was in shock. He had no idea that Orochimaru was this strong. He panted heavily, wincing slightly as the cut in his side started to burn. Blood dripped down his body and his eyes began to blur. 'Dang,' he thought. 'Lost to much blood….eyes…beginning to… blur…..'

"Muwahahahahahaaa!" Orochimaru laughed. "Oh how the great Yondaime has fallen! Do you except defeat?"

"Death shall claim me first before I agree to give my village to you." Yume said with a strength he did not feel.

"No," the snake said contemplatively. "Death is to good for you."

Suddenly Orochimaru's neck began to streach at an alarming rate. He opened his mouth and flashed his fangs, which were dripping with large amounts of what appeared to be poison. The Yondaime Hokage screamed with pain as Orochimaru's venom pumped viciously through his veins.

The remaining clan heads watched with horror as their hokage, and friend, fell into a pain filled unconsciousness.

"Kukukukuku," Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "I win."

A glitter of light flashed almost unnoticed in the late afternoon sun, flying with deadly precision. Orochimaru sensed the danger almost to late, but he still managed to mostly dodge the deadly blade, escaping with only a thin scar on his left cheek.

"Not yet," came a cold voice from behind the group. "I'm still here to stop you."

"Itachi!" Haishi exclaimed in shock.

End chapter 4

Kaliea: cliffhangers suck huh:P

Review Answers:

Gothbrat: Their bloodline limit was actually the hardest to explain just because it's so….different.

iluvanime493: That's ok, I'm just happy that you did. And about my mom ungrounding me…not a chance. I'm lucky that I was able to sneak this on.

ahnigurL: Thank-you. I tried my best.

Dagorwen of Ithilian: I did, but expect the others to be few and far between for a while.

Wildcat: Yes I did say that, but I also said that I wasn't sure. After all I'm not really a blood and angst like person. Ps: that wasn't a chapter. It was a nin scroll.

Susan: Sorry that I couldn't update the next day. I really did want to.

Dragon Man 180: He was sent on a mission to kill his best friend who was planning an underground attack on the Hyuuga. And don't worry. I'm planning on having him and Hikari get him pretty good before they get taken down.

Danny-171984: I really don't know all that much about them. I managed to put in what I did know but the rest I twisted around to fit my story. But thanks for the tip.

devinj2000: not really. She's just afraid that some one will steal my ideas.

Jays Arravan: Thanks, and yeah, that was really weird.

Kaliea: Thank-you to all who reviewed and be thankful that my mom didn't catch me! Till next time! Ja ne!


	10. Nin scroll 4

Ninja scroll number 4:

The Hyuuga bloodline limit

The byakugan is one of the more prominent of the eye-based blood-limits and is probably matched only by the Uchiha clan's sharingan. The users of the byakugan have the ability to see nearly 360 degrees and can also see through most solid objects, including living organisms such as animals and humans. They can also see what is known as the 'inner coil system', which is the chakra circulatory system.

Using their family's taijutsu, the jyuken, they can utilize their own chakura in a manor that allows them to close the chakura opening points and attack vital origins directly. The bloodline limit also enables the Hyuuga clan to expel controlled amounts of chakura from every point in their bodies creating the kaiten an, 'absolute defense'. Though few ever reach that level of control, Hyuuga Haishi, as well as his twin brother Hizashi, are both able to accomplish this technique as well as the near impossible to master 64 hands of hakke.

Kaliea: Just letting you know, I don't know much about the byakugan. I wrote what I knew and since everyone already knows what it is it's kind of a waist but yeah. Review please. By the by, I am still grounded. I'm just good at sneaking around. Though I probably aught not press my luck.

Review Answers:

iluvanime493: they did give them all of the scrolls but considering the fact that that hole is team four's "secret treasure hole" or what ever there is more in it then just scrolls.

lysapot: Thanks, and I hate cliffhangers to…unless I'm writing them of course.

Jays Arravan: I'm glad you like it. I wasn't all that sure myself cause I never did think that I was all that good at them. And no Naruto does not and will never have the Kyuubi inside of him.

CaTzPoSt: Thank-you. It's always nice to hear that your work is appreciated.

Dragon Man 180: Yeah I know. And Yume probably could have done some serious damage but he underestimated his opponent and, no matter how strong or weak the person you are fighting is, you are always going to loose if you don't give your enemy enough credit.

December Jewel: I will. I like it to much to give it up.


	11. Team four vs Orochimaru

Kaliea: Hi all. Here's the chapter.

Chapter 5: Team four vs. Orochimaru

Blood slowly ran down Orochimaru's cheek like a small red raindrop. His sickly green eyes where crazed as he reached up with his tongue and licked it away. "Sso," he began. "The little Uchiha boy hass come to play. Where iss your little brother?"

Itachi's dark eyes crackled with angry energy. "Away from you."

"Kukuku," Orochimaru chuckled. "Maybe for now, but he wont be for long."

Tired of talk Itachi activated his sharingan, the three identical blades swirling dangerously. Whipping his hands together Itachi started his first series of hand seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Itachi said before he drew in a deep breath, preparing to unleash his grand fireball attack, when suddenly his left leg buckled beneath him causing him to loose, not only his balance, but also his concentration on his jutsu allowing the chakura he had molded to quickly unravel.

Haishi, the only conscious clan head, could only watch in mild horror as the oldest Uchiha boy collapsed. His skin was so pale it was nearly translucent. Itachi gave a violent shiver and his chalky white lips quivered slightly with a fever-induced chill.

Orochimaru smirked down at the helpless boy. "Well, well," he sneered. "it sseemss that my ssnake'ss poison hass finally begun to effect you."

Itachi started slightly before he remembered the slight graze he had received from that snake he had defeated earlier. Nearly frantic, Itachi reached out his shaking hands towards his numb leg and proceeded to tear the cut cloth open further until he almost fully revealed the calf hidden underneath. Itachi grimaced at the sight. Sure he was a jonin but he was still only eleven so even though the sight didn't make him hurl, it did make his stomach turn uneasily.

A cut no longer than two inches was and enflamed red giving the impression of gummy blood plastered to his sickly pale skin. He shivered at the amount of blood. His pant leg was soaked and it was still coming. Itachi drew in a ragged breath and thought absentmindedly about how strange it was that he hadn't noticed it before.

"You know," Orochimaru began thoughtfully. "You were poissoned a little over an hour ago and yet you are jusst now falling to the sssymptomss. Mosst ninja'ss who have been injected don't live passt twenty minutesss. Hm," he thought aloud. "You might be worth sstudying," he grinned maliciously. "If you ssurvive that iss."

Itachi glared up at the snake angrily. There was no way he was going to become some psycho-snake-man's guinea pig. He'd die first! Dots began to swim in Itachi's overly clear vision as he shook his head gently, trying to dispel his sudden dizziness. Itachi bit his lip. If his leg continued to bleed like this he just might die first.

'Oh the irony…'

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikari sped through the trees as fast as she could, hoping to make it to Itachi before he had need of her. Landing expertly on another branch Hikari continued to move, jumping forward and pushing of with her left foot. Suddenly, for seemingly no reason at all, Hikari's left leg buckled beneath her, throwing her dangerously off balance. Letting out a startled cry Hikari attempted to adjust her falling body so that she could land in a crouch a few branches below the one she fell from.

"What was that?" she asked herself shakily. Almost as if answering, a dulled pain slowly spread up her left leg to flow through her entire body. Hikari was confused. She hadn't done anything to injure herself but here she was feeling pain. Actually, she really wasn't feeling pain, more like a shadow of pain. She knew it was there but she also realized that it wasn't her feeling it. So who…Itachi!

XXXXXXXX

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called suddenly, effectively startling the young Uchiha. "Ichigo is near!"

Sasuke looked over at her in confusion. "What do you mean she's here?"

"Well," Sakura started, as flustered as a confused six-year-old could be. "I-I don't know. I mean I know that she's here cause I can, you know, 'feel' her. I don't know why she's here though. After all, we're pretty far away from the Haruno estate…"

"Where is she, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Um," Sakura started while biting her lower lip. "Over…there? I can't really tell. Something's blocking my heartstrings."

"I'll sniff her out for you Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed softly (is that possible?) so as not to be over heard by the enemy.

"Please do Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered urgently. "And hurry, I think she may be in trouble."

"Right away, Sakura-chan!"

XXXXXXXXX

Itachi stared in shock at Hikari's back watching her white hair flow gently in the slight breeze. Her emerald eyes were narrowed dangerously, crackling with green fire. With out turning her gaze from Orochimaru's stunned form Hikari knelt down next to Itachi and formed a few hand seals. Her hands glowed a soft pink. "Poison-purge no jutsu." Hikari said darkly before she placed her glowing hands onto Itachi's wound. Almost instantly Itachi felt the poison retreat towards the infected opening and watched in mild fascination as a glob of silvery-gray liquid floated up into Hikari's open palm. With the venom extracted Hikari wasted no time in healing the cut with another jutsu, still not taking her eyes off of Orochimaru's recovering frame.

"Ready to even the score, Itachi?" Hikari asked as she jumped up and fell into a stance, her right leg was held up off of the ground, knee bent. Her weight was centered over her left foot and her left arm was held up next to her shoulder for extra balance, while her right arm was held in front of her, posed to punch, perfectly in line with her right knee.

Itachi nodded dully and stood to her right, falling into the stance opposite her own. His left leg was stretched out strait and his right leg was bent extremely low keeping him close to the ground. His left hand was directly in front of him, palm out, and holding up his middle and pointer fingers, his right arm was fisted tightly up against his ribs.

Now that they were in position the two partners began to center their thoughts, focusing only on each other's moves and filtering out all unwanted emotions that could cause a fault in their symmetry.

Unimpressed by the unusual stances or the overly focused looks on his opponent's faces, Orochimaru didn't bother to drop into his own fighting stance; instead he opted on summoning another of his snake minions to do his bidding.

Itachi and Hikari smirked in unison, both their thoughts the same. He would regret ever underestimating them.

The first snake lunged swifter than the eye could see but instead of hitting its intended targets it wound up with a mouth full of dirt. Reeling back in agitation, the snake hissed and spit attempting to relocate its missing objectives. Finally it spotted their shadows nearly hidden behind the thick trees. If it could have the snake would have grinned. 'Ssstupid humans.' He thought as he slithered quietly up to the hidden nins. Opening its mouth wide the snake made a vicious strike only to be caught off guard when Itachi flew from his left, hands flying. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Itachi shouted sending a thick tongue of flam flew into the giant reptiles open mouth, burning it thoroughly from the inside out. Not long after Hikari leapt up behind him, the illusionary shadows she had cast immediately disappearing as soon as they hit the ground and fell back into their respective stances.

"What!" Orochimaru shouted through gritted teeth. Finally he forced an evil smile. "Well, you two sseem to be much better than I originally anticipated. Perhapss it iss time I became sseriouss."

The two said nothing; instead they coiled their muscles tightly, preparing for another strike. The three stood rigidly, neither wanting to make the first move. Finally Hikari grunted and lunged forward. She never could stand long silences. Launching herself towards Orochimaru Hikari ran swiftly along the ground pulling back her fist as she ran. At the last second she took a giant leap and flipped up and over Orochimaru's head throwing him off. In the snake-man's confusion Itachi quickly took over the gap that Hikari had just vacated, launching a sharp roundhouse kick to Orochimaru's unprotected left side. Orochimaru threw down his hand to block it but Itachi anticipated this and swiftly ducked under his right arm just in time to avoid the ax kick Hikari slammed down onto Orochimaru's left shoulder causing it to pop loudly as it dislocated.

Hikari used her momentum to flip backwards and land soundly onto the monument behind Orochimaru's hissing frame. Orochimaru turned to face the two pre-teens, his sickly green eyes shooting poisoned daggers at the pair while he pulled his arm sharply and placed it back into its socket, hissing and spitting in pain the whole time. Itachi did nothing but watch, his blood red sharingan spinning rapidly.

All rationality gone Orochimaru threw himself at the two children who should have posed no threat. After all, he had taken out the hokage, and it was clear that these two where nowhere near his standards as good as they may be. Unfortunately he had underestimated them giving the two partners the, much-coveted, element of surprise.

Itachi reacted swiftly by grasping Hikari tightly around her wrists and swinging her sharply to the left in order to avoid the on coming charge, then using the centrifugal force of the spin Hikari planted her feet and shot Itachi feet first at Orochimaru's retreating back. Orochimaru stumbled and nearly fell off of the hokage monument while Itachi rebounded off of his back and flipped backwards to land next to his panting partner.

Without glancing at each other the two began to clearly separate sets of seals while Orochimaru spun around to face them once more.

Itachi finished first with Hikari only a split second behind.

"Mind-sight no jutsu!" Itachi shouted.

"Solar-flash no jutsu!" Hikari called in recession.

With his eyes close Itachi wasn't affected by the bright flash of light or by the sudden pitch into absolute darkness, and with his jutsu activated Itachi could still see Orochimaru. As soon as the snake was in the proper position Itachi's eyes flew open only to be greeted by darkness so deep even his sharingan couldn't penetrate it, but it didn't matter because he knew where Orochimaru was looking. "Mange sharingan." Itachi muttered and the blackened world suddenly gave way to a rush of blood red light. Orochimaru gazed about the bloodlike terrain apprehensively, unsure of where he was and what was happening. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Itachi appeared a dark glare sported on his childish features. Suddenly he smirked.

"For the next twenty-four hours you will be tortured to as close to death as possible."

Orochimaru screamed as pain tore through his body repeatedly. Not just any pain, but the 'your-skin-is-slowly-being-pealed-from-your-bones-layer-by-layer' kind of pain. Which, incidentally, was exactly what was happening.

As quickly as he appeared in the dull landscape, Itachi was gone, unable to stomach such terrible cries even if they were of an enemy. Once he had pulled out of the dreamscape and was back into the real world, Itachi panted heavily trying to regain the strength he had lost in performing such a technique that was almost completely out of his ability range.

"Are you alright, Itachi-kun?" Hikari asked concernedly as she kneeled next to her panting friend. Itachi nodded and waved her off knowing that Hikari was also incredibly drained from her own jutsu. They had nothing left and they knew it, (they couldn't even move!) but at least they had struck a serious blow for Konoha and the kids before they went down.

After about twenty-four minutes, Orochimaru began to stir. Finally his eyes snapped open and glared dangerously at the two worn kids before him. With out warning his neck stretched and his deadly fangs struck with speed and precision, leaving two identical bite marks on Hikari and Itachi's necks. The two partners cried out in pain and collapsed into unconsciousness, unable to fight the growing seals due to fatigue.

Orochimaru stiffly approached their limp figures, nudging them none to gently with his booted foot. "If I didn't need you to locate thosse bratss I would kill you right now for all of the trouble you've caussed me." He hissed angrily. "Kimimaro!" he snapped to the only surviving member of the once sound five. "Take them away."

Kimimaro bowed deeply before he reached down, scooped the two young jonins into his arms and carried them away.

End chapter 5

Kaliea: It's really starting to pick up now! Next chapter: Who is Ichigo and how is she related to Sakura? Find out in the next chapter of "Holding out for a Hero"!

Review Answers:

December Jewel: I'm glad to hear it. Dispite the fact that everyone already knows about the Uchiha and Hyuuga bloodline limits it's still fun to try and write it all out.

Dragon Man 180: Oh he did some damage. What he did exactly wont be made apparent until later though.


	12. Nin scroll 5

Ninja scroll number 5:

The Haruno bloodline limit

The Haruno clan possesses what must be the most unique of all of the blood-limits anywhere. The Haruno blood-limit consists of seven elements, each with their own distinct uses and characteristics. These not only include chakra uses but also physical distinction, such as the coloring of a user's hair or eyes. A Haruno's 'element' is usually discovered at the first signs of a child's hair color, which is typically unique to their element although sometimes their element is reflected in the color of their eyes.

Earth: the ability to manipulate rock, growth, and nature itself. Usually Green-brown hair/eyes.

Water: the ability to use any source of water from anywhere, such as underground, in lakes, or even in the air. Usually blue-aqua hair/eyes.

Fire: the ability to create and manipulate any heat or flame the user wishes. Usually red-orange hair/eyes.

Air: the ability to create or remove air from any vicinity as well as to slow falls or fly. Usually purple-gray hair/eyes.

Spirit: the ability to heal and restore the life of any creature, human, animal, or plant. Not much more is known.Hair and eye color unknown.

Light: the ability to create or absorb light from any given place. Not much more is known. Probably white hair/eyes.

Dark: the ability to create or absorb darkness from any given place. Not much more is known. Probably black hair/eyes.

At present the only known user to ever manipulate one of the 'higher elements' (spirit, light, dark) has been Haruno Hikari.

In addition to being able to control their given element, each member of the Haruno clan also has what is known as the 'heartstrings', which is a 'heart to heart' connection with any person that they are close to such as: friends, family, and comrades allowing them to 'feel' their pain and emotions. It also enables them to 'feel' anyone that they have met before, including enemies, almost like a photographic memory for chakra prints and auras. Though with the proper training it becomes quite simple to drown out the auras you don't wish to feel. However, the stronger the aura the harder it is to obscure.

Review Answers:

Susan: Lol! You're always so hyper when you review! I love it!

Dragon Man 180: Not many. The only ones that they are able to confirm being alive at the end of the take over are Hikari, Itachi, Yume, Haishi, and the corner twins. Every one else is presumed dead.

Juya: I've been updating while my mom is out so she can't catch me. Though last time was pretty close. Anywho, to answer your question: Yes, the mange sharingan can be used for 72 hours, but you have to take into account the fact that he is only eleven, so he's only had the mange sharingan for about a year and since he's not evil in this fic he can't really practice very much since that would mean using it on family or friends, the best practice he ever gets is while on missions.

Kaliea: Thanks all for the reviews, and if you're wondering why I'm updating so often it's because I'm going on an extended vacation Sunday and I wont have the internet so I figured I might as well give you all everything I had ready before I left. Anywho, please review! Heh heh. Ja!


	13. Ichigo

Chapter 6: Ichigo

A young girl with fire red hair whimpered lightly as she did her best to hide behind a log. Hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't get caught by the sound nins that where close by. Her heart beat furiously as the two sound chunins grew closer to her hiding place and it took all of her will power not to cry out in fear.

"Hey, Nikaido!" One of the boys called to his male teammate. "I found some little girl!"

The other boy, Nikaido, sauntered over to where his companion was pointing, easily making out the girls fire red hair among the green and brown brush. He chuckled darkly. "Not much of a ninja is she, Jaiya?" He asked rhetorically. "How's about we teach her a lesson in stealth?"

"Kyo," Ichigo whimpered as the two genins slowly approached her thriving on the fear that radiated from her body. "K-Kyo…somebody…"

Jaiya smirked as he reached out his hand to grab her.

Ichigo's body quivered. "Help meee!"

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

The two boys' screams were quickly drowned out by the roar of the flames that licked dangerously at their bodies. In a panic the two ran around frantically trying to rid their bodies of the fire. Not watching where they were going they didn't even notice when they ran into each other, fortunately sending them into a near by pond where the fires where instantly extinguished.

"Ichigo!" Sakura shouted as she ducked around Sasuke's protective figure to dash to her frightened cousin's side. "Are you okay?"

"S-Sakura-chan," Ichigo sobbed. "I can't find Nii-chan!"

"It's alright," Hinata soothed as best she could. "I'm sure he's just fine."

"What are you doing out here anyway, Ichigo?" Naruto asked in confusion. "The Haruno estate is over there." He pointed to their right where the Haruno family crest was just barely visible on the waving flag which resided on the flag pole atop the main house.

"Nii-chan said it wasn't safe so he brought me here and told me not to leave unless it was with somebody I knew really well."

"You can come with us."

The others turned so suddenly they lost their balance and fell to the dirt. "Really, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her eyes wide. "She can?"

"But I thought Hikari-nee said not to talk to anybody?" Naruto put in.

"Baka," Sasuke responded as he rolled his dark eyes. "We already broke that rule by stopping. Besides, she never said that we couldn't bring anybody."

"And she's all alone," Hinata added. "And since she's seen us she could be in big danger here. Hikari-nee said that too, remember?"

"That's why she told us not to talk to anyone," Sakura explained to the still confused Naruto.

"Ooohhh. Now I get it! Since she's seen us the bad guys could take her and hurt her to find out where we went, so the only way to keep her safe is to bring her along!"

"Exactly," the other three said in unison.

"Come on Ichigo," Sakura said as she held out her hand. "We have to get you out of here."

XXXXXXXXX

When Hikari finally awoke she felt as if she had been sleeping for an eternity but still needed an eternity longer to feel fully refreshed. "Dang," she muttered. "What'd he hit me with?"

"It's a seal."

"Waiiiii!" Hikari shrieked, not expecting anyone to answer her. "Itachi!" she gasped as she clutched her rapidly beating heart. "Don't **do** that!"

"Sorry," The long haired jonin responded without turning to look at her, his gaze fixated out of the single window in their cell.

"Where are we?" Hikari asked as she cautiously stood, trying not to make herself too dizzy. "It looks familiar."

"That's because we're in the Hokage Tower."

"Hokage Tower? Why are we here?"

Finally Itachi turned away from the window to face his frazzled companion. He tried to suppress the smirk he felt rising as he saw her usually silky white hair standing on end and floated about her due to the static created by sleeping on the cushy carpet. Turning away once again Itachi cleared his throat before he felt composed enough to answer. "Probably because he wanted to keep us close. You know, once bitten, twice shy and all that."

"Hm," She paused for a moment before she spoke up again. "What's a seal?"

"Huh?" he asked as he glanced at her over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"When I first woke up you said, 'It's a seal.'" She responded. "So, what's a seal?"

"Aa," Itachi said in response. "What he 'hit you with,' so to speak, is a seal that is positioned on our shoulders. I've never heard of anything like it though, so I can only assume Orochimaru created it himself. That aside, I believe it is a type of chakra created 'poison' of such. Most probably used solely for canceling the use of chakra, but I'm not really sure. I haven't had much time to study it."

"Oh," Hikari said somewhat deflated. "Well that sucks."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "The extent of your vocabulary is astounding."

Hikari shrugged and was about to answer when the metal door to their 'cell' swung open fiercely. "Hello," the guard stated blandly. "Orochimaru-sama would like to see you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yume cursed again as he tried and failed to summon his chakra. Nothing. "I can't believe I underestimated him so badly. I knew that he wouldn't come here unless he was sure of victory." He sighed dejectedly and leaned his head against the wall. "Because of my arrogance the whole village is lost, and…." He closed is eyes and a picture of his only child swam through his mind's eye. "Naruto-chan, gomen nasai."

The door to his holding cell opened and Kimimaro walked in a pair of chakra enforced hand cuffs in his pale hands. "Yume-san," he called softly. "I have been ordered to escort you to Orochimaru-sama. Please stand."

Yume nearly growled as he glared angrily at the pale man before him. "I do not wish to see that snake."

"You will address him as Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro responded, hints of anger flashing across his normally inexpressive face. "And should you not comply you will lose the Uchiha and Haruno heirs as retribution."

Yume's eyes widened in fearful, disbelief. "Hikari? Itachi?" He questioned with a slight tremor in his naturally strong voice. "Where are they? What have you done with them?"

"If you wish to learn, then you will comply with my request."

Against his better judgment Yume stood and held out his hands for Kimimaro to bind. "This way, Yume-san."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"It feels strange to leave," Hinata whispered softly as she and her friends stood atop the combating statues that guarded the entrance to Konohagakure.

"Yeah," Naruto put in, unnaturally reserved. "I miss everyone already."

"We have to go," Sasuke said sadly as he forcefully turned away from the sight of Konoha so far off in the distance. "We have to go and get stronger so that we can come home."

"Sasuke-kun is right," Sakura added dully. "We have to go."

"Were do we go first, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he reached out unconsciously and grasped Hinata's quivering hand.

"According to Hikari-nee-chan's map our first stop is……the Hidden Sand village."

End chapter 6

Kaliea: is it just me or are these chapters getting shorter? T.T Gomen if they are! Oh don't forget to review!

Review Answers:

Danny-171984: Wai! I didn't mean to disappoint you honest! And you have to remember that you don't know exactly what happened between Yume and Orochimaru! It really isn't as bad a loss as it seems!

Jays Arravan: Thanks, I'm a bit self conscious of my fight scenes. And yeah, something like that.

iluvanime493: mi-mi-tsu! (se-cr-et)

Susan: was it as good as you seemed to have hoped it would be? ;)

wyldcat: arigato!

Ang3lix: there will be. After all, it's there story.

Juya: Yes that is correct! However I can't tell you much cause it would spoil a lot.

Crazy-antman: Thanks, and is this soon enough?

Hikari-chan-sasusakukawaii: Hehe. mi-mi-tsu! (se-cr-et)

CatzPoSt: Maayyybeee. I'm not tell'n

Animeli0us: Kay:)

Dragon Man 180: Heheheheheeee.

Thanks to all who reviewed! Your soo cool T.T I just love ya all! Blah! Fluff. Hehe ;)


	14. Nin scroll 6

Ninja scroll number 6:

Skill number one:

Tree climbing

This technique is mostly just used as training to learn how to mold chakra efficiently while under attack. The amount of chakra must be exact or you won't be able to do anything. I theory if you are able to accomplish this skill no jutsu should be without of your reach. Of course this is just in theory considering there are some skills and jutsus that require much more chakra than many people have to offer.

That aside, to learn this technique you must focus on the tree in front of you and 'feel' exactly how much chakra should be applied to the souls of your feet. It is best to get a running start since the momentum will allow you time to make the adjustments you need before you are either repelled or are unable to cling to the bark any longer.

This is the first basic skill you will need to learn before you begin anything else.

Kaliea: Gees. It was so hard to think of a nin scroll to write. In the end I just figured I'd grab stuff from the manga. Sorry if it's not all that accurate. I'm running off of my memory here. Please review! Ja ne!

Review Answers:

Danny-171984: Hehe. Gomen, I suppose I did get a bit carried away. As for the rest… well let's just say at least one of your questions will be answered in the next chapter. Not telling which one though…

Crazy-antman: Here ya go! ;)

DaRkDrEaMzzz: (beams) Arigato!

wyldcat: hmhmhmmm. Not telln'….

Jays Arravan: Thanks! And don't worry I will.

iluvanime493: Sorry can't tell, big spoiler. But I can tell you that her brother's name is Kyo.

Susakuru: Hi susan! Nice to see that your still as hyper as ever:3

Dragon Man 180: (sweatdrop) Oops. I forgot about Hanabi-chan too. Uuh, don't worry! I'll remedy that… As to your other comment…hmmm, all I can say is: mi-mi-tsu! ;)

Kaliea: Thanks to all my reviewers! Have a cookie:) Till next time!


	15. Never tell

Chapter 7: Never tell

He had been alone all of his life. He never knew his mother, rarely, if ever, saw his father, and, while he had been told, he had siblings he had yet to ever meet them. He hated it when the other children ran from him. All he ever wanted was a friend, but they all ran from him as if he was a monster…he didn't even know why.

A few days ago he had accidentally hurt Yasamaru and, tired of inflicting pain on others, he decided to end his mere six years of life. The sand stopped him. It always stopped him. Yasamaru said that it was a gift from his mother to protect her little boy in her absence…he would rather feel the pain.

He didn't go out much; he didn't like it when the people ran from him. But, for some reason, today he grabbed his worn and tattered bear and left the relative safety and comfort of his nursery, the only home he has ever known, and ventured out into the village; heading towards its boarder…

XXXXXXXX

"Sakura-chan," Ichigo called out from the back of their little group. "Chotto matte kudasai!"

"Ne Ichi-chan? Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she turned to face her younger cousin. Sakura's face twisted into concerned sympathy. She had forgotten that Ichigo had yet to begin her training and while the rest of them had already begun training in speed and stamina, Ichigo had not. Now that she actually thought about it, Sakura was really rather impressed. For a four, five she corrected herself, year old to keep up with four academy nins for nearly half-a-day of all out sprinting (of course that would be only about a power walk for most reasonably fit people in the real world) was rather remarkable.

"Ah! Gomen Ichi-chan!" Sakura exclaimed as she quickly slid to a stop, the leaves and dirt forming a small cyclone around her sandaled feet. Instantly the other three followed her lead, sliding to an abrupt halt.

"Are you ok, Ichigo-chan?" Naruto asked a bit louder than necessary.

"H-hai," the red head stuttered. "But I'm tired." She panted. "You-you run too-too fast."

"Gomen ne," Sasuke apologized. "We forgot that you haven't been trained."

"W-what will we do?" Hinata asked softly. "We aren't out of the fire nation yet. We still have at least another half-a-days run ahead of us."

"We'll have to take turns carrying her," was Sasuke's eventual response. "We can pass her off every hour until she can run again, but we still gotta hurry. Nee-chan said we have to be in the wind country by night time."

"Hai," the other three responded firmly.

"Come on Ichigo-chan," Sasuke said as he kneeled down, passing his pack to Sakura. "I'll carry you first."

"Arigato Sasuke-kun."

"Do itashimatte."

XXXXXXXX

Orochimaru smirked as he watched Itachi and Yume beg for Hikari's release. There pleas mixed with her agonizing screams was music to his ears. He couldn't help but relish in the torture that he was managing to inflict on all three of them at once. Then suddenly he raised his hand to his interrogation nin, Koisuke. With the absence of the interrogator's inflicted torture Hikari's screams quickly deteriorated to retching sobs.

"Now, will you tell me what it iss that I wish to know?" Orochimaru asked. "Or would you like it better if I had Koisuke-kun continue?" He raised his arm to signal Koisuke but Yume and Itachi cut him off.

"No!" Itachi shouted, tears slipping from the corners of his deep black eyes. "Please! Just leave her alone!"

"We'll tell you anything!" Yume added his own eyes filled with crystal tears.

"Wonderful," Orochimaru grinned happily as he lowered his hand. "Sso tell me, where are the main housess youngest memberss?"

"We don't know," Itachi answered brokenly.

Orochimaru hissed and he signaled to Koisuke. Once again Hikari's screams filled the vacant room despite their shouted protests.

"Once again," Orochimaru snapped as he signaled Koisuke to stop. "Where are the corner bratss?"

By this time Itachi was absolutely sobbing. "I-I d-don-n't kn-now! I l-lef-f-t bef-ore Hikari s-sent them o-off!"

"LIES!" Orochimaru shouted half crazed. "Koisuke! Un-strap the girl. We'll see how long _his_ tongue can hold out before he tells."

"No!" Yume yelled as Koisuke signaled one of his helpers to release Itachi from the wall.

"He's telling the truth!" Hikari managed to shout through her raw throat. "I'm the only one who knows where they are!"

The room was deathly silent. "Iss that sso?" Orochimaru asked his eyes narrowed dangerously. "If sso, then where are they."

"Ch," Hikari just managed to scoff. "Like I'm gonna tell you."

Orochimaru nodded to Koisuke and the 'interrogator' ran a red hot kunai down the Haruno heir's bare left arm. Hikari's pain filled shriek vibrated off of the high ceiling making it seem as if twenty girls were screaming at once.

"Will you tell me now?" Orochimaru spat once Koisuke pulled the kunai away from her torn and blistered flesh.

"G-go to h-he-." She was cut off by her own scream as Koisuke once again dragged the kunai down her welted arm.

"If that is the way you are going to be then you will lay on this table everyday until either you talk or they return."

Hikari said nothing but her choice seemed clear as her screams continued to rebound through the whole of the hokage tower until the sun set that evening. She'd never tell.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had been down for nearly an hour but the edge of the fire nation was still nowhere in sight. Sasuke sighed as he noticed Ichigo sagging behind again. It would be Naruto's turn to carry her soon.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called. "Maybe we should stop. We're all really tired."

"Yeah!" Naruto added with a wide yawn.

"I-I think it's past our bed time too." Hinata put in as she nervously glanced at the fully risen moon.

Sasuke shook his head. "We can't stop until we're out of the fire nation."

Suddenly, the line of trees abruptly ended and the five mini nins found themselves running across a baron dessert.

"Ok," Sakura called to Sasuke. "We're out of the fire nation. Can we sleep now?"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked in confusion before he noticed that he was no longer dodging trees. "Oh," he said. "Yeah sure." And with that the five of them collapsed into blissful sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

He was a little surprised at himself. After all, he's never left the village before, but now here he is traipsing through the dessert at night through the freezing cold. Not that he could feel the cold with a layer of sun warmed sand coating his body. It was starting to get rather heavy though. He yawned. He should stop and sleep soon but for some reason he couldn't stop walking. It was as if he had a predetermined destination and his feet were rather anxious to get there. Tired or no…

He had been walking in the endless streach of dessert for six hours before he was finally able to make out the blur of trees in the far distance. His feet began to pick up speed now that, what appeared to be, the goal lay visible before him.

Another hour and he was finally nearing the edge. He was almost there…just a little further…suddenly he tripped over something lying in the sand and he came crashing down into the sandy earth. He tried to stand again, sure that he was supposed to go into the forest but his legs would no longer support his weight and his eyes drooped with weariness. Finally he succumbed to the inky blackness of long overdue sleep; after all, he could always keep going in the morning…

End chapter 7

Kaliea: Bet you can't guess who 'he' is…like it's really all that hard. -.-; But yeah, I know he's not supposed to sleep, that will be explained later.

Review Answers:

Dragon Man 180: True but if I did that I'd run out of ideas for nin scrolls. Speaking of which if you have any ideas please send 'em in!

Danny-171984: Actually these scrolls aren't really for the readers. Well I mean they are…yeah anywho, they're actually the scrolls that Naruto and Sasuke carry in their back pack. Thanks for the compliment though.

Kaliea:(Beams) Thanks guys! You totally make my day! Oh yeah! I'm not grounded any more! I can get on the net without getting in trouble! YAY! Of course I had to clean the house first. -.-


	16. Nin scroll 7

Ninja scroll 7:

Skill number 2:

Water walking

In many ways this skill is quite similar to the tree climbing exercise although in just as many ways it is very different. For example when tree climbing you use the same amount of chakra the whole time, but with water walking the amount of chakra is constantly changing. You must constantly be aware of the terrain under the water as well as the movements the water itself will take such as rapids or waves. This skill is a lot more useable than the tree climbing but it is still only a simple skill that needs to be learned before most others.

Kaliea: I need more nin scroll techniques! Please help me!

Review Answers:

NaruHinalover: Really? (blush) Arigato, and your right. I was spelling it wrong. Heh heh, guess I just really read it wrong...

Hikari-chan-sasusakukawaii: Hee hee. Mi-mi-tsu!

AiTenshiKosmos: La la lalala lalala. Sorry but I'm not telling. Though you should find out soon...

iluvanime493: he he. I guess I did. Oops.

crazy-antman: don't worry, I'm not a real fan of it either. Unfortunatly it is rather nessicery for the story.

wyldcat: Maayybbee...

NaruHina113: Ah! Domo arigato NaruHina113-san!

Danny-171984: Yes I did know and yes he does have the demon in him so no he can't sleep but shukaku doesn't wake up. Confused yet? ;)

Dragon Man 180: Now Neji I haven't forgotten. He he. I have very special plans for Neji-kun...(grins evily)

Jays Arravan: Yeah, I kinda figured the story wouldn't be right without him. As to your second question...I don't know. I haven't worked out the details much yet. As for your last question...mimitsu!

Kaliea: Thanks to all my reviewers! You all so keep me going.


	17. new friends

Chapter 8: New friends

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," Naruto responded.

"H-he's s-still breathing." Hinata put in softly.

"Maybe we should leave him alone," Sasuke said. "He could be dangerous."

"Yeah…"

"Hi!" Ichigo called as she shook the stranger sleeping next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Nne…?" He asked groggily as he sat up and rubbed his black rimmed eyes. "Where am I?"

"On the boarder of the wind and fire nations." Was her response.

"Huh?" For a moment the strange boy seemed confused until he recalled the night before. "Oh, I remember…"

"Remember what? And what's your name again?" Ichigo pressed happily.

A bit put out by the peppy girl in his face he said the only thing he could think of to make her pull back a bit. "Gaara."

"Gaara?" Ichigo asked. "That's a nice name. Do you want to be friends?"

"ICHIGO!" the others exclaimed having finally come out of their shock.

"What?" Ichigo asked innocently. "He needs a friend."

"How in the name of Yondaime do you know that?" Sasuke demanded still a bit shaken.

Ichigo looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "I'm a Haruno. I can feel it."

"Oh yeah…" Sasuke trailed off. "I forgot…"

"So do you want to be friends?" Ichigo asked again.

Gaara didn't know what to say. He had never had so many people around him at once without them glaring at him or shaking in fear, so this was all a bit overwhelming. "Why do you want to be my friend?" he asked before he could stop himself. "Nobody likes me. I'm a monster…"

The corner kids glanced at each other in shock. "Who told you that?" Sakura asked a bit angrily. "I'll show 'em a monster!"

"Calm down, Sakura," Sasuke soothed before he too turned to face the red haired stranger. "So what are you doing sleeping all the way out here?"

Gaara's eyes became wide with fright and he began to tremble. "I was sleeping?" he whimpered.

"Yeah," Naruto responded. "You snore too, real loudly!"

Tears welled up in the sand boy's black rimmed eyes. "I'm not supposed to sleep," he whispered. "Bad things happen when I sleep. People get hurt…"

Ichigo tilted her head slightly and gazed quizzically at her newly proclaimed friend. "Really? Cause nothing happened last night."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kazakage looked out the window absently deep in thought. He knew that his son was gone but he wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing. After all he was already planning on having Yashamaru kill him but as long as the little brat never came back he would be as good as dead. On the other hand if he managed to survive who's to say whether or not he would return and destroy the whole village for revenge?

Kazakage sighed. Not for the first time he was regretting ever placing that monster inside of his son. But he was so sure that when the Sandaime destroyed that demon fox he had imprisoned it inside of a child. It wasn't until after he had already condemned his own boy did he learn that the Hidden Leaf had found another alternative.

"My lord," Yashamaru called breaking the Kazakage's trance. "You called for me?"

"Yes," the kage answered finally making a decision. "I have a mission for you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara looked at Ichigo in shock, not sure if he should believe her. "Nothing happened?" he asked shyly. "But last time I fell asleep Yashamaru almost got killed…"

Ichigo, seeing his pain, couldn't help but reach out and take his sun-kissed hand into her own pale palms. "Gaara-kun," she started. "I promise, as your very bestest friend that nobody was hurted at all last night."

Still a bit wary, Gaara almost pulled his hands away only to stop in shock when he was suddenly pulled forward into a tight embrace. He stood shock still not even moving when she finally pulled away and once again grabbed his hand in her own.

"Come on Gaara-kun," Sakura said as she took his other hand. "You can come with us."

A bit numb all Gaara could do was nod absently and allow the two Haruno girls to lead him away after Sasuke, Naruto, and a shy Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yashamaru was a little worried. Kazakage-sama had said that he wanted Gaara-sama taken care of by the time the sun had set. A sigh escaped slightly chapped lips. Yashamaru was no closer to finding lord Gaara then…the thought was interrupted suddenly as Yashamaru spotted several figures wavering slightly in the noon sun. 'That looks like….It is!'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gaara-sama!"

Gaara started at the rather unexpected shout but before he could respond to whom ever it was he was instantly surrounded on all sides by his new found friends. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata had each fallen into a simple fighting stance that was used to turn the opponents weight against them (rather useful for children and lighter weight women) while Ichigo plastered herself to his side, arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Don't worry Gaara-kun," Ichigo whispered. "I won't let anybody hurt you."

Gaara blushed lightly but brushed it off as he tried to see out of his little box of friends. "I think that's Yashamaru," Gaara told the corner kids. "He's my care taker."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, a bit apprehensive.

"He has a pretty unhappy aura around him…" Sakura added.

"But he's not unhappy," Gaara told them. "He's always smiling."

"I'm sure he is Gaara-kun," Hinata told him.

"Gaara-sama," Yashamaru smiled as he landed in front of his small charge. "Your father sent me to find you. I was worried."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered so that only the Uchiha boy could hear. "There is something odd about him…"

"I know," Sasuke answered. "I feel it too."

"What are we gonna do?" She asked the dark haired boy quietly.

Sasuke was silent for a few moments before he responded. "We wait," he said. "And we don't let Gaara-kun out of our sight."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikari's breath hitched violently as she lay curled up on Itachi's lap. Her muscles were sore and large red welts coated her arms and legs. Yume reached out and, as gently as he could, he ran his glowing pink fingers across the cut that split her left leg from the outside of her ankle to the inside of her mid-thigh. Hikari whimpered in pain as the Yondaime's fingers stitched the torn flesh back together.

"Don't worry," Hikari all but sobbed. "There's only nine years and 364 days left."

Neither of the two men with her was at all amused.

End Chapter 8

Kaliea: is it just me or is the quality of my story depleting as I go? Ah well, please review. And give me more ideas for training scrolls cause if there is no scroll then there is no chapter. Cheers!

Review Answers:

iluvanime493: Thanks, for a while I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue them but in the end they won out. After all there is a lot of info to come that won't fit in the chapters.

sasuke9999: Hehe. Gomen, here it is.

Susakuru: Heehee, and the hyperness keeps on rolling…I love it!

Lady Misao: (completely red) D-domo arigato! That is such great praise! Domo arigato!

Jays Arravan: he, sorry about the shortness but hopefully they will get longer. And as for mimitsu…heehee sorry, it means secret.

Dragon Man 180: Lol. No, no, I just felt like delivering it that way for dramatic effect. In all actuality nothing real terrable will happen to him. And thanks for the tip!

Kaliea: As always thankyou to all my reviewers. You make my day! By the way, Is Yashamaru really a boy or is he a girl. I just guessed based on the name.


	18. Nin scroll 8

Ninja scroll number 8

Skill number 3:

Chakra enhancement

Chakra enhancement can be used in many ways throughout the body. Such as in a fist to power up a punch, or in feet to increase speed. This is accomplished by focusing chakra into a specific area as learned in previous scrolls.

Another way to use chakura enhancement is by placing a set amount of chakra into an external object such as a weapon to increase speed and accuracy or in a rope to make it stronger. This technique is a bit more difficult then the fast few in the sense that you must have very good control over your chakra output. If you use to little your objective will not be reached and the effect may be unstable, but if you use to much you could create an overload of matter causing the object of your focus to expand and explode.

Although it is difficult to reign once you have mastered it this technique becomes one that is the most used.

Kaliea: Another boring scroll. The next one will be better…I hope…

Review Answers:

AiTenshiKosmos: Thanks. It's nice to know that my work is appreciated.

Psychedelic aya: Thanks for your compliments: ) And yeah, I know what you mean. Uchihaish has become a very big part of my new vocabulary.

NaruHinalover: Heehee. All in good time, just wait for it. It'll come sooner then you think.

Jays Arravan: Yes he is. That is going to be hard to understand for a lot of people for a while. Though I will give you a hint. Shukaku hasn't woken up for the same reason Itachi didn't die from Orochimaru's snake's poison. And that's all I have to say for now.

Dragon Man 180: No they wont. Oh yeah, and just because Naruto doesn't have the Kyuubi inside of him doesn't mean that he doesn't have the Kyuubi…are you confused yet?; )

Sasuke9999: I will, in fact their training will begin in just a few more chapters.

Kaliea: Thankyou all for your reviews! Have a cookie! I just baked them! Till next time, ja ne!


	19. lost life, saved soul

Chapter 9: Lost life, Saved soul

The small band of young companions quickly moved along and, thanks to Yashamaru, they were able to make it to the Hidden sand village about two hours before night fall where they were immediately taken to Gaara's nursery and given supper. Having had nothing to eat for nearly two whole days the five leaf children wasted no time in consuming all that was placed before them.

"By the way," Yashamaru asked a rather puzzled look on his face. "What is a group of children like you doing all the way out here? Where did you come from?"

Nearly at once Sasuke paused in his eating and sat quietly in place as if contemplating what to say. He opened his mouth to speak but Sakura beat him to it.

"We were on a field trip with our academy in Tsukimaka but we got separated in the forest when we were chased by a pack of wolves. We only just managed to get away but in the process we lost the rest of our group." She responded softly.

"Oh?" Yashamaru asked in surprise. "How did you come to be chased by wolves? They usually steer clear of humans."

A sheepish look crossed Sakura's face and she turned away slightly before she answered the older man's question. "Um, well, we were playing hide and seek when we weren't supposed to and Hikoto and I decided to hide inside of a cave," Sakura paused in her narrative and a bright red blush crossed her turned face. "We didn't notice that it was a wolf den so when we saw the little baby doggies we wanted to play with them. If Kosuke and Iota hadn't come to help us we would never have gotten away…"

Yashamaru stared at the small pink haired girl in shock. "You poor children! It is so fortunate that you could get away! Please, stay here for as long as you need. I am sure that Kazakage-sama would not mind at all."

Sakura bowed gently. "You're nice to say so, sir."

"Please, call me Yashamaru."

"Of course Yashamaru-san," Sakura responded. "Arigato."

Yashamaru said nothing as he bowed slightly to Gaara and his friends as he left them alone in the room. As soon as he had left, all eyes turned to gaze in astonishment at the pink haired girl who only sat with her eyes gently closed as she sipped tea.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto finally exclaimed. "That was amazing!"

"Keep in mind that I am Sakira here Iota-kun," was her only response.

"How did you think of that so fast Saku-ira?" Sasuke asked stumbling over Sakura's new name.

"I didn't think of it really fast Kosuke-kun," she answered him. "I've been thinking it up since we met Yashamaru-san."

"S-still," Hinata said. "It was rather clever Sakira-chan."

"Why thank-you Hikoto-chan."

"How come you didn't make up a name for me Sakira-chan?" Ichigo asked in confusion. "You didn't even mension me at all."

At long last Sakura opened her eyes so that she could look at her younger cousin. "Well at first I was having a little trouble with that seeing as your to young to attend any academy so I finally decided that your Ichigo, a shy young orphan girl that ran away from Hanataka after your orphanage burned down and ended up running into a group of lost academy children on the edge of the Wind and Fire nations."

"Ok," Ichigo responded with a happy grin.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking…," Gaara began hesitantly, still unused to conversing with people other than Yashamaru. "Why are you making up names and stories?"

The four corner kids each shared a glance with each other before Sasuke nodded in resolve. "We'll tell you our story Gaara-kun," he told the younger boy. "In exchange for your own."

Gaara just nodded for him to continue.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You did not do as I said Yashamaru," Kazakage said the instant his brother-in-law appeared behind him.

"I am sorry Kazakage-sama, but it appears that lord Gaara has come upon a group of lost children and I feel it would be unwise to carry out my mission until they are out of the way."

A long pause and then, "Very well wait until they are asleep and then move in."

"As you wish my lord."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara's black rimmed eyes were wide in shock as he listened to Sasuke finish his story. "So your whole village was taken over? And your families and friends killed?"

"Not all of them," Sakura clarified. "But a lot of them. I'm not sure how many since my heartstrings is not strong enough to feel anyone but those very, very close to me at a distance this far."

"So now we've told you our story," Naruto stated. "So what's yours?"

"Well," Gaara began awkwardly, not really sure what to say. "It is not quite like yours but to me it is just as painful. You see before I was born my father, the Kazakage of our village, placed shukaku, the one tailed demon, inside of me. Yashamaru said that it was a gift but everyone is afraid of me and calls me a monster." He turned away before he continued in a tear choked whisper. "Everyone hates me…"

"Not everyone Gaara-kun," Ichigo said as she slipped her hand into his own. "I don't hate you."

"None of us do," Naruto added.

"You had nothing to do with what happened," Sakura told him confidently. "And if other people can't see past that and see you for who you really are then they're the monsters not you."

"Yes, Gaara-kun," Hinata said sternly. "We can see past it and we like you for who you are."

"Aa," Sasuke nodded. "After all, we're your friends."

Gaara didn't know what to say. He was so happy and for the first time in his short life he finally felt the hole in his heart close and become whole. Tears welled up in his eyes but he quickly scrubbed them away. "Arigato."

"Come on," Sasuke said breaking the comfortable silence. "It's late we had better get to sleep."

At the mention of sleep Gaara became a bit apprehensive. "I can't go to sleep," he said softly. "If I do then the demon will take over."

"So that's why you were so upset that you fell asleep…" Sakura realized.

Gaara nodded. "But don't worry; I can stay awake just fine. You all go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

The five leaf children shared a concerned glance. "If that's what you want Gaara-kun."

Turning away from him the five of them went to the king sized futon that Yashamaru had had brought in for them when they had first arrived and slipped off their shoes. "Oyasumi nasai Gaara-kun," five voices rang out in unison and Gaara couldn't help but smile at their shadowy outlines.

For a few moments familiar silence reined in Gaara's darkened nursery until Ichigo suddenly sat up.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she jumped from the bed. "I almost forgot!" Rushing up to Gaara's kneeling side Ichigo bent over slightly and planted a soft wet kiss onto Gaara's left cheek. "Oyasumi nasai Gaara-kun." She whispered before she hopped back into the large shared futon.

Gaara sat in shock as he placed a hand to his still tingling cheek and several moments passed before he finally managed to weakly mutter a reply. "Oyasumi nasai Ichigo-chan…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara's spirits were higher than he had ever thought possible as he sat silently smiling on his usual perch on the balcony of his nursery. He was so happy. He had friends. Real friends that knew what he was and yet they accepted him anyway. He couldn't believe it.

Suddenly his senses perked and his sand shot up behind him catching several kunai before they could reach their target: his back.

Whipping his little body around Gaara managed to catch a glimpse of his masked assailant just as he struck again. An uncontrollable rage filled the demon boy's body as murderous thoughts began to consume him. Without even thinking Gaara stretched out his hands and caught the would-be assassin in a barrage of deadly crushing sand.

XXXXXXXXXX

For a few seconds after Ichigo awoke she sat on the large futon in a dull stupor, not sure where she was or what had awakened her. That is until she heard a loud crash followed by an animalistic howl. Trembling slightly Ichigo thought about sliding under the covers and hiding from whatever had made that terrible noise. Until she remembered that Gaara was still out there. More concerned for the welfare of her friend then her own fear Ichigo did the bravest thing she could ever remember doing in all her five years of life…she slid out of the futon.

Aroused by the noise and the shifting of the bed Sasuke slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes curiously watching the trembling Ichigo venture out of the nursery doors and onto the balcony beyond them. It only took a few minutes of silence before all hell broke loose and Ichigo's pleas accompanied a rather unworldly cry sounded in the night. The noise had barely begun before all four corner kids were wide awake and sprinting out onto the balcony.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Ichigo arrived on the balcony she found her friend. Only he was in a terrible state. Gaara had collapsed to his knees trembling almost painfully as rivers of hot tears poured from his dark rimmed eyes and splashed onto his light tan poncho. His hands clasped his head, the splitting pain he felt there unbearable.

Unable to see her friend in this state Ichigo turned her eyes to the second figure that lay slumped against the building wall. Blood covered his face and clothes where the sand that lay around him had crushed him into the heavy brick. His eyes were glassy and dull. No life sparked in them. Ichigo began to shake in fear. He was dead.

Ichigo suddenly found her focus being jerked back to Gaara as a rough roar erupted from his throat. A startled cry escaped Ichigo's lips as she struggled to remain on her feet as Gaara's chakra swirled around him creating an artificial tornado.

"G-Gaara-kun!" Ichigo shrieked. "Y-yamero! Stop please!"

But Gaara heard nothing as he continued to yell. His throat was growing sore and his head felt like it was splitting but still he screamed. He screamed to release his pain.

Not two seconds later the corner kids burst onto the balcony only to have the air nearly forced from their lungs. The wind was whipping so dangerously fast that it nearly created a vacuum that sucked all the air from the surrounding area.

"Why!" Gaara screamed to no one but himself. "Why do you all hate me! What have I done to you that would cause you to hate me?"

"Gaara-kun!" Ichigo shouted, trying to break through the swirling winds. "Gaara-kun your wrong! We don't hate you! Please believe me! I know that you're hurt and that you don't understand the pain that you're in, but you have to believe that there are still good people who care about you!"

Gaara said nothing. He only screamed louder as his head finally split leaving the bloody kanji for the word ai printed on his forehead.

Ichigo read it. She read it and she understood. "Gaara-kun, please stop! I love you!"

Gaara's eyes widened through the blood that ran down his face; those words echoing in his aching head.

'I love you!' he thought. 'She said it but does she mean it?'

Without realizing it Gaara's chakra began to die down to a near manageable level; just enough so that Ichigo could push her way through.

Gaara was so unsure of her words. After all, Yashamaru too had said that he loved him but in the end it was all a lie. How could he possibly trust again? His thoughts were interrupted by two short arms being wrapped around him from behind and he felt rather then heard the words that came from the red head's mouth.

"I won't leave you Gaara-kun," she said. "I love you."

'She said it again,' he thought as he began to collapse. 'She said it and…and I believe her…' After that he saw nothing but darkness.

End Chapter 9

Kaliea: Well, you can thank my brother for this rediculously fast post. He said he'd watch my baby brother for me if I posted this. Personally I think I got the better end of the deal. Anywho please review.

Review Answers:

None considering the fact that I never gave anybody the chance to review.


	20. Nin scroll 9

Ninja scroll number 9:

Clan scroll number 1: Haruno

Haruno special elements

Not much is known about the three special elements of the Haruno clan seeing as there is no known record of them ever having surfaced; though these three elements (light, dark, and spirit) are thought to be all but impossible to over come.

The true nature of the Haruno bloodline limit is perfect chakra control over a specific element. In the cases of these special elements that would include total control over the untamable forces. In the case of the element of spirit most would assume that it would make the user invincible.

It is thought that a Haruno weaving the powers of spirit would have total and complete control over the souls of all living things; including the power to give and take life at will. Most find this idea terrifying and hope that this element will never surface. Although many others believe that should a spirit wielder be born into their clan they will hold complete control over any and every other clan in the five nations.

Kaliea: Hmm, I wonder why this scroll would be important in the future…not telling! Please review!

Review Answers:

Shinobi Darkbeak: Thank you!

NaruHinaLover: Well they're not quite a couple yet…as for Kyuubi…mimitsu! (secret)

Sasakuru: Arigato and yeah I like fast updates too. Unless of course I'm the one updating, then I kinda like the suspense of letting it hang for a while. Hehe.

Giovanni: Hmm, yes and no. Sorry bout the vague answer but I'll be able to answer it better in the next chapter.

Wyldcat: Thank you very much.

Jays Arravan: Yes little kids are cute when they're in love, which Gaara and Ichigo aren't yet. But note I said 'yet'.

Angelgurl079: I actually thought about having a girl or two in the future that did that but Ichigo was never created for that purpose. She was always intended for Gaara.

Dagorwen of Ithiliean: Kay! ; )

Dragon Man 180: Heehee, while that would be a fun idea he has to stay in the sand village. He has an important role to play there.

Sasuke9999: arigato!

Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! (Sobs) I can't believe that I broke a hundred reviews! Thank you all sooooo much!


	21. Sakura's element

Chapter 10: Sakura's element

Sakura and Hinata carefully carried the two physically and emotionally drained children back into the insecure safety of Gaara's nursery. Having already placed Gaara on the large futon the two young girls wasted no time in gently placing Sakura's cousin at his side. Once they were sure that the two were comfortable Sakura left Hinata sitting watch over them as she went in search of warm water and some cloth for bandages.

Sakura didn't need to go far to recover the items she needed and soon she had once again joined Hinata at the two red heads' side.

"Ne Sakura-chan," Hinata spoke up softly her concern over riding her stutter. "What do you suppose will happen to Gaara-kun now?"

Sakura shrugged as she ran a warm wet rag across the bloody kanji on Gaara's pale forehead. "I don't know Hinata-chan." She replied as she pulled out her make shift bandages. "I really don't know."

The two girls lapsed into silence as Sakura placed a gentle kiss on Gaara's wound before she carefully began to wrap the long white cloth around his head. She had only just tied it off when Sasuke and Naruto stepped in from the balcony. Their hands were covered in sandy blood and the grim expressions they wore were much too old to be on the faces of children.

"Well Sakura." Sasuke spoke up suddenly. "We were right to be worried about Yashamaru-san. He's the one that attacked Gaara-kun."

Sakura said nothing as she returned her gaze to the younger boy lying in the large bed. She had expected as much so this confirmation came as no surprise. That didn't stop her from wishing it hadn't been. Who knows how this would affect her hurt friend.

Fortunately he now had a friend in Ichigo. A friend that, no matter what happened, would always be there for him.

"Ne Sakura-chan, Hina-chan," Naruto spoke up as he looked down at Gaara. "Gaara-kun's head was bleeding real bad right?"

"Yes," Sakura responded slowly. "Why did you ask?"

Naruto shrugged lightly before he said, "He's not bleeding."

A bit surprised Sakura turned her eyes to Gaara's head wrap only to find it as clean a snow.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two days since his father had brought him to the clan's safe house with specific instructions to take care of Hanabi-chan. He sighed as the one year old baby started to cry once again. Standing from his stiff crotch the seven year old boy lightly bounced the baby hoping that she would start to calm down. No such luck. His eye twitched as his cousin continued crying. This carried on for over ten minutes before he finally lost his cool.

"Gah!" He shouted. "Stop crying!"

Everything fell silent as everyone in the safe house turned to stare at the boy, wide eyed. That is until Hanabi started crying again. Well screaming was more like it. He was absolutely horrified that this little creature had somehow managed to cry even louder then before.

Oh man did he wish that Hinata-chan was here. She was always able to calm her sister down. Unfortunately, though he had seen many Hyuugas from both houses, he hadn't seen her since his arrival. Now that he thought about it he was actually pretty worried about her. With all of those bad ninja out there attacking people who knows what could have happened to her? What if she was hurt?

He was quickly jerked from his thoughts as Hanabi, annoyed that he had stopped paying attention to her deafening screams, grabbed and yanked a handful of his dark brown locks while she attempted to scream even louder.

He was just about to yell at the baby again when a soft giggle came from behind him.

"Hi Neji-kun," the voice said. "You seem to be having a bit of trouble."

He was so startled by the unexpected intrusion that he spun around as fast as he could to try and find the source of the voice he had heard. As he turned his foot caught clumsily on a loose floor tile and he lost his balance. Fortunately he and his little cousin were saved from the fall by two steadying hands on his young shoulders.

"Gomen ne Neji-kun," the voice spoke up again. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Looking up he blinked in shock as he saw the very pregnant form of Haruno Kairi, one of his instructors at the academy.

"Haruno-sensei!" he exclaimed. "How did you get into the Hyuuga safe house?"

Kairi giggled again as she reached down to take Hanabi. "She's probably hungry Neji-kun."

He said nothing as he pulled Hanabi closer into his arms so that he could use his hands to form several familiar seals.

"Byakugan," he said before he turned his eyes towards the form of his teacher.

Kairi did nothing as he began his examination of her, and, while her out ward appearance didn't change she couldn't help an inner smirk from arising. 'Hm, good boy. You learn quickly.'

It didn't take long for his eyes to inform him that the woman in front of him truly was who she appeared to be. He let out a sigh as relief coursed through him. Now that he knew she was who she was he wasted no time in thrusting the crying baby into her awaiting arms.

"Come on Neji-kun," Kairi said softly so as not to be over heard. "I have to get you out of here."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was very confused as she gently pulled away the bandage she had only just tied in place. Her confusion, as well as the others, only escalated as she saw the clean, new, and perfectly healed white scar that stood out ever so slightly on the boy's naturally pale skin.

"I don't get it," Sakura said to herself. "Even with medicine his cut was too bad to heal that well. I'm not a doctor and even I know that it should have left a real bad scar."

"Did you do anything besides wash it?" Naruto asked before Sakura shook her head.

"I didn't do anything but wash it and put on the cloth." She responded.

"That's not true," Hinata spoke up almost inaudibly. "You did something else."

"Huh?" was Sakura's confused reply. "I did?"

Hinata nodded. "Y-you kissed him."

"Oh yeah," she said as she placed a finger to her chin in thought. "I remember."

"You kissed him?" Sasuke suddenly asked his face rather thoughtful. "Where?"

"Just over the kanji before I put on the bandage," she told him. "Why?"

Sasuke said nothing. Instead he let his eyes wander around the room until he found what he was looking for. Approaching Gaara's small desk, he reached out and grabbed the small medical scalpel that lay there.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned. Sasuke said nothing as he sliced open the pad of his left pointer finger.

"SASUKE!" several alarmed voices rang out in shock as they watched blood slowly drip from the dark haired boy's self inflicted wound. Sasuke's nose was scrunched and his eyes were squinting while he ground his teeth against the pain he was feeling.

Suddenly he thrust his finger into Sakura's face. "Kiss it," he hissed out between his clenched teeth.

"Wh-what?" Sakura asked still in a slight state of shock.

"Kiss it," the boy said again.

Shaking slightly Sakura complied as she softly pressed her trembling lips onto his bleeding finger.

"What in the world…!" Naruto was cut off however when Sasuke waved him silent.

"Hush," he ordered as he pointed to his finger. "Look."

They all looked and were amazed at what they saw. Right before their eyes Sasuke's slit flesh was pulling and stitching itself back together until there was no sign of the cut ever having existed except for the blood that was slowly drying on both his hand and Sakura's lips.

"Wh-wha-t w-wa-s th-that?" Hinata asked her stutter having returned with a vengeance.

"That is what we're about to find out." Was all Sasuke said before he grabbed both of the leather bags he and Naruto had abandoned by the table.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo felt her unconscious mind jerk back into reality as she heard a rather loud shout ring though the dark nursery. She was dimly aware of the fact that they could be in trouble but she couldn't bring herself to even open her eyes until several moments after the cry had occurred. At long last she was able to open her eyes and turn to her side to check on Gaara, hoping that what ever had caused the others to shout hadn't been about to attack her poor tired friend. She wasn't disappointed in her hopes as she found an already alert Gaara looking at her though black rimmed eyes.

"Did you mean it?" he asked softly, almost brokenly.

"Hm?" She asked, slightly confused as to what he was referring to.

Gaara blinked before he asked again. "When you said that you loved me; did you mean it?"

A smile sprouted across Ichigo's childish face, already forgetting why she had awakened. "Of course Gaara-kun," she told him. "You're my friend. I love all my friends."

Gaara smiled before he allowed himself to relax back into the pillows. "Good," he said. "Cause I love my friends too."

Ichigo said nothing though her smile did widen just a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Look!" Naruto exclaimed as he shook one of the scrolls above his head. "I found one! A Haruno scroll! I found one!"

"Baka," Sasuke hissed as he jerked the scroll from his friend's hand. "You're gonna wake up Gaara and Ichigo!"

"Oh, right I…what did you call me!" he growled. "Take that back!"

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she tried to calm her angry friend. "P-please calm down."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms but still complied with Hinata's request, though he did stick out his lip in an over exaggerated pout.

"What does it say Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she leaned forward to see.

"Hm," the boy answered. "It says here that your clan can control seven different elements. Which one can you use Sakura?"

Tugging at the end of her hair Sakura responded. "Kaa-chan and tou-chan don't think that I have an element since I've never shown any specific powers for a certain one."

"But your hair is a funny color," Naruto spoke up. "And everyone in your family with funny hair has a power."

"Naruto's right," Sasuke said. "Not that I would have said it like that, but he's still right."

"So what do you think?" Sakura asked placing the stands of hair she had been playing with behind her ear.

"I think that you're spirit," Hinata said from her position behind Sasuke. "I-it's the only one with out any hair color."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "That's true," he said. "And every time that I've seen a healing jutsu everybody's hands glow all pink."

"Hey, yeah!" Naruto put in. "I remember that too!"

"So what c-can she do Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. The scroll doesn't say very much." He turned to Sakura. "We'll just have to find out as we go."

"Yeah," She agreed with a firm nod.

XXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going Haruno-sensei?" Neji asked as he followed his teacher down a trail of hidden tunnels.

"We're going to meet my husband and a few of your friends. Then," she faltered a bit before she plowed ahead. "Then we are leaving Konoha and heading to Konokigakure no Sato; the village hidden in the tree."

Kaliea: So there you have it; chapter 9. What do you think? Review and let me know! Till next time, ja ne!

Review Answers:

Dragon Man 180: I think every one with power can be a bit pompous at one time or another but those who want power for personal gain are just out and out jerks. And yes, your comments on Sakura were dead on.

Sasuke9999: Maayybbeee…

Jays Arravan: Not really. You have to take into account the fact that the three special elements have never surfaced. Other then that all of the clans are pretty much equal. And even with those three the other clans have skills that could rival them (Mange sharingan, etc…)

NaruHinalover: True enough. Oh! I forgot to thank you for the cookie so, thanks!

Bittersweetdreams: Yeah I wanted Hikari to be the sort of person most girls wish they could be. You know strong, fun, happy, and with one of the cutest guys in the world (giggle). And Yeah, Sakura's element is spirit.

Danny-171084: Ah so that's were you went for a little while I was afraid that you stopped liking my story. ; )

Thanks to all my reviewers!


	22. Nin scroll 10

Ninja scroll number 10:

Konokigakure no Sato (The village hidden in the tree)

The hidden tree village is the only true hidden village in existence. Known only to a select few members of Konoha's elite it is completely protected from outside influence, and since it is hidden inside of a spirit tree it is indiscernible to any and all external forces.

A spirit tree is a tree that has been around for several centuries; being kept alive by being fed the chakra of Tree Growers until it is capable of sustaining its own chakra signature. Though most discontinue chakra growing after this point, the hidden tree village has kept Tree Growers on as their ANBU forces, who also continue to feed the tree their chakra from time to time.

Aside from the Tree Growers another ninja group resides in Konokigakure: the Beast Masters. The Beast Masters are a rather strange group among ninjas since every clan shares the exact same bloodline limit. They are all capable of summoning their individual clan's spirit animal from birth.

The Beast Masters real strength, however, lies in an ability that only surfaces once every one hundred years. This ability is known as fusion. In every fourth generation on the deadline of exactly 100 years every head clan woman becomes pregnant with a child that is born fused with the inner animal of their clan. This fusion includes the physical as well as spiritual manifestations of that animal.

The Uzumaki clan is thought to have once been a part of Konokigakure since the blood-limits of these two groups is remarkably similar. The only differences being each individual Uzumaki has their own inner animal and they have never been known to fuse.

Kaliea: Ok. I'm sure at least one of you is curious about the name of this village since it is so very similar to Konoha. The reason for this is simple…sort of. By breaking down the Konoha we come up with 'kono', meaning this and 'ha', meaning leaf; making the literal translation of Konohagakure, the village hidden in this leaf (though this really wouldn't make much since so we changed 'this' to 'the') So I figured that the village hidden in the tree would be 'kono', this and 'ki', tree; making the literal translation of Konokigakure the village hidden in this tree. I think… So that's it. Please Review!

Review Answers:

Animefreak-shinobi: Thank you very much. It really did take me a long time to come up with Hikari, because I wanted a character that was like him in some ways and yet in others the exact opposite making her the perfect yang to Itachi's yin. In the end I just based her on myself though…

Jays Arravan: Thanks, and yeah, Sakura is a natural medicine. She can heal anything sometimes even without touching it (major hint)

Shinobi Darkbeak: Is this soon enough? ;)

NaruHinalover: I think more will be reviled in the next chapter. But don't quote me on that unless it's true, 'kay? ; 3

Bittersweetdreams: Hehe sorry about that. The girl was supposed to have long blue hair…though that still might have thrown some people off. Other then, that I can't answer you yet. Sorry!

AiTenshiKosmos: O.o Seriously! Wow, that is such high praise! Arigato!

Danny-171984: I'm glad that your such a loyal reader -! And about Gaara…can't tell. Gomen.

Psychedelic aya: Her element is spirit. But she doesn't have everything that is thought to go with it. After all she's not a god or anything.

Dragon Man 180: Hm, well I can't say much about Kairi at present but I can tell you that this Kairi is the same Kairi from chapter one.

Wyldcat: Yes he is, isn't he? -

Thank you so much for your reviews! I still can't believe that I broke a hundred reviews. (glomps everyone) You're all so cool! Till next time, ja ne!


	23. Shinobi of the Leaf

Chapter 11: Shinobi of the Leaf

The sun shown hot through the nursery window, but the five Leaf children were all too tired to greet it. The only person who was aware and conscious at the time was a small red haired boy with a pale white scare on his forehead.

Gaara watched as his new friends scrunched up their faces against the morning light and rolled over in an attempt to ignore the sun's pulsing rays. He smiled a bit but it was quickly erased by the memory of his late care taker. It had only been two days ago that Yashamaru had claimed him as a special person but last night he had cruelly reviled to the young boy that all he had said was a lie. Gaara shivered at the memory of Yashamaru telling him that his mother did not really love him but instead despised his existence. It was still a lot to take in, and he wasn't really sure if he could handle it yet.

"Gaara-kun?"

Gaara started at the small voice that originated from the bed, not realizing that anyone had awakened yet.

"Are you ok, Gaara-kun?" Sasuke asked quietly as he slipped out of the futon, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

Gaara couldn't think of anything to say that would be convincing enough so instead he just nodded.

Sasuke wasn't buying it. Even with out Sakura's heartstrings he could tell that the boy before him was anything but okay. "Do you want to talk about it," Sasuke asked, once again surprising the boy.

"Why?" Gaara asked not really sure what talking would accomplish.

Sasuke shrugged as he pulled on his navy blue clan shirt. "My brother told me once that talking when you're upset helps you calm down."

Gaara thought for a minute about the consequences of talking before he finally nodded in consent. "Alright, I'll talk."

Sasuke nodded and began to walk towards the open balcony doors while motioning for Gaara to follow him. "We can talk out here," Sasuke said once they were out into the fresh morning air. "So we don't wake the others up."

Gaara nodded before he proceeded to pour out all of his six years of collected pain into the listening ears of one of his first friends.

XXXXXXXXX

It was almost noon before the rest of the children finally managed to roll out of bed, still rather tired from all the excitement that had taken place the night before. They honestly would have liked nothing more then to roll over and go back to sleep, but they had all agreed that they would begin training today and when Sasuke was promised that he could train he wasted no time about it.

"I bet Sasuke-kun has been out training since the sun came up," Sakura said as she yawned loudly forgetting for a moment that they were under different aliases.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Naruto added. "Sasuke-baka is always trying to get stronger then I am."

Sakura glared at him before she gently hit him on the head. "Don't call him that Iota-kun."

"Ehehehe, gomen Sakura-chan, gomen." Naruto chuckled lightly as he rubbed his not really aching head.

"It's Sakira remember?"

"Right, Sakira-chan. I remember."

This exchange was rather normal and Hinata couldn't help but sigh happily. It was nice to know that they hadn't lost everything three days ago. For a little while Hinata had been sure that even small signs of normalcy, such as the one that had just taken place, where now a thing of the past. It was nice to be proven wrong.

"Come on," Sakura said with a smile. "Let's go find Kosuke-kun and Gaara-kun."

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted as he took off. "I'll show them who's the best!"

Sakura and Ichigo rolled their eyes before they began to follow. Just before she left the room Sakura turned back to look at Hinata. "Are you coming Hikoto-chan?"

Hinata's head shot up as she remembered that that was her. "H-hai Sakira-chan," she stammered. "I-I'll only be a moment."

"Alright," Sakura answered as she left the room to join their friends outside.

Hinata sat next to the small desk in the middle of Gaara's room and pulled out the object she and her friends had all found in the bags with the scrolls. A forehead protector with a lavender tie lay carefully in her hands as her identically shaded eyes looked down at it in self doubt. She knew that only those who were considered adults were given these back home. People who had gone through the genin exam and passed the test with flying colors were given them. Those people were strong, brave, and confident. All the things she wasn't.

She knew that when Sasuke and Naruto had first found theirs they had no hesitation about putting them on. The note attached to them said that they used to belong to Itachi when he was first a genin and then later a chunin. It also said that he believed that the boys were ready for this burden; the burden of being a soldier of the leaf.

Her hatai-ate as well as Sakura's came with a similar note from Hikari and Sakura too had been ecstatic about receiving her own forest green hatai-ate. Still, Hinata wasn't so sure that she deserved it. Her father had always told her that she was too soft. That she was clumsy and weak, and she believed him. She had never been good at her family's taijutsu style and always seemed to botch it up at her every attempt. It just didn't seem natural.

At long last she sighed and placed the hatai-ate into her front coat pocket. Parts of the lavender tie peeking out just a bit. Swiftly she headed down stairs to where her friends were waiting in the sandy court yard that was in the center of the four rectangular buildings.

There she met her friends but to her surprise instead of wearing their forehead protectors they had them held loosely in their right hands.

"Finally," Naruto exclaimed in mild exasperation. "We thought that you'd never come out."

"W-what's going on?" Hinata asked a bit wary of the other three corner kids' serious expressions.

"Well," Sakura began. "We have decided that we don't want to hide behind a lie anymore."

"We want to be known as Konohagakure Shinobi," Sasuke continued.

"And we want you to be one with us…Hina-chan." Naruto finished with a wide grin.

"B-but, wh-what about that bad ninja that Hikari-nee-chan said was after us?" Hinata asked. "Wh-what if he finds out where we-we are?"

"Well," Sakura said slowly. "Hikari-nee said that Orotomato- or whatever- left before we were born. That he never knew who we were, so I don't think that he knows our names."

"Besides," Naruto added loudly. "If he comes for us I'll totally kick his butt!"

Hinata smiled slightly but didn't giggle like she normally would have. Instead she lowered her head. "I'm not good enough…" she muttered finally admitting what was really bothering her. "I'm not good enough to be a ninja."

Naruto looked shocked. "Hina-chan!" he exclaimed. "You're really good! You can too be a ninja!"

"Naruto-kun's right, Hinata-chan," Sakura added. "Besides, if you're not good enough then I really aren't! Cause you're better then I am!"

Hinata looked up a little. "Do you guys really think I can do it?"

"We know you can," Sasuke said with a soft smile.

At Sasuke's gentle remark a memory was sparked and made its way to the surface of her mind where it began to play out like a movie on the big screen.

(flashback)

It was a rainy day with no school when the corner kids found themselves bored nearly to tears as they sat in a circle in the middle of Sasuke's soft bedroom carpet. Normally on days such as these they would be in the dojo practicing taijutsu at Sasuke and Naruto's insistence. Unfortunately, the village tournament would be held in a few weeks and every Uchiha who was qualified to compete had filed into the dojo to practice for the upcoming event, which left no room for four bored five year olds.

Unable to take the silence any longer Naruto finally spoke up. "Ne, ne Sasuke," he said with an irritated frown. "Isn't there anything that we can do today?"

Sasuke sat in thought for a minute before he hesitantly spoke up. "Well since the dojo is full we may be able to go into Itachi's training room."

"B-but Sasuke-kun," Hinata stuttered. "I thought that we weren't allowed in there. W-what if Itachi-nii-chan finds us?"

"He won't!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly. "He's on a mission with onee-chan and Yotaro-nii-chan today. They won't be back until tomorrow."

"Hey yeah, yeah!" Naruto shouted. "Let's do that!"

"Alright," Sasuke said as he stood. "It's in his room, come on."

Once they had reached it the kids were ecstatic to find that it was just the right size for all four of them to practice comfortably. Even Hinata finally loosened up and started having fun. They were there for about an hour when Hinata heard the door slide open and a soft "Oh" sound from the doorframe.

"What is it Hikari?" Itachi asked from behind his white haired partner and at the sound of his voice the other three children stopped in surprise, shock, and fear. They knew that they weren't supposed to be in here, and now they had been caught. Sasuke just knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

Hikari giggled. "You were right. They were in here."

"Hn," Itachi grunted. "I thought as much." Passing Hikari's petite frame he came to a stop just in front of Sasuke. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest and his eyes were dark and accusing. "You know that you aren't allowed in here Sasuke."

Sasuke almost started to quiver under his brother's dark stare. "N-nii-chan…I…"

"Oh Itachi-kun cut it out," Hikari said as she walked up and swatted her teammate on his shoulder. "You're scaring him."

Itachi chuckled as he rubbed his arm gingerly. "You're no fun, Hikari." He responded before he turned to face his little brother once again, only this time his stance was relaxed and his eyes had softened considerably. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to scare you."

Sasuke sighed and relaxed just a bit as he saw his brother wasn't angry. Still he was waiting for the rebuke that was sure to come soon.

"We were looking for you four actually," Hikari said as she smiled down at them. "We thought you might be bored, so we were going to bring you here to practice!"

"Here?" Hinata asked in surprise. "B-but I th-thought…"

"Well I decided that since the tournament was coming up and the dojo was full that I could make an exception just this once." Itachi answered her with a slight curve of his lip.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Hikari asked excitedly. "Do you guys wanna learn a cool jutsu?"

"OH YEAH!" Naruto shouted as he jumped in the air while pumping his fist.

"Well come on then and I'll show you!"

"Um, onee-chan?" Sakura asked. "I thought that you and Itachi-nii-chan were on a mission."

Hikari giggled. "We were but we finished early. Kyo-sensei and Yotaro-kun are giving the mission report to Sandaime-sama."

"Oh."

The training was fun and energetic to the point that even Itachi nearly lost track of time. Finally at around nine-thirty in the evening he held up his hand signaling that it was time to call it quits. Four exhausted five year olds and two slightly winded ten year olds were just about to make their way out of the room when an old looking scroll hanging on the wall caught Hinata's eye.

"A-ano, Itachi-nii-chan?" she asked softly. "Wh-what's tha-at?"

Looking at where the Hyuuga Heiress was pointing, Itachi found his chunin scroll that was hanging on the wall. "Ah," he said with a slight smile. "That is the directive that Sandaime-sama set down for all of the chunins to follow."

"What does it mean?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It means that if you have need of knowledge then you should gain knowledge in order to poses the qualities of heaven. And if you have need of strength then you should gain strength in order to poses the qualities of earth. Then when you have both of them together you will become whole, or 'one person'." Itachi explained without taking his eyes off of the scroll.

"Like yin and yang?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes shining with understanding.

"Exactly." Was Itachi's response.

"I don't get it!" Naruto exclaimed. "Tell me again! Only slower this time!"

Everyone laughed at this and Hikari spoke up. "It seems as if you need heaven Naruto-kun."

"Hmph," Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms and looked away with an adorable pout.

"Well come on then," Hikari said as she glanced at her watch. "It's really late. It's almost ten! Looks like we're all staying here for the night…again…for the third time this week…"

Silence filled the room as the other five occupants waited for Hikari to finish her rant.

"Geez," she huffed. "Why don't we just move in here! It probably wouldn't be much different then what we do now, you know. And that way at least I would have my own clothes to wear in the morning. Not that yours are bad Itachi-kun, they're just not my style. I really don't like wearing black you know. It makes my hair stand out really bad and now that you've gotten a bit bigger then me they don't really fit. Maybe I should ask your cousin Taya to borrow one of her kimonos until I get home…Hm, well that's beside the point." Hikari said with a dismissive wave. "Anyway, like I said it's time for bed."

Itachi rolled his eyes and the kids all giggled before the two chunins led the way to Sasuke's room where four futons were always waiting in the closet.

After the kids were all settled and the older two had left to get their own rest Sakura spoke up, her voice breaking through the darkness. "I really liked that scroll," she said with a light yawn. "Someday when we're all ninjas can we say it together?"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed quietly (something only Naruto can do) "That would be really cool!"

"Only can we add one thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure," Sakura said. "What is it?"

"That we're Konoha ninjas." He answered.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto said again. "That would be great! Cause then everyone would know who we are!"

"What do you say Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked. "Will you say it with us?"

"I-I don't know…do you all think that I could be a ninja with you?" Hinata asked feeling very unsure of herself.

If any of them were surprised by this comment they hid it very well as they responded.

"We know you can," their three voices said in unison.

Hinata smiled happily at her friends through the darkness. "Then yes, I-I will s-say it with you."

(End Flashback)

Remembering this brought a firm, resolved look onto Hinata's normally soft face. "All right," she said as she took out her hatai-ate and held it loosely, panel up, out in front of her with both hands; palms up and flat open.

The others formed equally resolved expressions and mimicked Hinata's movements. Standing in a square facing inwards they all looked strait forwards, locking gazes with the person in front of them. Sasuke with Sakura and Naruto with Hinata.

Silence filled the court yard while Ichigo and Gaara watched fascinated from the side lines.

Naruto opened his mouth and began.

"If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher…"

Sakura continued.

"…If earthly qualities are what you lack train you body in the fields and prepare to attack…"

Sasuke was next.

"…When both heaven and earth are opened together, the path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever…"

Hinata swiftly followed.

"…This one person is the secret way…that guides us on from this place today."

Then in complete symmetry the four corner kids lifted their hatai-ate leaf head bands and tied them securely around their bare foreheads. Finally they each fisted their right hands and placed them together; finishing with triumphant smirks.

"We are Shinobi of the Leaf!"

End chapter 11

Kaliea: Not much happened in this chapter, seriously, but in the next one they will begin their training. And you will learn more about what Kairi and Neji are up to…I think…don't quote me on that unless it's true. Anyway, please leave a review! They mean a lot to me!

Review Answers:

Jays Arravan: Why thank-you! But as much as I would like to take the credit for Konokigakure, I can't. It was actually my brother's idea; the only thing I did was come up with the name. Though I'm sure he would be happy to know that you liked it!

Animefreak-shinobi: I am telling nothing…yet…

Danny-171984: Yeah it is a lot to take in isn't it? Anyway thanks for the review!

Dragon Man 180: (covers eyes) I didn't read what you said so I can say nothing about it. (Leaves this wide open for a huge hint.)

Thanks to all my reviewers! Oh yes, just to let you know; I'm feeling evil today so I'll give you a spoiler. Here it is:

Later on in the story something big happens to one of the main characters. If you want to know who and what I won't tell you, but I will say this. If you have read my Kenshin fic, Correcting the Past, Changing the Future, then you may have noticed a chapter and a review answer that could possibly give you a hint. If not, then if you look hard enough you just might find it. Cheers! And until next time, ja ne!


	24. Nin scroll 11

Ninja scroll number 11

Clan scroll 2: Uchiha

Katon: Fire techniques

The Uchiha mostly use fire techniques. In fact an Uchiha may only wear the fan without shame when they learn how to use Goukakyuu no jutsu (grand fire ball technique).

Most of the fire techniques that the Uchiha clan uses requires the manipulation and use of a lot of chakra on top of that, the body generally resists draining this much chakra at once which makes these skills rather difficult to learn especially at a young age. These techniques require conditioning to successfully execute and generally take a while to perfect.

The fire skills used by this clan are as follows:

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Flame Type: Powerful Fireball Technique) **

Type of Technique: NinJutsu

This Ninjutsu is a very powerful technique, and most Genins are not capable of performing it due to the large amount of chakra it uses. The user must first gather a large amount of chakra in his hand and mouth; this attack is pretty similar to a flamethrower. The mouth shoots out fire and one hand is placed just out of the lips to control it into one large fireball. 

Just like any other elemental technique, animal hand seals are needed to perform it. This one here uses the tiger and horse seals. The only big drawback this attack has is that it slows down the caster, since he must stay still while he "spits" fire. This means an attack opening from another attacker.

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Flame Type: Mythical Fire Flower Technique) **

Type of Technique: NinJutsu

Another technique which originally belongs to the Uchiha clan, Katon Housenka is a very powerful and flexible technique. Instead of following the way of the other fire techniques, Housenka is unique by creating many small, yet powerful fireballs from the user's mouth, and shooting them at the opponent. This means that this NinJutsu can hit many opponents in one strike; however, it also means that it can be dodged easier since the balls are smaller than a stream of fire.

Here is how it works: The ninja first gathers chakra into his mouth while performing many swift and diverse hand seals. Once all the needed chakra is gathered, the shinobi places two fingers in an elliptical position in front of his mouth, and starts shooting out the fireballs. These projectiles can be either shot fast at the same direction, slowly in a rotating formation; basically, the ninja controls everything, from the strength of the fireballs to how fast he/she shoots them. Although it requires a lot of concentration and a lot of chakra, this Jutsu is one among the most powerful ones in the series.

**Katon: Karyuu Endan (Flame Type: Fire Dragon Blast)**

Type of Technique: NinJutsu

A Katon (flame type) Ninjutsu technique where the ninja inhales deeply, drawing in a full chest of air. They then exhale, producing a very wide stream of flames that approach their target as a huge wall.

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Flame Type: Dragon Fire Technique) **

Type of Technique: NinJutsu

Yet another powerful fire elemental NinJutsu, which also happened to be very common in members of the elite Uchiha Clan. This is believed to be the second strongest of the fire NinJutsus, just below its "cousin", Fire Dragon Flame no Jutsu. This NinJutsu requires a lot of Chakra concentration. A few diverse hand seals are done, and after gathering all the chakra in his mouth, the ninja will create so much flame that a red-hot fire will light up around him.

All that chakra is then converted into fire inside the ninja's mouth, and it is all ejected at once, creating an extremely long blaze of fire, going directly to the opponent. This technique is agile, fast, and strong, and almost always the victim will die or suffer severe burns on his entire body. Its drawbacks; none, except the fact that it uses up a whole lot of chakra. Most likely, though, any ninja trying to perform it knows his limits, so it isn't really a drawback. Also. This technique is most likely to be used after the enemy has been immobilized, because such amounts of Chakra are exerted, the user cannot simply afford to waste it all by missing. It has to be a sure direct hit.

Kaliea: Hehe, don't tell me I'm great for writing this because I didn't. I got it off of Naruto fan 'cause I'm lazy. Anywho please review!

Review Answers:

Bittersweatdreams: Hehehe, you caught me. That last part about my story (though it would give you a hint as to who and what) was just so people would read and review it. Sigh, looks like I'm busted.

Danny-171984: Next chapter their training begins. Really this time, I promise. (I know this because I just finished writing it…)

Gota: Yeah it was kinda sweet huh?

AiTenshiKosmos: Thank-you!

Shinobi Darkbeak: Okay!

Jays Arravan: Yeah I thought that too. Actually when I started writing this chapter it was nothing like it is now. I really think that I like it a whole lot better this way. It sort of makes it seem like they have an official mission.

Ligice76: Six. It was their three year anniversary.

Dragon Man 180: Sorry but no. She isn't going to be a medic nin in this fic. I have something else in mind for her.

Kaliea: Thanks to all of my reviewers and until next time, ja ne!


	25. training begins

Chapter 12: Training begins

Tenten lay curled up on her new bed with tears coursing down her paled cheeks. She normally didn't cry, didn't normally like to be seen as weak, but she felt justified to let it all go just this once. Just this one last time and she would never cry again. For now though, she let everything loose and allowed the tears to continue coming, after all, her brother was worth every single one of them.

She hadn't known that he had died, she probably never would have found out at all had she not been told by Haruno-sama. She hadn't wanted to believe him, hadn't wanted to admit that she was now utterly and completely alone, but she also knew that he was telling the truth. Whether it was by the pity and pain she saw in his eyes or by the hesitant soothing tone of his voice. Maybe she did already know that he was dead. She and her brother always did have a very strong bond.

Tenten closed her eyes tightly and a few more tears leaked out. She had to stop thinking about this. She had to stop trying to pick it apart. Soon enough emptiness filled her mind and her sobs stopped coming. Her face had smoothed out to the point where it showed absolutely no emotion. The only indication of the pain that she was in was the steady stream of cold tears that still fell down her cheeks. Yes, after today she would get stronger, after today she would work harder, after today she would forget, after today she would never cry again. But for now it was still today and for today she allowed herself to morn the loss of the last bit of the family she had never known.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haruno Kyo sighed sadly as he leaned on Tenten's wooden door. He knew that she was still upset by the way her chakra flowed in agonizing waves, but he also knew that she was already healing. That she had realized that Yotaro would not have wanted her to be this way. He sighed again. He only hoped that this loss wouldn't cause her to close her overly giving heart. Fortunately, she had been one of the prime candidates for his and his wife's plans. He thought that now that she was away from the war and with children her age she would have a better chance of healing what is often thought to be unhealable.

"Kyo?" Kyo turned at the sound of his wife's concerned voice and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, koi," he said as he wrapped the pregnant woman in his arms. "She'll be alright."

Kairi nodded as she slipped her own arms around her husband's waist. She closed her eyes and leaned further into him. She knew moments like this would be few and far between now and she wanted to saver each and every one as it arrived.

"Come on, Kairi," Kyo said as he pulled back. "We need to go check on the rest of the children. I'm afraid that most of them are not faring as well with their losses as Tenten is."

Kairi nearly snorted. As if you could call the wrenching sobs of a heartbroken seven year old doing well. Still she understood the underlying meaning of his words. Not all of the children realized that they could still live past their pain. For a moment she felt a motherly tug on her heart as she remembered that Naruto and his friends were out in the world all alone, with no one there to comfort them as she and Kyo were now able to do for others.

As if reading her mind Kyo reached out and took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "They'll be alright," he said. "I honestly think that this is what they were born to do."

Kairi sighed. "I truly hope that you are right."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once the corner kids had 'officially' become Konoha ninjas they wasted no time in proving that they were worthy of the titles they now carried. Sakura, having been instructed somewhat by her sister, fell into the same taijutsu stance that Hikari used in accordance with Itachi. Sasuke, seeing the way she stood, felt a smile rise on to his face before he too fell into a stance. Itachi had never taught him anything concerning the stance he used when partnering with Hikari, but for the past several weeks that he had been a sharingan wielder he had copied everything he could; including taijutsu stances.

He was vaguely aware that this was some what like cheating but he assumed that since he didn't know everything there was to know about this stance he still had a chance to learn it on his own. He glanced at Sakura, briefly noticing that she was beginning the 'symmetry' part of this particular taijutsu form. He grinned a little as he too began to slip in sync with his now partner. The last thought he had before his mind ran blank was that at least he didn't have to learn everything alone.

Hinata and Naruto glanced at each other before they shrugged lightly. Hinata fell into the traditional stance that the Hyuuga family uses in accompany with their byakugan while Naruto just took up a basic attack stance. They didn't look nearly as connected as Sakura and Sasuke. Actually the stances they used both being ground attack stances were more likely to hurt their team work rather then their opponents. This, however, never crossed any of the minds that resided in the small court yard.

A swift attack on Sakura's end and the mock battle was started.

Ichigo and Gaara watched the spar with wide eyes. They had yet to be formally trained and, since neither has had the opportunity of attending any of their village's tournaments, this battle was the first either had ever observed. Ichigo found it rather amazing that anyone could move with such grace as Hinata, or attack with such power like Naruto, and even she could tell that the level at which Sasuke and Sakura worked together was well beyond what anyone their age should be able to accomplish.

In the end, despite the slight chakra touches that Hinata was applying, Sasuke and Sakura won; mostly just because Naruto and Hinata kept running into each other. Still the two partners felt a happy sense of pride that their first duel battle had ended in their favor. Congratulations were passed between the four of them and Ichigo and Gaara ran up, each sporting awed grins.

"That was real cool you guys!" Ichigo squealed.

"Yeah," Gaara added. "I've never seen anything so good!"

"Ah, thanks guys!" Naruto grinned as he rubbed the edge of his nose. "We are real good huh?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's round about way of bragging. "Baka," she said affectionately.

"You all are pretty good for babies," a snobbish voice said from somewhere above them.

Only a few seconds after it was heard the corner kids had once again placed Gaara and Ichigo in the center of their protective perimeter. Their eyes searched frantically as they tried to pinpoint the source of the voice. Finally Sasuke's coal black eyes landed on the smirking frame of a blond haired girl with an arm length fan held in her right hand. Her clothes were rather plain but Sasuke was still able to tell that she was a ninja, probably still in Sunagakure's academy seeing as she only looked a few years older then he and his friends.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke demanded drawing his friends' attentions to the girl above them.

The girl opened her mouth to reply but she abruptly froze as her eyes landed on the figure of Gaara where he stood surrounded by his friends.

"G-Gaara!" she exclaimed in shock. "Ehehehe, I, um…that is I didn't realize that these were your, um, friends? S-sorry. I'll go now."

"Wait!" Gaara called. "Who are you?"

"I, um, I'm Temari," She stuttered as she glanced back over her shoulder. "I'm your older sister."

Gaara gaped in surprise as he watched his so-called sister turn and vanish from his line of sight. "I didn't know that you had a sister, Gaara-kun," Ichigo finally spoke up breaking the dense silence.

"I did," Gaara answered dully. "But I've never met her or my brother." A slight frown crossed his face and his head lowered towards the ground. "She was scared of me too…"

Ichigo gave her friend's hand a tight squeeze and he looked up at her. "Don't worry Gaara-kun; she won't be scared after she knows you like we do."

"Hm," another voice, coming from the left this time, caused the kids to once more jerk to attention. "Temari was right. You are rather good for your age."

"Who…?" Sakura started only to be taken by surprise as the mysterious speaker suddenly materialized in front of her and grasped her by her bright red Haruno clan shirt. "Let me go!" she screamed as she grabbed the man's hand and tried to kick her way free.

"Leave her alone!" five voices rang out as the stranger disappeared to the other side of the court yard.

He smirked. "If you want her, come and get her."

"You jerk!" Naruto shouted as he prepared to charge in.

"Naruto don't!" Sakura shouted from her position in the man's arms. Luckily for her he had decided to flip her over so that she was facing her friends. He did, however, keep her arms pinned to her sides so she couldn't move.

"Sakura-chan's right," Hinata said. "We-we need a plan. Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke wasn't paying her any attention. Instead his gaze was locked with the mocking eyes of Sakura's captor. The man smirked and Sasuke snapped.

"Sharingan!" he shouted as he began to form several hand seals. "Ichigo! Make sure Sakura doesn't get burned!"

"Huh!" Ichigo exclaimed not really sure what he was talking about.

"Fire element: Dragon-fire no jutsu!"

"Sasuke!" Hinata yelled. "What are you doing! Sakura will be killed!"

"Gaara-kun! Make a shield around Sakura-nee-chan with your sand!" Ichigo yelled.

Gaara complied and his sand rose around him before it raced the dragon of fire across the court yard where it came to a rest around Sakura. Ichigo scrunched up her face as she held out her hands towards the fire willing it to mold to her will. Almost at once the dragon split just before it hit Sakura's captor shifting around Sakura and Gaara's shield so it missed them completely. The fire subsided but the man was nowhere to be found.

"N-Naruto-kun, sniff h-him ou-t," Sasuke ordered breathlessly as he stumbled to Sakura's side while the sand barrier gently fell away.

"Right!" Naruto said as he focused chakra into his nose filtering out all of the scents within the small area where they were. "Hinata behind you to the left!"

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted as she spun around and slammed her palm point blank into their assailant's abdomen.

He went down with a crash and a cry. His body hit the ground heavily but on contact it began to melt away revealing that it was nothing but sand bushin.

"Very good," the man said from his safe spot on Gaara's balcony. "Very good indeed. Your control is excellent for being so young."

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded weakly, just barley keeping his consciousness as he pulled Sakura close to him, the blood red mirror wheels having faded from his eyes due to the amount of chakra he had expelled.

"My name is Baki," the man smirked. "I will be your teacher for the time that you will reside here in the Hidden Sand Village."

"….What….?"

End chapter 12

Kaliea: Yeah! Cliffy! Heeheehee, I am soo evil. Anyway, please review!

Review Answers:

Animefreak-shinobi: Thanks! I'll remember that.

Dragon Man 180: I really have no idea. I copied and pasted all of this info from They wrote it I just used it.

Jays Arravan: It's not a bold question. In fact I'd be more then happy to give them more customers! I got the info from They're really good.

Danny-171984: Heehee, Thanks!

Kaliea: Kudos to those who reviewed! Until next time, ja ne!


	26. Nin scroll 12

Ninja scroll number 12

Training scroll 3

Taijutsu: partner forms

There are hundreds of taijutsu forms ranging from the simplest stance to the highly advanced clan forms, and about one in every five of these forms is a partner form. One of the most basic formations is one taught to academy students almost as soon as their training starts. It is a simple defense stance created especially for the younger students. It allows them to work together just close enough to be useful but not close enough to get in another's way. From this form they advance in both power and difficulty. The most difficult form to learn is the yin/yang style. In it there are two different stances: heaven and earth.

The heaven style mostly concentrates on aerial attacks while the earth style is more ground based. Individually these stances are relatively easy to learn but only together do these two forms create a nearly invincible attack and defense that could drive back even an opponent far stronger then the individual partners. The true power of this style, however, does not lie in the physical prowess of the fighters as much as it does the mental. What makes this form unique is the state of mind in which it must take place. In order to be able to truly excel in this form a partnered pair must reach and advanced state of mind known as the 'Symmetry Plain'.

This plain is simply a group of hundreds of threads that connect all living beings one with another at a below subconscious level. In order to be reached one must clear their mind of everything and focus all attention on the one single thread that is connected to their partner. This connection must be held throughout the entire battle if the partners are to succeed.

Seeing as the Symmetry Plain is practically impossible to achieve, only those who are connected much deeper then most understanding have ever been able to master this taijutsu form. In fact only four partner pairs have ever achieved complete mastery of this form and presently only one still remains. A young jonin pair from Konohagakure no Sato: Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Hikari.

Kaliea: Sorry it's been so long. I'm currently suffering from writers block. It hasn't been cured yet so don't expect much in the next chapter.

Review Answers:

Yin vs. yang: Thanks. I hope this is soon enough. ;)

Sam: hehe, sorry. I've been busy getting ready for collage.

Animefreak-shinobi: Yes, Ichigo does mean strawberry, but it has nothing to do with her relevance in the story aside from the fact that her hair is bright red.

NaruHinalover: Estonia, cool. And about Baki, I didn't much care for him either but he did seem the type of person who would never break a promise and that was what I needed.

QuatresG: I will I promise. ;)

Gota: Yeah, Sasuke is a natural leader isn't he? Real good under pressure…

Shinobi Darkbeak: Thank-you and I will…I hope… (sweatdrop)

AiTenshiKosmos: She can't really. That was more of a spur of the moment adrenaline rush thing. She will be able to do it consciously later though.

NONAME: Yay! Plushy! (runs around happily waving the plushy) Sooo kawaii! Arigato! (stops suddenly) cough. Um anyway, I hope I updated soon enough. Thanks again!

Danny-171974: Baki is the name of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's jonin teacher in the Chunin exam arch thing. As for whether or not he's on their side…you'll have to wait a while to get a full answer to that, but it will be told in time.

Jays Arravan: Thanks for all of your compliments and as for the sight…hehe, sorry about that it's: narutofan .com. Thanks for your review!

Dragon Man 180: Hm, that's an interesting thought. Maybe they will at some point. Thanks: )


	27. the start of team four

Special Chapter

The Start of Team Four

Haruno Kyo did his best to keep his normally calm façade, but he couldn't help a small grin of excitement from spreading rapidly over his still slightly boyish features. Today was the one year mark of his becoming a jonin of Konoha, and that meant he was now officially qualified to take on a team. It was still a bit early to be up, even for him, but he just couldn't sleep any longer. So, rather then stare aimlessly at the ceiling until six o'clock, he had gotten up and jumped in the shower, ignoring the red numbers on his clock as they steadily flashed 4:42 am.

Once he had finished with his shower, Kyo reached into his drawers and pulled out his usual attire. Laying the clothes out on his bed he swiftly towel dried his slightly out grown sapphire locks1 before he donned the uniform.

Knowing that it would be rather stupid to head off to the academy now, seeing as it was only five am and even the teachers wouldn't be arriving until eight-forty-five anyway, he headed off into the lower levels of the Haruno estate where the element chambers were located. Through the one way glass of each chamber he could see several of them were occupied by early risers beginning their five o'clock training sessions.

He walked by the earth and fire chambers, continuing down the corridor towards the water chambers. On the way there he passed by the 'Blank Room' which was named for the absence of elemental forces. This was a room were any Haruno could come to practice normal taijutsu with out having to worry about accidentally unleashing their element. At the moment the blank room was being used by only two people: His mother Akina and his uncle Takeru, who also happened to be the clan head.

His mother was the original heir to the clan but she stepped down and gave the position to her younger brother as she found that she was just to flighty to be a clan head. Most believe Hyuuga Hizashi to be correct that her personality was fated to take on the manifestation of her element. Kyo couldn't help but agree that his mother was a bit of an airhead at times.

Haruno Takeru on the other hand was the exact opposite of his elder sister. He was calm, calculating, and often times quite reserved, seemingly taking after the earth element he commanded. Still he was a powerful leader and he held a great love for every member of his clan, most especially for his wife and daughters.

Kyo shook his head as he left the purple and green haired siblings to their spar, opting instead to continue on his way to a water chamber. Finding the nearest empty one he pressed his thumb against the pad next to the door and watched it slide swiftly open. He sighed deeply as he entered the water filled room; easily walking across the deep pool to quickly begin his training.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo panted heavily as he flopped down onto the water to rest, his arms out behind him to keep him up right. Absently he looked down at his watch to check the time. 7: 29. He groaned and counted down the seconds as they ticked by, wishing his little cousin didn't get so upset when the maids woke her in the morning. 5…4…3…2…1…7:30. The lights blacked out and Kyo found himself launched into an abyss of eternal blackness.

"HIKARIIII!" Hundreds of voices could be heard shouting at once before the light returned and Kyo could see again. He cursed as he blinked trying to disperse the spots that swam heavily in his vision. "I hate seven-thirty…" he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXX

At long last eight o'clock rolled around and Kyo made his way up to his room to shower and change before heading off to the academy to be assigned his genin team. He finished quickly before he once again pulled out a clean uniform. Pulling it on he quickly checked is equipment pouch before he nodded in satisfaction. He was just about to slide open his door and leave when the shoji screen suddenly slammed open and a white bullet shot through the open door way and attached itself onto his black pants.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed as he stumbled slightly. "Hikari-chan! What's wrong?"

"Save me Kyo-nii-chan!" She squealed in terror. "Nanashi-kun won't stop getting me wet!"

Kyo's eye twitched in irritation. 'I don't have time for this…'

"Alright, Hikari-chan," Kyo said as he placed a hand on her hair. "How about I walk you to school so you don't have to worry about Nanashi?"

"H-hai, nii-chan…" Hikari responded uncertainly.

Kyo sighed. "I won't let him get you wet, 'Kari. I promise."

This seemed to be enough for Hikari because she instantly released her hold on her older cousin and smiled brightly. "Hai!" she said as she grabbed his hand. "Ne, ne, nii-chan! Let's go!"

"Hai, hai."

XXXXXXXXX

The trip to the academy didn't take very long normally, but seeing as he was escorting Hikari at a walk Kyo found that the distance seemed to have lengthened greatly. "Ne, Hikari-chan?" Kyo asked as he looked down at the light user below him. "Would you object if I were to carry you?"

Hikari looked a bit surprised by this question as she turned her head up to look at her cousin. "Why do you ask Kyo-nii-chan?" she asked in return.

"No reason," Kyo said as he looked ahead. "I just thought that we may be able to go faster is all."

Hikari giggled. "Well why didn't you say so?"

Kyo glanced down to reply only to be taken by surprise as the white haired girl took off at a dead sprint. He yelled out in surprise as he watched her disappear as she refracted the light around her unconsciously.

"Ok," he said. "I guess I didn't need to carry her…"

XXXXXXXXX

Hikari was almost to the academy when she realized that Kyo wasn't with her any more. "Ah? Kyo-nii-chan?"

"Well, well," A voice said from behind her. "If it isn't the ghost girl."

Hikari flinched as she turned to face the person addressing her. "O-ohayo, Yamataro-san…"

Yamataro Makoto was the academy bully and was about four years older then Hikari, though that didn't stop him from singling her out to pick on. Or in some cases, beat on.

"Now is that how you greet an old friend?" the older boy asked as he sent a sharp kick to her gut. "I'm hurt Hikari-chan! Now why don't you say sorry for hurting my feelings?"

Makoto's right hand man, Umikawa Shishini, snickered as he watched the white haired girl double over in pain. "Yeah!" he added with his own kick. "Say sorry to Makoto-kun!"

Hikari coughed heavily. "G-gomen Makoto-kun…"

"Now that's better. Isn't it Shishini-kun?" Makoto asked rhetorically as he grabbed Hikari by her hair. "Now was that so hard?"

"N-no Yama-Makoto-kun…"

Makoto frowned and dropped the younger girl onto the ground. "Judging by that correction you still don't see me as a friend," He growled. "Now that really hurts my feelings." He grinned maliciously. "I suppose I'll just have to show you how much of a friend I really am, ne?"

"That's right Makoto-kun!" Shishini jumped in. "Would you like some help?"

"Yes Shishini-kun," Makoto said as he pulled back his leg. "I believe I would."

Hikari whimpered and waited for the kick to land. It never did. Instead she heard the sounds of two bodies hitting the ground hard. "Hey you little brat!" Makoto shouted. "Now that wasn't a good idea!"

"Yeah!" Shishini added.

"Now mind your own business!" Makoto continued. "This has nothing to you with you!"

"Hn," a cold voice remarked. "I'm making it my business."

Hikari lifted her head just in time to watch her savior lift Makoto off the ground and land a hard punch onto his left cheek. Makoto yelled in pain as he slid on his back a few meters. Sitting up part way he flinched at the glare the raven haired boy gave him. "C-come on Shishini," he stuttered. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah…" Shishini agreed as he helped his friend off the ground.

"Now don't think that this is over ghost girl!" Makoto shouted back.

"Yeah!"

"Geez," Hikari's rescuer said as he rolled his eyes. "Is that the only word he knows?"

"Ano," Hikari stuttered as she looked up at the boy. "Arigato Itachi-kun."

"Hn," Itachi scoffed. "If you weren't so weak you wouldn't have needed to be saved."

Hikari's gratitude faded faster then Uzumaki Yume could eat a bowl of ramen. "Nani!" Hikari shouted. "I'm not weak Itachi no baka!"

Itachi turned away from her. "Then how come you needed my help?"

"Grrr," Hikari's anger began to get the better of her and the light around the two seemed to be leaking away. "I didn't need your help! You butted in before I could do anything!"

For a moment Itachi was silent before he looked back at the young Haruno girl with an irritating smirk. "Now you're a weak liar."

That was it for Hikari. She couldn't control her anger any more and Itachi cried out in alarm as the light was suddenly sucked away from the surrounding area. Not knowing what was happening he stumbled around before he tripped backwards.

Itachi's pain filled cry snapped Hikari out of her rage and the light instantly returned. For a moment Hikari wasn't sure why Itachi cried out until she noticed she didn't see him any more. Confused she glanced around quickly before she finally spotted him trying to pull himself out of a thorn bush that sat along the side of the road. Hikari, who found the image of Uchiha Itachi sitting stunned in a sticker bush rather amusing, couldn't stop herself from doubling over in a fit of wild laughter.

"Haha Itachi-baka!" she cried as she turned away. "Looks like I'm going to beat you to the academy!"

"Matte, Hikari!" Itachi cried out. "Help me out!"

Rolling her eyes Hikari complied and grabbed the hand Itachi had held out for her. "There," she said as she began to walk away. "Now we're even."

Itachi said nothing even as he tried to hide the embarrassed flush on his pale cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Hokage-sama must hate me…' Kyo thought as he watched his assigned team from where they were waiting in their classroom. Apparently one of the boys became bored very quickly because he started tugging on girl's left pigtail, ignoring her cries and threats for him to stop. He sighed. 'Well, at least it's a team…' With that last thought he disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear just outside of the classroom door.

Sliding open the shoji door slowly Kyo savored his last moments of sanity before he thrust himself into mental suicide.

"Konichiwa Kyo-nii-chan!" Hikari greeted her cousin brightly as she extracted her elbow from the pigtail puller's head. "What are you doing here?"

Kyo sighed again. "I'm you jonin instructor."

The room was silent for a few minutes before Hikari broke it. "Yaayyyy!"

Kyo flinched and resisted the urge to rub his poor ringing ears. "Alright, come on everyone," he called to his team. "Let's go to the roof…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Once on the roof Kyo leaned back against the railing gently and turned his attention to the three seven year olds seated on the steps in front of him.

"Ok, why don't we all introduce ourselves? Just tell everyone your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies…you know, that sort of thing," he told them. "I'll go first. My name is Haruno Kyo, I like my family and friends, and I don't like those who will hurt my precious people. My dreams for the future are just to do the best I can and my hobbies include training and reading."

The kids all nodded in acceptance before Kyo gestured towards the boy that had been tugging on Hikari's pigtails. "Me?" he asked and Kyo nodded. "Ok, my name is Yotaro, I like my sister Tenten and I don't like bullies that hurt her. My dreams for the future are to always help my sister and find out who my parents were. My hobbies are taking care of my sister and cooking."

"Me next nii-chan?" Hikari asked, excited. Kyo nodded. "Kay! My name is Haruno Hikari! I like my cat, my room, rain, the moon, white, purple, pink, green, orange, yellow, and blue and I love Kyo-nii-chan and my imouto2, Sakura. I don't like bad people, big dogs, thunder, black, gray, brown, or when my cousin Nanashi-kun uses his powers to get me wet. My hobbies are playing with Kyo-nii-chan and Sakura-chan, reading, and training. My dreams for the future are to be the flower girl at Kyo-nii-chan's wedding when he marries Kairi-nee-chan-." At this Kyo blushed and began stammering out denials, all of which Hikari readily ignored. "-And to protect Sakura-chan from that mean snake, Orotomato."

Kyo, too caught up in denying that he was going to marry his old teammate, didn't hear the last part of his little cousin's sentence. After a few more seconds he finally managed to calm himself down enough to signal Itachi to go next.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I like my parents, my friend Shisui, and my otouto3, Sasuke. I don't like girls that talk too much or my dad's cooking. My dreams for the future are to become a jonin early and join the ANBU. My hobby is training."

"Really?" Hikari asked. "What girl do you know that talks too much? I don't know any. Oh! Unless you're talking about Michiko, she does have a tendency to talk a lot. Miko does to a little bit. You can't be talking about Rei though cause she doesn't say any thing. Orihina either..."

Itachi's eye twitched as he listened to the Haruno girl continue to blabber on and on about who he may be talking about. At long last he couldn't take it any more. "I was talking about you, baka!"

Hikari gasped her eyes round in shock, suddenly her features softened and she began to giggle. "I know," she told him. "I just wanted to see how long it would take before you cracked."

Kyo dropped his head into his hands. 'I'm going to kill Sandaime-sama…if this doesn't kill me first….'

"Alright, report for training here tomorrow and I'll take you to our field," Kyo told them. "Don't be late!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next afternoon it was all Kyo could do not to cry in exasperation as his team passed his test…

End Special Chapter

Kaliea: Ok, so you all know a little more about team four. Next chapter will take place a year after the corner kids all begin their training, so be prepared. Oh, and please, please, please! Leave a review! I really love it when you do.

Kinda like Trunks' hair from DBZ.

Little sister

Little brother

Review Answers:

Dragon Man 180: Well, maybe…you'll just have to wait and see.

RedAngel06: Thank you! And thanks for the review!

Jays Arravan: Yeah, I used to take martial arts and gymnastics for a while but that was a looong time ago.

Bittersweetdreams: Pretty much the same stance. There were minor variations seeing as how they were never properly trained in it.

Animefreak-shinobi: At least one of them and that's all I can say.

Kakashiclone1120: Will do! Thanks!

Sasuke9999: 20! Really! Wow…most people just stick with 11! That's really great of you, thanks! And don't worry. Gaara and Ichigo will not be sitting on the side lines. And as for a manga reel, do you really think so? That would be soo cool!

Kaliea: Domo arigato to all of my reviewers! Please write again! I enjoy the feed back! Until next time, ja ne!


	28. Nin scroll 13

Ninja scroll number 13

Clan scroll 3: Uzumaki

Rasengan (Spiral Blast)

Type of Technique: NinJutsu

A Ninjutsu technique, incorporating the chakra control needed for both the tree climbing training and water walking training. With the type of chakra control needed for the tree climbing training, the ninja focuses a set amount of chakra into the palm of their hand. With the type of chakra control needed for the water walking training, the ninja continuously releases that set amount of chakra from the palm of their hand in the form of a constantly spinning ball.

The chaotic power of this spinning ball of chakra comes from the ninja's chakra rotation. A person's chakra rotation can be determined by the rotation of their hairline. If their hairline swirls to the right, they have a right rotation, and if it swirls to the left, they have a left rotation. With the Rasengan, the ninja focuses their chakra in the opposite direction of their chakra rotation, creating a disruption in the chakra flow, which is where the force of the Rasengan comes from. Focusing chakra to spin in every direction is the first level of this technique.

The second level of the Rasengan is power. This level of the technique forces the ninja to apply order to chaos to harness the power of this jutsu. By focusing their chakra into a single point on their palm, instead of their entire palm, they produce a stronger concentration of chakra to add to the maelstrom of their chakra flow. This creates the powerful outward force of the Rasengan, like a hurricane. Powerful, but uncontrollable, this is the second level of this technique.

The third level of the Rasengan is control. The ninja has to be able to use one hundred percent of their spinning chakra and one hundred percent of their powering chakra and keep them firmly within the palm of their hand, creating the small and controlled ball the Rasengan is typically seen as. In this state, the Rasengan becomes more focused and powerful, and as it meets friction, it becomes faster, creating even more power as the attack is in motion. Controlling the maelstrom of spinning and flowing chakra is the third step of this technique.

There are eight levels to the Rasengan that only its creator, Yondaime, knows how to accomplish. The last five have not been seen yet, but they most definitely become more powerful and more difficult to master as they go.

This technique was created by the Yondaime Hokage, Uzumaki Yume, and was intended to be passed onto his son Naruto when he was old enough.

Kaliea: Yay for 'advanced research'! I love Narutofan, and give all credit for this to them. (aside from the last bit cause I wrote that. Yay me!) Please leave a review! Arigato!

Review Answers:

Ruriko89: Thank you and I'll do my best.

Crazy-antman: Thanks and no worries about the reviews. I love getting them, but hey! It's summer!

Jays Arravan: Thanks, there will be maybe one or two more chapters like this but not many. They are rather important though so I have to put them in. Well that, and they're really fun to write!

Yin vs yang: Thanks, I get this type of humor from living with six brothers and an overly tom-boy sister.

Animefreak-shinobi: Thanks! It took a while to get him the way I figured he would be under these circumstances but it all worked out in the end. Hikari, though, was pretty easy once I got that down. I just made her a nearly complete opposite. After all, opposites attract right?

Vearix: Thank you!

Susakuru: Yes, I must say that that is going to be the part of this story that I enjoy writing the most.

Gota: Thanks, more info on them to follow though. I want to make sure that you all really feel Yotaro's death. He's a really cool character as you'll learn later. And don't worry, I won't forget to update.

Shinobi Darkbeak: Yep (grins proudly) and I'll do my best to live up to all ya'lls expectations!

Danny-171984: I promise more on them will come. As for my writers block I can insure at least two more chapters of it, so sorry if they don't turn out all that great for a while.

Sasuke9999: Kakashi huh? I dunno, I'll have to think on that to see how best to work it in. Who knows, he may not get it at all…

Dragon Man 180: Heh, heh, no she has near perfect control of her element, she just…gets upset…er…down right ticked off when people wake her in the morning. Shutting off the lights is just the way she gets back at them. As for it being at 7:30 everyday, (shrugs) I guess that they just wanted to keep it constant. Me? I just thought it would be funny. Little Hikari and Itachi though I know from first hand experience. My little sister, Amber, is just like Hikari and my younger brother, Zach, is just like little Itachi.


	29. Meeting the Challenges

Chapter 13: Meeting the Challenges

Baki gave a thin lipped smile as he watched his students train in the small court yard. He almost couldn't believe it had been a year already, the corner kids would have to leave soon. He hated to admit it but he had actually grown rather attached to the little brats. Not too much mind you, but enough to feel just a twinge of sadness when they had to leave. On the other hand he would still have Gaara, and most likely Ichigo, to torture…er train.

They had all improved greatly over the years, not only physically but mentally as well. He figured that Sasuke and Sakura alone were two of the greatest yin/yang users to ever study the art; though that wasn't all too surprising considering who their siblings were. Of course there were slight variations from the true forms seeing as they had never had a proper teacher, but the changes seemed to suite them well, and not to mention the deep connection they had on the symmetry plain held enough mental power to rival the most prestigious genjutsu user. Baki assumed that their connection had something to do with the Haruno girl's heartstrings, how else could two children so young concentrate enough to hold the connection?

Naruto and Hinata on the other hand opted not to take on the challenge of being yin/yang users. One reason being Naruto couldn't concentrate hard enough to even brush the symmetry plain. Still that didn't stop them from becoming a partner pair. Instead they spent most of their time finding, learning, and adapting two completely unrelated stances into an ingenious mold; creating their own, completely unheard of, partner form that was even enough to rival Sasuke and Sakura.

Hinata was the first to realize that none of the partner forms invented was quite what the two of them could conform to and she had been afraid that the remaining two corner kids would have to take up two independent stances. Surprisingly enough, it was Naruto who suggested that if there wasn't one already then they should make one. Hinata, though a bit apprehensive, agreed and the two began work at once. Naruto chose a form that used mostly brute strength enhanced by pouring chakra into his limbs to make the blows even stronger. Hinata, however, already having been taught the jyuken form by her father felt that she should continue using the gentle fist style and only change the form to one that would be more comfortable for her body. She chose one that was more focused on speed then strength and used that in accordance with her gentle fist attacks. For them it was a perfect balance; another form to run under the name of yin and yang.

Baki turned his gaze to the last pair that was practicing in the yard. This partner pair had come as a bit of a surprise to him. He had never thought that Gaara would be one to work with others, especially not with a girl. Still, he found the two red heads most intriguing in their choice of taijutsu style. He had assumed when they first began working together that they would choose the same style as Sasuke and Sakura since Ichigo shared the same bloodline limit that would allow the two to face the conditions that the original yin/yang style demanded, but they didn't. Instead they chose another partner form one that would compliment Gaara's sand and Ichigo's fire in turn.

It was a simple form that focused on the use of ninjutsu and taijutsu together. It would normally use one partner as a distraction while the other had time to form seals. This was able to be cut out because neither of the two kids needed seals to perform their elemental attacks. In the end the form was able to be tightly woven together in a seamless barrage of attack and defense. Then, as if that wasn't enough, the two adapted the symmetry plain into their form. Making them mold together like two crayons left out in the sun all day.

"Oi!" Baki called out to the kids. They all stopped immediately and listened. "The sun is setting. Come inside and eat."

"Hai, sensei!" six voices replied and the three partner pairs formed a triangle where they bowed to each other in acknowledgement of the other pairs' strength.

"Hurry up about it!" Baki barked. "I don't have all night to wait on you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo wasn't quite sure what had possessed him to do it. Maybe it was the fact that he and his team had yet to collect on their owed favor after the events of their Chunin Exam, maybe he felt the teams weren't quite complete, or maybe he just felt like pssing off the Kazekage. Wheat ever the reason, he had traveled to the Hidden Sand Village to request two of his best academy students to join him and his group of Konoha survivors to train for the assault against Orochimaru nine years following.

The Kazekage, though not pleased by the request, relented knowing that the only reason he still held control over his village today was because of Kyo and his team of brats. A fact he was still quite sore about actually. This aside he had sent for his daughter Temari and his son Kankuro and gave them their very first mission. They were to accompany Haruno Kyo to his base of operations to begin their nine year pre-war training.

Kyo made sure to thank the sour leader before he led the man's kids away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi sat as close to Hikari as he could without sitting on top of her, and made a few quick seals before his hands began to glow a dull pink. Slowly he slid his fingers across the torn flesh of his white haired teammate, carefully stitching her wounds back together with his healing chakra. Once he had finished he sat back and rubbed his seal gingerly as he turned to face the Yondaime Hokage.

Yume nodded slowly and a small smile came to rest on his lips as his eyes trailed the now flawless flesh of the young Haruno heir. It had taken Itachi several months to master this rather difficult medical jutsu, but he had managed, even without his sharingan. Yume could easily see why he was called a prodigy; though he had a feeling the boy's determination to help his friend still sped up the process quite a bit.

When he had first begun to learn this jutsu, Itachi had been quite irritated to find it was a lot more difficult then it should be. Still, as Yume-sama had pointed out, it was a miracle that they were able to accomplish it at all. The seal Orochimaru had placed on the trio's necks were highly effective and was even strong enough to block Yume, the strongest of all of the Hokages, from using his chakra. The only reason he had discovered that they could still perform medical jutsus was because he had been so frantic about helping Hikari that he had completely forgotten about the seal currently disrupting his chakra flow.

The first time Yume-sama had used his chakura to heal Hikari, Itachi had nearly fallen over in shock. It had surprised him to no end that, even though they were unable to use even the simplest forms of their blood-limits; including Hikari's heartstrings, they could use healing chakra. Yume explained later that Orochimaru was a very twisted person and he wouldn't have let something like this just slip by without something in return.

In this case that something seemed to be torture and pain. After all, if his torture victims could be fully healed then that just meant he could torture them again without having to worry about them dying on him. The pain, on the other hand, was given to the healer. In exchange for allowing the healing chakra to leave the body the seal on the person's neck would burn irregularly until the chakra flow ceased.

That was why Itachi was rubbing his seal, because he could still feel the sting of his flesh. The only reason he even considered dealing with this pain was because Hikari's skin, even after a year of torture, still mended together flawlessly. This brought Itachi a great amount of comfort because as Yume-sama had informed him; all wounds that were healed with chakra left no scars at all unless the wound had been made by chakra to begin with or if the body was beginning to fail.

Itachi reached out and touched the unconscious girl's forehead gently with the very tips of his fingers. He was glad that neither of those were a problem. Hikari was just too sweet to carry scars.

Yume watched on blankly as Itachi gently brushed Hikari's bangs away from her abnormally pale face. He didn't show it, but he was extremely relieved that Itachi had managed to learn the chakra-stitch jutsu. He knew it was only a matter of time before Orochimaru removed him from the young jonins' cell and he had wanted to make sure that Hikari would be alright. Knowing Orochimaru, he wouldn't have cared one bit if Itachi hadn't learned the jutsu before he had Yume removed.

A slight frown made its way to Yume's face as another thought crossed his mind. When he was taken away that would leave the two kids in this cell alone.

Two kids of the opposite sex…

Two kids of the opposite sex, who were nearly teenagers…

Two kids of the opposite sex, who were nearly teenagers, and seemed to really like each other…

…Hm. That might pose as a slight problem…even if these kids were too young to think about marriage or what it entails, they won't be young forever. Hm, he had probably aught to do something about that before he has to leave. Preferably right after Hikari wakes up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was dead tired. Since the one year deadline was quickly approaching, Baki-sensei had started pushing them harder then ever; they hardly ever got a break. And at the moment all she wanted was to go into her room with the other girls and collapse into blissful sleep. Unfortunately she still had one more thing she had to do. So, grabbing a newly cleaned and sharpened kunai from the weapon rack she shuffled across the floor and up the stairs, not stopping until she had reached the boys' room that was right across the hall from the girls.

Knowing that no one was in there at the moment Sakura crossed the tatami mat floor and over to the desk where a gallon jar of dark red liquid lay almost completely full. She easily opened the lid and then, grasping the kunai firmly in her right hand she slid the newly sharpened edge along the inside of her lower left arm. Blood flowed fast and hot from the self inflicted injury and Sakura flinched at the slight sting the oxygen caused as it rushed into her open wound.

For nearly a whole minute Sakura let her dark red life fluid run down her arm into the jar where it instantly blended with the rest of the liquid inside. Once she had let out the exact amount that she had been instructed to she set down the kunai and licked the pointer and middle fingers of her right hand before she slid them across the cut, the skin stitching back together as she did so.

She had started doing this almost right after they had arrived in Sunagakure, though, contrary to what most would believe, she wasn't a masochist. In fact, she hated the pain that came every time she had to cut herself but she did it anyway. Her eyes held a far away look as she replaced and tightened the lid. She did it because one of her best friends needed her to.

XxflashbackxX

Night fell swiftly for the six young nins as they sat in silence, listening to their newly announced sensei explain the rules that he expected to be followed. They were all pretty standard: Don't run with weapons, take off your shoes when you come inside, if your not on time for dinner you don't eat, every thing he says is an order that will be followed; typical teacher/guardian things. However the last rule he gave caused all parties involved to pout and question. The boys and girls will have separate rooms.

"Why?" Naruto asked in irritation. "We share the same room all the time!"

Baki rolled his eyes and responded with, "You'll get it when you need to, but for now you do as I say."

Naruto just pouted.

"Um, Baki-sensei?" Sakura asked softly. "Why are you going to teach us? I thought that outsider nins didn't like other nins."

Baki's eyes grew distant and a scowl crossed his lips as an unwanted memory passed through his mind. "That's none of your business," he said shortly. "Now go to bed."

The kids all grumbled in irritation but they did as they were told and went their separate ways. The room that was set up for the boys was Gaara's old nursery but the girls' new room was on the first floor at the opposite end of the building. This didn't sit all that well with the kids but they complied anyway.

The kids all fell asleep almost instantly, aside from Gaara of course. The young red head sat on his futon and watched the other two boys sleep soundly. Jealousy moved swiftly through his veins as he saw them taking for granted something he couldn't do. Or could he? He had already fallen asleep twice and nothing had happened either time. Was his curse finally over? He wasn't sure, and the only way to find out was to try.

Sleep claimed him quickly but unlike the last two times he had slept horrible bloody dreams plagued his mind and he felt as if his body was expanding. He screamed in pain but no one could hear him. Instead the only thing that answered him was a cry of terror.

Baki gasped as he slid into the boys' room and found a half emerged monster in the place of Gaara. The mutant like devil leered at the two leaf boys as they backed away in fear, even while trying to calm it down.

"Gaara!" Sasuke shouted. "Snap out of it!"

But Gaara seemed to either not hear him or not care as he slowly inched closer, playing with the two frightened children.

"What's happening!" Ichigo cried as she and Hinata slid across the hallway floor and stopped in front of Gaara's open door frame. She gasped as she saw the almost fully emerged Shukaku. "Gaara!"

Baki pushed her back and pulled out a kunai. "That's not Gaara!" he replied without turning to her. "It's a monster!"

Shukaku grinned maliciously at the glaring sand jonin and changed his focus towards him. He had scarcely taken one step, however, when he froze. His eyes grew wide and he began to shrink, once again becoming trapped inside of his human container.

Baki was shocked as he watched this sudden change, at a loss as to what had caused it.

"Wat's goin' on?" A sleep slurred voice asked from behind him. "'Wuz all the a'motion?"

"Sakura?" Baki asked. "Did you just get here?"

Sakura blinked up at her sensei for a second before his question finally sunk in. "Uh, yeah, I jus' woke up."

"You're a Haruno, correct?" The older man pressed.

Another pause. "Um, yeah, I guess…"

Baki ignored the last part of her sentence before he spoke up again. "What is your element?"

"We think its spirit," Sasuke answered for the still not all there Sakura. "Why do you ask?"

The other two girls, who had slipped around Baki earlier to check on Gaara, looked up from the unconscious boy's side.

"I think Sakura may be the reason Shukaku stopped."

Xxend flashbackxX

It had taken two days and four blood samples from Sakura to prove Baki's theory correct. Sakura was the reason Shukaku lay dormant. As long as she was near Gaara could sleep anytime he wished. He also concluded that Sakura's blood had the same effect. Baki had told the kids that even a drop of it was filled to the brim with healing chakra; it was molded into her cells.

Baki had been a bit surprised when Sakura asked if she could start collecting blood in a jar so that Gaara could still keep a rein on the demon even after she had left. Nearly touched by her compassion for her friend, Baki had given his consent with a warning that she was only to give a teaspoon everyday or else she would pass out from blood loss. Sakura had readily agreed and immediately began to fill the jar, and after nearly a whole year of placing blood in the jar everyday it was almost full. She could almost stop.

Still, just in case, Baki had moved the girls from their old room and placed them in the one he was using that was across the hall. Not only were the kids more comfortable with this it also added extra insurance incase the first little bit of blood wasn't enough to allow the young sand nin to sleep. As it was now, the blood in this jar would be more then enough to stem any hostility the demon might throw the boy's way.

"Sakura," Sasuke called from the door way. "Are you alright?"

Sakura sent the dark haired boy a wide grin. "Yes, just fine."

Sasuke nodded in acceptance. "Alright, um, well, I hav-we need to get to sleep."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "Tomorrow is our last day…"

"Aa."

Sakura walked to the door and placed a slight kiss on Sasuke's cheek were a small cut could be see. "There you go, Sasuke-kun," she said with a grin. "You don't need to be embarrassed about asking you know. I like helping you all."

Sasuke placed a hand to his cheek before he nodded. "Oyasumi, Sakura-chan."

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun."

End Chapter 13

Kaliea: There you go. A not all that great chapter. They'll be like this for a while until I get to the place in the story where I know what I'm going to write. For the moment I'm just winging it. Please review! Thanks!

Review Answers:

Bittersweetdreams: Heh, that chapter was one of my favorites to write.

QuatresG: Thanks, and I will.

Susakuru: Will do Susakuru-san!

Animefreak-shinobi: Honestly I couldn't tell you much about the steps. I didn't write this. I copied it from my good friends at Narutofan. Although I will try to show the eighth step later on.

NaruHinalover: (giggles) welcome back. I hope you had a good trip. And don't worry more fluff and stuff (hey that rhymes!) will appear soon.

Jays Arravan: I will but it probably won't be all that much for a few more chapters.

AiTenshiKosmos: No, Uzumaki Yume is not his real name (to my knowledge at least) but I like the idea of the fourth being Naruto's dad so I made it so. No worries about the reading. I get really busy to.

Danny-171984: (lol) you're right. I won't answer that. But it will be told in time.

Dragon Man 180: It's my second favorite. My first is the exploding note attack that Sakura uses in the movie…that was kind of irrelevant…

Kaliea: Thanks to all my reviewers. Btw, If any of you are still searching CPCF then I'll give you one final hint: 13, tessa. There ya go! Until next time, ja ne!


	30. Nin scroll 14

Ninja scroll number 14

Ninja joining ceremony

Since the very beginning Konohagakure has always been a proper village believing that certain aspects of life should be kept with in their designated boundaries. Marriage and what it entails is on such aspect. Though as missions became more and more dependant on undercover work, pertaining to partners of the opposite gender, it became harder for such things to remain pure.

Fortunately Nidaime derived a process that would erase this obstacle; The Ninja Joining Ceremony. This is a completely legitimate binding ceremony that can be preformed by anyone any where at anytime it is needed. It is typically done just before an undercover 'wedded mission' where two shinobi must pose as a married couple.

It can be a sign in, sign out contract if, by the completion of the mission, both sides agree to a termination. It is also legal enough to be carried on till the end of a shinobi's days if it is not voided.

To perform this ceremony the right pinky fingers of the two parties involved must be cut deep enough to draw a bubble of blood. Once this is done the two fingers are pressed together allowing the blood to touch for only a moment before they are separated and placed onto a contract containing the names of both shinobi. The woman will then sign her newly acquired name followed by her husband. After this is done the ceremony is complete and the two are legally wed.

The termination of this contract is just as easy to carry out. In this case the left thumb is slit from the finger nail to the bottom of the pad and then placed over top of the opposite person's first pinky print hereby null and voiding the ceremony and freeing the contract.

This, however, is rarely done seeing as most couples really do fall in love and choose to remain together. The termination was merely made as an option to those who do not desire to remain together once the mission is completed.

Kaliea: And there you have it folks. Another nin scroll. Please review if you will!

Review Answers:

NaruHinalover: Thanks for the cake! And the review! Here, have a brownie. My brother made them and surprisingly they're rather good.

Danny-171984: That's very true and I can tell you that it just might cause a problem with Gaara later on. On another note it would take people a long time to realize it's there because 1) dispite what he says Baki is rather attached to those kids and wouldn't do anything that might hurt them and 2) It's in Gaara's nursery. I think that's 'nuff said for most nins.

Shinobi Darkbeak: I promise to update as fast as I can but I'm getting ready for another quarter at Sinclair (my community collage) so the updates might move a bit slow later on.

Only Secret: (giggles) I really couldn't help myself, I just had to put that part in.

Animefreak-shinobi: Thank you.

Gota: Sorry! But he's gotta stay. He has to grow up to protect the Sand Village. Honestly the corner kids will leave a lot of people behind on their journey.

Yin vs Yang: Unfortunatly the block will still be around for a little while longer. As for their ages, they're only seven. It's only been a year.

AiTenshiKosmos: Thank you! I was really happy about having so many reviewers. As for Sakura and Ichigo sensing Kyo, I can't say much for now but I will say that Kyo knew that they were there.

Bittersweetdreams: For the Haruno blood-limit a lot of the stuff comes by instinct. Mostly involving manipulating the physical elements around them (like what Ichigo did with Sasuke's fire attack) This will be explained in more detail later.

Jays Arravan: Yes it is and I think it works best for them as a pair.

Sasuke9999: I did a scroll on the yin/yang form a few chapters back but if you want something in more detail then that let me know and I'll get the info for you. It won't be much better then is already there though.

Ruriko89: I can't promise you anything. I write the chapters as they come to me so the length is entirely dependant on how much space it takes to tell the information needed.

Dragon Man 180: That's a pretty good idea. Thanks! As for Jiriaya and Tsunade, I'm not really sure. I'm making this up as I go (sweatdrop) but if you have any suggestions I'd be more then happy to hear…er…read them!

Kaliea: Domo arigato to all of my reviewers! I really appreciate the feed back. Please review again and until next time, ja ne!


	31. Joining Ceremony

Chapter 14: Joining Ceremony

Itachi was confused. More confused then he had ever been in all of his twelve years of life, and, judging by the look on Hikari's pale face, he wasn't the only one.

"But Yume-sama," Hikari asked in confusion. "Why do we have to get married?"

Yume was serious and blank outwardly but on the inside he couldn't stop a grin of irony from passing over his mind.

'For all of their power and wisdom they really are only kids aren't they?' He thought before he tried to come up with a simple explanation for future circumstances.

"I can't really explain now but trust me this will all become much clearer a few years from now." He finally decided to say.

Itachi and Hikari were still rather confused but decided to agree with their Hokage anyhow.

"Now to begin," Yume said. "I need you both to hold out your right pinky fingers."

The two complied and did not so much as flinch as the Yondaime drew a bubble of blood with a sharpened stone he had chipped from the frame of the barred window. Following the Hokage's instructions the two young children intertwined their bloody fingers before placing them on the piece of sheet Yume was using in place of paper.

The white cloth quickly soaked up their blood but it left a relatively good impression of the two's finger prints. Once this was done Yume handed them the small toothpick like splinter he had used as a pen to write their names. Hikari took it first and dipped it into the watered down rock paste ink.

Slowly, so she could make sure it was legible, Hikari signed her new name: Uchiha Hikari.

Itachi watched as the characters began to take shape on the cloth. A slight tingling feeling rose up in his stomach. He wasn't sure what it was but he found it rather pleasant. Much like the same feeling he had felt that time when Hikari had kissed him a year ago. Once Hikari had finished Itachi quickly took the offered 'pen' and dipped it into the paste. He wasn't sure why, but he really wanted Hikari to be his wife.

Soon the contract was complete and Yume set it aside to dry before he turned to the very young newly weds. He grinned slightly, almost sarcastically. "You may now kiss the bride," he joked.

He was quite taken aback by surprise when Itachi actually did.

XXXXXXXXXX

The night had deepened significantly but Yume found he still could not find sleep. Instead he opted to watch the two young jounins as they slept peacefully in their now shared futon. It was rather odd really. Seeing two children as young as them not only married, but truly in love. Even if they had yet to notice it.

Yume smiled softly as he watched Itachi roll over in his sleep to wrap his right arm loosely about his wife's waist. He sighed and shook his head. He doubted that anyone had ever been married this young in the entire history of the five nations. Still, as he thought more about it, he doubted anyone had ever been so suited for each other either.

Well, aside from the two corner couples. It was more then obvious that the young quartet had already divided into two happy young couples. Yume sighed again. His son was one of those four. He chuckled. Just thinking about his son as a boyfriend and later on a husband made him feel so old.

'I really need to stop aging myself,' he thought. 'I've already lost eight years tonight alone.'

Yume found his thoughts abruptly interrupted as the thick metal door of the holding cell was swiftly swung open and four guards stood at ready, Kimimaro at the front. Not a word was spoken but everything was layed out in an instant. Yume shot a look at the sleeping jounin before he nodded stiffly and stood. The heavy door swung heavily behind him as it closed, blocking his young friends completely from view.

XXXXXXXXX

Temari looked around the widely spaced training room where her new teammates stood. Having been taught all of her life that foreign nins meant enemy nins, she couldn't help but be afraid at the large number of 'enemy' children surrounding her and her younger brother. Though she was not usually what could be called a 'model big sister' Temari felt it was still her duty to protect her 'baby' brother from harm.

Kankuro scrunched up his blushing face in irritation as he tried to extract himself from his sister's arms. He had no idea what had possessed her to suddenly grab him and start hugging him but he did know that he really wanted her not to do that. All of the guys in the room were watching. The young boy's light pink face flushed deeper as he noticed the boy with white eyes smirk as the boy with the dog tried not to laugh.

"Stop it Temari!" Kankuro whispered harshly. "Everybody's looking!"

"I'm just trying to protect you," she whispered back.

"From what!" the younger boy demanded.

Temari opened her mouth to answer but she never got the chance. During the short exchange between her and her brother one of the boys, a rather large one munching on chips, had crossed the imaginary line that separated the two 'villages'. Temari gulped and resisted the temptation to back away.

"Wh-what do you want?" she asked as she lifted her chin.

The boy shrugged before he answered. "I thought you two might be hungry." He said as he handed them an unopened bag of chips.

Temari's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Slowly she reached out to accept the offering. "T-thank-you." She stuttered with a light blush.

The boy grinned. "Uh-huh!"

"Um," She said. "M-my name is Temari."

"Chouji," he said as his grin widened.

XXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru blinked lazily as he watched his best friend talk to the new sand girl. He had no idea what had given the other boy the courage to go over to talk to her but he decided he didn't really care. It would be too troublesome to find out anyway.

Once Chouji had broke the ice the others began to filter over slowly beginning with the girls. At long last only Shikamaru and Neji remained unmoved before Neji shrugged and began to move over as well. Shikamaru sighed deeply as he watched Ino wave for him to come over. Shoving his hands into his pockets he complied. 'This is so troublesome…'

XXXXXXXXX

Baki's face was calm. Maybe to calm, but he didn't want it to seem as if he was feeling, he shuddered, emotional because of this. He just wasn't that type of person. Though on the inside, he couldn't hide that he was feeling a slight sense of loss as he watched the four corner kids give one final wave before they left the nursery and didn't look back. It was almost bitter sweet watching them leave. They had been here for exactly one year to this day and, for all the times he made snide remarks about them being here, he almost, ok, he did already miss them. He had done his best not to get attached, but sometimes even your best isn't enough. He'd just have to learn to cope.

"Sayonara, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun!" Gaara shouted his turquoise eyes filling with unshed tears. "I'll never forget you!"

"Sayonara! Mina-san!" Ichigo cried out as their four figures disappeared into the rising sun light. Tears made tracks down her cheeks but she wiped them away quickly, not wanting to appear weak in front of her sensei and friend. She was going to miss them but she was glad that she could stay here. She knew that Gaara needed her.

In the year the she had been here the two of them had become nearly inseparable and she had been hoping that they would be able to extend their stay. Sasuke said that wasn't possible. That they had probably stayed here too long already. Ichigo had accepted that and had begun her preparations to leave, but the four Konoha genin had insisted that she remain behind so that Gaara would still have friends. It didn't take much to convince the little Haruno girl that she should stay.

"Ne Gaara-kun," Ichigo said as she rubbed away any signs of tears. "We should probably practice if we are going to be any help in the war."

Gaara grinned and nodded as he grasped her hand in his. Baki just shook his head as the two ran off towards the court yard to resume their training.

'Such persistence…'

XXXXXXXXXX

The day seemed to drag on forever as the four corner kids did their best to keep a steady pace while they sprinted through the sun-baked dessert. Taking Baki's advice, they rested often to cool down and sip water knowing that they wouldn't make it very far without doing so. At the moment it was quite noticeably noon and the young quartet had taken refuge in a small oasis to rest and eat their lunches.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke up from the place where she was resting. "How much farther is the next village?"

Sasuke set down his lunch and pulled the map out of his worn leather pack. "Hm," he muttered. "It doesn't seem to be much farther. Maybe two more hours or so."

"Good!" Naruto exclaimed. "I want some ramen!"

A soft moan came from below him and he clapped a hand over his mouth. He had forgotten that the young Hyuuga heir lay sleeping on his lap. Naruto swiftly brushed his free hand across her forehead, pushing her bangs aside, and stroked her soft cheek in hopes of sending Hinata back into a peaceful slumber. Naruto grinned behind his hand as he watched his friend smile and fall deeper into sleep.

Sakura giggled softly as she looked at the two. "You really need to stop being so loud Naruto-kun."

Naruto just sent her a sheepish smile.

"We should all take a nap," Sasuke whispered. "We're pretty tired and this place is good. It has lots of shade."

Sakura nodded in agreement as she looked around at the four palm trees situated directly above them.

"Kay." Naruto said as he shifted Hinata so that he could lie down as well. "See you in a bit." He yawned.

"Sleep well," Sakura told both boys before she slid into her own slumber.

Sasuke sat still for a moment, searching the surrounding area to make sure it would be safe. Satisfied Sasuke layed down between his friends and fell asleep on the soft patch of grass they all shared.

XXXXXXXXXX

The shadows grew long as the sun lazily drifted across the dessert sky. Suddenly, six black streaks flew across the sand; each one hoping to reach their targets first. The one in the front of the pack grinned showing off his sharp canine teeth. Orochimaru had promised a fortune for the one that brought those brats back alive and he was going to get it.

His silvery-white hair blew away from his crazed eyes, brushing against his hatai-ate. The engraved leaf symbol had been slashed out violently. "Make sure you don't hurt them," he ordered. "Understood?"

"Hai!" five voices rang out behind him and he nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stirred restlessly in his sleep. He was normally a very deep sleeper but for some reason he found himself being drawn back towards consciousness before he felt fully rested. Irritated that he had awakened, Naruto kept his eyes shut hoping the sun would fall from the sky and take the reddish light with it. A shadow quickly descended over the blond and he jumped to his feet in alarm.

"I didn't mean it Mr. Sun!" he shouted. "Come back!"

"Still an idiot I see." A nearly inaudible voice muttered from above him.

"Eh?" Naruto asked as he shaded his eyes to look at the person creating the shadow. "Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you four back," the teacher said, a kind smile on his face. "The war is over and you are free to return."

"Yay!" Naruto shouted in joy as he jumped around. He was just about to bend down and wake the others when two things suddenly sprung into his mind.

One: Hikari-nee-chan had told them not to come back with anyone but her and Itachi-nii-chan. Not even his dad. She said that if somebody came for them that couldn't take off their rings that they were probably not who the said they were or for what they said they were for. He didn't really get this but he figured if Hikari-nee-chan had said it, it must be important.

Two: Sasuke had always been a light sleeper. You couldn't sigh in your dreams without him jumping up and looking for an attack. He was even a lighter sleeper then Itachi! In fact, the only time Sasuke ever failed to wake up first was the time the corner kids went camping with team four and Tenten for Sasuke's fifth birthday. And that was only because Itachi had drugged all of the kids so that they would sleep longer. He and the others had wanted to make the corner kids a surprise anniversary party. They hadn't really counted on the fact that drugs wouldn't work on the Uzumaki boy. His fox spirit seemed to have an immunity towards them.

"Mizuki-sensei," Naruto commanded. "Take off my ring."

Mizuki sent the boy a quickly masked glare of irritation before he reached for the lavender colored ring on the younger boy's outstretched right hand. Grabbing Naruto's wrist with his left hand, Mizuki wrapped his right thumb and pointer finger around the ring. He pulled. Nothing. He jerked. Nothing. He twisted. Nothing again.

A curse flew from Mizuki's chapped lips as he threw down Naruto's hand. "What did you do to it!" He demanded.

Naruto glared up at him. "Itachi-nii and Hikari-nee did it." He told his ex-sensei. "And if you can't take it off then they didn't send you. The war isn't over," he growled. "You're a traitor."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mizuki shouted, not loosing his glare.

Naruto wasn't intimidated. Baki-sensei could be much scarier then that. "You were going to take us to Orotomato huh?" the blond boy accused. "You didn't want us to know that you were bad so you drugged us so we wouldn't cause any problems."

Mizuki was shocked. Was this really the Hokage's idiot son? When did he become so smart?

As if guessing what the older nin was thinking Naruto shrugged. "It's all stuff that's already happened." He said. "We've been drugged before."

"I don't really care," Mizuki sneered. "You and your friends are coming with me demon lover."

"Don't talk about Kyuubi-chan like that!" the blond boy said as he jumped up and down waving his outstretched arm like a lunatic. "You're just jealous!"

"Shut up brat." Mizuki nodded to his team. "Take them Shikaito, Matsukoi, Ren." The three named answered with a stiff 'hai' before they reached out to grab the unconscious kids on the ground while he, himself, reached for Naruto.

Naruto growled and dodged the silver haired man before he dove at the Ren who had roughly dragged Hinata from the ground. He bared his now fox like fangs at the man before he sank them deeply into his arm. He let out a howl of pain.

"Takai!" He shouted at one of the free nins. "Get this brat off of me!"

Takai, a nin around twenty with mousy brown hair and twitchy eyes, said nothing as he rushed forward to aid his comrade.

Naruto quickly released the first man and turned to face the second on all fours. His eyes had turned a dull shade of orange and his pupils looked as though they had begun to form into cat-like slits. "Bring it on," he growled in a low throaty voice. "I can take all of you weaklings."

Takai hesitated, slightly wary of the kid before him. He knew all about the Uzumaki blood-limit of course, and had seen it used many a time, but he had never seen any of the spirit animal's physical attributes push out to take over the user's actual appearance. The effect was almost terrifying; even if it only came from a seven-year-old kid.

"What are you waiting for?" Mizuki demanded as he began moving forward as well. "Nakito!" He shouted at his last companion. The deathly pale man stepped forward as well, his stringy black hair sliding against his cheeks and falling into his liquid amber eyes.

"You know," a smooth, almost lazy voice came from behind. "It really shouldn't take all of you to fight one little boy."

"It's rather pathetic really," another spoke up. His smirk practically heard in his voice.

"Now, now," a girl said mockingly to the second boy. "It isn't nice to tease weaklings."

"Sorry." he said not sounding the least bit remorseful.

The would-be kidnappers spun quickly, surprised that they had yet to sense anyone come up from behind them. Their eyes widened in terror as they saw who it was that had come upon them.

"Shall we wrap this up quickly, Kakashi?" the second boy asked the first as he cracked his knuckles.

"That would be preferable, Obito," Kakashi said, his nose stuck in a bright orange book. "I'm at a rather interesting part in my book."

"Ugh," The girl said as she wrinkled up her nose. "Why do you read that garbage?"

"Don't bother, Rin," A second girl said as she glared at the silver haired man. "We'll never understand the twisted minds of perverts."

"True, Kurenai," Rin nodded. "Very true."

"Well," Kakashi said as he placed his book in his weapon pouch. "Shall we get started?"

Obito smirked and closed his eyes. When he opened them again three comas swirled swiftly around his blood red iris. "I do hope you lot make this interesting."

* * *

Kaliea: And Kakashi's team, plus Kurenai who will now be included when referring to Kakashi's team, has made an entrance. Obito's kinda different, but that will be explained later. What is their role going to be? (Grins) You'll just have to wait until I figure that out! (Sweatdrops) Anywho, review please!

* * *

Review Answers:

Susakuru: Hiya! How ya been? Hope you like this chapter!

Itachi349: I just did and I think I added you but I'm not sure. Ehe, I'm not all that great at using things like that. To complicated for my poor little brain…

Jays Arravan: They don't have to have a 'formal' wedding if they don't want one. Like I said, the Joining Contract is perfectly legal. But it hasn't been unheard of for people to have a formal ceremony after completing the contract.

Dragon Man 180: Thank you, as for your idea I'll see what I can do. I know that I want to put them in here for several reasons (Rasengan, Sakura's training, etc.) But I'll just have to see how it works out. Thanks for the idea though!

Danny-171984: As you can see from above, age doesn't really matter though as stated, no one has ever been married that young. If he had had any choice in the matter Yume wouldn't have married them but under the circumstances it was rather necessary. But to really answer your question; No, it doesn't matter. They could be married at birth and it would still be legal.

Sasuke9999: That information won't be given out until later in the story. Sorry but that's how it's gotta be.

* * *

Kaliea: Thank-you all so much for your reviews! I really love getting them (hint hint). Keep r and ring! And until next time, ja ne! 


	32. Nin scroll 15

Ninja scroll number 15

Training Scroll:

Suiton: Water techniques

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Type: Great Waterfall Technique)**

Type of Technique: NinJutsu

A Suiton (water type) Ninjutsu technique using water as its base. The ninja manipulates the water around them into a cyclonic explosion that rips into its victim like a tsunami. It has enough force to tear apart solid ground and uproot trees.

**Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu (Water Type: Water Shark Blast Technique)**

Type of Technique: NinJutsu

A Suiton (water type) Ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses their chakra through surrounding water and manipulates it into a swirling wall around them, and then directs it at their opponent in the shape of a monstrous shark made of water.

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Type: Water Dragon Blast Technique)**

Type of Technique: NinJutsu

A Suiton (water type) Ninjutsu technique using water as its base. The ninja manipulates the water around them into the shape of a large dragon that attacks their opponent as a torrential blast. It has been said that Nidaime could use this technique without any surrounding water.

Kaliea: More advanced research taken-er, 'studied' from Narutofan. Thanks all for the reviews! You're great! Please review again!

Review Answers:

FanFic Nerd: Thank-you, I tried to make it so.

Animefreak-shinobi: the ItaxHika part is actually the hardest to write because I have to mold two completely different characters into a happy working relationship, but I have to say I am rather happy with how it's turning out. Thanks for the review!

NaruHinalover: Camp's fun! I like camp! (my annoying little brother's at camp this week ;) I hope you have fun guessing what's gonna happen cause at the moment I'm not really sure…

AiTenshiKosmos: Maybe, maybe not.

Psychedelic Aya: (giggles) I'm glad you liked it!

Kakashiclone1120: I'm glad that so many people are happy about Kakashi and his team showing up!

Yin vs yang: thank-you:)

Shimamura Houki: Gomen, gomen, I have a bit of an evil side I'm afraid. Really sorry about that!

Ten: Sorry if they're annoying still, but most of them hold a lot of important information that I can't fit in the chapters. Thank-you for reading them anyway!

Gota: They're outlaws. More will be told later.

Susakuru: Lol, just making sure. Anywho, you keep reading and I'll keep writing! Promise!

Shinobi Darkbeak: Thanks and will do!

Itachi349: My name there is Kaliea-chan. Sorry to say it will most likely be a while till I'm back there again.

Danny-171984: Your review is so full of things I can't answer yet! T.T sorry!

Jays Arravan: Yes, yes he will. (evil giggle)

Dragon Man 180: Genius? (blush) thanks! Don't worry, Mizuki will regret the day he became a traitor to the leaf.

Devinj2000: "…or at least not Obito's." That's all I'm saying.

Sasuke9999: It most certainly will. (Grins back.)

Kaliea: Thanks soo much too all my reviewers! I love ya all! Have a cookie! And milk! Yay!


	33. Heroes of Ledgend

Chapter 15: Heroes of Ledged

"Time for bed guys!" Kyo said as he lifted up a yawning Hinata. "You can play again tomorrow before we leave."

"Aah," Naruto whined. "But I wanna stay up some more Kyo-nii-chan."

Kyo chuckled as he watched the blond rub his weary eyes. "Gomen Naruto-chan, but I'm afraid that you need to go to sleep now. Look," he said as he showed Naruto his watch. "It's already past your bed time."

Naruto grumbled but said nothing more.

"Come on Tenten," Yotaro said with a grin. "I'll take you to our tent."

"Nii-chan," Tenten called and Yotaro turned.

"Hai?" He asked but instead of giving a verbal answer Tenten just raised her arms expectantly. Yotaro chuckled but complied and lifted the exhausted six-year-old into his arms.

"Let's get you ready for bed imouto-chan."

"Hai, nii-chan," The younger girl whispered back as she rested her head on his shoulder. Yotaro smiled. Sleep had already begun to claim her.

The others watched in mild fascination as the ten-year-old boy played the part of both father and brother at once.

Finally Kyo spoke up, addressing his other two students. "Itachi, you make sure the boys get to bed. I'll take Hinata and Hikari can take Sakura, alright?"

"Hai, sensei……"

XXXXXXXXXX

When Kyo opened his eyes nothing but darkness greeted him. Though unlike most people he never wondered where he was when he woke up; not even from a nightmare. He sighed as his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness around him. He had been dreaming about his team a lot more often now that they were all gone. He missed them terribly so when he had dreams like this they were much more like nightmares; making him remember abruptly that those happy days would never return.

His eyes narrowed. Orochimaru would pay for taking away the happiness of so many people. A slight sting was felt in the blue haired man's chest and he rubbed it absently. This happened quite often. At first he thought it meant that his team was alive but he quickly learned that it was just the painful emptiness of having three of the closest people to him so abruptly ripped away.

Kyo was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when his wife, Kairi propped herself up on one elbow so she could look at him.

"Did you have that dream again?" She asked as she layed a gentle hand on his elbow.

Despite having been startled he didn't jump when she spoke, instead he simply placed his on hand over hers. "No, koi," he said. "A different one, but the same in essence."

"I'm sorry, Kyo," Kairi said as she rested her head on his forearm, not quite high enough to reach his shoulder. "I know how much you love them," she whispered. "I do to, and if it is this painful for me to admit that they are gone it must be horrible for you." She sighed. "I wish I could take it away."

"Thank-you Kairi," Kyo said as he looked down into her soft brown eyes.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" He asked with a grin.

Kairi giggled. "Seeing as how today has only just begun; I would have to say no."

"Well I do." Kyo told her as he leaned down for a kiss.

"I love you too, Kyo," Kairi whispered back.

They were an inch away when a sudden cry split through the air; as well as the moment. Kyo groaned and flopped back into the bed, twisting around so that his face was firmly pressed into his white cased pillow. "That son of yours couldn't have worse timing."

Kairi giggled and placed a kiss on the back of her husbands head before she slipped out of bed and crossed the room to the crib where her ten month old son, Akira, stood with his arms outstretched towards his mother, waiting to be picked up.

"Now, why is it that he is only my son when he does something you don't like but every other time he is your son?" She asked with a grin.

Kyo responded back but whatever he was saying was muffled against his pillow.

"Look Akira-chan," Kairi said as she pointed at Kyo. "Isn't daddy being silly?"

Akira gurgled something in baby talk and Kairi laughed as she ruffled his soft red hair.

Kyo, who had pulled his face from his pillow, looked at his family and smiled softly. It was nice to know that even in terrible times such as this, joyful moments were still possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

There has never been one person in this world that has never gone through some stage of confusion in their life. Even if it was only a slight case and it was remedied quickly, confusion is still confusion. There are, however, some people that go through life being constantly confused by almost everything around them. Sadly enough, the Yondaime's son, Naruto, is one of those people.

The poor boy can rarely go half an hour without being confused by something. Unless he is asleep, but even then he is sometimes plagued with confusing dreams. Everybody that knows him hopes fervently that this is just a stage that he will, preferably, quickly outgrow. Unfortunately, for the moment, he is still a perpetually confused young boy, so the fact that he was confused to see three dead people and a famed genjutsu master standing in front of him wasn't all that surprising. Fortunately, this was one thing any person would be confused about.

"Uh, Kakashi-sempai?" Naruto asked slowly. "Are you a ghost?"

Kakashi turned to the short blond and chuckled. "No, Naruto," he said. "I'm not a ghost."

"But, but, but, you're dead!" He shouted as he bounced on the balls of his feet waving his extended arm madly as he pointed at the group before him. "You died doing shinobi stuff! My dad told me so!"

"Well as you can see," Rin said as she grinned at him. "We aren't really dead."

"But why? I thought otou-san said that they found you, man-ged-led?" Naruto's factual statement turned into an awkward question as he stumbled over the rather large word. Well, large for a seven-year-old with a slightly smaller then average vocabulary.

"You know what mangled means?" Obito asked suddenly.

"What's a mangled?" Naruto asked causing some slight facefaults.

"It means…" Rin began before she shook her head. "Never mind. Don't worry Naruto-chan. It was just a trick."

"Oh…Ok!" Naruto acquiesced.

"Uh, guys?" Kurenai spoke up for the first time. "Are we going to fight or are we going to let those cowards sneak away with the other three corner kids?"

"Huh? Ahhh!" Naruto shouted as he looked down to find his friends missing. "Sasuke-baka, Sakura-chan!" Whipping around he turned to his left where he had last seen Hinata. "Ahhhhhh! Hina-chan!"

Naruto didn't know what to do so he did what he always did in situations like this, and seeing as a situation like this had never happened, he just had to wing it. "What are we gonna dooo!" he shouted as he ran around in circles like a lunatic.

"Uh, we catch them and bring the kids back?" Obito suggested with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto said as he stopped running. "We could do that…"

"We don't need to," Rin said.

"Eh? Why's that Rin?" Obito inquired.

"Because Kakashi already did," Kurenai stated as she pointed behind him at the pile of bodies Kakashi was using as a seat while he sat giggling over his perverted book.

"Dagum it Kakashi!" Obito yelled. "You didn't save any for me!"

"I highly doubt you would have found them worth your time anyway Obito," Kakashi told him as he stood up. "I didn't even have to use my sharingan."

"Darn," Obito said. "Ah, well, can't be helped. So?" he asked as he reached down and lifted an unconscious Sasuke into his arms. "Shall we move on?"

"I believe that would be best." Rin said as she held Sakura close.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted. "I can't just let you take us. Just because you look like who you say you are doesn't mean you are who you say you are, or for who you say you're for. If you wanna take us back to Konoha, you'll have to take off my ring."

Kakashi chuckled and patted Naruto on his spiky blond hair. "I can tell you already that I won't take it off. Itachi and Hikari didn't send us. Also, we're not taking you back to Konoha, we didn't even know that you four were here until about a half an hour ago, but since you are we'll take you back to our place and train you I suppose."

"I still can't believe you," Naruto said as he sent the older man a suspicious glare.

Obito sighed. "How can we convince you then?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Well then," Kurenai said as she reached into the soft leather bag on her hip. "Will this help?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the little red fox kit Kurenai was holding. His eyes were a soft orange and his little paws were white up to his ankles where the reddish brown fur began. His face was adorably pulled back into what one could only assume was an animal's scowl.

(Do you know how long I have been looking for you, kit?) It asked the Uzumaki boy in a series of short yips.

"Kyuubi-chan!" Naruto squealed in happiness as he rushed forward to take the baby fox from the woman's loose grip.

(I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME KYUUBI-CHAN!) He shouted as he bit down on the boy's arm.

Naruto just giggled. "You know your teeth are too short to do any damage. Besides, I can call you whatever I want! You're my pet!"

(GAURDIAN!) Kyuubi shouted. (And if I was able to get out of this ridiculous body I would crush you for it!)

"Yeah, but you can't," Naruto taunted. "Sandaime-jii-san was to smart to let your body grow up! You're stuck like this forever!"

(Thanks for reminding me…) the kit grumbled.

"Anytime, Kyuubi-chan!" Naruto said as he gave the fox a tight squeeze.

(I hate this…)

XXXXXXXXXX

"How's everybody doing?" Kairi asked with a grin as she finished placing lunch on the large table in the training room.

"Pretty good," Kyo said as he swiftly snagged a roll, just barely escaping a swat on the wrist. "The sand kids have fit right in and now that they're here we have a better rounded fighting force."

Kairi nodded before she leaned over to place a kiss on her husband's cheek. "I'm glad."

Suddenly she punched him in the shoulder.

"Oi!" Kyo shouted as he rubbed the tender spot. "What was that for?"

"Stealing food."

Kyo rolled his eyes as his humming wife turned to face the battling groups. "Time to eat!" she called.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three teams had split off into pairs and groups to spar and advise each other as they did their best to reach their peek. At the moment the groups were:

KibaShino: practicing synchronizing their dog and bugs

LeeKan: using Kankuro's puppets as 'living' targets that Lee had to fight off

NejiTen: using Tenten's weapons to try and figure out how to over come the byakugan's weakness

ShikaInoChouTem: using Shikamaru's and Ino's bloodline limits to try and strengthen Chouji and Temari's team work

"That was great Chouji!" Temari complemented as she sent a gust of wind at the shadow user. Shikamaru dodged to the left and sent out his kagemane jutsu. Temari jumped up into the air while Chouji slammed his fists into the ground; making it tremble just enough so Shikamaru and Ino lost their footing.

Temari landed slight footed with a wide grin only to have it wiped away as Ino's shintoshin no jutsu collided with her replacing her mind with Ino's for a short time.

"Temari!" Chouji called loosing concentration on Shikamaru just long enough for his kagemane to connect with the larger boy's shadow.

"That's it Ino," Shikamaru said as he lazily released his jutsu. "We win again."

"Hmph," Chouji scowled good naturedly. "That's only because you're a genius!"

"Kai," Ino said as she laced her fingers together so she could return to her own body. "That was really fun!"

Temari smiled slightly as she nodded. "Yeah it was."

"Time to eat!" Kairi sensei called to the young ninjas.

"Yay!" Chouji shouted. "Food!"

Temari giggled. She found her friends love of food rather amusing to say the least.

"Oi, Temari!" Chouji said as he grabbed her hand. "Let's go eat!"

"Aa," Temari responded as she tried to force down a light blush.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Have you found the rebelss yet?" Orochimaru demanded as Kimimaro entered the throne room.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," He responded. "It seems as though they have taken refuge in Konokigakure."

"Really?" Orochimaru asked rhetorically as he leaned back with an evil chuckle. "Interesting, that they have run to the very place where I acquired my marvelouss powerss."

"What would you have me do, Orochimaru-sama?" Kimimaro asked with a bow.

A vicious gleam appeared in the snake-man's eye. "Burn it," he hissed and Kimimaro bowed in obedience.

* * *

Kaliea: Here you all are! (giggles) I hope you like it! It was sooo hard to write! I think I must have started over at least five times! Tomorrow is my birthday (July 31) so please, please, **please** review! As a present! Yay! Thankies!

* * *

Review Answers:

Itachi349: Yeah, I saw you. I thought I invited you to be my friend but like I said, I really don't know what I'm doing.

Susakuru: (giggles) I love that word! Coolness. I use it all the time! I dunno if they'll make it back to Konoha in this fic, that could make it waaayyy to long, but if they don't there will be a sequel. I promise!

NaruHinalover: Well I'm glad I could help! Keep reading and I'll keep writing! Luv ya!

Danny-171984: No, it wasn't on purpose. It seems as if Narutofan messed up (sniff, I feel so mislead) and posted the same skill under a different name. I've fixed it though, so it's all good. Thanks for telling me! I'd have just let it stay there and looked like an idiot for all eternity. Ok, so maybe I'm exaggerating, but only a little bit! ;P

Dragon Man 180: I'm gonna do all of the clones in one scroll later.

Jays Arravan: Yeah, I saw, thanks to you and Danny-171984 anyway. Like I told him, I got this off of Narutofan and they messed up and placed the same technique under a different name so, yeah…I'm stupid but oh well. Thanks for telling me!

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for your reviews guys! I love you all! Happy b-day to me! Yay! 


	34. Nin scroll 16

Ninja Scroll number 16

Training Scroll:

Bushin Jutsus: Doppelganger Techniques

**Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

This technique must be mastered by any ninja who has graduated from the Academy at the Hidden Leaf Village. It's the most basic technique a Genin must know, since it can be a real lifesaver. This ninjutsu creates a shadow clone of the caster, but it can only serve as a decoy. Unlike Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu created clones can't attack, since they don't have physical mass.

As a result, if they are touched by the attacker they just disappear. Although this technique may seem useless, if used correctly it can create an almost flawless imitation of the ninja, while the real person hides in the environment waiting for a chance to strike.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

Being a forbidden and advanced NinJutsu, few people know this technique perfectly. It is listed in the Scroll of Seals, but still some advanced ninjas (such as Kakashi) know this technique. It is similar to the Bunshin no Jutsu; the main function is to create clones. However, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu doesn't create fake clones; the clones created by this fearsome attack are real, and can deal physical damage.

This technique is hard to master, because the chakra of the user needs to be equally distributed and used with effectiveness. Also, the strength of the user is equally divided among the clones, which makes it hard for someone to distinguish the original one, unless he possesses the Sharingan. Shadow clones disappear once they are hit though, but they can be made in large numbers so they last longer. A weak ninja can create many clones but weak ones; a strong one and one that practices this Jutsu a lot can create large quantities of strong clones.

This is a Jounin level skill learned from the First Hokage's Scroll of Seals. Some of the most renowned ninjas who can use this technique include Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru, and Sandaime.

**Ori no Kongou Nyoi Kage Bunshin (Diamond Staff Shadow Clone Cage)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

This Ninjutsu technique utilizes the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) and Kongou Nyoi (Diamond Staff). The ninja, already in their Nyoibo form, produces a cage by creating a great number of shadow clones and then overlapping one another around an ally, to protect them. Alternately, the cage could be built around an opponent, and the Kage Bunshin could all attack at once.

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

Like the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), this Ninjutsu technique requires a base from which to clone. Therefore, the ninja performing this throws a single shuriken at their enemy, and then performs the jutsu, creating one or many more shadow shuriken, which will then continue the path of the original shuriken. A devastating technique that is almost impossible to block or evade.

**Juujin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

A Ninjutsu technique involving a dog as a ninja tool, and usually a soldier pill for each of them to momentarily increase their chakra. The dog leaps upon the ninja's back and assumes the form of a human, typically the ninja them self, as the ninja becomes more beast-like, as with the Shikakyu no Jutsu (Quadruped Technique). This technique is exclusive to the Inuzuka clan.

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

This Ninjutsu technique uses water as its base for creating the clones. Each clone is one tenth as powerful as the ninja using it and has a limited range it can move away from its creator. Like the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), this clone can attack as if it were the ninja them self, and one hit will destroy it.

**Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu (Mist Clone Technique)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

A Ninjutsu technique similar to the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique), as these clones cannot attack. Whether or not they are made out of mist is hard to tell, but they are immaterial and will disperse when attacked.

* * *

Kaliea: Hey guys! Thanks for all the 'happy birthdays'! I hope you all enjoy this scroll, it was 'really' hard to get this stuff. (not) Anywho, review please!

* * *

Review Answers:

Megaward132: Thank-you! I try, and I seem to get better every time! Thanks!

Gota: More corner kid stuff to come, and as for the ChoujiXTemari thing…yeah I am. I just figured I'd be original.

Kakashiclone1120: His book is there! Honest! And there will be some pervert pounding, but not much. There are more important things that have to happen.

Sidius no Suicen: Thanks for the tip! Keep reading! Thanks!

AiTenshiKosmos: LOL, I can so agree with you there. Orochimaru is in for a serious butt kicking.

Susakuru: Thanks! I did my best. Sorry if the update isn't as fast as you hoped.

QuatresG: Thanks and thanks again:D

NaruHinalover: I dunno about the sequel. I know that I don't want this story to be impossibly long (new comers wont want to read it) but I suppose it will work out in the end. Thanks for the cookie!

Yin vs yang: Sorry if it's not soon enough.

Jays Arravan: Yeah, I'm going towards ChouTem, I thought it would be interesting. As for Kakashi hehehe mimitsu (secret)

Angelgurl079: I know you got my email but happy birthday anyway! As for Kyuubi-chan, I've had him in mind since the beginning. I thought it would give the story and interesting twist.

Danny-171984: O.o Holy cow! That is one long review! (Not that I'm complaining I think it's really cool) Ok, on to answer your questions…I can't tell you -.-; Thanks for the great b-day shout out! Lol, really, it was great. I had a good day. Thanks for your (really long lol) review!

Dragon Man 180: Yes he does. So, did the whole Kyuubi-chan thing catch you off guard? That was my goal. (giggles) if not I'll just have to work harder next time. ;)

Shinobi Darkbeak: Thank-you!

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks so much to all who reviewed! In case you're wondering I had a wonderful birthday and now I'm ready to attempt a really hard battle scene for the next chap. Wish me luck! Till next time, ja ne! 


	35. Searing flames

Chapter 16: Searing flames

Kyo lounged heavily in his arm chair. The rest of the group was all gathered around Kairi as she read them all a chapter from the 'Nin Wars Saga' a historical fiction series based on the events of the Third Secret World War. Normally Kyo was just as entranced by the fast paced story of life, death, and love as the children were, but today he found he couldn't concentrate. There was something tapping at the back of his mind. A presence he didn't know. An aura he couldn't place.

'Who is it?' he asked himself silently. 'It could be important…'

A sudden gasp jerked Kyo abruptly from his thoughts and he sat up strait to look around the common room of the apartment he and his students all shared. Ino's eyes were wide and bright with unshed tears as she listened, her fingers grasping Shikamaru's shirt tight enough to leave it forever wrinkled. The rest were enraptured by Kairi's voice as she dictated the vicious fight taking place in the text. Even Shikamaru didn't find it to troublesome to sit up straighter in attention. Kyo, too, found himself being drawn into the story, only to be pulled away as the aura continued to move closer.

'What should I do?' he asked himself as he tried to track the slippery aura. 'It could be an enemy, but whoever it is moves as if they belong here…'

"Kairi," Kyo suddenly called, gaining the immediate attention of his wife and students. "I'm going to take a quick walk."

Kairi nodded solemnly and sent her husband a soft smile. She understood what that meant: stand-by, something's not right.

"Keep reading Haruno-sensei!" Lee shouted.

"Yeah!" the other children chorused and Kairi laughed as she turned back to the captivating novel.

Kyo grabbed his katana from its stand by the door before he silently slipped out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo slipped around the corner of his building carefully, not making a sound. He crept along the wall, his black and blue attire blending well with the darkness. It wasn't long before he spotted an earth-real figure ahead of him.

He slid along as if on ice. His pale skin and pure white hair simply added to his otherworldly air. His clothes were as white as his hair and they fell loosely about his thin frame. Kyo narrowed his eyes. This man did not belong here. That was strikingly obvious, and yet he made no attempt to hide himself.

Suddenly the pale man halted. He stood strait and tall, his cool eyes glaring off into space. "I know you are there Haruno-san," he spoke. "There is no need to hide from me."

"Considering you were able to see through both of my concealment jutsus I would have to say otherwise." Kyo responded as he walked out of the shadows and dropped his genjutsus.

"I have been trained in the detection of such deception, Haruno Kyo-san," Was the other man's response.

"I see," Kyo said with a slight smirk. "Well, it seems that you have me at a disadvantage. I do not know your given name or even your surname."

"I am Kimimaro, servant to Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro's shoulder split open revealing the bone. "And I have come to kill you."

Kyo watched in disgusted fascination as Kimimaro reached over with his right hand and grasped his now protruding shoulder bone. Quickly he slid it out of his skin, as easily as Kyo slipped his katana from its sheath.

"I see," Kyo said slowly; his eyes trained on the sharpened bone. "You are of the fallen Kaguya clan. I have heard of your unique bloodline limit although I can't say I have desired to test the rumors."

"I do not care if you do not wish to fight," Kimimaro stated. "For if you will not fight you will simply die easier."

Kimimaro lunged at Kyo's still body. Still in flight he feinted to the left and sent out a barrage of bullet like bones from the tips of his fingers. The bones solidly connected with both Kyo and the wall behind him creating a screen of dust and dirt. Kimimaro stood tall as his dull eyes took in the dust covered damage.

"Pathetic," he said. "To waist your life in such a useless manor."

Suddenly Kimimaro's eyes widened and he leapt quickly to his left, just barely missing the heavy slash of a katana. Kimimaro turned in surprise to find Kyo standing unscathed with his katana in hand and a confident smirk on his face.

"Your clan must not be as brilliant as you are said to be if such a junior skill was able to confuse you," Kyo taunted as his eyes darted to where the smoke was clearing.

Kimimaro followed the bluette's gaze to where he had thought to have killed him. His eyes widened a fraction in surprise as he took in, not blood, but splatters of water.

"A mizu bushin," Kimimaro stated blandly. "I should have suspected."

Kyo said nothing as he dropped into his taijutsu stance while black marks began to spread across Kimimaro's body.

"It seems I shall have to take this fight much more seriously from now on."

XXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen quickly over the newly formed band and in the darkness of the night Kakashi's team as well as Naruto slept heavily next to the dying fire. Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke, however, were wide awake due to the overly long nap the three had woken up from only and hour before. Sasuke sat opposite the two girls on a log using the orange flames to read over some of the ninja scrolls he had pulled out of his and Naruto's bags.

Sakura sat still and silent; a confused, yet serious look on her face. Hinata found this discontented Sakura to be rather unnerving and she wanted to help the pink haired girl regain her true cheerfulness. The boys may not have noticed, but since leaving Gaara's compound earlier that morning Sakura had grown slightly withdrawn, a near brooding expression on her normally placid features. For some reason it seemed as if she was searching for something. Hinata gulped as she slid down the log to sit next to her friend. She wasn't afraid of the pink haired girl; she just found it slightly awkward to suddenly leap into somebody's personal business.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked quietly. "A-are you alright?"

"Hm?" Sakura started, not realizing that Hinata had moved. "Oh, yes Hinata-chan, I'm fine."

Hinata took a deep breath. "I don't believe you."

Sakura stared at the other girl in shock. Hinata never said anything like that to anyone. She was always the first to comply on every thing. A smile crossed Sakura's soft pink lips. It was rather refreshing to watch Hinata stand up to somebody.

Hinata bit her lip, perhaps she had been to rude? She really shouldn't have pried. Now Sakura is going to hate her…Suddenly Sakura smiled.

"You're right to say so Hinata-chan," the young Haruno said.

Hinata gaped in shock. "What?"

Sakura giggled. "I said you were right to not believe me. There is something wrong."

Hinata's surprise quickly morphed to fear and concern. "Are you hurt, Sakura-chan?"

"No," Sakura replied softly. "Just confused really."

"About what?"

"Well," Sakura began. "Since we left the compound I've been trying to 'touch' Ichigo through our heartstring bond, but I can't feel her. I know she isn't hurt because I would have felt that. It's more like she just disappeared."

Hinata looked down at her clasped hands in thought. Maybe…?

"Is it only Ichigo-chan?" Hinata asked. "Is she the only one you can't feel?"

Sakura's nose scrunched up as she reached out with her mind. "No, I can't feel anyone accept for those of us that are here. But why?" She asked mostly herself. "What's happening?"

"Do you remember when we first started to leave and we found Ichigo?" Hinata asked softly.

"Yes," Sakura responded.

"Well you couldn't feel her really well then either, could you?"

Sakura blanched. "You're right!" she exclaimed. "I couldn't!"

"What about before that?" Hinata prompted, her voice growing firm and confident. "When was the last time you felt someone?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Hm, the last time I felt an aura from a distance was when Hikari-nee-chan and Itachi-nii-chan came to get us from the academy. I felt them coming, but I also felt someone else. I don't know who it was but it was strong and scary. It made me feel sick."

Hinata nodded slowly as the pieces of this puzzle began to fall into place. "Do you still have your necklace that Naruto-kun gave you?"

Sakura sent her a 'duh' look and pulled the cat shaped carving out from where it hung under her shirt collar. "Why do you ask?"

"Didn't Hikari-nee-chan ask to see it before we left?"

Suddenly it all clicked in Sakura's mind and she gasped. "Hikari-nee-chan must have put a jutsu on it to block my heartstrings! She knows that I never take it off so she probably figured it was the best thing to put it on."

Hinata nodded. "I think so too. Now the real question is why she did it."

Sakura thought for a moment before she snapped her fingers in triumph. "I've got it!" she shouted. "Once when I was five I asked Hikari-nee-chan if Haruno's are the only ones who can feel our heartstring connection!"

Hinata looked excited. "What did she say?"

"It was like this…"

XxflashbackxX

Five year old Sakura sat at her desk looking over her new school books. She had always been fascinated by the things you could learn in text, so when she received these she wasted no time in leaping into them. At the moment she was just finishing up the chapter on auras and she found it absolutely fascinating. She didn't know that normal people could sense auras too; she thought it was only something her clan could do.

'Hm, maybe the book is wrong?' she thought. 'But how will I know for sure?'

"Are you reading your books already 'Kura-chan?" Hikari asked with a giggle. "I don't understand why you like them so much. Field experience is much better."

Normally when Hikari said things like this Sakura would snap back that without knowledge field experience would start and end with death, so what she actually said startled the Haruno heir a bit.

"Can non-Harunos use the heartstrings too?" Sakura asked suddenly, her nose still pressed into her text book. "I thought it was our blood-limit."

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked as she walked into Sakura's room and slid the shooji door shut.

"Well." Sakura began as she pointed at her book. "It says here that chakra print detection and aura tracking are really important for Shinobi to learn, but I thought only the people with heartstrings could sense auras. Does that mean everyone has heartstrings?"

Hikari smiled down at her overly intelligent (in her opinion anyway) little sister. She had certainly never been curious about such things when she was five. In fact she hardly knew anything on the genin written exam when she was six. It was a miracle that she managed to pass. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't been able to answer any of the questions during the chunin exam either.

'Hm,' she thought. 'I probably ought to study before I take the jounin exam next week…' She shook her head. 'Study later, answer Sakura's question now.'

Sakura sat patiently as Hikari thought, knowing that her mind wasn't on her question.

'Sometimes I wonder why Hikari ended up with light as her element instead of air,' Sakura thought. 'At least then she would have and excuse for having her head in the clouds all the time.'

"Oh! Right! You asked me a question!" Hikari exclaimed and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hm, to answer you plainly, everyone can sense chakra and if they work at it they can memorize an individual's chakra print easily. What makes the heartstrings different is that people who have them are much more sensitive to those auras." Hikari paused for a moment. "For example, I can sense, identify, and track everyone within the walls of Konoha if I opened up my heartstrings fully. So, if a stranger were to enter Konoha I'd know immediately."

"But you said that normal people can do that too." Sakura reminded her older sister.

"Not quite," Hikari responded. "See without the heartstrings a person can only sense an aura when it is with in a twenty foot radios at most. Even with out advanced training you can sense up to fifty feet at least, as well as memorize those chakra prints within an instant."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed. "I get it! We're born with an advanced ability to sense and memorize auras like the sharingan right? All we have to do is meet someone and our heartstrings will remember their aura forever just like the sharingan only has to see a jutsu once to be able to copy it!"

"Exactly," Hikari said with a smile. "You really are a genius."

"Hikari-nee-chan?" Sakura asked. "Does the heartstrings have a weakness?"

"Of course it does," Hikari responded. "Even the sharingan has a weakness."

"Then what is it?"

Hikari frowned slightly as she tried to figure out how to word this. "If a person has a really strong chakra signature then it is quite easy for them to pick out a heartstring user. Our chakra signatures have a unique pulse to them that would give us away faster then lightning."

"Is there a way to stop our auras from pulsing?" Sakura asked innocently.

Hikari grinned. "Not without cutting our heartstrings almost completely off."

Xxend flashbackxX

"So in order to stop Orotomato from finding you she must have done a jutsu that would make your chakra signature seem normal." Hinata said.

"Right," Sakura responded. "Which means that she must have cut off my heartstrings almost completely."

"Is that dangerous?" Hinata asked worried.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't think so," she said. "We'll be without our usual early warning system but other then that no. Maybe we could even fix the jutsu so that I can still use my heartstrings without giving myself away."

"We can start working on it tomorrow." Hinata told her. "But for now we have to sleep."

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo watched in indifference as Kimimaro let his curse seal spread rapidly across his pale skin.

"This was a gift from Orochimaru-sama many years ago," He said. "It has been many a dozen fights since I last had to reveal it."

Kyo growled as he felt the newly heightened power pulse heavily from his opponent. The pale man's power level was quite greater then his own now. Where Kyo was confident he could have beaten Kimimaro before, now he found that it would be nearing the improbable.

Kimimaro let out a sadistic smirk before the tips of his fingers fell open revealing the bones beneath the skin. "Die."

The barrage of bullet like bones sent Kyo into a desperate scramble for his life. Dodging left and right, up and down, only just escaping from what could have been a fatal injury. Tired of being on the offensive, Kyo lunged at the bone user head on before his hands flew together in a quick set of seals.

The bones Kimimaro sent in his direction impacted solidly with Kyo's body before it was engulfed in smoke and revealed itself to be a kawarimi.

Kimimaro's lifeless eyes slowly roved his surroundings searching for his missing assailant. He only just ducked when a side sweep from Kyo's katana rushed to meet the air where his head was only seconds before.

Twisting around Kimimaro struck out with his bone sword and caught Kyo's katana as it swung in for another attack. For almost a full minute the two stood locked in place, swords crossing to form an x like pattern. Then, quite suddenly Kyo leapt back and sheathed his sword as he hands flew together in another set of seals.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Kyo shouted as a large dragon of water materialized from the air to head strait for the unsuspecting Kimimaro.

Kimimaro, having been caught off guard by the attack, was slow in moving out of the water dragon's way. Crying out Kimimaro struggled to regain his footing as the large water mass crashed into him. Kimimaro's eyes widened in shock and pain as he felt one of his ribs crack with the impact.

'To damage my bones…' His dull eyes narrowed. 'It seems he is even better then I first thought.'

Kyo grinned as he watched the water dragon crash into his opponent. Kyo knew that with his control over the element of water, his attack was even more powerful then when the Nidaime himself used it. This of course was why he was called the Haruno genius. He had the ability to deliver the same attacks with ten-times as much force, while using the same amount of chakra; even Haruno Takeru-sama was unable to do that.

Kyo's confidence in his win faded fast as he watched his dragon disappear and leave in its place a monster. Large bones rose from its skin like spikes and a long lizard like tale protruded from its spine.

"Wha-!" Kyo cried in shock as he stumbled back. He had never seen something such as this. "What are you!"

"I am Kimimaro," the creature said. "You should feel honored that you have been able to push me this far. I have never had to advance to the second level of my seal before now. You are indeed a worthy opponent."

"Ch," Kyo scoffed as he dropped back into his stance. "It does not matter what new form you have taken. I will not allow you to win. Here is where you die."

Kyo's hands flew together faster then the eye could see. Finally he halted, his eyes trained on the grotesque form before him. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" he shouted.

Kimimaro gazed blandly at the large wave of water that sped quickly toward him. He growled and his face scrunched up into an expression of loathing. "If that is the game you wish to play," he murmured as he too formed lightning fast seals. "Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

The large wall of flame exploded from Kimimaro's mouth and raced towards the equally large wall of water. The two jutsus met in a loud explosion that rocked the spirit tree all the way down to its roots. Steam filled Konoki village, creating a large opaque screen of water vapor. Screams sounded from all around as those that still slept were tossed viciously from their beds. Momentarily blinded, Kyo blinked to clear his vision while he reached out with his hands and absorbed the vapors of water into his hands.

Soon the village was clear once again, but Kimimaro was no where in sight. Sudden heat and loud crackling reached Kyo's body causing him to turn quickly only to gasp as his eyes came to focus on the building where he and his family were all staying.

"Kairi!" he shouted as he tried to mold his chakra into another water seal. He growled as he was unable to emit more then a small trickle of water; it seemed as though he had used up all of his chakra. Without a thought of himself, Kyo ran towards the building, doing his best to avoid the burning wood as it fell from the flaming walls of the large spirit tree. Cries of alarm and panic spread throughout the entire village as the people scrambled to escape from their burning home.

Kyo paid them no mind, his only thoughts for the safety of his rather large family. Kyo hadn't even reached the front door when it swiftly flew open revealing the coughing and singed occupants. Kyo nearly cried in relief as he grasped his wife by her arm and ushered the children from the building to one of the exits of the great tree. Kairi was sobbing and screaming unintelligibly as she tried to fight her husband's iron grip.

Once they were all a safe distance from the now burning village Kyo spun his wife around and grasped her shoulders. "Kairi!" he shouted. "It's ok! We're all alright!"

"No! No! No!" She screamed. "I have to go back! No, no, no, no!"

"Kairi!" Kyo shouted in surprise. "Calm down! What's gotten into you!"

"My baby!" she sobbed brokenly. "My baby!"

Kyo froze in terror as he realized why she was wailing. Akira was still inside their building. Looking around frantically he realized that it wasn't just his son. Hanabi was missing too.

* * *

Kaliea: Hahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa! Don't you just hate me? (sigh) I love a good cliff hanger, but only if I'm the one writing it. It's not so great if you're reading. (shrugs) Sorry bout that, but I'm feeling rather evil today. (Grins evilly) However if you review I may be persuaded to update faster…

* * *

Review Answers:

Danny-171984: So is it good enough to merit a long review:P

So-kun: Hey, hey! Can I borrow you big book of torture? (puppy dog eyes) please? I'll use it on Oro-teme!

Dragon Man 180: Hehe, no he can't I'm sure. As for a flashback or whatever, (shrugs) I don't see why not. We'll se how it goes though. I'm not promising squat. Thanks for the review!

Jays Arravan: Yes, aside from ChouTem all of the usual pairings are there as well as some oc pairings with the ones left out. The main pairings though are SasuSaku, NaruHina, and ItaHika.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Till next time, ja ne! 


	36. Nin scroll 17

Ninja Scroll number 17:

Advanced Training Scroll:

Kuchiyose: Summoning

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

Having signed a contract in blood, any ninja with this Ninjutsu technique can summon a beast, or beasts, from another plane of existence to use in battle. They must use their own blood as a "sacrifice" to summon them, after performing the hand seals corresponding with their animal and marking their point of summoning on the ground with both hands. Animals range from the famous Japanese Triad of the Toad, Snake, and Snail/Slug, to dogs, spiders, turtles, monkeys, and probably many more.

Also, each summoning race may have their own "king" to summon. For instance, the toads have Gamabunta, the snakes have Manda, and the slugs have Katsuyu. There is also a possibility that some beings are unique to summon. For instance, Sandaime has summoned Enma the Monkey King, and then the God of Death itself, while Orochimaru has succeeded in summoning the dead.

There are many variations to the Kuchiyose, some of which include the substitution of a life as a blood sacrifice, or even no sacrifice or hand seals at all. Not all things summoned are animals. People and items can be summoned. For instance, Sakon and Ukon's Rashoumon. Also, beings and items that exist in the ninja's world can be summoned through the use of a scroll. So, it is very likely that we have yet to see the full range of the Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Some who are known to have the ability to summon are: the Sannin (Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade), Sandaime and Yondaime, Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, Kidoumaru, Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon. There are many more that have not been mentioned seeing as any ninja who has signed a contract in blood with any summoning race can then become a summoner.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei (Summoning Technique: Impure World Resurrection)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

A forbidden Ninjutsu technique (Kinjutsu), which is a variation of the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique). Unlike the Kuchiyose, no contract is required with this technique, because instead of summoning a living being into our world, this jutsu summons the dead. To summon the dead, instead of the user signing a contract and sacrificing their blood, they must prepare a living person as a sacrifice, whose body will become the vessel of the summoned deceased's soul. The living sacrifice then has the dust and ashes of the deceased scattered around them. After that, the sacrifice's body will take on the physical and mental characteristics of the summoned, meaning that they will appear as they did up until the moment of their death, and will remember everything from their past, including any techniques that they possessed in life. All of this is prepared long before the technique's use in battle.

When the summoner is finally ready to use this technique in combat, the prepared body is summoned within a wooden coffin that rises up from the ground. Fully animated, the dead body frees itself. At this point, though, it is nothing more than a walking corpse. It is then that the summoner implants a fuda, an amulet designed to bring the summoned's vitality back, and also to degenerate them to nothing more than a slave of the summoner's will. This fuda is commonly seen as a shuriken with a seal tied to its end, which is then driven deep into the skull of the summoned being. Along with vitality and blood-thirst, the fuda may play a part in the ability of the summoned's body to regenerate quickly. After all of this, the summoned being is as powerful as they were before their death, and is battle-ready. They remain in this world until they are claimed by death once again, at which point they crumble to dust, returning to the physical forms of the sacrificed.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Mouhogosha (Summoning Technique: Blind Guardians)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

A variation of the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique), this technique summons one, or many, blind guardians with bandages wrapped around their eyes and faces, who will protect their summoner so long as they are directed. And the way that they are directed is what is unique about this technique. The ninja plays a melody on a flute to communicate with the blind guardians, as they cannot see on their own. A very odd Ninjutsu technique.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Rashoumon (Summoning Technique: Rashoumon)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

A Ninjutsu technique, which is a variation of the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique). Instead of summoning a being of flesh and blood, this technique summons Rashoumon, a large, impenetrable gate with the face of a demon on it.

* * *

Kaliea: Here is some interesting info that I found and figured I could put in seeing as the kids are going to learn to summon. Oops, did I say that? ;3 Please review!

* * *

Review Answers:

Bittersweet Dreams: They are main characters they just don't have much of a role for a while. I'm glad you liked Kyuubi-chan, to be honest I wasn't sure how well that would fly but you all seem to like it ok, I'm glad. As for the rest of your questions, I can't say yet…

AiTenshiKosmos: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

So-kun: Hehe, I was just kidding, though it would be rather cool to have one…(thinking of all the fun things to do to her brothers) Hehehehe. JK!

Jays Arravan: I suppose I have, but I wanted to make it clear that Sakura was not going to be the weakest of her group, she's not really the strongest, but she won't be the weakest. Actually, they're all pretty equal in skill and strength…

Susakuru: What about? Maybe I can clear it up better. Thanks for the review!

Angelgurl079: Sorry, I can be pretty evil sometimes and I can assure you, you ain't seen nothin' yet.

Danny-171984: Bummer, oh well :D Just more insentive to work harder on the next chapter! As for Hikari sealing Sakura's heartstrings, yeah it was pretty smart of her (coughs in attempt to hide her round about way of bragging) But if you remember, Hikari can't use her heartstrings, they've been cut off. So if Sakura's heartstrings hadn't been cut off she wouldn't feel Hikari's pain, she would think that she was dead like Kyo does. Thanks for the review!

NaruHinalover: You have a praise Kaliea mode -O.O- I'm flattered!

Shinobi Darkbeak: Thanks! I'll do my best!

Dragon Man 180: (Hides behind Kyuubi-chan) Don't kill me! Things will get better!

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks to all of my reviewers! Love ya lots! Till next time, ja ne! 


	37. Connections

Chapter 17: Connections

Hikari woke up as she felt the warmth she had just gotten used to slip away, leaving her to shiver slightly. Slowly she sat up, rubbing her eyes to clear them of the blurry haze hanging in front of them.

"Itachi-kun?" She called out in confusion as she spotted the shadowy silhouette of her young husband standing by the window. "Are you alright?"

Itachi glanced at Hikari for only a second before he returned his gaze to the bar covered scenery. Hikari's face scrunched up in concern and she slipped out of the futon the two shared, pulling one of the thin blankets tight around her pajama clad body to ward off the cold.

"What is it?" Hikari whispered as she stood next to Itachi and layed her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know," He answered as he rested his head on her own. "I just have a bad feeling is all."

Hikari closed her eyes for a moment as she shifted through her feelings. For a second she felt nothing out of the ordinary but when she delved deeper she caught hold of a slight feeling of unease that was centered, not on her or Itachi, but instead on the place in her heart where she held her cousin and his family.

"I feel it too," Hikari said as she opened her eyes. "But without the heartstrings I don't know if there is something really wrong or just general unease."

Itachi shrugged, shifting his wife's head slightly. "I don't know either," he said. "All we can do is hope everything is alright."

Hikari nodded as Itachi lifted his head and took her hand. "Get some sleep Hikari," He ordered as he pushed her down onto the futon. "You're going to need it."

Hikari smiled at the dark haired boy before she spread the blanket on her shoulders back onto the others and crawled under them. "Good night Itachi," she whispered before she fell back into a deep sleep.

Itachi wrapped his right arm around her waist so he could grasp her right hand with his. "I'm so sorry I can't help you Hikari," He whispered as he rested his forehead on the back of her neck. "I really, really am."

Just like every night for the past year, Itachi found that sleep did not come to him willingly or easily that night.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hanabi-chan!" Neji cried out as he tried to race back into the burning village. Kyo only just managed to grab a hold of on his collar before the Hyuuga boy ran to far.

"Neji! No!" Kyo shouted as he pulled the struggling boy back. "You can't go in there again! You'll be killed!"

"I have to go!" Neji yelled as he tried to slip out of his coat. "Hanabi-chan is my responsibility! I have to save her!"

"You also have a responsibility to help your cousin Hinata win back Konoha," Kyo reminded him. "How are you supposed to do that if you are dead?"

Neji stopped struggling and fell limp. Crystal tears forming in his now dull lavender eyes. "So I have to leave her there to die?" he asked brokenly.

"Of course not," Kyo said as he let the younger boy go and layed his feinted wife on the ground, resting her head in Tenten's lap. Neji glanced up at his teacher with hopeful eyes. "I'm going to save my son **and** your cousin."

Neji bit his lip in slight fear but nodded all the same, trusting Kyo to bring his little cousin back alive.

"Tenten, Temari, Ino," Kyo called as he stepped into the shallow spring they had stopped by. "I need you to take care of Kairi. Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, you three are in charge. Whatever happens, keep the group together and safe."

As the kids nodded Kyo reached out with his hands and caused the water below him to rise up above him and fall on top of his head; drenching him completely.

"Take care of each other." He said before he took of towards the blazing spirit tree.

Temari glanced at Kairi worriedly as the Ino dipped her torn off sleeve into the stream and wrung it out. Silently she handed it to Tenten who placed it on the forehead of their unconscious teacher.

"Do you think he'll make it back?" Chouji asked, breaking the tense silence.

Everybody shrugged. Logically they knew it was impossible, but then again, they had seen some pretty incredible things in their short lives as it is.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fear clenched Kyo's heart as he tried to force his way through tons upon tons of burning debris. He was nearly out of chakra but his natural control over the water element helped him slow the evaporation of the spring water he had doused himself with; still, if he didn't make it out soon he knew he wouldn't make it at all.

Kyo gritted his teeth and narrowed his emerald eyes. There was no way he was just going to give up. Not when the lives of his family hung so dangerously in the balance. Grasping all of the chakra he could spare, Kyo quickly poured it into his heartstrings; searching the specific thread he knew connected him to his son. The connection pulsed strong and Kyo let out a sigh of relief knowing that Akira was, for the moment, safe.

Tracing his son's aura Kyo was able to shift his way through the maze of burning rubble to the apartment building he and his family had shared. He grimaced as he looked at it.

Flames poured from every opening and the structure was just barely supporting itself. He almost didn't want to enter, if only because he was afraid it would collapse under his weight and take both him and the kids with it. Finally he bit his lip. He wasn't an expert, but the building seemed okay for now. Besides, what was life with out a few risks?

In this instance: Erased.

Taking a deep breath Kyo steeled himself against his doubts and pushed ahead; plunging strait into the once homely apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

He wasn't quite sure what was happening. After all he had never been in a situation such as this before. Still, even at a very young age he was intelligent, overly intelligent according to his father, so even though he had no pre-instruction on how to act in this instance didn't mean he couldn't. After all, he had the intelligence of both his parents and his aunt running through his little head. Not to mention rather sharp instincts.

First things first. He had to find his friend. He knew she was strong but he also knew that she tended to be a bit rash at times. Always leaping into something they both knew she logically shouldn't attempt. Like trying to sneak cookies out of the jar his mom kept on the kitchen counter. They both knew that she would get caught each time without getting her craved for sweet. Still, the girl was rather stubborn and seemed to think that, so long as she kept trying, she could eventually sneak one out from under the nose of one of Konoha's most observant chunin.

These thoughts of course were rather downplayed in his head seeing as he had yet to learn what certain words like 'chunin' or 'ninja' and the like meant. He was simply, just a young boy with a rather advanced mind for one his age. Anyhow, we're veering off the subject.

Reaching inside himself he grasped onto something that lay quietly in the back of his mind. He wasn't sure what it was but he did know that whenever he wanted to find someone this thing led him strait to them. He had no real doubt that it wouldn't do the same this time. Slowly he rose to his feet and, with an agility that defied his age, he climbed over his bars and dropped lightly to the floor.

His friend didn't seem to be too far. Just in the other room according to his feelings, so he didn't have very far to walk. Wobbling a bit on his inexperienced legs, he did his best to stay up right long enough to get past the roaring tongs of orange that threatened to lick at his little body.

Thankfully, the door to his friend's room was already open, so he just walked right in to find his friend sitting on her bed against the wall. Tears threatened to fall from her frightened lavender eyes as she tried to escape the heat that had already burned her more then once. Spotting her friend her eyes glowed with relief and a soft smile made its way to her lips.

" 'Kira!" she shouted. "Hewp!"

He cocked his head slightly to the side as he tried to understand what she was doing in the corner. Finally he gave up and just decided to go to her. Her eyes widened as she watched the little boy before her shakily cross the room; the licks of flame parting to give him passage to where his friend sat trembling.

Stopping in front of the bed he looked up at her and raised his arms. Happy that he was here with her, she reached down and grabbed his hand before she tried to pull him up with her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo was greatly relieved when he found not only his son, but also Hanabi sitting together on Hanabi's little toddler bed. He didn't question how his son had got there, he was always doing things like that, but he was a bit surprised to find that the flames weren't touching either child. Kyo grinned as he reached down and lifted both children into his arms. It seemed that there was another genius in the clan of Haruno.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura gasped in pain as she jerked violently awake. Her breaths were coming in short gasps and her heart felt as if it was being jabbed by a hot kunai. Sasuke, being the light sleeper he is, quickly jumped up from his own sleeping bag and raced to the aid of his friend.

"Sakura!" he whispered in concern. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Awakened by urgent whispers Hinata rolled over gently so she could face her two friends. "I-is something w-wrong Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head rapidly and the tears that coated her emerald eyes flew from her face, glittering in the nearly dead fire light. "I don't know," she answered. Her eyes holding a fear filled, faraway look. "All I know is somebody is hurting terribly. But since Hikari-nee-chan blocked my heartstrings so strongly, I can't tell who!" More tears fell from her eyes as she turned to face the older raven haired boy. "It hurts so bad…"

Sasuke bit his lip, unsure of how to console the crying girl. He grunted in annoyance as he just remembered his brother's advice on learning about girl's and their tears.

'You're going to have a female teammate someday,' Itachi had said. 'It would be best to learn now about how to deal with their whimpering and sobbing, because then when it happens you can just brush it off.'

Of course considering that Hikari-nee-chan had whapped him a good one across the head for that, Sasuke decided that that advice from his nii-chan was better not to be followed. Now, though, he quite regretted it.

Finally, with a soft sigh, Sasuke decided to do something he had seen his father do with his mother when she was crying about how Itachi almost died during the chunin exams.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as she felt Sasuke shift so he could sit behind her on her sleeping bag before he wrapped his short arms around her waist and began to rock her slightly to the left and right. Resting his head on the back of her neck he whispered softly in the old runic language the four corner clans were required to learn.

Sakura smiled slightly at the gentle whispers. Before this whole escapade had begun the four corner kids had often spoken to each other in runic when they were upset. For some reason it always seemed to calm their nerves.

"Thank-you Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered with a smile. "You've made me feel so much better."

Sasuke pulled away and sat cross-legged at her left. "I'm glad I could help."

"Hey guys," Naruto whispered as he stumble over sleepily. "Eve'sing ok?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "Sakura just felt something bad."

"M-mina," Hinata stuttered as she sat up in her sleeping bag. "C-can we stay together tonight? I think it would make us all f-feel better…"

Sakura nodded swiftly. "I agree," she whispered. "It will be just like before."

The boys nodded in agreement before they wandered off to grab their sleeping bags. Together the four of them pushed their bags together to make a long line. Contented the four of them once again slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo had been gone for what seemed forever before something finally occurred. Neji and Shino leapt to their feet quickly as the bushes to the group's left began to rustle. Both boys were instantly joined by the others while the girls huddled closer to Kairi, vowing silently, that no matter what happened they would keep their promise to Kyo and protect his drained wife.

For several tense seconds nobody moved until finally several figures came stumbling out of the brush. Sighs were released and stances were relaxed as the familiar figures of teams three and nine stumbled smoking into the little clearing.

"Oh man! I thought we were done for!" Mitsu shouted as she tossed her short brown hair over her smoking shoulder. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone but Kaemon I think," Kin answered as he gestured towards the shaking boy behind him.

"Awe, poor monkey boy," Mitsu said with an over exaggerated pout. "Awe yu scawed of a wittle fiwe?"

"Shut up Mitsu," Kaemon growled as he tried to bring his trembling under control. "At least I'm not afraid of a fish."

"Hey!" Mitsu cried indignantly. "Piranhas are scary! They eat people!"

"Uh, actually they don't," Heitsun jumped in. "They eat other fish. They only attack people if they're bleeding."

"Yeah, you would know fishy," Mitsu snapped a bit embarrassed about her fear.

"Hey fish are cool," Heitsun replied. "At least I'm not part weasel."

"Why you…" Mitsu began before her twin Jeiken stepped in.

"Cool it guys," she said her long brown braid singed lightly from the roaring flames. "We don't have time for this."

"You're only saying that so I'll stop making fun of your boyfriend," Mitsu said with a pout.

"That's right," Jeiken responded with a grin. "Besides, you have your own boyfriend to bug. You don't need to bother mine too."

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt this lovely banter," Kin broke in. "But we're being watched."

"Eh?" the others asked as they turned to face the direction Kin indicated.

Mitsu flushed bright red as she saw the odd looks Kyo's group was sending their way. "Erm, Hi," Mitsu said. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Yes," Kaemon sad as he rolled his eyes. "Perfectly lovely. I just love getting thrown out of bed by an attack induced earthquake before running for my life from a killer fire bent on devouring my home, don't you?"

"Yes," Kisho stated.

"You would," Heitsun murmured. "Psycho."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kin asked with a soft smile.

"We're waiting for Kyo-sensei," Shikamaru said lazily. "He went back into the village to get Akira and Hanabi."

Ino whacked the boy on the shoulder. "Only you could be so calm about something like this."

Shikamaru glared at her as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "Troublesome woman," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Kaliea: Hey all, it's late and I'm tired so this is the best you get. For the moment I'm working through a rough spot in the story so the chapters aren't going to be all that great for a while. Still I promise to do my best. Please review.

* * *

Review Answers:

QuatresG: Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

Sakura Blossom91: Thank-you! I really appreciate that!

So-kun: Eh…huh?

Megward132: I'll do my best!

Itachi349: Kay!

Susakuru: It'll be awhile before they reach their full potential but things will start picking up soon I think.

NaruHinalover: Actually, I don't get it at all! When I found this stuff on Narutofan I was like 'hey summoning is cool and useful I'll put that on' Then I read the summery things and I was like 'I don't get it' It was really frustrating but I put it on anyway thinking that just because my brain was to tiny to understand doesn't mean no one else will. As for Kyuubi-chan…sure! (pulls out Kyuubi-chan and hands him over) Here ya go! Kyuubi-chan: I'm going to kill you woman. Kaliea: Nya, nya! Have fun with him NaruHinalover-san!

Danny-171984: Like I told NaruHinalover, I can't claim the credit for this scroll (as much as I would like to) I'm not smart enough to understand it. I just showed it. Still, I'm glad it helped you out! Sorry if I've disappointed you about the updates, I'm getting ready for collage.

Jays Arravan: Yes, her name is Tayuya but I didn't say that because in this fic no one knows she can do it aside from those from the sound.

Dragon Man 180: Dang, to bad I'm out of shape. I could have run longer. JK. As for the whole mosquito thing…ew. Smart and inventive but ew. Sorry, but I have a thing against mosquitoes. They seem to think I'm some kind of buffet or something…

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks to all my reviewers! Till next time, ja ne! 


	38. Nin scroll 18

Ninja Scroll number 18:

Training Scroll:

Doton: Earth Techniques

**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Type: Upside-down Mud Wall)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

A Doton (earth type) Ninjutsu technique where the ninja digs into the ground beneath them and tears up a solid wall of dirt and rock. The shield of earth is held together by the ninja's chakra and is meant to take the driving force of a physical attack, or to block projectile weapons.

**Doton: Doryo Dango (Earth Type: Mud Dumpling)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

A Doton (earth type) Ninjutsu technique requiring impressive Taijutsu. The ninja digs into the ground beneath then and tears out a large chunk of dirt and rock, holding it together with their chakra. Depending on their strength, they can hold any size ball of earth, and then throw it upon their enemy, crushing them.

**Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Type: Mudslide Barrier)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

A Doton (earth type) Ninjutsu technique where the ninja "vomits" a wave of mud, which shoots out of their mouth and assumes the form of a solid wall in front of them, sturdy enough to dam a river of water, or stop the Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Missile Technique).

**Doton: Kekkai Doroutoumu (Earth Type: Destruction Mud Prison)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

A Doton (earth type) Ninjutsu technique where the ninja plants their hands on the ground and creates a dome of pure dirt and rock around their enemy. The dome has a layer of chakra inside of it that keeps it together, so that any damage done to it or the ground, even, is instantly repaired, within certain limits, of course. The area farthest away from the ninja using this technique, however, is still quite weak as it has the least concentration of chakra to absorb the blows and repair the damage done by the enemy.

While in control of this clay prison, the ninja using this technique also draws out the chakra of their enemy or enemies, taking it for themselves, unlike the Sabaki no Genki (Energy Drain). In this manner, the ninja can keep this clay prison up almost indefinitely, making it a very incredible Ninjutsu.

**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Type: Inner Decapitation Technique)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

This ninjutsu isn't a widely used technique, since it is only used when surprising the enemy. After performing a series of hand seals and raising his chakra, the ninja is buried underground using his chakra. He can then move freely inside the ground, as if he was outside, due to the chakra which "makes way" for him/her.

After the ninja feels he is below his opponent, he just raises his hand and grabs his opponent's feet, then buries him underground, leaving his head on the surface. This leaves a normal Shinobi open for a powerful attack, but a powerful one can use Chakra and raise himself up to the ground, preventing the attack. An experienced shinobi can also predict the attack, by sensing the opponent's chakra, so this move is really effective on younger ninjas, such as Genins or Chuunins.

**Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Earth Type: Earth Tracking Fang Technique)**  
Type of Technique: NinJutsu

A Doton (earth type) Ninjutsu technique designed to incorporate the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique) into a fast-paced tracking technique aiming to find, surprise, and incapacitate the enemy. The summoning ninja must have signed a contract with summoning dogs to perform this attack. They must then perform the Kuchiyose no Jutsu and summon said dogs, who will then burrow underground and track down their target, digging their teeth into them and weighing them down. This leaves the victim wide open to attack.

* * *

Kaliea: I couldn't think of which scroll to do next so I decided to look over the ones I already did. Imagine my surprise when I noticed that I've only done two of the seven elements; though it does make coming up with scrolls easer…

* * *

Review Answers:

Princess Falling Star: I'm not sure where the idea came from. I think it was originally just a half baked idea that somehow made its way onto paper as the prologue. Now though it's shaped up pretty well in my head not so sure about how it transfers onto the computer though.

Bittersweetdreams: I'm glad you like them. Honestly they're my favorite part of the story. I think that after this is done I might do a fic that centers on them. Just a thought for now though; I'll wait to see how it turns out.

Kunoichi05: I'm glad you like it!

SasuSaku4Ever: You're right they will. That's why the next chapter is the last one before the next time jump. After that things will move faster I hope.

Fushigitsuki: Just to set this strait. I write them and I enjoy doing it. If you don't like them, don't read them.

So-kun: I only have a basic outline for what I want and only in certain parts of the story. For others, like these last few chapters, I just wing it. Though I am glad it looks like I've been planning them out.

Kawaii-Hisui: I'm glad you like my story! I hope you mouth feels better.

Susa-chan: I agree; that would totally freak me out. I'd probably have a heart attack. So, how's things going with Kyuubi-chan? (evil grin)

Zemaru: I like writing the nin scrolls. Sure people could pull these off the net but why bother if I post the info here? Besides these scrolls aren't just being looked at by us, the corner kids are reading them too. This is where they get a lot of their training. And like I told Fushigitsuki: if you don't like them, don't read them.

Jays Arravan: Actually, I didn't even realize that I was doing that until I read your review and then looked back. After I did I was like "wow, I really did!" and you're right, it would look better animated! ;)

Susakuru: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

MisSs005: For now anyway…(looks away innocently)

Danny-171984: Well, I'm really glad you haven't been disappointed; though I can say that the updates are going to start being longer and longer now since I'm starting collage too. Your brother's going to Iraq? I'll pray for him. I think it's great that he is willing to protect this country. As for whose pain Sakura is feeling, that will be answered in the next chapter. And about Kakashi…giggles…I'm not telling! (yet.) Temari…sweatdrop…Temari and Kankuro arrived in chapter 26 'Meeting the Challenges'. Anywho, thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue to do so!

Dragon Man 180: True, but It's still reeaally gross. As for the new arivles. Maayybe. If you want a better answer look over past nin scrolls ; )

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks to all my reviewers! Please review again! Till next time, ja ne! 


	39. Unseeing Eyes

Chapter 18: Unseeing Eyes

Kyo had reacted quickly when he heard the groan, and yet he knew that there wasn't much he could do. It would have been easier if he had been in one of the rooms, then he could have just leapt out the window. No, instead he was trapped in the stairwell because he hadn't wanted to risk hurting the two children by jumping. Now, as he dove to the landing below and covered the two children, he felt as though he had made a mistake that would cost all three of them their lives.

XXXXXXXXX

Kimimaro made no motions as he watched the unstable apartment building finally crumble under the pressure placed on it's burnt out support beams. Finally he nodded slowly in acceptance. He had watched as the Haruno raced back into the burning building and, judging by his pace and the amount of time he had been inside, there was no way he could have possibly made it out in time. There was no denying it. Haruno Kyo was dead, and Kimimaro could now return to the side of his mentor and master.

XXXXXXXXX

Horror filled the small clearing as both Konoha and Konoki groups stared off into the direction of the horrendous rumble that had sounded from the direction of the former Village Hidden in the Tree.

With trembling hands Neji formed several seals which he knew by heart. "B-byakugan." He stuttered slightly as his bloodline limit took effect. His young eyes quickly zoomed past the trees and debris that separated his sight from his destination. The remaining blood drained from his already pale face as he saw the cause.

"What's wrong Neji?" Tenten asked with a trembling voice. "What happened?"

"The apartment collapsed," he said softly. "And I think Kyo-sensei was still inside…"

XXXXXXXXX

"Are they asleep yet?" Ren asked as she rolled over to face her teammates.

"Yeah," Kakashi answered as he lay back reading his perverted book with the dull light his glow rod provided.

"What are we going to do about them?" Kurenai asked as she propped herself up on her left elbow.

"I suppose we'll have to take it one step at a time," Obito replied. "But we won't be able to stay in one place for long. If our encounter with Mizuki showed us anything, it was that Orochimaru is perfectly capable of searching them out."

Suddenly Rin gasped and sat up with a jerk. "If they found out where the kids were do think that they would have gone to where they had been?"

Kakashi's face grew firm and he set his book aside as he sat up. "Whether Mizuki and his group had gone to Sunagakure I don't know, but even if he didn't I don't doubt that they are or were in trouble."

XXXXXXXXX

Ichigo sniffed heavily as more tears threatened to fall from her eyes again. She had only just begun to think of this place as home and now…The flames before her reflected brightly in her dull eyes. It seemed that sometimes elements just couldn't be controlled.

"Ichigo," Gaara called softly. "We have to get away from here."

Ichigo paused for a moment before she nodded stiffly. Reaching out clumsily, Ichigo groped for her friend's hand. Slight panic filled her until she felt him grasp her rough, little hand with his own and squeeze it gently. Ichigo turned to him and smiled, though Gaara flinched as he noticed that she was looking about two feet away from him instead.

Anger once again welled up inside of him as he watched the girl's smile fade slightly. His only consolation was that the ones that did this to her were now dead, their tainted blood mixed with the pure blood of his friend Sakura.

Shaking his head to clear it, Gaara gave a slight tug on Ichigo's arm. "Come on Ichigo," Gaara said as he started walking. "We need to place ground between us and them."

Ichigo nodded and moved after Gaara slowly, her now sightless eyes darting back and forth aimlessly.

XxflashbackxX

It hadn't even been a day after the corner kids had left then did Ichigo sense an unsettling presence outside of Gaara's compound. A bit curious and more then a little wary Ichigo slipped off the couch where she and Gaara had been resting and moved over to the little glass covered window above the entertainment center.

"What is it Ichigo?" Gaara asked in confusion. "What are you looking at?"

"I sense somebody," Ichigo answered. "A stranger, he's outside the compound."

Gaara immediately leapt to his feet and raced over to where Ichigo stood on tiptoe trying to see out of the high window.

"Can you see?" Ichigo asked the slightly taller boy.

"Only a bit," he answered back. "I'm not big enough to see farther then just the sky."

"Oh," Ichigo responded, disappointed. "So what do we do?"

Gaara thought for a moment before he grabbed her hand. "We'll have to go upstairs to see. Besides Baki-sensei told us not to go outside while he went to get food."

Ichigo nodded in agreement and allowed her friend to lead her up the stairs to his room where they would have a better view of the front of the compound. As they entered Gaara's room the first thing Ichigo noticed was the gallon jar filled with her cousin's blood. Ichigo shuddered slightly. It sure was a lot of liquid.

Silently she had always admired Sakura for putting up with the pain for so long. Ichigo wasn't sure she would be able to make a sacrifice like that though she had always imagined that if the situation had ever come up she would risk herself for her friends without hesitation. Still, real life was way different then day dreams.

"Aren't you gonna come look Ichigo?" Gaara asked as he looked at the younger red head in confusion. "What are you staring at my jar for?"

"Just thinking," Ichigo answered as she moved towards the window positioned over Gaara's bed.

"Thinking about what?" Gaara inquired as he shifted so that he was sitting on his rear instead of his knees.

Ichigo was about to answer when the red bead necklace the boy wearing caught her eye. "Is that the necklace Baki-sensei made for you?"

"Yeah, he only gave it to me yesterday," Gaara answered as he fingered the little red beads. "He said it took him a really long time to figure out how to crystallize the blood but he made it work."

Ichigo nodded as she looked at the little beads in fascination.

"Hey," Gaara suddenly called. "Look Ichi-chan, someone's outside!"

Suddenly forgetting about Gaara's blood necklace Ichigo leapt to her knees and pressed her nose against the window. "Can you see how many there are?"

"I can see one," Gaara responded. "But there maybe-."

The sudden sound of breaking glass sounded from Ichigo's room.

"-More!" Gaara finished with a yelp.

"What's going on Gaara-kun?" Ichigo whispered in terror. "What do we do?"

Gaara pressed a finger to his mouth and slid off the bed slowly. Ichigo hesitated for half a second before she followed her friend onto the floor where he silently slipped under the low metal bed frame. Ichigo had just pulled her head under when the sound of heavy foot falls sounded outside of the room. There was a slight pause before the door flew open and two sets of black ninja sandals entered the large room.

"Are they here?" a voice called from out in the hall.

"I don't see anyone," came a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Ichigo's ears. "But that doesn't mean that they aren't here."

A soft yipping sound came from where Ichigo assumed the man's chest was. "What Yamaru? You smell Haruno Sakura?"

Ichigo started. How could a dog smell Sakura even though she wasn't here and yet it didn't smell them?

"Hey," the other figure called; his voice deeper then his companion's. "What's that jar?"

"Hn?" the dog owner asked before his sandals turned and he walked across the room to stand by the legs of Gaara's low desk. Next to her Ichigo felt Gaara stiffen.

"It looks like blood," the first man answered in confusion. He paused for a moment to listen to the dog yip once more. "Yamaru says that it is Haruno Sakura's blood."

"For there to be this much blood the girl has to be dead, right Inuzuka?"

Ichigo had to bite her tongue to stifle the gasp that attempted to escape her lips. 'Inuzuka!' she though. 'He's from our village! No wonder he sounds familiar! He sounds almost like Kiba-kun's otou-san!'

"Should we take it?"

"Might as well," Inuzuka replied. "I'm sure Orochimaru-sama could find some use for it."

"Stay here," Gaara whispered harshly. He hadn't even gotten the chance to move, however, before Ichigo grabbed his arm.

"No," she hissed. "We're partners! Where you go I go!"

Gaara sighed but he didn't have the time to argue with her, Sakura's gift was being threatened. "Fine, but stay close and be careful."

Ichigo nodded.

The two men where completely caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the two red heads and didn't even have time to react before Gaara knocked them against the nursery's east wall next to the balcony doors. Yamaru was faster to recover then his human master and his companion. Shaking himself off he quickly lunged at the younger red head only to be blocked as the boy called on a barrier of sand.

Once behind the wall Ichigo set to work on a furiously fast set of seals. Then, gathering chakra into her feet, Ichigo leapt at the same instance the sand collapsed giving her a clear shot at their three enemies.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Ichigo shouted as the large ball of fire erupted from her mouth.

Inuzuka Kenji let out a startled yelp and dodged out of the way of the oncoming flames. His companion, Nashikano Rinji, wasn't quick enough and found himself caught in the blaze. His scream caused Ichigo to shudder lightly; she didn't like inflicting pain on others. Unfortunately her moment's hesitation was just enough time for Kenji to send a flash bomb in her direction.

Caught off guard by the little pellet neither had time to raise a defense against the unknown weapon. Shock filled Ichigo's system as a bright white light erupted right in front of her soft brown eyes. A sharp stabbing pain filled Ichigo's head as her young optical senses tried to adjust to the sudden change to quickly.

"Gaara-kun!" Ichigo yelled in fear.

"Hold on Ichigo!" Gaara shouted as he turned to face the only remaining threat.

Kenji smirked. "I'm afraid your young friend might have a little problem for a while."

"You!" Gaara yelled as he summoned his sand. Kenji flipped out of the way and landed behind the short desk that held Gaara's jar; he was certain that the sand boy wouldn't destroy it. Unfortunately he didn't realize that Gaara was to far gone in his rage; he didn't even notice the jar in his way.

Kenji's dark eyes widened in shock as a spear of sand shattered the jar scattering glass and blood in what seemed to him as slow motion. Suddenly time returned to normal as the spear finally met its mark: his heart.

Yamaru whimpered in pain and fear as it felt its master fall victim to the painful clutches of death. Finally it let out a sorrowful howl and lay next to its master's feet, paying no attention to the flames that had begun to swarm the room.

Gaara was near frantic as he reached out to aid his fallen friend and partner. He didn't care that his sand lay spread haphazardly around the room or that it had begun to soak up, not only Inuzuka Kenji's blood, but also Sakura's blood that had spilled from the shattered jar.

"Ichigo?" Gaara asked as he lifted her and began to pull her from the burning building. "Can you hear me Ichigo?"

"G-Gaara-kun?"

"Oh good!" Gaara exclaimed. "You're alright."

"Wh-where are we?" she asked. "Wh-what's happening?"

"Your fire got out of control and it's burning the house," Gaara responded even as he was helping her down the stairs. "We're almost to the front door."

"G-Gaara-kun?" Ichigo's voice was shaky with fear.

"What is it?"

Ichigo paused as she heard the door open. "I-is it dark outside?"

"No," Gaara responded confused as he brought his friend to a stop several feet into the sandy desert. "Why?"

"I-I can't…Gaara-kun, I can't see."

XXXXXXXXXX

They had spent the last hour trying to help Ichigo regain her sight but it was a futile attempt; nothing they did helped. She had tried to stop the fire from spreading but with out her sight she couldn't see how to control it, instead she had ended up making it worse. Finally Ichigo had stifled a sob and the two of them sat in silence as the compound continued to burn.

Now as the fire smoldered Gaara and Ichigo turned their backs to the compound and stumbled their way towards the setting sun, hoping to put plenty of ground between them and any other potential enemies.

"What'll we do now Gaara-kun?"

Gaara paused for a moment in thought before he turned to face the girl who couldn't tell. "I don't know Ichi-chan. But whatever it is, I promise I'll help you."

Silence.

"Thank-you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we gonna do Kaemon!" Mitsu shreeked. "We have to help Kyo!"

"What can we do?" Kaemon shot back. "If he's in there then he's dead! No question!"

"You don't know that for sure," Kin responded.

"So what do you suggest?" Kaemon demanded.

"I could fly over the sight," Kin said contemplatively. "Maybe I'll see them and be able to help."

Silence reined in the small clearing before Kaemon nodded. "Alright, but be careful."

Kin said nothing but nodded all the same as a bizare change began to over take his body. His lips began to harden and poke out while soft golden feathers began to erupt from his bronze skin. Finally a set of large feathery wings erupted from between his shoulder blades and his transfortmation was complete. He had become a five foot seven inch tall eagle/man.

"I'll be back soon," Kin said though his nail hard beak before he beat his wings and lifted from the ground.

Mitsu and Jeiken clasped their hands to their chests in hope as Kin flew off over the trees.

End chapter 18

Kaliea: Hey guys, in case you're still wondering the pain Sakura felt in the last chapter was Ichigo's. BTW, I seem to have been mistaken. The NEXT chapter will be the last of this time period. I realized after I wrote this that I left Kyo trapped under a ton of rubble while you guys didn't know if he was alive or dead...sorry 'bout that. Anywho, I'm not going to be able to update for a while because the cord of my computer sucks and I have to get a new one. Till next time, ja ne!

Review Answers:

Kawaii-Hisui: I'm glad you're feeling better!

Jays Arravan: and light and dark and spirit! Hehe…

Susakuru: Thanks on all accounts! And I'm glad you like my story!

Zemaru: I would really like to do that but my schedule is way to full for that. Maybe on another story.

Danny-171984: I didn't erase it and when I looked it was there. Maybe it's your computer?

Dragon Man 180: (Chuckles) Sure, and as for the scrolls, well, I'm glad somebody likes them. : )


	40. Nin scroll 19

Ninja scroll number 20

Chakra Guide

Chakra is the source of energy used by every Shinobi in the world. In fact, there are two energy sources used by them; Stamina, which could also be called physical energy, and Chakra, which could be called mental energy. As a result, each ninja style uses a different energy source; Taijutsu uses pure stamina, while Ninjutsu and Genjutsu use Chakra. However, chakra has many more uses; it can be concentrated on the user's feet for a boost of speed, or a higher jumping capability. There are also several other things that somebody must acknowledge to fully understand how techniques are executed. First of all, stamina converts to Chakra for many techniques, but not vice versa. This means that once stamina is converted, it cannot be converted back. Also, a hand seal is needed to perform the conversion. One of the toughest parts of using Chakra is controlling it and using it wisely. In this guide, we explain how Chakra should be properly used, and how it is often used improperly.

First of all, everybody only starts out with Stamina. Stamina is the energy we use everyday to run, breath, walk, exercise, even think. Every time we rest, our stamina recovers. Food, rest and fitness are the three most important factors in Stamina capacity and usage. As long as a person sleeps a sufficient amount of time, eats healthy, and exercises daily, there will be no problem with his stamina. This is very important, because stamina creates Chakra; as a result, if there is no stamina, there can be no Chakra, so the shinobi cannot fight. Now, Taijutsu uses stamina, while ninjutsu and genjutsu use Chakra. Overall if a person has all of his stamina he can perform any Tai, Gen, or Nin jutsu he knows.

All ninjas are capable of converting their stamina into Chakra, and with a successful result. This needs a lot of training, however, and it is the part where most of the stamina is lost. That is, because the user needs to know the exact amount of Chakra he needs in order to execute the technique in mind. As a result, if the ninja doesn't know how much Chakra he needs to use, he cannot convert correctly. Besides that, the ninja must also be able to concentrate just enough to convert the Chakra, which is pretty hard to do while in a heated battle. This is why ninjas who are disadvantaged and rushed are the ones that waste most of their Chakra and stamina. However, note that this only applies for Nin and Gen Jutsu, because Taijutsu needs absolutely no conversion.

When an amateur ninja attempts to convert stamina into chakra there is more often then not a waist when it is used. To explain: if he has converted 30 of his stamina into Chakra that leaves him with 70 of stamina left. Now in order to successfully use his Chakra, a ninja must divide it accordingly. As a result, he first wastes 10 of his overall Chakra to do Bunshin no Jutsu. This leaves him with 20 of Chakra left. Now if he was successful, he would use 20 of his remaining Chakra to do Henge no jutsu. However, he uses up only 10, leaving him with 10 of Chakra left, and thus, wasted.

Now we will explain how a proper and well trained shinobi uses his Chakra. First, he gathers up his Chakra, and converts 30 of his stamina into Chakra. This leaves him with 70 of his stamina left. Now, since he can properly use his energy, he has it all calculated. Since his goal is to create 4 Bunshins, he performs the Hand seal, and then focuses his Chakra into creating 3 additional self images, for a total of four. In order to confuse ninjas even more, he equally divides his 30 of Chakra by dividing 10 into each Bunshin, and by that he uses all of his accumulated Chakra, not wasting any energy at all.

For our last example we have an elite Taijutsu user. Since a Taijutsu user has absolutely no need to convert stamina into Chakra, he can just perform his techniques without concentrating into conversion. This gives Taijutsu users an edge, because they do not have to mold up their Chakra in order to attack. It is also beneficial due to the fact that a Taijutsu ninja has a complete control over his movements and energy. As a result, he just focuses his stamina in his feet and uses his Leaf Spinning wind (Konoha Repuu) He does not have to worry about loosing Chakra into conversion.

As a last note, if a Shinobi cannot create any more Chakra, which means he has 0 stamina, he or she dies, or at least gets knocked out. This posses a great danger, because ninjas unskilled at controlling Chakra can easily get killed if they don't watch out. This wraps our Guide of Chakra use up.

* * *

Kaliea: This was really hard to do 'cause on Narutofan they have pictures of characters. So I had to go through and delete the pictures and then erase all mention of specific characters while still trying to make it make at least a little sense. I hope I succeeded. If not…gomen. Please review! Till next time, ja ne!

* * *

Review Answers:

Susa-chan: No worries! I'm just glad you reviewed eventually. Anywho, I'm glad you're having a good time with Kyuubi-chan. (Pinches Kyuubi-chan's cheek) Now you be good for Susa-chan! –I'm going to kill you…- (giggles) ain't 'e cute?

Kaemon15: What the hell kinda first review is that! Baka otouto-chan…I suppose I can forgive you just this once. Keep reviewing Kaemon-chan! (giggles)

Dragon Man 180: (squeals and runs around in a circle while waving arms) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ahem, now that that's out of my system…Now would Kiba really have a favorite cousin that would turn against Konoha and join up with an evil snaky man? Maybe…(hehehe) And yes, yes it did. That, however, will be embellished upon at a later date. : )

Amethyst: Sleeping! ;P Ja!

Kakashiclone1120: Maybe I'll have some pervert bashing in some of the later chapters, 'kay? Thankies for the review!

Shinobi Darkbeak: 'Kay! Thanks!

Zemaru: Gomen! ;) Quite aways is all I'm say'in.

Danny-171984: Yeah, Gaara would have made them suffer even more if he knew how I'm sure. (I say that as if I'm not the one writing it…sweatdrop)

So-kun: Have you ever seen the Incredibles? Well if not there is a scene where Mrs. Incredible is talking to her kids and she tells them that real bad guys aren't like fake bad guys and they wouldn't hesitate to kill a kid. I completely agree. Besides, if you look at the manga none of the adult ninjas ever hesitate to beat the crud out of Naruto and co. and they ain't really all that old either. They're only twelve after all. Still, that doesn't mean that we have to like it right?

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks to all my reviewers! Please come back and review again! 


	41. Buried Alive

Chapter 19: Buried Alive

Things didn't look good from where Kin hung in the sky. The entire apartment had crumbled to an almost flat surface. The only place that seemed it could be even remotely promising was the slight rise in debris that hardly looked large enough to hold a bubble let alone people. Kin sighed slightly though his eyes hardened in determination. Just because it didn't look like it didn't mean that they weren't in there.

A slight trickling sound reached Kin's overly sensitive ears and he jerked his golden brown gaze towards the source. His sharp eyes easily picked out what he was looking for and they widened slightly in surprise. A slight trickle of water was squeezing out between two loose slabs of wall that made up part of the slight rise in rubble. Kin's eyes narrowed in triumph before he let out a fierce cry and bounded back towards the direction of the clearing and much needed help.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What did you find Kin?" Kaemon demanded as the eagle-man landed before the older group of ninjas.

"The entire apartment has been leveled aside from one area that has a slight rise," Kin reported. "I saw a small amount of water pushing out from between to parts of the wall and I believe that it may have been a part of a water shield created by Kyo-san. I don't know how much longer he can hold it though; he was already short on chakra."

"Then we'll just have to hurry and dig the guy out!" Mitsu exclaimed as her body began to shift. Her eyes gained a more cat like shape while her finger nails began to lengthen and harden into claws that could cut steal. Her twin, Jeiken, looked just like her though her longer hair had a slightly more oily shine to it now.

The others wasted no time in shifting in to their own 'fused' forms. Kaemon pulled off his ninja sandals and the kids watched in amazement as his toes lengthened and became more finger-like. His arms and legs began to rapidly grow thick, course brown hair as well as the back of his neck and the side of his face.

Heitsun's normally silvery-pale skin took on a slightly blue tinge as it became covered with scales. His yellow eyes became rounder and slightly glazed over while his eye lids disappeared completely. Three gill slits appeared on either side of his neck though they remained closed so he could still breathe like a human.

Kisho's transformation was by far the most dramatic. His naturally white skin seemed to grow hard and gray as short gray hairs began to sprout along his arms, legs, and torso. Along his ribs four bumps began to form until with a sickening squelch four extra arms exploded under his original two. His onyx irises began to spread into the whites of his eyes giving the impression of heavy ink on a snow white page.

His friends starred at him in disgust. "Man," Mitsu said, breaking the silence. "It doesn't matter how many times I see that it's still nauseating."

"And creepy," Jeiken added.

"Not to mention just plain gross," Mitsu finished.

Kisho stared at the twins for only a moment before he responded. "So?"

"Whatever," Kaemon interrupted before Mitsu could shout back. "Let's just go."

"Neji-kun!" Jeiken called back as she sprinted away. "You're in charge!"

A tense silence filled the clearing before Kiba spoke, "He was already in charge…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Their situation didn't look good. It didn't feel good either taking Kyo's pounding headache and sore muscles into account. The water he had managed to expel was rapidly falling away to both the heat and his own lack of chakra; eating away at it at an irritating rate. Suddenly the rocks he was holding up shifted dramatically as the pressure on his weakening shield began to be too much to hold.

"Today just keeps getting better and better," Kyo muttered under his breath as he did his best to not only hold up the water shield but also console his whimpering son and the little Hyuuga girl.

"To-tan," Akira whimpered. "To-tan."

"It's alright Akira-chan," Kyo whispered back. "We'll be okay."

Akira simply whimpered in reply.

"Kyo-nii-tan," Hanabi said as she looked up at the blue haired man with wide teary eyes. "I scawed."

Kyo sighed. "Yeah, I know, kid."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness surrounded Gaara and Ichigo's small frames as they stumbled their way through the desert. They had started heading in the direction of Sunagakure but after the sun had set heavy black clouds filled the sky making Gaara as blind as Ichigo now was. He didn't want to worry his already frazzled friend anymore then she already was but Gaara was afraid that if he didn't inform her she would only find out the hard way and be even more upset. He sighed as he pulled Ichigo to a stop, slightly worried about the deep rumbling he heard in the distance.

"Ichigo-chan," Gaara said as he grasped the shorter red head's forearms tightly. "I don't know were we are," he told her bluntly. "I can't see anything in the darkness and a storm seems to be coming. I know you can't see but I need you to help me find shelter."

Ichigo nodded. "O-okay," she whispered. "H-how?"

"I need you to make a flame so I can see."

Ichigo's lifeless eyes widened in shock. "B-but Gaara-kun! What if I can't control it again? You could be hurt!"

Gaara sighed. "It's something we gotta do. If it starts to get out of hand I'll smother it with my sand."

Ichigo was still hesitant but she nodded anyhow. "O-okay, I'll t-try." Closing her eyes in concentration, Ichigo reached inside of her self and drew on the natural power she had stored in her chakra. Lifting up her right hand she envisioned a small spark. Slowly the spark grew into a flicker and then a small flame; it continued to grow in her mind until she held a tennis ball sized fire in the palm of her hand.

"Did it w-work, Gaara-kun?" Ichigo asked as she opened her eyes and saw nothing but black.

"Yeah," Gaara responded and Ichigo could hear the grin in his voice. "Just hold it just like that and we should be okay enough to find someplace to sleep."

"You can't see the village?" Ichigo asked in concern.

Gaara shook his head before he remembered that his companion couldn't see him. "No," he answered out loud. "I think we may have wandered off further to one of the sides then I thought."

"What do we do?" Ichigo asked as she felt Gaara begin to pull her along once again.

"We go to sleep and try to find the village again in the morning."

A chill wind blew stirring the sand around their feet as it flew by carrying along the sent of wet earth. 'I hope we make it before this storm hits,' Gaara thought in worry. 'It seems like it is going to be really bad…'

XXXXXXXXXX

Baki was shocked. He had heard people shouting about a fire but he didn't take any notice, that is until he heard the words 'demon', 'house', 'fire', and 'burnt to the ground' in the same sentence. Deciding that he probably should take a look at what was going on, Baki swiftly dropped the food he had been about to buy and ran off in the direction of Gaara's compound, ignoring the angry shop keeper behind him. He had run as fast as he could until he reached the edge of the village where he could just see the smoldering remains of what was once a large blazing fire.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" Baki had demanded as he began running once again.

"No one lives there," one man had responded. "And besides it's to far from the village to cause any damage. Just let that demon house burn."

Baki had resisted the urge to ram his fist down the man's throat and had instead raced off into the direction of the dieing flames. That is what lead him to where he was now; standing over the charred remains of what was once Gaara's only home. He hadn't searched though the debris yet but every fiber of his being screamed that the two children weren't inside. But if that was the case then where were they now? If they had wandered off then the oncoming storm winds had already wiped away any trace of their small foot steps.

"I just hope those brats are smart enough to find shelter." Baki said as he rubbed his face. "Cause if they are it will be easier to find them…"

XXXXXXXXX

The winds that had been manageable only a few seconds ago had quickly developed into large vacuums of sand that swirled around the two kids like small tornados. Gaara was really worried now. The fire that Ichigo held was beginning to dim due to the younger girl's weakening chakra. He didn't know how much longer she could hold out and he knew that there was no way he would be able to find any shelter in the thick cloud of sand that spun around them like little knives.

"Aah," Ichigo shouted as she covered her sightless eyes, the pain she felt causing her to lose concentration on the fire in her hand.

"Ichigo!" Gaara cried out in alarm as he groped in the darkness to find his friend. "What happened? Where are you?"

"G-Gaara-kun!" Ichigo shouted. "Something flew into my eyes! It hurts really bad!"

"Hold on Ichigo!" Gaara shouted over the wind as he finally found her. "Stay close to me!"

Ichigo didn't question the demon boy as she felt him pull her closer and onto her rear. Gaara held Ichigo close as he closed his eyes in concentration. Sand spilled from his little gourd and began to form a circle around the two of them as they sat huddled on the dessert floor. Water had just begun to soak their heads before Gaara's sand closed over top of them and silence reined.

"What happened Gaara-kun?" Ichigo asked in a frightened whisper.

"I made a sand sphere," Gaara answered. "It's not as strong as it could be because I don't have very much sand yet but it should keep us safe from the storm." He felt Ichigo nod as she leaned against him.

"I'm scarred Gaara-kun."

Gaara nodded. "Me too, Ichi-chan."

"Will Baki-sensei find us?"

Silence.

"…I don't know…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Kaemon said as he and his friends stood in front of the rise Kin had seen before. "We'll have to do this carefully. One wrong move and we could crush them."

"Yeah," Mitsu nodded in agreement. "The last thing we want to do is kill them."

"Death is only the natural path for the weak," Kisho said in a thick voice. "If they were to die from something as trivial as a stone then they would only be in the way later."

"Idiot! We don't want them to die! And they're not weak!" Mitsu exclaimed.

"I am merely stating the obvious," Kisho responded with a slow blink of his pure black eyes. "Besides, I would then get to see the color of a Haruno's blood."

"……Maybe you shouldn't help Kisho…" Heitsun said with a nervous glance at the half spider-boy.

"I will do my part."

"Fine," Kaemon said as he began to shift some rock. "But if you kill them I'll rip off you arms; I'll six of 'em."

"I'll help," Mitsu growled as she and the others began to help Kaemon.

XXXXXXXXX

It seemed as though hours had past before Kyo finally felt a weakening pressure on his water shield. Surprised he began to push harder and to his shock the heavy rubble began to shift.

"Who…?" Kyo began to ask before he pushed it aside. Who cares who, how, or why just so long as he and the kids were safe?

"Kyo-sempai!"

Kyo started. "Kaemon-kun?" Kyo called out through the rocks. "Is that you?"

"Yeah!" Kaemon shouted back and more rock shifted. "We're so glad you're alright!"

"We? Who else is with you?" Kyo asked hoping it wasn't the other kids.

"Just my team and team nine," Kaemon responded. "We ran into your kids in the woods and they told us where you were."

Kyo nodded even though he knew the boy couldn't see. "Stand back Kaemon! The rock is weak enough that I can push though now!"

With out waiting for a response, Kyo began to push out with his water wall until he felt the remaining debris slid off of the shield of water and onto the ground. At long last, his water bubble changed colors from the slate gray and black of the burnt stone to the soft navy blue of the night sky. Akira giggled and Hanabi smiled in happiness at being free once more.

"Thank-you," Kyo said with a bow as he dropped the water to the ground. "I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"Just go see your wife," Mitsu said with a wink. "She'll probably have a heart attack and die if she realizes that you aren't there when she wakes up."

"Thanks Mitsu!" Kyo shouted with a grin as he raced off to the clearing where he had left his very large family.

XXXXXXXXXX

Deep black eyes hardened as they watched Kyo's retreating back. It seems that Kimimaro hadn't completed the job Orochimaru-sama had assigned him. The owner of the eyes smirked. Well, it seems as though that will just have to be fixed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The reunion between sensei and students would be much better described as a reunion between an uncle and his nieces and nephews. The kids were so ecstatic that their favorite teacher was alive that the instant he appeared in the clearing he was dog-piled from every direction possible. Even Temari and Kankuro joined in.

"Alright everyone," Kyo laughed as he tried to stand. "Calm down, calm down," he paused for a moment and looked around. "Where's Kairi?"

"She's over there sensei," Tenten responded as she pointed to a bush off to the side. "The girls and I decided that the best way to keep her safe would be to keep her hidden."

Kyo squinted at the bush for only a second before he noticed that it was actually a cloth draped over a body. "Nicely done," He complimented as he walked over and removed the cloth. "At first glance I didn't even notice."

The girls swelled with pride as they watched Kyo kneel down next to his wife's unconscious body. "Kairi," he whispered as he shook her. "Kai-koi you need to wake up."

Kairi moaned in her sleep once before her deep brown eyes slowly opened. "K-Kyo?"

"Aa," Kyo answered. "I'm here."

Tears filled Kairi's eyes as she remembered why she had feinted in the first place. "K-Kyo," she whimpered. "M-my bab-by…"

Kyo smiled and took her hands in his. "Don't worry, Kai, Akira-chan is safe."

"Ka-tan!" Akira giggled as he spotted his mother. "Ka-tan! Ka-tan! Ka-tan!" He wriggled in Ino's grip. "Don Io! Don!"

"Hai, hai, Akira-chan!" Ino shouted as she tried to set the boy down without dropping him.

"Ka-tan!" Akira yelled as he ran and launched himself into his mother's stunned yet happy arms.

"Akira!" Kairi cried as she hugged the child close and planted kisses all over his pudgy face.

"No! Ka-tan, no!" Akira squealed as he tried to get away from Kairi's lips. "Uk! Uk!"

Kyo laughed loudly as he watched his family until a gentle tug on his hand redirected his attention.

"Kyo-sensei?" Temari said as she held his hand. "What now?"

Kyo bit his lip as he tried to think. They couldn't go to the Sand; Kazekage didn't like Kyo very much. Not the Mist or the Grass, Rock, and definitely not the Leaf. Ah! Perfect.

"I think that we'll have to go pay a visit to an old friend of mine." Kyo answered with a grin.

"Where does he live?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked.

"He lives in a very remote village. It's so small it doesn't even have a Kage." Kyo answered.

"So?" Kankuro prompted. "Where is it?"

Kyo turned to face his students with a serious expression. "Stay together," he ordered. "We have a long journey ahead."

"But where are we going Kyo-sensei!" Ino shouted in irritation.

"We are going," Kyo began as he turned away. "To the Hidden Falls Village."

XXXXXXXXX

After three hours of searching, Baki could no longer pretend that he wasn't worried. Hell, he was terrified.

"Those stupid kids," he grumbled as he tried to guard his eyes from the whipping sand. "Ichigo could at least send up a fire signal." The storm had lessened in the last half hour but it was still rather strong. Baki, however, was far too stubborn to just give up after coming this far.

"There has to be a way for me to find them…" he muttered. "Huh?" Baki said in surprise as the sand around him broke up just enough for him to see a small dome of sand. He grinned.

"Gaara!" he shouted as he came closer. "Gaara! Ichigo! Oi!"

XXXXXXXX

Baki was shocked, but then who wouldn't be when they find out that one of their students had been permanently blinded because of their absence? He glanced down at Gaara and Ichigo as they stared at the still storm damp ground. He almost snorted. They looked like they were about to be scolded for stealing cookies.

"Well," Baki said as he looked away. "It seems as though we had better leave as soon as we can."

"Are we going back to the village Baki-sensei?" Ichigo asked as she looked almost three feet to the left of where her teacher stood.

Baki flinched and redirected her face. "No," he answered when he took his hand away. "You two would not be welcome there. Neither would I in fact; once Kazekage finds out that I lied about having killed Gaara a year ago."

"My father ordered you to kill me?" Gaara asked, his eyes burning in rage. "When? Why didn't you?"

"Yes he did," Baki said as he pulled a map out of his ninja pouch. "That's the reason I first came to your compound last year. Why didn't I? Simple. I was intrigued by you and your friends. I also had a dept to repay the leaf village." He inclined his head at Ichigo. "Your cousin's team to be more specific."

"Really?" Ichigo asked in surprise, once again looking the wrong direction. "Why?"

"Doesn't matter," Baki replied quickly as he scanned the map. "Hm," he said before either kid could speak up again. "It may be a long shot but…"

"But what, Baki-sensei?" Gaara asked.

"Perhaps it would be wise to see if I still have allies among the Hidden Falls…"

End Chapter 19

* * *

Kaliea: Hahahahahaaa! A cliff hanger that will not be answered! Well, not for a while anyway. If you are upset then you can take it out on my brother, Kaemon15. He's the one that pushed me to update. Stupid boy, I had to blow off school work for this! You had better be satisfied! And yes, I do know that the last section sucks! Anywho, please review and tell me what you think! Till next time, ja ne!

* * *

Review Answers:

Princess Falling Star: I'll try not to. I did with my fic 'Correcting the Past, Changing the Future' and it didn't turn out to my satifaction. I really don't want a repeat with this story so I'll do my best to see that it doesn't happen. Thanks!

Susakuru: Thankies! Will do!

Zemaru: Sure, I don't mind.

Susa-chan: Aww! Thanks Kyuubi-chan! Soo cute! Hehe, tourture him well, Susa-chan, with lots and lots of hugs and kisses for me! Ja!

So-kun: Yeah, we don't have to like it. Still it does make for good plot twists…

Dragon Man 180: Thank-you! I liked writing it too!

Danny-171984: Yeah, it originally had pictures that I had to get rid of and the one that they used for that move was Lee.

Jays Arravan: More jutsus will come in time I promise.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks to all my reviewers! Here! Have some pie! My daddy bought it from the store yesterday! See ya! 


	42. Nin scroll 20

Ninja scroll number 20

The Chuunin Exams

The Chuunin exam is a test which is held twice every year to determine which Genins, from all around the world, are at the required skill level to become a Chuunin; as long as they have completed a minimum of 8 missions, they may enter the exam.

However, it is also held as a replacement for war amongst the Hidden Villages. Once, many great Shinobi countries were at war with each other, and many Ninja were killed as a consequence. So, the Chuunin exam was devised as way for civilians, country lords, and peoples from places without Ninja Villages to see the mightiest of the villages, and therefore, the country whose Ninja perform the best would, in theory, gain the most new and continued customers. Therefore, it is in a Village's best interest for their Shinobi to do well, as it will mean an increase in customers; and, it is of course, in the Shinobi's best interest to do well, as it will mean a promotion to a higher rank.

The country where the exam is held varies every event. Usually, the country that is hosting the event has more participants than any other. Ninjas from other Hidden Villages must carry a pass with them at all times when wandering the village they are participating in.

The exam held in the Leaf Village is normally split into 3 parts; a paper test consisting of 10 questions; a race to the middle of "the Forest of Death" after fighting at least one team of opponents for their scroll; a tournament where all of the entrants fight and show their abilities. The first two are conducted one after another but the third is held a month after the completion of the second. However, if there are too many people that complete the first and second test, a set of preliminaries will be held to thin out the numbers for the real third test. In these preliminaries, each Ninja will fight a random opponent until half, or less, people are remaining.

Also, there is one more rule that applies to the exam: fighting without the consent and authorization of the examiners or testing officers is not permitted. And if permission to fight your opponent is given, killing them is not tolerated unless otherwise stated. However, this rule does not apply for the second and third test.

Kaliea: There you have it. More 'advanced research' strait from Narutofan itself (well, almost. I had to delete a SasuSakuNaru related sentence) Review please! Hint: this deals with the next chap! Sorry for the long wait!Till next time, ja ne!


	43. Becoming a Chuunin

Special Chapter 2

Becoming a Chuunin

It was hard for Kyo to imagine that these three immature children in front of him were the most advanced genin team Konoha had seen since the three great sannin. They were just so…juvenile. Still he had promised them that if they passed his test he would recommend them for this terms Chuunin exam. He sighed as he patted his overly exited cousin on top of her pure white hair.

"Calm down Hikari-chan," Kyo said. "We'll get there when we get there. There is no need to rush."

"But niiii-chaaan," Hikari said. "I wanna be there nooww."

Kyo sighed and rubbed his forehead with his tired fingers. "Hikari you know better then that. When we're out as a team you have to call me sensei."

Hikari pouted but nodded in agreement.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "You are such a child." He muttered. "I can't believe you even passed the graduation exam."

"You're just jealous because I passed ni-sensei's test before you did." Hikari said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Only by five seconds," Itachi growled. "And that's just because you cheated."

"I didn't cheat!" Hikari said. "You're the one who pulled my hair!"

"Because you tripped me first!"

"You shouldn't have stepped on my foot!"

"Honestly you two," Yotaro said as he rolled his eyes. "You're causing a scene."

"Probably because people aren't used to seeing the Uchiha heir show so much emotion," Kyo chuckled. "Usually he's a human ice box."

"Hn," Itachi said as he snapped his jaw shut and crossed his arms, purposely ignoring the white haired girl to his left.

"Ne sensei," Yotaro asked suddenly unsure. "How long would we be gone if we get accepted?"

Kyo glanced down at the Yotaro, whose soft brown eyes were staring uneasily at the Konoha day-care center where he knew the boy's little sister, Tenten, stayed while her brother was with his team.

"The first two exams shouldn't be any longer then a week and a half," Kyo told him. "Then, if you make it that far, the third exam will be a tournament held a month after that."

Yotaro bit his lip uneasily. "What about my sister? She can't be here alone. She's only three and a half."

"Don't worry Yotaro," Kyo said with a slight grin. "I'm sure Kairi would be more then happy to take care of her for you. She'll be watching Naruto-chan during that time as well so Tenten-chan won't be lonely."

Yotaro sighed in relief. "That's good. I wouldn't want my sister to be alone but I don't want to miss the exam either."

"Hey ni-sensei!" Hikari said as she bounced on the balls of her feet and waved her out stretched arm. "We're here! We're here! We're here!"

"We heard you the first time you twit!" Itachi said.

"I wasn't talking to you Itachi-baka!"

Both Kyo and Yotaro sighed at the same time, "There they go again…"

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm not quite sure I approve of this…" Yondaime said as he gazed at the not-quite-eight-year-old genin team before him. "You all have only been a group for less then a year. I'm not sure you're all ready for this."

"We are Yondaime-sama!" Hikari said with a wide happy grin. "We all passed Kyo-nii-chan's test and I even beat Itachi-baka!"

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Well I beat you both, now cut it out!" Yotaro said in exasperation.

"That's because he/she cheated!" Both fighters shouted at once.

"I did not, you did!"

Kyo dropped his head into his palms trying to hide his irritated expression. This wasn't quite the first impression he had hoped to make towards the newly installed fourth hokage. Finally when he could take it no more Kyo jerked his head up and shouted.

"That's it!" He said. "If I hear one more word out of either of you you'll be doing grunt work for the rest of your very short lives!"

This shut them up. After all who would want to do d-rank missions forever?

"You seem to have your work cut out for you Kyo-kun," Yume said lightly, his eyes shining with amusement.

"I think Sandaime-sama had it out for me…" Kyo mumbled under his breath.

Yume laughed. "I'm sure he gave you this team because he was confident you could handle it."

"Or because he wanted to pay me back for all the trouble I caused as a genin."

"Hm," Yume said contemplatively. "It could have been that too…"

"So may we participate, Yondaime-sama?" Itachi asked in his usual stoke manner.

Yume sat back in his chair slightly and rested his chin on his clasped hands. "While it is true you three are incredibly gifted, you are still very young."

The children were about to protest when Yume quickly held up a hand to silence them.

"However, I have complete faith in Kyo when he says that he believes you are ready. He is an excellent judge when it comes to preparedness. That being as it is, you three have my permission to apply for the next chuunin exam. It will be held in the hidden sand village so you will be in unfamiliar territory. I expect you will all be cautious and not take unnecessary risks."

"Hai, Yume-sama!" the three said in unison.

"Very well then," Yume said. "You are dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXX

None of them were quite sure what exactly they were expecting when they were told that they were going to travel to the Sunagakure. Maybe a beach, or an oasis, or something like that; so when they finally arrived in the Hidden Sand village they were kind of surprised at what they did find.

"It looks like a giant litter box," Yotaro said in slight disappointment.

"So does this mean it was pointless to bring my new swim suit?" Hikari said.

"Does there look like a place for you to swim?" Itachi asked rhetorically.

"Hmph," Hikari grunted as she turned away and crossed her arms. "Nobody asked you Itachi-baka."

"That's enough," Kyo said sternly to his young charges. "It's time for you three to head off towards the academy building to register."

"Hai, sensei," The three responded with terse nods before they leapt off into the direction of the Sand's ninja academy.

Smothering silence seemed to be left in their wake as Kyo sighed. "I hope I've done the right thing…"

XXXXXXXXX

None of the villagers paid any real attention to the three young leaf nins as they confusedly wandered the streets of Suna, in their eyes they were just children. They didn't even notice that they were there. That is, until Hikari started talking.

"Itachi no baka! You got us lost!"

Well, more like started making a scene.

"You were the one that said we should go left!" Itachi said.

"Yes I was! But you were the one that said we should go right!" Hikari said.

"Which means I was right! We shouldn't have taken a left!"

"Well you should have said something!"

"I did you idiot! I said that we should go right!"

"No! You said you thought it might be right! You never said anything about going right!"

"It was implied!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Yotaro shouted over their bantering.

Silence followed his shout though Itachi and Hikari kept glaring at each other for almost a minute before they turned away and crossed their arms, huffing in anger.

"Man!" Yotaro sighed. "You're acting like a couple of primary academy students!"

"He/she started it," both mumbled at the same time before shooting each other another glare.

"Whatever," Yotaro said as he rubbed his forehead. "Let's just ask for help."

"Fine." Both said.

Glare. Turn. Huff.

Yotaro rolled his eyes. "I swear you two are gonna end up married some day…"

"Me? Marry him/her! As if!"

Glare. Turn. Huff.

At this point Yotaro had stopped listening to their idiocy and had already walked up to one of the street venders to ask for directions.

"Excuse me," Yotaro called up to the portly lady behind one of the fruit stands. "Could you direct me and my friends to the Suna Ninja Academy please?"

The gray haired lady smiled at Yotaro in amusement as she saw he had to stand on tip toe to be able to see over the wooden cart. "Of course dear," she answered. "It's just down this street and to the left."

"Thank-you," Yotaro said with a bow. He was about to leave when the woman spoke again.

"Are you three signing up for classes?" She said with a smile.

"No, sir," Yotaro said as he turned away and glanced over his shoulder. "We're here to apply for the exam."

The old woman gaped at the small boy as he grinned, the only just noticed leaf hatai-ate on his arm winking in the light of the early afternoon sun.

"Thank-you again!"

Yotaro quickly walked over to his still indignant friends. "Guess what," he said with an ironic smirk. "Hikari was right. It is this way."

Both of his teammates deflated and turned to him in shock.

"I was?"

"She was?"

"Yep."

"HAH!" Hikari said. "In. Your. Face. Itachi-baka!"

"Hey," Itachi said. "You're the one who said that we were going the wrong way!"

Hikari scoffed and turned away again, crossing her arms across her chest as she did so. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Itachi's eye twitched but he managed to keep his temper under control. Instead of yelling he simply shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk towards the end of the road.

"Are you two coming or what?" he said without stopping or looking back.

"Hai, hai," Yotaro said with a wave of his hand.

"Hn," Hikari said, mocking Itachi's "universal" word.

Mean while, long after the three leaf nins had left, the old woman at the fruit stand finally snapped out of her stupor and quickly grabbed the head set under the counter.

"Makizashi-sama," she said as she fixed it to her ear. "Foreign nins have begun to arrive."

"Very good," a scratchy voice responded. "Anything else?"

"Yes," there was a nearly inaudible 'poof' before a male voice replaced the old woman's. "It appears that three of the competitors from the leaf are only rookies."

"That isn't completely unusual," Makizashi said sounding slightly irritated.

"But this is sir," the man continued as he glanced in the direction that the kids had disappeared into. "They seem to be only eight or nine years old. And two of them appear to be from the corner clans."

Makizashi was silent for a moment before he finally spoke again. "Which ones?"

"The Haruno and Uchiha, I believe."

The shaggy red haired man on the other end of the head set grinned dangerously. "Perfect."

XXXXXXXXXX

'I hate waiting...' Kyo thought.

Waiting, Kyo decided, was the worst part of attending an exam in another village. He sighed as he sat in the jounin lounge in Suna's visitor center. At least in your own village you had a chance at being a part of the examination. But in a foreign village you just had to sit, wait, and hope for the best.

How were you even to know if your team was in trouble and needed you? What if something happened in one of the exams and they were killed? What are you supposed to do then? You wouldn't even know until the end!

He sighed again.

'I hate waiting…'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Chuunin, chuunin," Hikari said in a sing-song voice. "We're all gonna be chuunin."

Itachi rolled his eyes but said nothing. He would rather have her chanting some stupid song then nag him any day.

"Ne, ne, Itachi-kun! Yotaro-kun! Sing with me! Chuunin, chuunin we're all gonna be chuunin!"

Okay, now it was really starting to be annoying.

Yotaro had to stifle a chuckle at Itachi's rather pained expression; not that a normal person would see it but someone who knew him well could spot it in an instant. He always found it funny to watch Itachi try and control his temper around the Haruno heir, especially when she was trying to anger him on purpose.

"Come on Itachi-baka!" Hikari said. "Sing with me! Chuunin, chuunin we're all gonna be chuunin."

"Okay!" Itachi said. "That's it!" he rounded on Hikari. "Stop. Singing. NOW!"

Hikari put on an innocent pout. "Ah, you're no fun Itachi-baka."

"Whatever."

"We're almost there," Yotaro said with a grin. "Let's hurry."

"Aa."

"Okay!"

They had just rounded the corner to the stair way when they found themselves stopped in a hallway choked with people.

"What the hay?" Hikari said as she tried in vain to see over the crowd. "I wonder what's going on."

"I don't know."

"Hn."

Hikari sent Itachi a funny look. "What does that mean anyway? Is it some sort of Uchiha secret language or something?"

Itachi glared. "Shut up."

"Hn," Hikari said back with a smirk.

"Why you…"

"Hold off on the fighting you two," Yotaro said. "There's a break in the crowd."

"Should I push through?" Hikari said. "You know, since I'm the smallest."

"In intelligence, wit, looks, temper, figure…" Itachi would have continued if Hikari's fist hadn't connected painfully with his head.

"If I wanted your opinion Itachi-baka, I would give it to you," she said as she crossed her arms and glared.

"Hn."

"Jerk."

"Hn."

"Baka."

"Hn."

"You know that is really annoying!"

"Hn." Itachi smirked.

"Go ahead Hikari," Yotaro broke in before a real fight could break out. "Signal us if there is a problem."

"Kay!" Hikari said before she shrunk down and slipped through the small path between the other exam participants.

"Was it really a good idea to send her alone?" Yotaro said after she had gone.

"Probably not," Itachi said. "But it gets her out of my hair for a while."

Yotaro sweat-dropped. "Right…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikari wasn't really sure what was happening. All she knew was that there was a room full of people staring dumbly at a man sitting in a chair. The really odd thing was that everyone in the room was addressing him as 'miss'.

"Please miss," a girl said. "My team really has to get to the next room. We don't want to miss the registration."

"I'm sorry," the man said. "But you haven't been assessed for this exam yet. You need to wait for the screening."

"To hell with that lady!" a brash looking young man said. "Let me in that room!"

The man frowned. "Now that is quite rude. I'm afraid if you continue to take that tone you will not be able to participate in the exam."

"Bite me!" the boy said back.

"Why would he want to do that?" Hikari said. "I doubt that a loser like you tastes very good."

Everyone in the room turned their eyes towards the little white haired girl.

"What did ya say, ya little brat?" the boy growled.

Hikari blinked in surprise. "I said, 'I doubt a loser like you tastes very good'. Are you deaf as well as dumb?"

"You punk!" he said. "I ain't no loser, and I ain't dumb! I'm Hitsukari Momoshi!"

Hikari blinked. "So? I'm Haruno Hikari, what does that have to do with anything?"

Momoshi snorted. "What's a brat like you doin' here anyway? Yer interupten' an important test. Beat it."

"You wish ham head," Hikari said with a roll of her eyes. "It just so happens that my team and I are here to take the Chuunin exam as well."

"You?" Momoshi scoffed. "As if a baby like you would get passed the first test."

Hikari's eyes flashed. "Would you care to test that theory?"

"Bring it on baby!" Momoshi said.

"Don't blame me if you get hurt," Hikari said as she slipped into a loose stance.

"As if a brat like you could lay a finger on me!" Momoshi said as he let loose a heavy punch. He smirked as his fist connected with Hikari's right cheek. "Serves you right! Huh?" Confusion filled Momoshi's eyes as he watched Hikari's image quickly melt away into nothing.

The crowd around the mist nin watched in surprise as the young Haruno suddenly appeared at Momoshi's back.

"You're slow," Hikari said as she jumped up and launched a round-house kick at the older boy's neck knocking him into unconsciousness. She landed soft footed with her back to the defeated nin. "How dull."

Silence filled the room until the girl from earlier suddenly ran over to the fallen boy. "Momo-kun!" she said as she shook his shoulders. "Wake up Momo-kun! You are the most wonderfully strong boy in this whole exam! You can't get hurt after only one hit! That nasty girl must have done something to you!"

"Oh, Momo-kun!" Hikari said as she held her clasped hands to her chest. "You poor dear! Did you get a booboo from that nasty girl?"

"Don't you dare mock my Momo-kun and I!" she said as she stood and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"That's 'my Momo-kun and me," Hikari said as she rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

"How dare you!" she said. "I am Nanasaki Keiko! Future wife of Hitsukari Momoshi-kun the heir to the famous Hitsukari clan! You will treat me with respect!"

Hikari blinked. "That's a rather long title. Do you refer to yourself like that to everyone or only an unlucky few?"

Keiko roared and lunged at the smaller girl only to miss as Hikari melted away once again.

"Jees!" Hikari said. "You're even slower then your boyfriend!" She turned as Keiko slumped to the ground unconscious. "Hey oji-san!" she said. "Me and my team wanna pass!"

"Why is she calling that lady ojii-san?" someone said. "Shouldn't she call her Oba-san?"

Hikari looked at them oddly. "Are you all blind or just plain stupid?" she ignored the cries of outrage and pointed at the man. "That isn't an Oba-san! He doesn't have a chest you know!"

The man raised a brow. "You must be very good to be able to see through my genjutsu."

"Hey Hikari!" Yotaro said as he and Itachi pushed their way through the masses. "Did you really have to knock them out?"

Hikari scoffed. "They started it. I was only defending myself."

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Yotaro said his eyes wide. "You're the same guy that gave me directions! How did you get here so fast?"

The man ignored Yotaro and turned to the group in front of him. "How many of you saw through my illusion? Don't bother lying. I can easily tell the difference."

The genin all shifted uncomfortably and exchanged awkward glances. Only twelve of them raised their hands. The jounin nodded with a smirk.

"As I thought," he said. "A bunch of wanna-be looser brats."

"Hey you jerk!" Hikari said. "Just who do you think you're calling a 'wanna-be looser brat'? I'll have you know that me and my team are the youngest genin since Kakashi-sempai!"

"My team and I idiot," Itachi said as he sent a suspicious glare the jounin's way. "Who are you?"

The man almost started but he quickly caught himself. "I am Nikaito of the Hidden Sand Village. You're examiner."

"Hn," Itachi said as he crossed his arms. "Then let us by so we can begin."

Nikaito almost shuddered under the intensity of the boy's glare. 'Maybe Makizashi-sama's plan isn't such a good idea after all…'

Nikaito shook his head before he continued. "Very well, those who raised their hands may continue on with their teams." He glared. "The rest of you, get lost."

Angry shouts filled the hall but Nikaito ignored them and motioned the rest of the applicants forward. The last one to follow was a brown haired mist nin. He walked over to the unconscious forms of Keiko and Momoshi.

"Wake up," He ordered dully as he nudged Momoshi with his sandaled foot. "You're lucky I specialize in genjutsu."

Momoshi groaned, "Hey, Daisuke. That hurts." He paused and rubbed his head. "Oh, man, it feels like I've gotta ton of bricks on my chest…" He glanced down and saw Keiko's blond head. "Ah! Get off of me you idiot!" he said as he pushed her away.

Keiko landed with a thump on the floor and she let out a cry. "Owie," she sniffed. "Momo-kun, why did you do that?"

"Stop calling me that!" Momoshi said with a blush.

"Oi! Team Lame Brain!" Hikari said. "Stop being stupid and get in here!"

Keiko glared and pounced on Momoshi's arm. "You're only jealous because a mean, ugly, bratty little girl like you could never get someone as wonderful, strong, handsome, and smart as my Momo-kun."

Hikari growled at the thirteen year old blond before she stuck her nose in the air and grabbed Itachi's left arm at the elbow. "Come on Itachi-**chan**, let's leave this idiot behind."

Itachi blushed deeply at this but went along anyway. He glared at Yotaro as the boy turned his laughing fit into a coughing fit.

"You're all idiots," Daisuke said as he rolled his gray eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

The room the seven groups entered was large, gray, and empty. Each of the remaining 21 participants looked around in complete confusion. There were no windows or doors besides the one they had just entered and aside from their individual groups there was no one else in the room. Nikaito smirked from the door way before he raised his hand in mock salute.

"Good luck," he said before the door slammed closed and darkness swallowed them whole.

"What's going on?" Keiko shrieked as she grabbed what she assumed was Momoshi's arm. "Momo-kun! What do we do?"

"Let go of me you idiot!" a strange voice yelled back. "I'm not your 'Momo-kun'!"

Before anyone else could say anything a loud voice bellowed through the darkness.

"Welcome to the second test of the chuunin exam. My name is Makizashi Yue." The voice was deep and menacing, and seemingly enjoying the near fear that had rose up on the genins' faces. "Your task is to locate the missing member of your team before the sun sets at the end of five days. You may use any and all skills you posses to defeat the 'kidnapper' and reunite as a team. Keep in mind that killing is legal and everyone outside of your group is an enemy." Makizashi chuckled. "I would say good luck but it won't do you any good."

"Now what?" Hikari said.

Itachi was about to respond when suddenly the floor fell from beneath his feet. Shouts filled the air as one after another the genin dropped through the floor and into the even deeper darkness of unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXX

Kyo jumped in surprise as he felt his stomach do flip-flops. He frowned as he set his tea aside and leaned back against the couch. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he felt as if he had suddenly started falling. The feeling quickly subsided and he shrugged as he picked up his tea. It was probably just his imagination…

XXXXXXXXX

"Wake up," A harsh voice demanded and Hikari groaned in protest.

"Don wanna…" she mumbled as she rolled over. "Fife minutes."

"Wake up **now,** you idiot!" The voice shouted again and Hikari shot up and rolled to her side only just avoiding the stream of water that had been aimed at her head.

"What are you doing Itachi-baka?" Hikari said. "I was sleeping!"

Itachi shrugged as he replaced the top of his canteen. "Hurry up. We have to find Yotaro."

"Yotaro?" Hikari said as she looked around. "So he's the one they took…" she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Boy, for a moment there I thought that they were going to take me…" Her eyes widened as the situation finally sunk in. "Ahh! They took Yotaro-kun! Now I'm left alone with you!" She ran frantically in a circle as she continued screaming. "Nooo! I'm too young to diieee!"

Itachi's eye twitched. "Cut it out you moron! The sooner we find Yotaro the sooner you get out of my hair."

Hikari stopped and growled. "It's not like being with you is a picnic either Itachi-baka."

"Whatever," Itachi said as he began walking. "Let's just go."

Several minutes past before Hikari spoke again. "Ne, Itachi-baka?"

"Hn."

"When did we get in the desert?"

"Hn."

"How did we get here?"

"Hn."

"You're really annoying."

"Hn."

"Stop that!"

"…"

"…"

"…hn…"

"Ahg!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo flinched as the handle of his teacup suddenly broke for no reason. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

XXXXXXXXXX

The day went by quickly as Hikari and Itachi made their way through the desert and towards the mountains in the distance. This exercise wasn't very challenging for them since Hikari's heartstrings practically mapped out Yotaro's exact location and, as of yet, they hadn't run into any opposition.

The sun had just begun setting before the young duo entered into the large mountain range and began searching for a place to set up camp. At long last they found a decent sized cave where they could both sleep comfortably. They spent the set up in silence, neither wanting to risk starting another fight.

"I'm going to go set the traps," Itachi said as he stood, the white bandages on his lower left arm and cheek standing out brightly in the gleam of the fire.

Hikari nodded dully as she pulled out ramen cups. "Don't get caught," she said. "I don't want to have to save your sorry butt."

"Hn."

Hikari flinched in irritation but held her peace remembering what had happened only a few hours ago. She huffed and set up the tea pot for the ramen.

'The whole thing was all Itachi's fault,' Hikari thought. 'If he hadn't been trying to get a rise out of me I never would have lost my temper.' She paused for a moment and listened to the water rolling in the pot. 'Ok, maybe trying to scratch his eyes out was a bit much…But it's still his fault!'

Hikari jumped to her feet as the sounds of breaking rock and pain reached her ears.

"I knew it!" she said as she ran from the cave. "I'm gonna have to save him!" her tone was harsh but her face was scrunched up in worry betraying her true feelings; she was afraid. She didn't want Itachi to be hurt. Besides even if he was a big jerk she was still in love with him.

"Itachi-kun!" Hikari said as she ran from the cave in the direction of the fight. "Please don't die! I'm coming!"

More and more chakra poured into her small legs as she struggled to quickly scale the steep cliff. She was still four feet from the top when she leapt into the air. She easily cleared the ledge and landed with a soft grunt. Hikari's eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. The large plateau was covered in what seemed to be ANBU from the Hidden Sand.

Hikari didn't hesitate for long. Instead she used the surprise of her sudden appearance to dart past the circle of nins to where Itachi stood surrounded.

"Are you alright?" Hikari asked as she slid behind Itachi's back and took up a defensive stance.

"I could have handled this without you, you know," Itachi answered.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't have the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so'."

"Yeah, that would have been a real shame."

"Shut up."

Several tense moments past and the two leaf nins stood rigid, awaiting any attack that might come their way. Finally Hikari couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey you stupid ANBU people!" Hikari said as she dropped her stance and put her hands on her hips. "Why aren't you attacking? We have better things to do then stand here waiting on you idiots all night!"

"Hikari, please stop making a fool of yourself," Itachi muttered as his eyes faded from red to their original black.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they are illusions. The real ones probably took off a while ago."

"You mean you were loosing against illusions?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "No, they were real before you showed up. Maybe your big, fat mouth scared them off before you arrived." He smirked. "You were being rather loud."

"I was not!"

Itachi clutched his hands over his chest and widened his eyes dramatically. "Itachi-kun! Don't die!" He wailed in a high pitched voice before he swiftly returned to normal.

Hikari blushed and turned away.

"What were you so worried for?" Itachi smirked. "Did you really think that I'd need a weaklings help to defend myself?"

Hikari flinched and lowered her eyes. "I hate you," she whispered.

Itachi's eyes widened in shock, "W-what?"

Hikari sniffed and two tear stains appeared on the rock next to her feet. "I hate you!" Hikari didn't even give Itachi a chance to speak before she leapt off of the cliff and began running towards the cave.

Itachi stood stalk still. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He was only playing like they usually do. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings and…she hated him? "No," he whispered. "She-she can't hate me. She just can't..."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Itachi finally arrived back at the cave he found the fire out, an empty cup of ramen, and his teammate huddled in her sleeping bag as far back in the cave as she could get. He bit his lip and looked down at the still hot water and extra cup ramen. Well, at least she didn't want him to starve.

"I only did it so we can find Yotaro-kun," Hikari muttered stiffly. "After that I never want to see you again."

Itachi sighed and poured the water over his ramen. "I didn't mean it Hikari. I was just playing."

Hikari only pulled her bag closer to her body.

"Really, Hikari," Itachi pressed. "I don't think that you're weak at all. You are a great ninja," He paused and his voice got lower, embarrassed. "And an even better…friend…"

Hikari rolled over to face him. "Really?"

Itachi blushed and looked away. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Hikari smiled and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Itachi…kun."

Itachi waited for her breathing to steady before he answered. "Goodnight, Hikari."

XXXXXXXXXX

Yotaro threw another punch as he continued his kata. It was probably past midnight already but he couldn't sleep. He had a feeling that something was wrong. He didn't have the heartstrings like Hikari but she had shown him and Itachi how to reach a sub level of the symmetry plain. It wasn't much, but it was enough to notice that something wasn't right.

"I just wish I knew what," Yotaro said aloud as he threw another vicious fist. Scuffling outside of his door made him pause in his kata as he tried to focus on what made the sound. He placed only the tiniest bit of chakra in his ears, not wanting the sensitive drums to burst, and listened hard. He didn't move, didn't blink, he barely even breathed. Finally the sounds came into focus and he was able to make out two different voices.

"How are things progressing?" the first asked. Yotaro placed it as Makizashi Yue, the same man from the dark room.

"Everything is going according to plan," the second, Nikaito, answered. "Kazekage-sama will be greeting the other village representatives at 0800. No one will even think to be watching the kids; they will be too worried about an attack."

"Good," Makizashi said. "Be sure to be cautious. We don't know what these kids can do. Did you send out the spies to find where they are?"

The voices began to fade as the speakers moved further down the hall and several words became difficult to make out.

"Yes sir, they have pinpointed their loc--tion in a cave only fif-- meters --st of here."

"The girl mu-- --e well tra--ed to come th-- far so q--ic--ly…"

"When s--all I give the si--nal, sir?"

"0--15."

"H--i."

Yotaro bit his lip and sat on his futon as he tried to figure in the gaps. They seemed to be after some of the participants in the exam though he wasn't sure who. Whoever it was, they would need help. Unfortunately he wasn't quite sure which direction he should head. He only caught the last part of the word and there are two directions that end in 'st'.

Yotaro bit his lip and tried to think harder. Who was in this exam that would be important enough to take? As boastful as that ditz from earlier was he highly doubted it was either her or her boyfriend so who? Suddenly it hit him. He could have punched himself for being such and idiot. So now that he had the 'who', all he had to find next was the 'where'.

XXXXXXXX

"Ow! Hey! That hurts you idiot!"

"Oh you are such a baby," Hikari rolled her eyes as she finished applying the antibacterial cream on Itachi's arm. "It's not even that bad of a cut anyway."

"Sure, you say that now," Itachi said. "But you can't pretend that you didn't almost faint when you saw it this morning."

"That was because you didn't treat it last night and the blood was everywhere! I thought you were dieing!"

"Don't be stupid. I wouldn't die from something as dumb as a cut."

"You would have if that kunai had gone two centimeters deeper."

"…Hn…"

"There," Hikari tied of the end of the bandage. "All done."

"About time."

"'Why thank-you Hikari-chan. It was so nice of you to do this for me.'" Hikari said with a scowl.

Itachi stood and turned away. Hikari glared as he walked to the mouth of the cave and ducked to leave. He was halfway out when he paused. "Thank-you…Hikari-chan."

Hikari blanched in surprise, not really expecting Itachi answer, and, did he really call her Hikari-chan? A light pink blush dusted her cheeks and she smiled. "You're welcome…Itachi-kun."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you have a visual?"

"Hai, captain. Should I proceed?"

"No, wait for back up."

"How long?"

"Ten meters and closing."

"Hai. Hiazawa out."

Hiazawa Yakoku stiffened as he felt someone come up behind him. Swiftly he grasped a kunai and turned to face his assailant; only to come face to face with the bottom of a size four ninja sandal. He felt the blood vessels in his nose burst and the bone crack as he went down with a cry. He didn't have anymore time to call for help as a newly sharpened kunai was flung downwards and into his heart before he could blink.

Yotaro sighed and yanked his weapon from the man's chest. "I hope we don't get disqualified for killing exam officiates." He muttered as he wiped the blood on the man's pants and slipped the kunai into his weapon holster.

"Well this is nice," a voice said from behind. "Now we don't have to go looking for you."

Yotaro turned and smirked. "Hello Itachi."

Itachi nodded. "I could have taken him."

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't get to have any fun."

"I would be greatly concerned if you sister where to turn out like you."

"Yeah well, I could say the same thing about Sasuke."

"Hn."

"So why are you here?" Hikari asked as she stepped up from behind Itachi.

"Wow, you're both in the same place and not killing each other. This is a good sign."

"Shut up." Both Hikari and Itachi said together.

Yotaro coughed. "Anyway," he suddenly became serious. "I over heard something while I was in my room."

"Yeah?"

"Sit down. This could take a while."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The scenery flew by as they raced threw the shrinking shadows. It had taken them half of the morning to come up with a plan on how they where going to handle this situation that only they, and the bad guys, knew. In the end it pretty much came down to: who the hell cares, and since when did we plan anything. Of course, being the intelligent children that they were (minus Hikari since she didn't really understand what they were talking about) the decided that before they chose whether to help or not they weighed the pros and cons; Yotaro being more pro and Itachi more con. They ended up in a rather irritating stand still and, against their better judgment, turned to Hikari for the deciding vote. Her answer rather shocked them because the idea hadn't even occurred to either of them.

"Well, I don't know anything about politics but I do know that if we help the Kazekage he'll be indebted to us, right?"

Needless to say the idea of having one of the worlds most powerful leaders in their debt settled any doubt in their minds about not helping. Unfortunately, as stated before, they didn't really have much of a plan.

"I get to hit the bad guy first!" Hikari said from between her friends.

Itachi snorted. "I'm in the front."

"So!" Hikari said. "I called it first."

"You'd have to beat me there."

"You're faster then me!"

"Hn."

Yotaro appeared in front of them both. "Well then, since I'm faster then the both of you it seems I get the first hit."

"You cheated!" both of his teammates said together. Yotaro simply laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo sighed in dejection. It was really pathetic that he could feel something bad was going to happen and yet he didn't do anything about it. Instead he simply drank tea and went to bed and now he was paying the price for it. He tried to move his fingers so he could scratch his wrist. No such luck. The bindings were too tight. He closed his eyes and tried to send out a message to Hikari. If anything could be said to be good about this situation it was that he could still use his heartstrings.

"I could really go for a cup of tea and some ramen right now," he mumbled and the man next to him laughed.

"You and me both, kid."

"I'm not a kid," Kyo said as he opened his eyes and turned to face his fellow captive. "My name is Ha-." He paused. "Kyo. My name is Kyo."

"Baki."

"So why are you here?"

"Beats the hell out of me," Baki said. "I was just sleeping this morning."

Kyo smirked. "You and me both, Baki-san."

Baki let out a harsh laugh. "So you have any plans to get out of here or are we simply going to exchange idiotic words."

"For the moment?" Kyo yanked at the chains attaching him to the wall. "I'd say idiotic words sound pretty good for a start."

"Hn."

Kyo smirked. "You sound like Itachi."

Baki blanched. "Uchiha Itachi?"

"He's on my team."

"Then your team is in real trouble."

Kyo shrugged. "Can't be anymore then usual."

"You want to bet on that?"

"Only if you're willing to loose big."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting by the time team four arrived back in Suna. It wouldn't have taken so long if they hadn't kept being attacked by enemy nins. Luckily Hikari's heartstrings alerted them before the opposing forces came to close. They were never able to avoid them but they were able to be prepared for them.

"You don't think we'll be disqualified do you?" Hikari asked.

"What for?" Yotaro said.

"For offing so many examiners."

"I hope not, though I was wondering the same thing earlier." Yotaro said as they dropped into a group of bushes.

"Well we have already killed about half of them," Itachi said. "If the other half gives us any trouble we'll just kill them too."

"But their only chuunin!" Hikari said in shock.

"And we're only genin but that doesn't stop the rest of them from trying to off us."

"True."

"Shh." Yotaro pressed his finger to his lips. "I hear something."

The other two listened hard but found themselves unable to hear anything of importance. Still, Yotaro had much better hearing than anyone they had met. If he said he heard something it could be several meters away.

The three were silent for over a minute before Yotaro nodded. Hikari poked his arm softly. "Well?"

"It's a couple of ANBU."

"ANBU?" Itachi asked. He placed his chin between his right thumb and index finger. "That could be a bit of a challenge."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "A 'bit' he says."

"Well I could have said it will be easy."

"And then you would be a liar."

"Come on guys," Yotaro interrupted. "We need a plan."

"Don't look at me," Hikari said. "You two are the smart ones."

"Great. Thanks."

"Any time."

"I think I might have an idea." Itachi said his face firm in thought.

"Great," Yotaro said. "Let's hear it."

Instead of answering Itachi sent an evil grin in Hikari's direction.

Hikari gulped. "Somehow I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this very much."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari glared at the ground as she flipped her now black hair over her shoulder. "I knew I wasn't going to like this." She said as she straitened her short skirt and top.

"Just act natural," came an amused voice from over her ear piece.

"Acting natural would imply acting seven."

"Good point," Yotaro returned. "Okay then, act like your seventeen."

"Gee thanks," Hikari's matured voice drawled sarcastically. "You know I could probably drown in the dew drop of help you are giving me."

"I'm sure."

"Just do your part Hikari," Itachi said. "We don't have very much time."

"Whatever." Was the last thing she said before she ditched the ear mic in the nearest trash bin. "Well, here goes." She steeled herself and dropped her shielding as she ran around the corner.

"We have a problem!" Hikari said as she skid to a stop at the ANBU's feet. Her breathing was uneven and short as if she had been running for a long time.

"What is it?" A wolf masked ninja asked.

"I don't know who it is, but someone has been killing the exam officiates!" Hikari said in fright. "Their bodies are littering the streets and desert!"

The two guards exchanged a glance, though how they did it behind those masks Hikari didn't know. After a moment they nodded sharply and turned to face the panting 'sand' nin again. "Wait here and guard the door. Don't let anyone in or out. We'll find out who is behind this."

Hikari's face glowed with relief. "Oh thank-you!" she said. "I'm sorry I bothered you but I had no idea who else to go to and-."

The second guard cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Just stay here and be careful. We'll be back soon."

Hikari nodded and took up the first nins post at the door. "I shall guard with my life."

The two ANBU nodded before they took off in the direction that Hikari had come from.

"See," Yotaro said coming out of hiding. "That wasn't so bad."

"Hn, only because you weren't the one being oogled behind an animal painted mask," Hikari said. "When I grow up I am never wearing clothes like this again. People look at you like you're a slab of meat."

"Just change back already." Itachi said.

"Oh, right."

XXXXXXXXXXX

It had been at least a half-hour since Kyo first sensed his team enter Suna's boarder and, after the slight pause almost twenty minutes ago, they were steadily making their way towards his cell.

"I wonder how much longer it will take them to get here," Kyo thought aloud.

"I wouldn't count on them showing up at all, even if you do have Uchiha Itachi on your team," Baki said as he tried to ease the pain in his wrists. "We're at least ten meters underground and the passages to get here are like a giant labyrinth with no way out."

Baki had just finished talking when their heavy cell door eased open and Hikari's white head peaked in. "Hello Kyo-sensei," she said. "How are you?"

Kyo chuckled. "Aside from being chained to a wall, I'm doing rather well, you?"

Hikari shrugged. "We're all fine. The trip wasn't any worse than the others we've taken before."

Kyo turned to face an irritated Baki. "I win."

"Shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXX

After Kyo and Baki were free the group split up again. This time Kyo left with Baki to go and free the Kazekage and the other prisoners while Hikari, Itachi, and Yotaro set off tracking Nikaito's chakra print.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let your team go alone?" Baki asked as he and Kyo raced from cell to cell. "Shouldn't you have gone with them?"

Kyo shook his head. "I wouldn't have been any help until they got there since I have no idea who this Nikaito is. Don't worry about them; they are very capable of taking care of each other but I'll still join them once we finish here."

"That may take a while," Baki said. "As I said before: these halls are like a labyrinth."

"Then we better start looking."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, that was rather anti-climactic," Hikari said dully as she stared at the huddled and whimpering form of Makizashi Yue. "I mean, I know that you're scary and all Itachi-kun but that was just pathetic."

"Hn," Itachi said as he turned away and let his eyes fade from red to black. "It's not my fault the man was all talk."

"At least that Nikaito guy put up a decent fight," Yotaro said as he stretched his arms. "He has to be just a year or two short of ANBU I'm sure." He turned to face his friends. "If you two hadn't set aside your pride and combined your stances we wouldn't have won."

Itachi and Hikari looked at each other for a long moment before Itachi looked away and scowled. "Whatever. Just don't expect me to do it again." he said but a soft smile could be seen around the corners of his line strait mouth.

Hikari grinned and grabbed his arm. "At least not until we get home and start to perfect it, right Ita-kun?"

Itachi blushed and looked away. "Aa."

Yotaro laughed. "I know you two are going to get married someday."

"Whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Team four stood on the outskirts of the Hidden Sand village smiling coyly at the Kazekage and Baki.

"You do realize that you are indebted to the Leaf for this." Kyo said; it wasn't a question.

"Get out of my village before I kill you," Kazekage said as he turned away angrily.

"Well Baki," Kyo said as he turned to leave. "I expect you to live by your loss and forever house any Leaf nin that enters your village."

"Just leave." Baki scowled.

Kyo laughed and waved as he and his now chuunin team made their way back home to Konohagakure.

* * *

End Special Chapter Two

Kaliea: Oh. My. Word! That was soo hard to write and I thought it would never end. It wouldn't have if I hadn't cut the fight scene. It wouldn't have been very cool anyway; just Hikari and Itachi using the yin/yang for the first time (which will be seen in a flash back later) and the big honcho sobbing like a baby while Itachi glared at him with the sharingan. Nothing major. Please review and I'm very, very sorry that it took me so long to update last time. Till next time, ja ne!

* * *

Review Answers:

Autumnloverforever: Thanks I plan on it though my updates might be a little slow.

Susa-chan: I'm sorry, I've been so busy with school (collage is soo not High school) that I haven't had a chance to write. I'll try to update faster from now on but I won't make any promises. Say high to Kyuubi-chan for me!

Angelgurl079: Sorry about the wait. I hope this one was better.

Dragon Man 180: Nope, sorry. This was in the past not the present. Maybe later, if they live that long. Oops. Did I say that? ;)

Danny-171984: I'm sorry! I'll try to do better! As for the 'forest of death' thing, your right. Only Konoha has a forest (I think) but the scroll didn't say anything about the other villages having the exact same chuunin exam did it? I'll have to look again later. Anywho, sorry again that the last update was late.

Jays Arravan: Thanks, I don't remember where the sentence was. I got the whole thing off of NarutoFan so the sentence would be there. It wasn't profound or anything, just about what they did there.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks soo much to all of my reviewers and very patient readers. Keep reading! Ja! 


	44. authors note

Hey guys. I'm going to apologize in advance. I broke my arm in judo class today so my next chapter will be really late thanks for understanding! Till next time, ja ne!

-Kaliea-chan


	45. Nin scroll 21

Ninja scroll number 21

Countries

Countries operate as separate political entities and are presumably all monarchies, ruled by landlords who stand equally in rank with the Hidden Villages' Kages. The Naruto world is similar to feudal Japan in many aspects; those countries maintain balance between themselves through nothing but power. Treaties are periodically signed, but they are generally not even worth the paper they are written on.

XX

Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)  
Name: Hi no Kuni, "Land of Fire"  
Kakurezato: Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)  
Oriented towards the element of fire (typically has very bright and warm weather) and, while not the largest country, has the largest hidden village -- Konohagakure.  
Several years ago, the Land of the Fire was attacked by an exceedingly powerful demon- the Kyūbi, or the Nine-Tails Demon Fox. This monster destroyed anything in its path and killed countless people. The monster was stopped by the leader of the leaf village, a very powerful ninja known as the Sandaime Hokage. He sacrificed his own life to seal the monster inside a newborn Kitsune, who has become the unwilling protector of Uzumaki Naruto, Yondaime Hokage's only son.

XX

Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water)  
Name: Mizu no Kuni, "Land of Water"  
Kakurezato: Kirihagakure no Sato (Hidden Mist Village)  
Oriented towards the element of water. Its weather is typically cool and full of mist and lakes. Little is currently known about it and it leaves itself out of most political affairs, which is understandable considering that it is an island relatively remote from the continent containing the other four major countries. The Land of the Mist is the smallest out of the five great countries, which may be the reason why Kirigakure used to hold the gruesome graduation tests that it did -- employing natural selection in their favor. In their previous graduation exams, Ninja Academy students were paired off to fight to the death; the examination committee tried to pit best friends against each other as often as possible.  
The Land of the Mist was once the victim of a coup d'état attempt by Momochi Zabuza

XX

Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth)  
Name: Tsuchi no Kuni, "Country of Earth"  
Kakurezato: Iwagakure no Sato (Hidden Rock Village)  
Nothing much is known about Tsuchi no Kuni currently. It is most probably oriented towards the element of earth, full of caves and mountains and barren land.

XX

Ame no Kuni (Land of Rain)  
Name: Ame no Kuni, "Country of Rain"  
Kakurezato: Amegakure no Sato (Hidden Rain Village)  
Nothing is known about Ame no Kuni currently, except that it exists. It is probably geared towards the element of water much like the Mizu no Kuni, but whether it deviates from the inclination and in what way is unclear.

XX

Kusa no Kuni (Land of Grass)  
Name: Kusa no Kuni, "Country of Grass"  
Kakurezato: Kusagakure no Sato (Hidden Grass Village)  
Nothing is known about the Kusa no Kuni currently except that there is a Kusagakure no Sato there.

XX

Taki no Kuni (Land of the Waterfall)  
Name: Taki no Kuni, "Land of the Waterfall" Kakurezato: Takigakure no Sato (Hidden Waterfall Village)  
Taki no Kuni, like the name implies, has a huge waterfall which, in fact, hides the entrance to the hidden ninja village of Takigakure. Not much is known about this land, except that this village does not have a Kage. Their only prized possession is the Hero Water, which gives the drinker enormous amounts of Chakra for a period of time, but will cause bodily harm or even death to him/her.

XX

Rai no Kuni (Land of Lightning)  
Name: Rai no Kuni, "Country of Lightning"  
Kakurezato: Kumogakure no Sato (Hidden Cloud Village)  
Very little is currently known about Rai no Kuni. An emissary from Kumogakure once came to the Konohagakure under the premise of a diplomatic mission when, in truth, he was attempting to abduct Hyūga Hinata to obtain the secrets of the Byakugan.

XX

Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind)  
Name: Kaze no Kuni, "Country of Wind"  
Kakurezato: Sunagakure no Sato (Hidden Sand Village)  
Kaze no Kuni has been relatively uninvolved with politics until recent times, and even had a peace treaty signed with Hi no Kuni.

XX

Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)  
Name: Nami no Kumi, "Land of Waves"  
Nami no Kuni does not have a hidden village. It is an isolated island but is fairly prosperous.

XX

Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow)  
Name: Yuki no Kuni, "Land of Snow"  
Kakurezato: Yukigakure no Sato (Hidden Snow Village)  
Yuki no Kuni has one ninja village, Yukigakure. Little information is known about this country at the time.

XX

Cha no Kuni (Land of Tea)  
Name: Cha no Kuni, "Land of Tea"  
Cha no Kuni is a country with no ninja village.

XX

Kawa no Kuni (Land of the River)  
Name: Kawa no Kuni, "Land of the River"

* * *

Kaliea: This seriously cool information came from Deviant Art artist: Kishimotofanclub. Very cool. Please review! Ja for now!

* * *

Review Answers: 

SunshineandDaisys: Wow, I love you sooo much for all of your reviews! I know it's kinda sad about Yotaro but that's how I wanted it to be. When I first killed him you didn't really feel much because you didn't know him so I'm doing flash backs so that you can feel the loss of his character, and no, he really is dead for good.

Lila Mae: Thanks! I'll try and have it up soon.

Susa-chan: Yep, more ItaHika coming soon. Oh, and what would you think of a cannon timeline story based on them? Let me know kay? Be sure to give Kyuubi-chan a huge hug for me!

Kawaii-Hisui: I'm sorry! T.T I'll try and do better.

Jays Arravan: No, sorry Yotaro is dead forever. But I hope you all start to like him through the flash backs (It'll make his death seem more important.)

Koalakitty: Thanks! Hey wait, Did you review my Kenshin story a long time ago? (Runs off to look.)

So-kun: 'kay:)

Dragon Man 180: Yep! So in love…Anywho I'm glad you liked it!

Angelgurl079: thank-you soo much! That is such a great compliment! Keep reading and I'll keep writing!

Shinobi Darkbeak: thanks!

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks to all of my reviewers and if you reviewed about my arm: awww, you guys are so sweet. Actually it wasn't broken, what happened was I hyper-extended/sprained/pulled/warped my elbow. I just wrote broke because it's easier to type that one handed. Please review! Till next time, Ja ne! 


	46. Mission

Chapter 20: Mission

Itachi sighed as he once again patched up Hikari's injuries. The skin slowly stitched together under his glowing fingers. He had long ago learned how to drown out the pain, five years of dealing with it would make anyone immune. Finally he finished and lay down next to his wife for a well deserved nights sleep. Hikari rolled over to face him, her tank top showing off her bare shoulder.

"Ne Itachi-kun," she said softly.

"Hn?"

"How do you think the kids are doing? It's been six years since they left after all. Do you think that they're still alright?"

Itachi reached out and stroked her shoulder with his fingers. "I think the fact that we are still alive is a good judge on whether or not Orochimaru got them. Other wise I couldn't say, though knowing those four like I do I'm sure that they're just fine."

"You're right," Hikari said as she rubbed her stomach with her right hand. "I suppose I'm just being neurotic."

Itachi chuckled and kissed her lips before pulling her closer. "Go to sleep Hikari."

"Aa," Hikari answered. "Oyasumi-nasai, Itachi-kun."

"Oyasumi." He was about to close his eyes and fall into slumber when he suddenly caught sight of something on Hikari's right shoulder that made his blood run colder then ice. His trembling hand reached out and he just barely brushed her skin with his fingers.

"Itachi?" Hikari said. "Is something wrong?"

Itachi snapped back to reality quickly and removed his hand from his wife's shoulder so he could reach around her back and pull her closer. "No Hikari," He said. "Go to sleep."

"Aa."

Just before sleep claimed him Itachi couldn't help but pray that what he saw was caused by chakra and nothing else. Soon he was fast asleep and the full moon reflected off of his and Hikari's flesh; the small white scar on the corner of Hikari's shoulder several shades lighter then the rest of her normally flawless skin.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ne, ne Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined. "When do we get to leave? I'm tired of doing the same old thing all the time! I wanna go on a real mission!"

"Quiet dobe," Sasuke said as he sharpened his kunai. "Your voice is grating on my nerves."

"What did you call me Sasuke-teme!"

"Boys please," Hinata said softly. "Sakura and I are trying to make dinner."

Sasuke suddenly forgotten Naruto turned to face the Hyuuga heiress with a wide grin. "Ne, Hina-chan," he said. "Can we have ramen? Please?"

Hinata giggled and shook her head. "Sorry Naruto-kun but tonight we're having curry rice."

Naruto pouted for a moment but it didn't last long. "Hey Sasuke-teme!" he said. "Do you wanna spar while we wait for dinner?"

Sasuke didn't answer at first. Instead he blew some of the filings off of his last kunai and placed it in his pouch. Finished with his weapons he stood. "Aa," he said. "I always enjoy beating you."

"Hey!" Naruto said. "I beat you just as often, if not more, then you beat me!"

"Whatever you say, dobe."

"What did you call me Sasuke-teme!"

"At least go into to training room!" Sakura broke in. "Hinata-chan, Rin-sensei, and I don't want to have to clean up after you again."

"Aa." Sasuke said as he strapped on his kunai holster and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto said. "Wait for me!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was as rambunctious as always as Sasuke and Naruto did their best to out do the other without being smacked by their female teammates. Whoever ate the most food the fastest with the fewest whacks was the winner. Unfortunately for the two boys Sakura and Hinata didn't seem to care about to rules of the game.

"Ow!" Sasuke said after his wrist was once again hit by Sakura's spoon. "That's cheating! You can only hit me after I do something really bad."

"And who exactly is the judge of what is 'really bad' and what's not?" Sakura asked as she piled more rice on her plate. "Hinata-chan could you…?"

Hinata smiled as she ladled some curry onto her friend's plate.

"Me and Naruto!"

"I see," Sakura said as she scooped some curry rice onto her spoon. "Well I'm afraid that Hinata and I don't play by those rules."

Just then Naruto yelped and rubbed his head in pain while Hinata smiled again and set aside the wooden spoon she had held in her hand.

"See?" Sakura smirked and Sasuke grumbled. "Now please calm down and eat like a normal person."

Two seats down the table Rin chuckled at the corner kids' behavior. She turned slightly and whispered to Kakashi. "See what you would have missed if you were eating with your nose stuck in that disgusting book?"

Kakashi merely whimpered and gazed down at his twitching hands pathetically. "Please, Rin," he said. "It's been two hours already. Please can I have it back now?"

"No!" Rin said sternly. "You spend entirely too much time reading them as it is, you pervert. Like I said before; you may have them back once you have gotten over your addiction."

"But Riinnnn," Kakashi said. "I want to know what happens next."

"How could you not know what happens next?" Obito asked. "You've only read the book a million times in the last two years."

"Yes but each time you learn something new!"

Rin scowled. "You are disgusting, Kakashi-hentai."

"Obito," Kakashi whispered urgently. "Isn't there anything you can do? She's your wife."

"Sorry dude, once a woman has made up her mind there is no changing it," he paused for a moment to gulp down some water. "Speaking of wives, when does Kurenai get back?"

Kakashi shrugged as his fingers tapped against the table. "She should be back any time now. If she got all of her shopping done that is."

At that moment the door to the Konoha-senshi's ikken'ya opened and a soft voice called from the entry hall. "Tadaima, mina."

"Okaerinasai," Kakashi said as he appeared in front of Kurenai where she stood in the lower genkan to remove her shoes. "How did it go?"

Kurenai shrugged. "As well as could be expected."

"Did you learn anything new?" Kakashi asked as he helped his wife step up onto the tatami mats.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Kakashi." Kurenai said with a soft smile.

"I know, but I was worried while you were gone," he frowned behind his mask. "I hate the idea of you being out there alone."

"Kakashi," Kurenai said in exasperation. "I know my limits and besides, it isn't like I haven't done this before."

"I know but-."

"No buts, I'm fine. The due date isn't for two weeks yet."

"Aa," Kakashi finally relented. "But I still worry."

"You didn't seem worried to me."

"Shut up Obito," Kakashi said with a glare. "You and I both know you can't see any of my emotions."

"Only because of that stupid mask," Obito said back. "If you didn't have it I could read you like an open book."

"You wish."

"You wanna start something?"

"Anytime dobe."

"Teme!"

Kurenai and Rin sighed and whapped their respective spouse on the head. "And sometimes we wonder where Sasuke and Naruto learned their antics." Rin said as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't," Kurenai said as she glared at her pouting husband. "By-the-way, where is Midori?"

"She and the twins are taking a nap in the nursery," Rin answered as she picked up a stray sock from the middle of the floor. "How did that get there?" she mumbled.

"So did you pick up any clients?" Obito asked.

"Yes," Kurenai said. "There where two men that need escorts. One is to the wave country; just a C-rank job but the other is almost an A-class. That man is wanted by the Honshu clan and is willing to pay whatever it takes to get to the River country."

"How long will the jobs run?" Kakashi asked, still worried for his wife's health.

Kurenai frowned. "Both jobs could last anywhere from one to six weeks."

"Well without it being certain we will only be able to do one," Rin said. "You and I can't go because of your baby and I know that Kakashi won't want to leave, so the only one left is Obito and he can't do both."

"I'll take the second one," Obito said. "It'll pay more."

"Wait," Kakashi said a smirk spreading across is face. "I know a way where we could get both done."

"How? Do you plan to use kage bushin?" Obito rolled his eyes.

Instead of answering him Kakashi turned to face the dining room where the corner kids where still eating. "Oi, you four," He said. "I'm assigning you your first mission."

"Yosh!" Naruto shouted as he leapt from his seat. "When do we leave?"

"Dobe," Sasuke said as he shoved more curry into his mouth. "You don't even know what it is yet."

"Shut up teme!"

"Tomorrow," Kurenai cut in. "Your mission begins tomorrow."

"In that case we better hurry and eat so we can be properly briefed," Sakura said and the others nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi," The old man said as he stared at his 'escorts'. "Do you really expect me to put my life in the hands of these brats?"

"Brats!" Naruto said. "I'll have you know tha--."

"I assure you that they are very capable of handling this mission," Obito said with a grin while Naruto tried to pry his sensei's hands from his mouth. "They are very well trained."

The man glared but nodded slowly. "Listen here!" He said as he turned to face the kids. "My name is Tezuna. I am a bridge builder of ultimate renowned, and until we get to the wave country where I will complete my next project you four will be expected to protect me even if it costs you your lives! Is that understood?"

"Aa," Sasuke said, taking charge. "We give you our word that you will arrive safely at your destination."

"If I don't kill him first," Naruto muttered only to whine as Hinata elbowed him in the side.

"Well, if that is all then I believe that you should get started," Obito said as he patted the girls on their hair and shook the boys' hands. "Do your mission well and we expect a full report when you return."

The four corner kids snapped to attention and gave their sensei a stiff salute. "Hai, Obito-sensei!"

"Well, see you in a few weeks then, ja ne!" and with that Obito disappeared from sight.

"Let's move," Sasuke said as he whipped around with his hands in his pockets. "Hinata you're forward scout, Naruto rear. Sakura and I will take the positions next to Tezuna-san incase anything should get through."

"Hai," The others said before they took up their assigned positions.

XXXXXXXXX

"It's been five years since we first arrived here, brat," Baki said as he and Kyo watched their student's train. "Do you think that they have improved enough to have any hope at all?"

Kyo nodded without turning to face the older man. "My sister and I have suffered some rather harsh blows but it's nothing that we haven't over come."

"I think she is still afraid to let it go," Baki said. "She is to worried about injuring her friends then she is about honing her powers."

"It's only natural," Kairi said as she came up behind them. "The poor girl has lost her sight."

"It's been five years already!" Baki said.

"That doesn't change the fact that she has no idea what is happening in her palm when she starts a fire. For all she knows she could set the forest ablaze."

"I understand all of this but she has had more then enough time to put all of that behind her."

"She is a kind and gentle girl," Kairi said. "It is only natural for her to set aside anything that could harm those close to her, even if they are her powers." She turned to face Ichigo and Gaara where they sat resting next to the river.

Gaara said something and Ichigo laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder, her unseeing eyes dull even in the noon sun.

"There must be some way to restore her eyes," Baki said thoughtfully.

"The only one who would even have a chance of helping her after so long would be Tsunade-sama and she has been missing for years." Kyo said. "Besides, I doubt even she has the power to do anything now."

"Things are well as they are now," Kairi said sternly as she began to move away. "You would do well to remember how well she has improved over the years instead of how well she still could."

Baki and Kyo sighed and turned away from the sight of Gaara holding Ichigo's left hand as she formed figures of fire with her right.

* * *

Kaliea: There you go, another chapter. Sorry it's so short. Please review!

* * *

Review Answers:

Danny-171984: Thanks! Keep reading!

Susakuru: Is this okay?

Lulala: Yay! Another tally for the nin scroll liker people!

Darkmousy-15: Thanks! That's a really great compliment!

Tears like Crystals: I'll do my best! Thanks for reading!

So-kun: Nope, I meant Sandaime. Remember, my story is an AU and when this nin scroll was written (It was given to the corner kids by Itachi and Hikari remember) Yondaime was very much alive and Sandaime was dead. In this story the Kyuubi didn't attack until almost two years after Naruto was born.

Dragon Man 180: Like I told So-kun, this story is AU and the leaf nins who wrote the scroll didn't know about Shukaku at the time it was written. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks soo much to all of my reviewers. It really makes my day do read what you all write me (hinthint) Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Till next time, ja ne! 


	47. Nin scroll 22

Shinobi Villages (Shinobi no Sato)

Shinobi or Hidden Villages, Shinobi no Sato, or Kakurezato, are parts of Countries, whose leaders stand equally with the landlords ruling the countries they are a part of. A Hidden Village maintains its economy by training its citizens to be Ninja from a young age and using them as manpower in various missions others would be willing to pay for, from weeding a garden for a single payment to receiving a constant budget from the country it resides in for being soldiers in case the country is involved in a war.

XX

Amegakure no Sato (Hidden Rain Village)  
Name: Amegakure no Sato, literally "Village Hidden in Rain" a.k.a. "Hidden Rain Village"  
Leader?  
Country: Ame no Kuni (Land of Rain)  
Nothing apart from that is known about it at this point, but it stands to reason that its Ninja specialize in specific types of water-type jutsu.

XX

Iwagakure no Sato (Hidden Rock Village)  
Name: Iwagakure no Sato, literally "Village Hidden Among Rocks" a.k.a. "Hidden Rock Village"  
Leader: Tsuchikage  
Country: Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth)  
As one of the five great ninja villages Iwagakure has a Kage as leader.

XX

Kirigakure no Sato (Hidden Mist Village)  
Name: Kirigakure no Sato, literally "Village Hidden in Mist" a.k.a. "Hidden Mist Village"  
Leader: Mizukage  
Country: Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water)  
As one of the five great ninja villages Kirigakure has a Kage as leader.

XX

Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)  
Name: Konohagakure no Sato, literally "Village Hidden Among Tree Leaves" a.k.a. "Hidden Leaf Village"  
Leader: Hokage  
Country: Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)  
As one of the five great ninja villages Konohagakure has a Kage as leader.

XX

Kumogakure no Sato (Hidden Cloud Village)  
Name: Kumogakure no Sato, literally "Village Hidden Among the Clouds" a.k.a. "Hidden Cloud Village"  
Leader: Raikage  
Country: Rai no Kuni (Land of Lightning)  
As one of the five great Ninja villages Kumogakure has a Kage as leader.

XX

Kusagakure no Sato (Hidden Grass Village)  
Kusagakure no Sato, literally "Village Hidden in Grass"  
Kusagakure is a part of the Land of the Grass. Nothing apart from that is known about it at this point, but it stands to reason that it's Ninja specialize in jutsu involving flora.

XX

Sunagakure no Sato (Hidden Sand Village)  
Name: Sunagakure no Sato, literally "Village Hidden in Sand" a.k.a. "Hidden Sand Village"  
Leader: Kazekage  
Country: Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind)  
As one of the five great ninja villages Sunagakure has a Kage as leader.

XX

Takigakure no Sato (Hidden Waterfall Village)  
Name: Takigakure no Sato, literally "Village Hidden in a Waterfall" a.k.a. "Hidden Waterfall Village"  
Leader?  
Country: Taki no Kuni (Land of the Waterfall)

XX

Yukigakure no Sato (Hidden Snow Village)  
Name: Yukigakure no Sato, literally "Village Hidden in Snow" a.k.a. "Hidden Snow Village"  
Leader?  
Country: Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow)

* * *

Kaliea: This seriously cool information came from Deviant Art artist: Kishimotofanclub. Very cool. Please review! Ja for now!

* * *

Review Answers:

Susa-chan: Twelve. Ichigo is eleven though. I'm glad that you're enjoying Kyuubi-chan but he's gonna make an appearance in a few chapters (maybe the next. I'm not really sure ;) So I gotta get him back for a bit. Don't worry! You can have what's left of him back when I'm done: )

SunshineandDaisys: Actually he already has a daughter, Midori, but now he gets to have another. A son! If I don't decide that he is going to die as a little baby…Joke! He won't die. Though I can't promise that Kane won't. Haha, you don't know who Kane is do you? Mweheheheheheee. Cough. Anywho, thanks for your reviews. You spoil me. I love it! Arigato!

Susakuru: Thanks! I try.

Mini-chibi-gaara-chan: Thank-you. I hope you keep reading!

Jays Arravan: Thanks for the 'Tazuna' thing. I always spell his name wrong. As for Yondaime…I can't tell you. You'll see later (note I didn't say 'next chapter'. Sorry) Thanks for your review!

Darkmousey-15: Thank-you! ; )

Danny-171984: I'm glad you like the pairings. For a little while I wasn't sure if I wanted Kakashi to somehow meet Shizune and marry her but then I was like, Na, KakaKure is a perfectly expectable pairing and one of my favorites so, yeah…And yes, Ichigo is still blind…for now…oops, did I say that?

Dragon Man 180: Have I ever told you and Danny-171984 how great I think you are. No really! You've reviewed every chapter since the beginning. You guys are totally awesome.

So-kun: Sorry! I didn't mean to confuse you! I'll try and be more clear next time.

Tears Like Crystals: I'm glad you liked it. I'll keep writing, I promise…even if it does take a while for me to update.

* * *

Kaliea: You all rock. I totally love you. Keep reading! Ja ne! 


	48. Missing Nins

Chapter 21: Missing Nins

"Ne, Ichi-chan," Gaara called out.

Ichigo paused in her steps and turned to face the direction Gaara's voice had come from. "What is it Gaara-kun?" she asked as she fumbled with the box she held.

"I was wondering if you wanted to train with me for a while."

Ichigo grinned. "Sure, but hold on just a moment Kairi-sensei asked me to take this to Reichou-sama."

"Oh?" Gaara asked. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with the ceremony later."

"Oh! I forgot about that!" Gaara's eyes were wide.

"Honestly, Gaara-kun!" Ichigo scolded. "How could you forget about Shibuki-sama's ceremony? He's being recognized as Takigakure's hero after all!"

He grinned sheepishly as he rubbed his 'ai' scar with his right pointer finger. "Gomen, Ichi-chan. I've been really busy lately."

Ichigo sighed and shook her head. "Aa, but still…" A blush crossed her cheeks and she clasped her hands together against her chest. "Shibuki-sama was soo brave drinking the hero water like that." She sighed deeply. "He is soo cool…"

Gaara's eye twitched. "Oi, I helped too you know."

Ichigo didn't hear him. "I hope he lets me present him his medal. Oh I wish I could see him. I bet he is even more handsome then he is brave."

Gaara crossed his arms and glared at the dirt. "He's not all that great…"

"Huh? Did you say something Gaara-kun?" Ichigo asked coming back to her senses.

"Aa, I said, 'don't be too late."

"For what?"

Gaara's glare intensified. "Training!"

"Oh, right. I forgot…"

"Hn."

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was growing frantic. Two more scars had shown up this time. Two. He shuddered at the thought of loosing his wife. By now she had caught on and, while she was worried as well, she did her best to comfort him.

'Don't worry Itachi-kun,' she had said. 'I promise that I'm not going to leave.'

But he was still worried. He had worried everyday for the past six years after all, why in the world would he suddenly stop now? And to top everything off she came to him, pale faced and shaking, just before bed, her hand pressed gently against her stomach. Fearing the worst he leaped up and hurried to her, hoping that whatever the problem was he would be able to fix it.

"What is it?" he said. "What's wrong?"

She was silent before she took a deep breath. "Did your parents ever get the chance to tell you were babies come from?"

Itachi was stunned. "Well, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Itachi…" she paused, her face unsure and fearful. "I think I may be pregnant."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The past two days had been a struggle for the Konoha-senshi (which was the name that they all decided to use, seeing as it was either that or the 'Naruto Squad') due to Naruto's irritating dislike for Tazuna. It wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't Naruto who harbored the dislike. After all, everyone knows that Naruto is incapable of keeping anything to himself.

"Oi! You stupid old man! You had better start showing me some respect!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to Tazuna. "I'm going to be the Savior of Kono—."

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke hissed as he slapped a hand over the loud blonde's mouth. "You know that that information is classified! Konoha isn't supposed to have ninja anymore remember?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. His blue orbs darted back and forth furiously as if searching for anyone who could report him or his teammates to the old snake teme, Orochimaru.

"Gomen," Naruto responded softly. "I forgot."

"Just don't let is happen again."

Naruto bristled. "You're not the boss of me Sasuke-teme!"

"Actually he is," Sakura said as she looked back at the two boys from her position next to Tazuna. "Kakashi-sensei gave him command of the mission."

"Yeah well I still say he can't boss me around!"

"He's the leader Naruto! He can do whatever he wants!"

"Not without a reason!"

"He had a reason you idiot!"

"…" Naruto paused with his finger raised before he dropped it and huffed. "Whatever."

Hinata giggled.

"I still can't believe that I have to trust my life to that idiotic midget." Tazuna muttered.

"Don't insult Naruto, Tazuna-san," Sasuke said as he moved up to head the band. "He may look like an idiot but he is actually very strong."

"Hah! Take that you old man!"

"Be quiet Naruto."

"Shut up Teme!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh, this is all the security he could muster?"

"That just makes our job all the easier."

"When do we strike?"

"On my signal."

"Hai."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you notice them Sasuke-teme?"

"Aa."

"What should we do?"

"…Just play along…"

"Play along?"

"Aa."

"…Hai…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Konoha-senshi moved along less then silently as they continued their journey to the Wave country. This being mostly due to Naruto of course…and a little bit of Sakura.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura said as her fist came crashing down on the blonde's head. "Why are you always so loud!"

"Oiii," Naruto whined as he rubbed his skull. "You're being loud too…"

An angry glint appeared in Sakura's eyes as she turned to glare at him. "What was that?"

Naruto's eyes contracted to the point of being dots and he stuttered out his answer. "N-nothing at a-all-l Sa-kura-c-chan…"

"I thought so."

Naruto shuddered. "Sakura-chan is scary…"

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Aa…"

From behind the group two figures emerged from a large puddle of water and leapt forward to attack. Between them was a long bladed chain that was connected to the claws that they had on their arms. The chain spun in a deadly circle as it wrapped around Naruto's unsuspecting form.

"What!" He shouted.

"Heh, heh." One of the nins laughed. "One…" he said before he and his companion pulled and sliced him apart.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Naruto-kun!" she screamed.

Sasuke glared and jumped out of the way of the chain that was now swinging in his direction. Using a shurinken and a kunai he locked the chain against a tree and then broke the links that attached it to the two nins' arms.

One of the ninjas raced at Sakura and Tazuna while the other concentrated on taking down Sasuke. Unoccupied, Hinata ran over to where Naruto had fallen.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Nani, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked as he dropped from a tree next to the destroyed log he had used as a replacement.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later found the corner kids and Tazuna standing next to their attackers where they were tied to a tree just off the road.

"So where do you think that they are from?" Sakura asked.

"Missing nin from Kirigakure no Sato," Naruto answered.

"Kirigakure?"

"Aa," the blonde ninja tossed something her was and she snatched it out of the air. Opening her hands revealed a scratched out hatai-ate with the mist symbol engraved in the center. "I took that from one of them just before they attacked Sasuke."

"Good job Naruto," Sasuke said. "Now the next question is…what do they want with Tazuna-san?"

"That I can answer," Sakura said as she tossed the forehead protector back to the fox loving nin. "The head of Gatoh Shipping and Transportation, Gatoh himself, has put a price out on Tazuna-san's head in order to stop him from being able to complete his bridge in the Wave Country. Is that not correct Tazuna-san?"

"Wha—I—How did you--?" Tazuna stuttered.

"You are not very careful when concealing your information Tazuna-san," Sakura answered. "Before we began our mission I called in my contacts and dug up everything about you I could find. But it wasn't until I found this-." She held up a scroll. "That my suspicions were confirmed."

Tazuna stared at the scroll in shock before he began patting down his pockets and pouches. "H-how did you get that?"

Sakura scoffed. "Honestly Tazuna-san. I am one of the four craftiest konoichis in all of Cha no Kuni."

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "You're one of the **only** four konoichis in all of Cha no Kuni."

"Which just goes to prove my point."

"Whatever," Sasuke said. "What is that anyway?"

"This," Sakura held up the scroll again. "Is a scroll dating all of Gatoh's most recent ventures. It also has a list of all of Tazuna-san's projects." She unrolled it and handed one end to Sasuke so that he could see too. "Notice here," she pointed at one of the columns. "That Tazuna-san is listed to have built two bridges and is currently working on his third. In each area that he has built a bridge Gatoh's profits have dropped over seventy percent."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up and he glanced at Tazuna. "I can see why that would cause the man to be upset with you, but that doesn't explain why you lied about the mission requisites. We were asked to protect you from bandits, not shinobi."

Tazuna dropped his head in shame. "When I first realized that my life was in danger I went to Kumogakure and asked for a ninja escort team. The price range they gave me was too high for me and so I had to find freelance ninja. But even then I knew that the price would be out of my range so I lied. I had hoped that freelance shinobi wouldn't care enough to do the back-round research it would take to find out my real situation."

"Obviously you were mistaken," Sasuke said as Sakura rolled up the scroll and slid it into her vest pouch. "But seeing as we have already come this far it would be idiotic to return now." He pulled two kunai from his weapons pouch and twirled them around his finger. "But I suggest that you not lie to us again." The knives flew and landed in the tree with a 'thwack' next to the mist nins' heads.

"H-hai."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You failed!" Gatoh said as he pointed angrily at the nin before him. "You are supposed to be the best! I didn't pay top dollar just so that you could be run over by a bunch of brats!"

A large sword swung out and the tip rested just under Gatoh's chin. He froze.

"Do not patronize me. I won't let Tazuna get away. The man and his brat body guards are as good as dead."

"You had better hope so," Gatoh barked. "For your sake."

The nin chuckled. "You don't really seem to be in any position to hand out threats."

Gatoh flinched and drew back. "Just see to it that Tazuna dies. Do you hear me 'demon shinobi', Momochi Zabuza?"

"Aa," Zabuza leaned forward with a sadistic grin. "I heard you perfectly well."

End Chapter 21

* * *

Kaliea: Once again this is a short chapter, but I'm doing my best.

* * *

Review Answers:

SunshineandDaisys: I hope this chapter answered the 'Kane' thing at least a bit.

Susa-chan: thanks, you'll see him in a bit.

Dragon Man 180: No, anyone can drink the water. It's just, if you are old and have already reached your full potential then the water will kill you. That's what happened to Shibuki's dad in the OVA.

Danny-171984: No problem, that's what I'm here for.

Tears like Crystals: Well, this one wasn't very long but…thanks anyway.

So-kun: Kay, thanks. I'll check it out.

* * *

Kaliea: Sorry about the lousy responses guys. I'm not really in the mood to be perky. Ja. 


	49. Momochi Zabuza

Chapter 22: Momochi Zabuza

The remaining trip to the wave country was carried out in a tense silence and every noise was treated as a potential threat. Naruto walked along with a grin on his face as his eyes shot in every direction. He was nearly trembling in excitement at the idea of his first real battle. He just knew that he would handle it perfectly…and Sasuke too of course, but mostly him.

As they stepped off of the small motor boat and onto one of the Wave Country's islands Naruto's ears perked up even more. "Oi, Kyuubi-chan."

Kyuubi poked its small fuzzy red head out of the leather bag on Naruto's hip. (What is it kit? I was sleeping.)

"Do you hear anything?"

(Aside from your annoying voice?)

Naruto glared. "Yes, aside from my annoying voice."

(Aa,) Kyuubi answered ignoring Naruto's icy tone. (There is someone with a really big sword about fifty meters away. Now leave me alone and don't wake me up again.)

"Hai, hai," Naruto said while rolling his eyes.

"What did he say, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she turned her pearly white eyes to face him.

"He said that there is a nin with a sword fifty meters away."

Sasuke nodded in acceptance. "Hinata."

"Hai." Hinata clasped her hands together in a seal. "Byakugan."

Veins appeared around her eyes as they began to focus not only on but through everything.

"What do you see," Sasuke asked.

"I can't see anyone…wait! There is…" Her eyes widened at the same time as Sakura's.

"Everyone duck!" They shouted as they each tackled someone to the ground; Sakura taking down Tazuna and Hinata taking down Naruto while Sasuke dropped on his own. Just as they all hit the dirt a large head cleaver sword spun around over top of them only to become imbedded in a thick tree trunk a few feet away from the Senshi. As quickly as they all dropped, the four corner kids were back on their feet in a ready position; each dropping into their half of their respective partner form.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded as he crouched lower to the ground.

"Momochi Zabuza," Zabuza said from his position on the handle of his sword. "But you only need know me as your executioner."

Sasuke glared, Sakura scoffed, Hinata frowned, and Naruto laughed. "Ha!" he said. "We'll see about that!"

"Yes," Zabuza grinned. "I suppose we will."

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi just stared. "You what?"

A harsh sob escaped Hikari's lips and she dropped her face into her palms. "Itachi, we might be having a baby!" she cried. "What are we going to do?"

Itachi stepped forward and wrapped his shivering wife in his arms. "Don't cry 'Kari," he said as he rocked her back and forth. "We'll figure something out."

"But I won't be able to handle it!" Hikari said her voice muffled by Itachi's gi. "We'll lose the baby! I can't lose my baby Itachi! I just can't!"

"It's going to be fine," Itachi's voice was firm. "I won't let anything happen to you or our baby."

Hikari didn't answer as more tears fell from her already puffy eyes. Itachi sighed and pulled her closer as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

'I'll think of something,' he thought. 'But what am I going to think of…?'

XXXXXXXXXX

Yume flinched as he finally awoke. He groaned and doubled over into a fetal position as he tried to overcome the pain in his body. His left hand gripped his arm so tightly that his fingernails drew blood but, he ignored it as he tried to make his body respond to his signals. At long last the pain subsided and he was able to push himself onto his knees.

His blue eyes opened slowly and the wrinkles around his eyes crinkled as he looked around his cell. Everything looked the same. His face fell.

"It didn't work…" his voice was horse from disuse but the despair was still clear. Suddenly he paused as his eyes landed on a small hole in his cell wall. His eyes widened in shock before his expression morphed into one of triumph. He had done it. He had actually survived using his healing chakra as a weapon. He grinned. Six years of practice and honing and finally he had results. Now all he had to do was over come the pain long enough to escape from this hell hole…

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What's the plan Sasuke-teme?" Naruto whispered as he inched closer to his team captain.

"We stay and fight," Sasuke answered. "But Tazuna will be a hindrance."

"Hinata and I will take him to his home," Sakura spoke up. "After all, the completion of the mission is what is most important, ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa."

Hinata and Sakura closed in around Tazuna as they moved him backwards and away from striking distance.

"Trying to run?" Zabuza said. "Sorry but I have a job to accomplish."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the missing nin suddenly vanished. "Naruto!"

"I know, I know!" Naruto said as he whipped around to place himself next to Tazuna and the girls.

"Get out of here Sakura!" Sasuke snapped as he jumped between her and Zabuza's sword. His kunai flashed and using it he held the large blade at bay. "Naruto! Do it now!"

"Hai!" Naruto said and his hands snapped together in a seal. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Three Naruto clones appeared next to the original and each one reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai.

"Here I come teme!" the four Naruto's shouted at Zabuza before they began to rush him. The missing nin didn't even spare the four blonds a glance as he skillfully dodged out of the way and wove in and out between their rapid kicks and punches. Growing bored Zabuza swung his sword in a large arch taking out the three clones and forcing the original to leap swiftly back to place more ground between them.

Naruto smirked at Zabuza before he flickered out of sight leaving only one word behind him. "Sucker."

Zabuza didn't have time to duck before Sasuke's fist slammed onto his nose. Sasuke smirked as he heard Zabuza grunt as his face gave way, but his smirk quickly turned to a frown as the missing nin vanished in a splash of water.

"A water clone!" Sasuke growled.

"Hehehehehe," Zabuza laughed from behind him. "You're not very good are you boy?" Zabuza's sword was swung in a wide arc and caught Sasuke right in his side.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as Sakura screamed in horror.

"SASUKEEEE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo sighed inwardly as she held lightly onto Gaara's arm as he walked her back to her home. She wasn't sure why but Gaara seemed to be a bit irritated. He had been since she had met up with him just before their training and then later he was even more irritated as they left Shibuki-sama's ceremony.

Ichigo bit her lip as she tried to raise her courage enough to ask Gaara why he was upset. Sure the two of them had known each other for years but that didn't make speaking with and angry Gaara any less frightening. Finally Ichigo blew out a fierce breath and pulled Gaara to an abrupt stop.

"Gaara-kun," Ichigo said.

"Hn?"

"What's wrong?"

Gaara glanced down at her quickly before he jerked his face away from her and began walking again. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," Ichigo said as she glared in his general direction. "I know you far better then that. Why are you so upset?" She paused for a moment before she continued. "Did I…did I do something wrong?"

This time it was Gaara that pulled them to a stop. "Why would you ask that?"

Ichigo bit her lip again as he sightless eyes stared off into the space in front of her. "You've been acting cold to me since I met you earlier. What did I do?"

Gaara didn't answer instead he stiffly asked a question of his own. "Why did you ask me to walk you home?"

"What?" Ichigo's eyes were wide with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You could have asked Shibuki, he was standing next to you during the whole ceremony. Why didn't you just ask him if you like him so much?"

"Like him so much?" Ichigo asked with a light blush.

"Yes."

"Why would you think something like that?"

"….Hn."

Finally realization dawned on the shorter red head and she grinned. Pulling herself closer Ichigo went up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to the very corner of Gaara's mouth before she pulled back swiftly with a dark red blush. "Stupid. Come on, I need to get home."

"A-aa," Gaara answered with a stunned blush of his own. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXX

Warm liquid splattered in all directions as it soaked deep into Zabuza's clothes and splattered his skin. His eyes were crazed over by blood lust as he grinned evilly at the scene before him.

Tears slid down Sakura cheeks and broke like fragile crystals against the ground. Time seemed to slow in her vision as she watched Sasuke's startled frame be mercilessly cleaved in two. Finally everything snapped back to reality and she screamed. "SASUKEEEE!"

"Don't worry Sakura," A familiar voice said from above them. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Sasuke!" Two stunned voices cried out as Sakura slumped to the ground in relief.

"A water clone!" Zabuza said. "How?"

Sasuke smirked and looked right into Zabuza's angry black eyes with his blood red ones. "You obviously do not know who I am."

"Shuringan?" Zabuza gaped in shock. "Then you are…"

"Uchiha Sasuke, but you only need know me as you executioner."

End Chapter 22

* * *

Kaliea: Sorry it's so short. I've been having major writers block. Also, you have all probably noticed that this isn't a Nin Scroll; the reason being I barely have enough time to write the chapters now meaning that I have no extra time to spend looking up info for new scrolls. If any of you would like to submit stuff I'll make it into a scroll, my email is on my profile page, but other then that I don't really know if I will be able to post any more scrolls. Sorry! Please review!

* * *

Review Answers:

Tears like Crystals: Thank-you : )

Susa-chan: Hey, to each their own. If you like yaoi that is totally up to you. Anywho, I'm glad you like my fic still and I'm glad that you approve of the corner kids personalities. I decided that I didn't want to stray to far away from their original selves. Just a few things here and there. (like Sasuke sticking up for Naruto)

SunshineandDaisys: Okay, one last hint about Kane: re-read the second paragraph of your review for chapter 21. If you still don't get it then you'll just have to wait, ne? ; ) As for Sakura's line, that was probably my favorite part to write. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with Sakura-chan's new confidence.

Anglegurl079: No, no, the baby really is Itachi's. About the 'Zabuza/Haku' question, I can't tell you yet. Sorry!

Danny-171984: Hm hmhm hm hmmmm.

Dragon Man 180: No problem! I'm here to help! Though I can't promise that all of my help is worth anything….Anywho! Thanks for your constant reviews!

Shinobi Darkbeak: Thanks!

* * *

Kaliea: Thank-you once again to all of my reviewers! You make my day. And I'm sorry about the late update. One of my friends was killed in a car accident and I've not really been up to writing. Till next time, ja ne! 


	50. Familiar but Unknown

Chapter 23: Familiar but Unknown

Yume's breathing was hard and labored as he once again reached towards his healing chakra and pulled it to his finger tips to form a blade. The last three times he had tried he had fallen unconscious before he could get the blade to slice into the wall further then two centimeters. He glared at the metal walls as he used all of his concentration to hold the flimsy chakra in its blade like form. If he could just make it to the tip of his middle finger he could count the week of recovery sleep as worthwhile.

Sweat started to break out on Yume's brow as he fought the black fog that threatened to consume his mind and yank him from the terrible pain that was his current reality.

Just three more centimeters…two…two and a half… He began loosing the fight against the blackness and his right middle and pointer fingers began to fall away from the wall slowly.

'No!' Yume thought. 'I can't give up now!'

Four centimeters…three…two…Blackness. One.

His middle finger touched the wall just after unconsciousness claimed him and the chakra blade faded away leaving him with nothing but a wasted week of endless pain and black sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The pain in Hikari's body felt twice as bad as usual when she was tossed inside her cell after her usual torture. She thought that maybe it had something to do with her now having to feel the pain of two people now instead of just one.

Hikari sobbed as she felt Itachi lift her into his arms and carry her over to the bed where he gently set her before he began his healing process. His pink covered hands soothed and calmed her even though she felt like nothing could ever drag her from the dark pit in which she had been flung.

"I-I can't do it Itachi," Hikari choked out. "I won't be able to deal with this anymore. Not with my baby at stake."

Itachi nodded as he slid his fingers across a large cut on her forehead, doing his best to ignore the white scar that was forming under his healing hands. "I know 'Kari, but what else can we do? We can't just tell him where the kids went."

Hikari's eyes widened and she sat up swiftly, wincing at the pain caused by her burning ribs. "Why couldn't we?"

"…What?"

"Why couldn't we tell him where they went?" Hikari continued.

"Hikari, I think that the pain is getting to you…"

"No really!" Hikari said. "The next time I see him, I'm going to tell Orochimaru where it was that I sent the kids!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo yelped in pain as she was jerked from her sleep. Her hand flew to her stomach and she tried to gulp down air hoping that it would stop the burning in her abdomen. After several heavy minutes the pain died down and Ichigo's wide, sightless eyes slowly closed as she breathed a sigh of relief. She was still just overcoming her pain when she heard the door to her room open. She didn't even bother to open her eyes as she addressed her brother.

"What happened, Kyo?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. I've never felt that chakra string before." Kyo said as he moved across the dark room and sat on the end of Ichigo's bed. "But even still, it felt almost…"

"Familiar?" Ichigo said.

"Yes," Kyo answered. "It almost felt like Itachi."

"Really?" Ichigo asked as she opened her useless eyes. "I thought it felt like Hikari."

"Actually," Kyo said. "It really felt like…"

"Both." Kyo and Ichigo finished together.

"Does this mean that they're really alive somewhere?" Ichigo asked her voice hopeful.

"I don't know," Kyo said. "But I sure hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto had the 'Demon Shinobi', Zabuza in a tight bind. He was being assaulted from all sides and neither of the boys presented any holes in their attack or their defense. When Sasuke went high, Naruto went low. When Naruto went left, Sasuke was sure to cover him on the right. Attack after bone breaking attack was sent Zabuza's way and aside from his agility with his sword he had no way to defend himself, and even with his sword he was beginning to tire from this endless barrage of weapons and fists.

At long last Naruto managed to knock Zabuza's sword from his grip and the older shinobi growled as his weapon skidded far from his reach. Sasuke, taking advantage of the other man's lapse, took this opportunity to launch a sharp kick to Zabuza's chin, launching the missing nin several feet into the air.

"This I stole from Gai back in Konoha a long time ago." Sasuke said with a smirk as he placed his middle and pointer fingers sharply against the older nin's back. "Shi shi rendan!" Sasuke shouted as he attacked with a quick, unrelenting, barrage of kicks that left Zabuza breathless and flattened into the ground.

"Well," Sasuke said as he grabbed Zabuza by his collar and hauled him from the crater that had been formed in the hard dirt. "It looks like this is the end for you." The young Uchiha jerked a kunai from his pouch and swung it towards Zabuza's unguarded neck. He was just about to connect his blade with the soft flesh of the nin's throat when a pain-filled scream echoed through the wooded clearing. Sasuke's eyes flew wide as he recognized the voice. "Sakura!"

Finally regaining his breath, Zabuza jerked himself from his daze and launched a heavy fisted punch at Sasuke's solar-plex. Caught by surprise, Sasuke didn't even have a chance to brace himself for the sudden rush of pain that filled his body. His mouth opened in a voiceless scream as blood flew from his gaping lips. He flew back several meters before he finally slid to a painful stop on the rocky dirt, red showing bright on his raw back as he rolled, painfully, into a fetal position.

Still wobbly and slightly feint from loss of breath, Zabuza stumbled to his feet only to fall back to his knees as Naruto kicked his legs from behind.

"Do you think that this is over!" Naruto said. "Me and Hinata are still okay enough to totally kick your butt!"

Hinata stood in front of Zabuza, her white eyes hard as she fell into her half of her and Naruto's partner stance. The purple chakra could almost be seen glowing around her hands and byakugan. "For what you have done to endanger my friends I will see to it that you meet your end." Hinata said darkly as her hand flew swiftly to make contact with Zabuza's chest.

Blood flew in slow motion as Zabuza followed it to land in a crumpled heap on the leafy ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaaeemoon!" Mitsu said. "Can we stop nooww? I'm hungryyy!"

"Ugh! Mitsu!" Jeiken snapped. "Shut up! We heard you the twelfth time!"

"Oh come on Jeiken," Mitsu said. "You can't tell me that you aren't hungry too, right?"

"Sure I can!" Jeiken said only to blush as her stomach suddenly gave out a rumble.

"Ha!" Mitsu said back. Once again she turned to face Kaemon. "Can we please stop and eat now?" She whimpered.

Kaemon sighed. "Mitsu, you know that we're on a tight schedule."

Mitsu quickened her pace so she could cut him off. Kaemon came to a sudden stop as Mitsu appeared in front of him and grabbed his forearms. Her wide brown eyes grew watery and her bottom lip stuck out in an adorable pout.

"Please Kaemon," Mitsu begged. "Just a quick stop." she pressed her face closer to his.

Kaemon's cheeks grew hot at the close proximity of his girlfriend. Sure they had been dating off and on for five years but he could count all of the times that they had been this close on one hand. Finally he caved.

"Fine," Kaemon gave in. "We'll stop. But only long enough to eat a quick meal."

"Yay!" Mitsu said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and placed a quick peck on his lips. "Thanks Kae-koi!"

Kaemon's face was cherry red but he couldn't stop an idiotic grin from spreading rapidly across his lips. "Maybe I should stop the group more often…" He mumbled to himself before he moved over to sit between Mitsu and Heitsun on one of the logs facing the camp that Kisho had pulled from seemingly nowhere.

Yanking a scroll from one of the pouches in his vest, Kisho bit his thumb and slid the blood across the paper before he did several seals and slammed the scroll on the ground. Instantly there was a poof and a large kitchen set appeared in front of him complete with a gas stove, oven, and sink with a working garbage disposal.

For the next five minutes Kisho worked at an untraceable pace to cook up his teammates' meal all the while chuckling insanely. After several more minutes Mitsu broke the chuckle filled silence.

"Soo," She said. "What's for lunch Kisho?"

The only reply she got was the sizzle of a pan and more chuckling. Slightly wary Mitsu looked away.

"No matter how long I know him, he'll still give me the creeps," Heitsun said. The others nodded in agreement as Kisho continued to chuckle madly as he finished up lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and Naruto stared in shock as Zabuza fell to the dirt before Hinata even touched him. Instead two senbon had flown from above and lodged in his neck sending blood everywhere. Naruto knelt down next to Zabuza and felt his neck along the needles.

"Way dead. But who…?"

"Sorry," A voice called from above. "I hope you don't mind that I finished him off. He was my prey after all."

Hinata dropped back into her stance as Naruto spun to face their new opposition. "Who are you?" He demanded as he glared at the masked nin above them.

"My name is of no consequence," The boy said as he leaped down. "All you need know is that I am a hunter nin, and I am here for the head of Momochi Zabuza."

Naruto's glare turned cautious as he inched away from the young Anbu, gently pushing Hinata along behind him.

The hunter stared down at Zabuza though his mask for only a second before he reached down and grabbed the nin's limp body. "Now if you'll forgive me, his body must be disposed of before it can reveal the secrets of our village." With that said the boy vanished just as quickly as he had appeared.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said when Naruto still hadn't dropped his guard.

"It's nothing Hina-chan," Naruto said as he tossed a grin over his shoulder.

"Is everyone alright?" Tazuna asked his voice shaky.

"Yes," Sasuke answered from where he was being helped to his feet by Sakura.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he ran over. "I heard you scream. What happened?"

Sakura scowled as she held her stomach. "I'd like to know the answer to that myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father!" Tsunami said in relief. "Thank heavens that you're safe!"

"Thank the heavens yes," Tazuna nodded. "But thank these kids too. I wouldn't have made it here without them."

"Well," Tsunami smiled. "I thank-you, greatly, for returning my father to me. I hope that you will agree to stay for dinner."

"Yosh!" Naruto shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. "Free food!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered harshly as she elbowed him in the gut. "Forgive him Tsunami-san." Hinata said with a bow. "He can get rather excited."

Tsunami laughed. "Not at all! It's nice to have someone with spirit in this town again."

Sasuke stepped forward and bowed slightly. "If you will forgive our intrusion Tsunami-san, I would like to ask if my team and I may remain here to continue to protect Tazuna san until his bridge is finished. I fear that Gatoh will not give in so easily."

"Of course," Tsunami bowed back. "I would be honored if you would stay."

"Thank-you," Sasuke said.

"Tsunami-san," Sakura spoke up. "Is there a room where we may go to plan a strategy? We don't want to be caught unawares."

"There is an empty guest room right up the stairs where you may all stay if that is alright by you four. It is right up the stairs and to the left."

"Thank-you again Tsunami-san," Sasuke bowed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"That was to close," The masked boy said as he laid Zabuza carefully on the ground. "For a moment there I thought that I would be too late to help you…Zabuza-sama."

End Chapter 23

* * *

Kaliea: Hi, me again with another sucky chapter. They will get better though! Sorry about the lack of detail with the fight. I promise that there will be better description with the next fight with Zabuza. Please review! Till next time, ja ne!

* * *

Review Answers:

FireAndStealthNin: Yeah, Hikari's predicament is pretty bad. But don't worry, it gets worse. After all, Orochimaru doesn't know about the baby yet right?

Susa-chan: So many questions that I can't answer, well, not yet anyway.

Princess Ren: I'll do my best to keep my posting regular.

xShurikengurlX: Thank-you! I'm glad that you like it!

Sakurafan808: Will do. Thanks!

Silentsakura: Of course, thanks for the review!

Danny-171984: Sorry about that, my spelling isn't the greatest. As for the baby…lets just say I have some not so great things planned.

Yin vs yang: I'm glad you like it! Keep reviewing!

Kumoriha: (Blush) thank-you very much! I hope you continue to think so.

So-kun: Thank-you for understanding. I really appreaciate it.

Tears like Crystals: Thanks a bunch! Keep reading!

Dragon Man 180: Ichigo and Gaara are going to be one of my favorite pairs to write. Haku's fate is, as of right now, undecided but it will be worked out soon.

Jays Arravan: Oh Sakura is most certainly NOT useless in this fic. She will have her chance to shine very soon. Hinata too.

Kai015: Yeah, I saw that after you pointed it out. I don't usually I was just in a hurry. Thanks for telling me though!

Krista: 0.0…Sorry…I'll update faster next time. Promise!

Shinobi Darkbeak: Thanks for the review. I really love getting them.

* * *

Kaliea: That's all for today! Please review! By-the-by, I was thinking about writing AUish cannon story about Itachi and Hikari, but I won't if no one will read it. Tell me what you think. Ja ne! 


	51. Injured

Chapter 24: Injured

Once the Konoha Senshi had eaten dinner they all moved out onto the back of the house where a line of trees began.

"Well," Sakura said. "Who goes first?"

"Oh, oh, oh! Pick me, pick me, pick me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the over enthusiastic blond. "We just fought dobe."

Naruto scowled. "Not each other. Besides, you're just chickening out 'cause you know I'll win."

Sasuke frowned. "As if dobe." He tapped his thumb against his bare forehead. "You won't even touch my forehead."

"That's it! I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!" Naruto suddenly launched himself at Sasuke while the girls rolled their eyes and sat on the porch to watch. Sasuke stood his ground with a smirk and coiled his muscles to leap out of the way at the last moment when he suddenly flinched, his face scrunched up in pain.

Without a chance to prepare, Naruto's fist unexpectedly, to all four corner kids, crashed full force into Sasuke's already wounded solar plex and the blond felt the dark haired boy's muscle tear under the heavy pressure of the hit.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That night as Itachi lay next to Hikari in their bed he couldn't help but puzzle on how his ditzy wife had managed to come up with a, completely crazy, plan that would most possibly work out to the advantage of everyone involved.

He had to admit that when Hikari had first suggested telling Orochimaru the locations that she had sent their charges he had been ready to commit her to a mental hospital, if there had still been one anyway. Now though Itachi had not only agreed, but he was also impressed by what Hikari had come up with. Smiling slightly he placed a light kiss on the back of his wife's shoulder blade before he pulled her closer and fell into a nearly restful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he leaned over the unconscious Sasuke.

Sakura sighed as she sat back on her knees and brushed her hair from her face. "The damage wasn't too bad but both hits were pretty strong. His lower ribs are a slightly cracked and his diaphragm is having a quite a bit of trouble expanding. He'll have to take it easy for a few days."

Naruto nodded; his face serious. "How long will he be asleep?"

"Knowing Sasuke-kun, not very long; which is why I am going to do this." The pink haired medic pulled a syringe from her medical bag and inserted the needle into Sasuke's arm.

"What was that?"

"A sedative. The moron would be up and training the second he woke up, even with his injuries. He'd say, 'If I can't overcome this then I can't overcome anything' or something else just as stupid." Sakura put the needle back in her bag. "The injection only lasts for six hours and he'll have to be immobile for seventy-two hours before the damage to his insides will be healed enough to fight. That means that you, Hinata-chan, and I are going to have to take turns watching over him. The two that aren't watching Sasuke-kun will go to the bridge and watch over Tazuna-san."

"Okay, I'll go get Hinata-chan so we can decide who is staying when."

"And so I can teach you how to use the needle properly."

Naruto was almost out the door when he stopped and turned to face Sakura. "Ne, Sakura-chan. Can't you do anything with for him?"

"You mean like use my power?"

Naruto nodded.

"Not if the damage is internal," Sakura said with a shake of her head. "I can't inject my blood because our blood types are incompatible; his immune system would reject it and that could possibly make him worse then he is."

"I see," Naruto said. "Then I better go get Hina-chan now so we can learn how to take care of Sasuke-teme. I have a feeling we're gonna need his help really soon."

"So do I."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you think it was? It couldn't have been your cousin and her teammate could it? I thought Kyo-sensei said that they were dead."

Ichigo turned her head in Gaara's direction despite the fact that she couldn't see him. "He did say that but what else who else could it be? People have their own distinct chakra prints, you can't just copy one."

Gaara nodded slowly as he rested his chin on his fist. "I can understand that but it still doesn't make any sense. You said that you felt both of them in one signature."

"I thought I did, but now that I think about it, it felt like both of them but it didn't feel like either of them…that's the real part that I don't understand…"

Gaara's back straitened and he turned his wide eyes to Ichigo and he grasped her tightly by her shoulders. "Ichigo!"

Stunned by her friends sudden action Ichigo gaped at him with wide, sightless eyes. "Wh-what?"

"You said that it felt like both of them right?"

"Yes…"

"But you also said that it didn't feel like either of them right?"

"Yes. Didn't we already cover this?"

"Don't you remember?" Gaara pressed.

"Remember what?" Ichigo said in exasperation.

"When you first met Akira! Don't you remember what it was that you said?"

Ichigo shook her head slightly her eyes still wide. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ichigo! Think!" Gaara said as he shook her slightly by her shoulders. "What was it that you said?"

"I said that he felt like his parents," Ichigo said with a shrug until what Gaara was trying to get across suddenly clicked in her mind. "Oh. My. Gosh. They had a baby!"

"Who had a baby?" Kairi asked as she came out onto the porch where the two were sitting. "What's going on?"

"Kairi-sensei," Ichigo said. "Gaara found out what Kyo-nii-chan and I were feeling last night. It was a baby. Itachi and Hikari's baby."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaemon paused so suddenly that Mitsu ran hard into his back. Irritated by her boyfriend's sudden lack of mobility Mitsu did what she did best; she whined.

"Kaemon! What did you do that for?" Mitsu said before Kaemon clamped his palm over her lips.

"Shh," He whispered. "Do you hear that?"

Confused Mitsu listened in absolute silence until she shook her head in confusion. Half way through her denial the greatly muffled sounds of a fight reached her ears and her head's shake turned into a vicious nod. Her eyes wide Mitsu pulled Kaemon's palm from her mouth before she spoke in a near whisper.

"Who do you think it is?"

"How in the world is he supposed to know that?" Jeiken hissed. "He's not all-knowing."

Mitsu scowled at her twin. "But I suppose Heitsun is?"

"Hey now!" Heitsun whispered. "Don't drag me into all of this."

"Quiet," Kin said. "We need to get closer."

The others, minus Kisho, all nodded in agreement and they all put to good use the stealth that they had been taught back in their now charred village. Not a leaf rustled beneath their feet as the band of six raced through the trees in the direction of the sounds. Landing soft-footed on a large tree overlooking a clearing the group found the source of the disturbance they had first heard.

Down below them a man with black hair did his best to fend off what seemed to be an army of attackers. They had no doubt that on his own the man would easily finish this without much effort, however, the frightened man he was trying to protect seemed to feel more protected by getting in his guard's way rather then allowing him to do his job.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Mitsu whispered. "Can I go help him? Pleeeaaase? I wanna fight too!"

Kaemon sighed. "We're on a tight schedule as it is, Mitsu. We can't just stop and help every random stranger we come across."

Mitsu pouted. "Oh, but I never get to have any fun, Kei-koi."

Kin turned to face the team leader. "We are already here," he reasoned. "Besides, I am sure that we would all appreciate the practice."

"Except Kisho," Heitsun said. "He just wants to kill someone."

Kin shrugged. "To each his own."

Everyone turned to face Kaemon, aside from Kisho who didn't care for his opinion and was already transforming into his monstrous fusion form. Out numbered, and already being over looked, Kaemon rolled his eyes and conceded to his companions.

"Fine, but don't take to long." Kaemon said firmly. "We have to find Tsunade-sama before Ichi-chan's remaining time is gone for good."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Looking down at the paper in her hands, Sakura nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, here are the instructions for how to use the needle incase you forget and remember, if you don't give him the shot just before he wakes up you won't get another chance to get him to take it. He is very stubborn like that."

"I understand, Sakura-chan. I won't let you down."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke's current caretaker. "Of course not, and I trust you completely." Once she left the room Sakura breathed out a sigh before she turned to her remaining companion. "Shall we go now, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned wide as he folded his arms behind his head. "Just say the word, Sakura-chan!"

"The word."

Naruto rolled his eyes with a sarcastic laugh.

"Oi! You kids comin' or what?" Tazuna yelled up the stairs.

"Keep your shorts on gramps! We're comin'! Geez!" Naruto said while waving a fist.

"Calm down Naruto," Sakura said as she grabbed his arm.

"Hmph," Naruto huffed. "Fine." He paused for half a second before his eyes turned to the door. "Can I go say good-bye to Hina-chan one more time?"

"No," Sakura said as she began to drag him down the stairs. "You can kiss her on your own time, but for now we have work to do."

"What!" Naruto said; his face a bright cherry red. "I-I don't wanna k-kiss her! She's my friend!"

"Whatever you say Naruto-kun; whatever you say."

End Chapter 24

* * *

Kaliea: Sorry it's so short, I just couldn't think of any thing else to put. Love ya'll!

* * *

Review Answers:

fRenZ4EveR: Unfortunately this update doesn't really tell youmuch about that but I think the next one will.

Sharingan-x-blossom: Thank-you! I'm flattered!

Tears like Crystals: Yeah, the poor little baby is going to be put through the wringer for a while, but don't worry it gets better for him...maybe...

Susa-chan: Hey, I wrote that ItaHika story, I don't know if you've read it yet or not but anywho, tell me what you thought of this chapter kay?

krista: ...If you did that I couldn't really update right?...Right?...(gulp)

SunshineandDaisys: Two Ichigos...huh? And Mitsu is Kaemon's girlfriend. She was part of the group that helped dig Kyo out of that building. Oh wow! You wrote so much! Well as I'm sure you've guessed I can't answer all of your questions though I can say that Hikari's baby wasn't in the prolouge for a reason. What that reason is...Anywho, incase you were wondering Haku is a BOY in this fic so, think what you will of that (just to tell you though, I don't do yaoi). As for Hikari being intelligant...(cough)...yeah sure...let's go with that...

Princess Ren: I'll do my best!

So-kun: This one wasn't much better though...sorry!

Dragon Man 180: Well I hope you enjoy what comes of it. Thanks for the review!

Jays Arravan: I will sooth your fears for the baby just a little and tell you that eight months from now Hikari and Itachi name him Kane, what happens after that will just have to remain a secret for now.

Danny-171984: No the baby will not die other then that though...And yes, the corner kids are almost three times as strong now as they were in the Anime at this point.

Shinobi Darkbeak: Thanks, keep reading!

* * *

Kaliea: Sorry about the long wait, I've been out of town college hunting or whatever you call it. I'll be back for a while now though so hopefully the next chapter will be faster, but no promises! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Till next time, ja ne! 


	52. Surprise Attack

Chapter 25: Surprise Attack

The next two days where long and dull for the three conscious members of the Konoha Senshi and they could only hope that the bridge would be complete quickly and they would be allowed on their way. For now though they where stuck with the unappealing job of sitting lazily on an unfinished bridge waiting for an attack that never came. Well, aside from Naruto anyway. It was his day to stay behind and watch over Sasuke so only Hinata and Sakura where on the bridge with Tazuna.

"I wish I was back with Sasuke," Sakura said. "At least there I could find some form of entertainment."

Hinata glanced over at her friend and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What kind of 'entertainment' did you usually have?"

"Well mostly I-." Sakura's eyes widened. "Hey! That is not funny! I meant training and stuff!"

Hinata giggled and waved her hand in hopes of pacifying her irritated friend. "I know, I know! I was only teasing!"

Sakura huffed, a light pink blush on her cheeks. "You had better be," She muttered.

"Oi," Tazuna said as his shadow fell over the two of them. "Enjoying yourselves?"

Hinata nodded shyly while Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Not particularly," She said. "Honestly I can't wait until this mission is over. It's dull."

Tazuna laughed. "Well perhaps it will get a bit more interesting later on."

"Oi! Tazuna!" One of the workers called. "There's a fog rolling in and it seems pretty thick! We should probably call it a day!"

"Fog?" Sakura said as she looked down the bridge. Sure enough a thick gray mist was rolling in from the main land where the bridge connected to the village. "That's odd…"

"Eh? No, not really," Tazuna said. "We get spontaneous fog clouds and storms on these islands a lot being out in the ocean like we are."

Sakura didn't seem to hear Tazuna as she kept her eyes trained sharply on the mist. There was something very…un-natural…about it. Almost as if someone where making…Her eyes widened. "Look out!"

Hinata, who had noticed the same thing as her companion, quickly launched herself from the bench and into Tazuna's chest knocking him to the hard concrete of the bridge just as a large head-cleaver sword boomeranged over their heads. Sakura cursed as she climbed back to her feet and pulled out a kunai.

"Kuso," Sakura said. "I was hoping he wouldn't recover so soon."

"That boy must be an expert medical nin," Hinata said as her byakugan glared into the fog. "That's the only way he could have gotten better so quickly."

"And of course this had to happen when the boys are away," Sakura sighed as she looked down at her pink nails. "Only one more day and then Sasuke would be better. Such a shame…now I'm going to have to ruin my new manicure. And Rin-sensei worked so hard to get my nails just perfect too."

Hinata nodded as she gazed sadly at her own purple nails. "Still, duty calls. Perhaps the damage won't be too terrible and we will be able to fix them once we get back to Tsunami-san's house."

"You should never turn your attention away from your opponent," An irritated voice growled from the fog. "You get killed that way."

"We can't really take our attention from you if it was never placed on you to begin with," Sakura said as two shadowy figures began to appear.

"Over confidence is a great fault," Zabuza said as he fully materialized.

"Yes it is," Sakura agreed. "You would probably do well to remember that through the duration of this battle." Her features turned hard and focused as she dropped into a fighting stance. "I'll take care of the idiot Hinata. You focus on getting Tazuna-san out of here safely."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Sakura spun around in surprise at the voice that came from behind her. Her wrist was caught by a sturdy hand and her grip on the kunai she held weakened at the painful pressure it was suddenly being put under. Biting her tongue Sakura held in a cry of pain but she couldn't help the jerky wince that seized her as she tried to pull her wrist back from the grip of the masked boy.

"What the hell!" Sakura said.

"I don't wish to harm you. Please stand down."

"Like hell you jerk!" Sakura's left foot swung up swiftly in an attempt to catch her opponent in the gut. "Let me go!"

The boy didn't even seem to move before he suddenly appeared behind Sakura still holding her wrist firmly. The pink haired konoichi cried out and dropped her kunai as a vicious crack sounded from her ensnared arm. Loud curses flew rapidly from Sakura's lips as she tried to move away from her captor without jarring her now broken wrist.

"Please," The boy said again as he placed Sakura's own kunai to the side of her neck. "I do not wish to harm you. Stand down."

Sakura's chin lowered to her chest and she let out a throaty chuckle. "Like hell you jerk."

The boy sighed and in one swift movement thrust the blade, handle deep, into Sakura's neck.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The door to the Uchiha's holding cell swung open in what seemed to be slow motion as Hikari gripped the back of Itachi's tunic; afraid of what may happen to her baby should their plan not succeed. The soft 'boom' of the metal door hitting the stone wall echoed around the small room and made Hikari jump in surprise. That had never happened before. What in the world was going on?

"He's playing with us," Itachi whispered. "Trying to intimidate us. It's only a mind game."

"Yeah, well, it's working!" Hikari whispered back as she pressed herself closer to the comfort of her husband's body.

"Shh, be calm Hikari."

"Easy for you to say, you're intimidating," Hikari muttered before finally falling silent.

"Sso," Orochimaru said as he entered the cell, the heavy door swinging closed behind him. "You have finally decided to tell me what I wish to know? Why the ssudden change of mind?"

Neither Uchiha answered his question perfectly aware that he knew exactly why; his sickly grin proved it.

"You will not harm our child in any way. Not mentally, not physically, or any other way a sick and twisted being like you could come up with. If you do you will be greatly punished."

Orochimaru threw his head back and laughed long and hard at the arrogance in Itachi's voice before he snapped his gaze back towards the younger nins. "And how would you propose to punish me? You are completely helpless." His grin widened and he licked his lips as he eyes landed hungrily on Hikari's still flat stomach.

Itachi easily stepped in the way of the snake man's sickly green stare. "If you as much as gaze at my child, I assure you, you will feel the consequences."

"Very well," Orochimaru said with a grin. "I will agree to your terms for now." He tilted his head to the side and his long black hair hung in strings around his pasty pale face. "Now, where are the corner brats?"

"Sunagakure no Sato," Itachi said firmly. "They were sent to the Village Hidden in the Sand."

Orochimaru frowned. "That," he said. "I already know."

Hikari's eyes widened in fear as she realized she had lost the one chance she thought her baby had had.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Geez teme," Naruto pouted. "You just had to go and get injured at a place Sakura-chan couldn't fix. That totally sucks! I could be out defending the bridge with Hina-chan right now but nooo you just had to go and get your stomach bruised up real bad. Man!"

Sasuke of course said nothing to his best friend's irritated words since he was still under the effects of the second syringe of the day. Naruto sighed in irritation as he watched the clock tick down the minutes until he could 'shove another needle into the teme's arm' as he had so kindly put it just before Sakura and Hinata left that morning; of course earning himself a nice big lump on his head courtesy of Inner Sakura.

Sighing, the blond boy rolled off his back and onto his knees so he could crawl across the floor to Sakura's medical bag. Next to it Kyuubi-chan lay curled up, fast asleep. His white tipped orange-brown tails curled tightly under his nose. Naruto stifled a giggle at how adorable the self proclaimed 'scourge of the world' looked curled up like a cat. He was just reaching into the medical bag to grab one of Sakura's pre-ready syringes when Kyuubi-chan's ears suddenly gave a violent twitch. Instantly alert Naruto dropped his hand and listened for any unusual sounds coming from anywhere near by. He was just about to pass it off as Kyuubi-chan's dreaming when the little fox jerked awake and leapt to its feet growling.

(It looks like we have company kit.)

Naruto simply pulled out a kunai and waited for whatever was coming to arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Obito growled as Kazahana-san once again grabbed his arm and jerked him off balance causing him to only just be able to dodge the katana aimed at his throat. More and more attacks came from all sides of him but the cowardly Kazahana just clung to him making it more then difficult for him to defend them both. He stifled a growl as he pushed the man out of the way of another strike only to be forced to take it himself on his upper arm.

The cut wasn't too deep but the fiery pain Obito felt lacing through his arm was enough to tell him that the blade was poisoned. He didn't know exactly how potent it was, that was Rin's area of expertise, but he had picked up a few things from his wife and he was sure that this poison was not meant merely to paralyze.

Attack after attack Obito dodged and countered but his movements where hampered by Kazahana and with each move he made he could feel his muscles seizing up while his vision began to blur. He knew quite easily that he wouldn't be able to finish this battle. If he wasn't so busy he probably would have chuckled at the irony of this being his last stand. For some reason he had always thought he would have died in a more prominent fashion, not in the middle of nowhere defending some nobody.

All at once he found his world abruptly turned upside down as a high kick caught him in the chin and forced him through the air and onto his back painfully. Combined with the effects of the poison the impact jarred him so heavily that he lost his breath and found him body momentarily stunned; unable to move. Closing his eyes in defeat he awaited the final, painful blow. Obito's eyes suddenly flew wide in surprise as he was greeted by the sound of metal on metal instead of pain on flesh. Through his blurry vision he barely managed to make out what seemed to be a giant monkey deflect a kunai with one held in his tail before darkness overcame him and he fell into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyo, what are still doing here? We can't just leave them there. Especially not now that we know they have a child. Besides," Kairi's voice lowered slightly. "What if Yondaime-sama is still alive? What if he is with them too?"

Kyo's back was to his wife as he leaned against the wall, supported by his forearm. "Do you honestly think that I want to leave my students in such a position? That I want them to continue suffering as they most likely have for the last five years? Well guess what." He pushed away from the wall and turned to face Kairi with a fierce glare. "I don't. I don't want them to suffer. I don't want them to die. How do you think that I feel? Knowing now that they where alive all this time and I didn't do anything to help them?"

Kairi didn't say anything as she continued to stand next to their bedroom door, her arms lightly folded across her chest as she leaned her shoulder on the door frame.

Kyo sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning away once more, this time to face the window that led to the garden where his son and Hanabi where playing. "But what can I do now? Now that Orochimaru is so completely settled in Konoha? He has had five years to build up defense for an attack. He'd be expecting anything. Everything. We don't have a plan for either. It would take months to even come up with a workable one."

"How many?" Kairi asked softly.

Kyo sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. We would have to have an idea of what we are up against before we even begin to plan. With all of the recon and structural planning we would have to incorporate I would have to say six, seven months, at least."

Kairi nodded slowly before she looked to her right and then crossed the room to her dresser. "Well then," she said as she pulled out a black stealth suit. "I suggest we begin now then."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Something wasn't right. He wasn't sure how he knew it, he just did. It was something so small, quiet, but it was telling him, warning him, that something was going to happen. Something terrible. Something he had to help with. His friends needed him. He couldn't let them down.

But he was so tired. His eyes felt weighted down with bricks. His body felt covered with wet sand. He didn't want to get up, but he had to. He had to wake up. If he could just open his eyes…

Slowly onyx orbs opened, squinting slightly in the dull light of the lamp above him. He shifted under the covers slightly, trying to return feeling to his muscles when he heard a hard, serious voice from above him.

"About time you woke up teme. Care to join the party?"

End Chapter 25

* * *

Kaliea: Hi! Been a while huh? Baaaad writer's block let me tell ya. Thank goodness I managed to make it through this chapter unfortunately that means that now I just have to go and work on the next one. Goody.

* * *

Review Answers:

Skanna-Sakura-Haruo: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

Onna Ooji: Mayyybe. I'm not tellin. Besides, Hikari is about to have a baby and he is going to have an element to. Though which one you'll have to find out later.

Sakura's Hope: I'll try my best but I am making no promises. Keep reviewing!

Shadow: Like I told Sakura's Hope, I'll do my best but I promise nothing.

Haku-sasukelover: Me too, lol.

fRenZ4EveR: Actually she can, she just doesn't know that. However this will be explained better at a later date.

Tears like Crystals: Well, it wasn't Sakura watching him but something happened anyway. That's almost as good right?

Jays Arravan: The baby will be fine, that I promise. His parents on the other hand…

So-kun: Sorry it wasn't as soon as you most likely hoped but an update is an update right? (begins to sweat) right?

Sakura's Hope: Yes I know, and finding that out greatly irritated me. How was I supposed to make this work if her blood type was compatible with everyone else's? It was very vexing. So, I changed her blood type. To what though, I'm not sure. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

sharingan-x-blossom: Uhh, I dunno, are you? Anywho, I'm glad you liked the chapter, it was a killer of a filler though.

Danny-171984: She has to make up for her lack of physical abilities somehow so why not make her overly intelligent? Not Shikamaru smart of course but she can certainly give Sakura a run for her money…and then take it all. ;P

Dragon Man 180: I am not saying anything, and I am definitely not telling that Kane has the ability to 'disappear'. Nope. Definitely not saying anything.

A Crazy Girl of Many Names: Thanks, and I must say that hunting has so far been the bane of my existence. Fortunately I have found the school I wish to attend.

Shinobi Darkbeak: I'll try my best!

kellyvan5543: A boy, as for his name that is absolutely confidential. Coughkanecough ;). Thanks for the review.

edakumi-sama: I'll try, though I doubt it will be very soon at all.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks so much for your reviews! In other news, I'm trying to get my parents to let me go to the Matsuri-con and if I succeed I am planning to dress up as Hikari. So, as fair warning to all of you who will be there dressed up as Itachi, prepare to be glomped, glared at, and yelled at for your betrayal of Konoha and then glomped some more cause I will be perfectly in character; including the ditzy rambling that she tends to do just a tad bit more then from time to time. Ja ne! 


	53. Turn Around

Chapter 26: Turn Around

Time seemed to slow as the masked boy pushed Sakura's kunai deeper into her neck. Liquid splattered his covered face as she let out a strangled cry. Suddenly there was a popping sound, like that of a punctured balloon, and Haku's eyes widened in pure shock as the girl he had just killed melted into nothing but a puddle of water.

"This is going to be a very short battle if you could not see through that."

Startled Haku lunged forward, twisting his body in mid air so that he could land facing the person that had come up right behind him. There, standing only a fraction of a step away from where he had just been, was the pink haired girl he had attacked only a few seconds before.

Sakura smirked darkly at Haku as another mizu bushin of her rose from the bridge to stand next to the one Hinata had created while Hinata her self appeared behind the masked boy, her byakugan glaring viciously at his back.

"This," Sakura said. "Is going to be fun."

Hinata simply smirked in return as she dropped into her fighting stance while the masked boy's covered face shot from one girl to the other in complete shock.

"Well," Sakura said. "Shall we begin?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto?" Sasuke said. "What's going on? I can't move."

"Be quiet teme!" Naruto hissed. "Kyuubi-chan hears something."

Instantly Sasuke was on the alert, straining his ears to hear any and every sound within the house. "Where is everyone positioned?"

Naruto glanced down at Kyuubi-chan and the small kit yipped out the answer.

"Tsunami-san is in the kitchen and that brat Inari is in the bathroom. The two strangers are about fifteen feet away from the front porch."

Sasuke nodded and began to flex his fingers before he sat up gingerly. "They probably think that the two are alone. Good, that will give us the element of surprise. Naruto, can how far can Kyuubi be before you can't hear him anymore?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno. Fifty feet?"

Sasuke stared. "Are you serious?" He waved his hand weakly. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. Okay, well, I can only guess that if we're being targeted here the bridge is being attacked too and," He paused for a second to look around. "Since I don't see the girls I'm guessing that they are there alone."

Naruto nodded absently before Sasuke's words sunk in. "AAHH! HINA-CHAN!"

Sasuke and Kyuubi-chan sighed. "(So much for the element of surprise…)" They both said at once.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza had no idea what to make of this battle. At first it seemed that Haku had had the advantage, which wasn't surprising, but then these girls suddenly turned the tide of the battle with out any effort at all. He watched as the pink haired one launched the first attack. She rushed forward at a blurring speed and stopped short of Haku just in time to throw her right knee at his solar plex. Haku reacted quickly, leaping back so that he was out of range. Unfortunately he had forgotten about the white eyed girl behind him who raised her right hand as she drew the left back for a strike on his mid back.

Suddenly Haku filled the soles of his feet with chakra and launched high above the two girls. He twisted his body into an arch as he began to descend so that he could land in a light crouch facing the white-eyed girl's back.

"Neat trick," The pink girl smirked. "I'm almost not impressed."

Zabuza snapped his attention away from the battling three over to where the old man was being protected by the girls' clones. He smirked. Killing the man now would be far too easy.

The corner of Sakura's eye caught sight of Momochi Zabuza as he made his way over to where Tazuna was. She bit back a curse and shot a look over at Hinata who caught her eye and nodded. Sakura grinned as she began whipping her fingers together in a flurry of seals that was far to fast to be seen.

Haku noticed the pink haired girl's distraction with Zabuza-sama and the old man that they had been sent to kill and he quickly took advantage of it by tossing a fistful of senbon in her direction. The girl's head shot around in surprise before she leaped back wards to avoid them. Unfortunately one struck her in the shoulder and she stumbled back with a cry as a burning pain began to flow through her veins.

Haku frowned behind his mask. He hated that he was forced to resort to poison but these girls where in the way. Perhaps he could find a way around having to kill the second one.

His attention was jerked back to the girl and surprise once again crossed his face as he noticed, not blood, but water escaping the wound the girl grasped. He barely had time to register that fact before she smirked up at him and exploded in a surge of water.

Zabuza caught the water clones destruction from the corner of his eye, only just having enough warning to move out of the way of the side kick the real girl sent his way. His eyebrowless forehead furrowed in confusion as the pink haired girl grinned smugly.

"Kawarimi no jutsu," She said. "You gotta love it."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari's sobs filled the small room as she clung to Itachi like a drowning woman. Itachi held his wife close as he rocked her back and forth. His chin was resting on the top of her head but his eyes were focused unseeingly on the wall in front of him. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful of the information Orochimaru had given them or completely broken. Instead he settled on being numb. Simply, blissfully, numb.

"Wh-what are we going to d-do-o?" Hikari choked out. "I c-can't let th-that s-s-SNAKE have my son! I c-can-n't!"

"We still have a while before he's born Hikari," Itachi said. "We'll think of something." Gently he eased her away so he could cradle her tear stained face in his hands. Slowly he brushed aside a falling tear with his thumb before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "It'll work out. I promise."

Hikari nodded slowly and leaned her forehead against Itachi's chest. "I know. You have never let me down before…" She said and soon after her breathing slowed and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Careful not to wake her, Itachi lowered the white haired girl to the bed and brushed her long bangs from her closed eyes. "Oyasumi…Hikari-chan…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi, Ichi-chan, you awake?" Gaara said as he glanced at her

Ichigo opened her eyes and sat up, absently combing sand from her hair. "Aa Gaara-kun. What is it?"

"….How do you think the…others…are?"

She lowered her head to the sand. "……I don't know…." She said focusing on the feel of the water against her bare feet.

Gaara nodded and looked over the lake where the sun was sinking below the mountains.

"Gaara-kun?" Ichigo said. "Do you think we'll ever see them again? I can't even feel Sakura-chan anymore."

"Aa," Gaara said. "I think that we will." He stood up and grasped Ichigo's upper arm to help her stand as well.

Ichigo nodded with a grin. "You're right. Besides," she smirked. "They gotta come back and kick that snake-teme's butt!"

Gaara chuckled. "Aa."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, so, so?" Mitsu said as she poked the unconscious nin with one of her claws. "Is he dead or what?"

Jeiken rolled her eyes at her sister and pushed her aside. "Move over you idiot or you really will kill him."

Mitsu scowled at Jeiken and pushed back. "I can stand here if I want to. You're not a medic nin so you can't say I can't. So there."

Heitsun sighed and pushed both girls aside as he knelt next to the dark haired ninja and layed his palm on the man's forehead and lifted his left eye lid with the other hand.

"Fever, loss of consciousness, and dilated pupils," Heitsun said. "Jimson weed poison."

"You sure?" Kaemon said as he watched his friend pull out his medical pack.

"Yes." Heitsun turned to Kisho. "I need you to help me make some medicine."

Jeiken raised and eye brow. "Ehh, you want…Kisho…to help you?"

"Come on Jeiken, Mitsu," Kaemon said. "Let's go make sure that other guy hasn't had a heart attack from being left alone."

"I say we let him," Mitsu said. "He's just an idiot; a total waist of air and space."

"Oh yeah," Jeiken said. "You're one to talk."

"Hey!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Inari fought back the burning tears in his eyes as he stood squarely in front of his mother, trying to hide her from the sight of the two men that had suddenly appeared in their kitchen.

"Y-you leave my momma alone!" He said.

"Inari no! Run!"

"Heh, you should listen to your mom brat," Zouri said. "Unless you wanna die."

Waraji smirked and drew his sword from his side. "Can I cut him up?"

"No!" Tsunami said. "Leave him be or I'll-!"

"HINA-CHAAAAN!"

The two men jerked their heads towards the right in surprise as a black and orange blur sped down the stairs.

"I'm coming Hina-chan!" Naruto shouted as he rushed towards the door. "Get outta my way you jerks! Hina-chan needs me!"

As he spoke Naruto struck the two strangers hard in the throat with his forearms knocking them viciously to the floor before he continued to speed out of the house and into the direction of the bridge.

Tsunami and Inari stared in confused awe at the two men that where groaning on the ground. Their confusion quickly morphed to shock as a small red fox kit leapt from the bottom step and landed on the smaller man's face before leaping out the door after Naruto yipping wildly.

"W-what…?" Tsunami said.

"Hn. Moron."

Inari jerked around to look at the stairs where one of the ninja boys, Sasuke if he remembered right, stood leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" Inari said.

Sasuke's blank black eyes turned from the door to face the smaller boy that stood next to his mom on the floor.

"Hn. That idiot is worried about his girlfriend."

"His-?" Inari didn't get to finish as the two men behind him quickly stood.

"Hey! That's enough talk!" Zouri rounded on Tsunami. "You! Wench! You're coming with us!"

"I think not."

"Huh?" Zouri and Waraji turned to look behind them and spotted Sasuke glaring at them. Confused they turned to look at the stairs and saw that he was no longer over there; he had somehow managed to move behind them in less then the second it took to stand.

"Morons."

Zouri and Waraji suddenly doubled over grasping their gut as they coughed up a large amount of blood onto the old tatami mat floor.

"W-what?" Waraji said between coughs. "He-he didn't even touch us."

"No, but Naruto did."

Both men froze as the memory of the blond boy striking them resurfaced. He had hit them in the throat yes, but only after he struck three points on each of them. Zouri glared up at the smirking boy from where he kneeled on the floor. His punk friend had used pressure points.

"You-."

"Shut up," Sasuke said as he tapped them both on their foreheads. "You're annoying."

The two men suddenly keeled over sideways, unconscious.

"T-that was awesome!" Inari said. "How did you do that?"

"When you spend six years training with a jyuken user and an expert healer you pick up a few things," Sasuke said as he limped to the door. "You stay here and watch your mom." He tossed the boy some rope. "And tie up those idiots."

"W-where are you going to go?" Tsunami said finally coming out of her shock.

Sasuke paused in his step long enough to toss a glance over his shoulder. "I have a party to crash." With that said he shook off his weary limbs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Those guys…" Inari said. "…So cool…"

"Yes," Tsunami said. "They really are."

End Chapter 26

* * *

Kaliea: Aaah! I can't stand this! This writer's block is totally killing me! I have got to get through this arc so I can get to the one I want to write about! Jeez!...Okay, I'm done. Please review!

* * *

Review Answers:

Susa-chan: Petrified with reason. I'd be scared of that creepy snake too. Anyway, I'm glad you're reviewing again. I missed your comments.

Silver Warrior: Oh he will defiantly use Kane to his advantage if he lives.

Yukia: Kyuubi-chan is adorable isn't he? (squeezes) Kyuubi-chan: (I hate you onna) Kaliea-chan: "yeah, I know."

Tears like Crystals: I'm sorry if you're confused. Maybe it will get better as I write.

Danny-171984: Matsuri-con didn't happen for me unfortunately. I had to stay home and baby-sit that day. Totally bites. Aw well, that's life.

A Crazy Girl of Many Names: Lawyer. Cool. I wish you the best of luck!

BasicallyAnIdiot: Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you read it at all! ;)

kellyvan5543: Oh yes, I'm sure that Kane…er…the 'un-named baby' will be fine…probably…

Suki dah Turdle: Ehehehehe, yeah. Maybe, that one's got some W-B too. Not as much but still a bit.

Shinobi Darkbeak: Thanks! I'll do my best.

Jays Arravan: Uhh. Oh man. What a spoil filled bunch of questions and comments. Sorry, but I really can't say anything about this review at the moment. Gomen!

Dragon Man 180: It would probably only make him freakier…yeah. Anywho, the boys and the girls should meet up again in the next chapter but I don't know for sure yet.

So-kun: Thanks, although my updates really are very slow.

* * *

Kaliea: And yes. That whole jimson weed thing was a total rip from Rurouni Kenshin. Sorry about that but I don't know any poisons…next time I'll look something up. Till next time! Ja ne! 


	54. First Blood, Last Blood

Chapter 27: First Blood, Last Blood

Muffled voices reached Obito's ears as he tried to force his brain to accept consciousness once again. Slowly the muddled noise became annoying whimpers as he recognized the pleading of his client. Had his eyes been open he would have rolled them in irritation. He was half tempted to just leave the man in the predicament he was in. It was Kazahana's fault that he was injured in the first place. Still, Obito reasoned with himself, if the man died he didn't get paid. And just imagine how upset Rin would be if you returned injured **and** penniless.

Obito sighed inwardly before he focused all his remaining energy. He reached out with his senses, testing the opposition before he managed to locate the exact person to strike.

Now!

His eyes shot open and the girl above him squealed in surprise as Obito suddenly reappeared behind her holding a kunai to her soft throat.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY!" she said. "That's no fair! I was distracted! Kaemon tell him he cheated!"

Obito stared down at the girl, baffled by her idiocy. Didn't she realize he held a knife to her throat? He could very easily slit it, even if he did feel slightly weak.

"I know that my girlfriend can be a bit irritating but I really do love her and, if you don't mind, would actually like to keep her."

Obito glanced over at the man who spoke and lowered his knife in surprise at the monkey-like features he possessed. "Who are you?"

The monkey man bowed politely. "I am Yamazaru Kaemon. Formerly of the late Konokigakure no Sato. And you?"

Obito stared at Kaemon searchingly for a moment before he extended his hand. Uchiha Obito. Formerly of the late Konohagakure no Sato."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Yes. I am pleased to meet you as well."

"We have much to speak of."

Obito's eyes moved up to rest on Kaemon's tree hatai-ate. "Yes," he said. "We do."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi gently stroked Hikari's hair and she took a soft shuddering breath in her sleep. She had cried herself into a fitful sleep almost two hours ago but Itachi still found it nearly impossible for him to lay her down so he could doze off as well. He felt almost like her anchor. If he where to release her now, who knows how far she would drift from him? She needed him. She needed to be held. And even if she was asleep she needed to feel his conscious comfort.

Itachi's grip tightened around her shoulders and he slid one of his hands down to rest on her stomach. They both needed him.

He shifted his back against the wall in an attempt to get more comfortable. As he moved his breath brushed Hikari's soft hair gently and she finally smiled in her sleep.

"Itachi…kun…"

The corner of his lips turned up slightly and he placed a feather soft kiss on her forehead. Somehow, he found it rather reviving not to fall asleep that night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza scowled beneath his mask as the pink haired girl before him continued to smirk mockingly.

"You really aren't as strong or frightening as 'the book' made you out to be."

He growled and viciously ripped his head cleaver sword from its bindings on his back. "You are beginning to irritate me wench."

"Really?" The girl pouted. "And I've been trying so hard too!"

Sick of being made a fool Zabuza struck out at the girl with his weapon.

It swept through the air where both Sakura and Tazuna had been but met with no resistance as the young konoichi had grasped Tazuna by his waist and leapt high out of the way of the sword's path. She landed several meters back; on the side of the bridge that led to mainland.

"Go back to your house Sir," Sakura whispered. "Get Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun. Hurry!"

"But what about you and-?"

"_Go_!"

"H-hai. You two, be careful."

"Heh. Of course Tazuna-san." Sakura put her hands together in a new set of seals. "Tajuu! Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Hundreds of Sakura's filled the area around Tazuna before they all formed seals an identical set of seals.

"Henge no jutsu!"

Zabuza's left eye twitched madly as 250 Tazunas appeared on the bridge.

"Well?" One demanded. "Are you coming at me or what? You do want to see me dead right?"

The identical men all glanced at each other and laughed.

"He doesn't have the guts!"

"Or the eyes!"

"Yeah, he'll never be able to see that I'm the real one!"

"You? No way! It's me! Any moron could tell!"

More laughter and taunts filled the air but Zabuza blocked them out and scanned the crowed of men, searching for the two real bodies among dozens of fakes. Finally he spotted two of the men inching almost un-noticeably towards the back edge of the group. A crazed grin crossed his face and he charged forward into the mass of shadow clones. Grunts of pain replaced the previous mirth as clouds of smoke and the 'poof' of fake bodies littered the Demon Ninja's path.

At long last he neared the end of the group and he leapt high above the heads of the remaining clones. Zabuza's shadow fell heavy over the frame of his two targets and their eyes widened in shock and fear as they shot heaven ward. A mad laugh tore from the nin's throat as he landed in a crouch on the bridge and swung his blade. It ripped through the flesh of both figures at once and he smirked in triumph…until those disappeared in a puff of smoke as well.

The sharp point of a kunai pressed lightly against the back of his neck as the remaining clones disappeared as well. An amused chuckle floated to his ears as the person holding the knife leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

"You guessed wrong."

As the smoke cleared he just managed a glimpse of pink hair before a sharp pain struck his neck and everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha was dark. Painfully dark. The walls where higher as well. Not that he cared. He never really did hold any firm feelings for this place. Well, except for…His eyes shot to the top of the Hokage Tower before he returned them forward with a scowl. Of course, now that she was locked up there with **him**. Stupid freak. Who does he think he is? Holed up in that rot awful prison with the most beautiful girl in Konoha.

No doubt the Uchiha had tainted her. Her beautiful innocence. What was rightfully _his_ for the taking. After all, she was _his_ ghost girl right? No one had the right to touch her but _him_. Especially not that **freak**.

"Oi, Makoto-kun."

"Now, what is it Shishini-kun?"

"Someone is approaching the east wall. Three, maybe four people at most."

Makoto smirked. "Well. Now it seems we have some visitors. Let's go greet our guests properly Shishini-kun."

Shishini's eyes glinted with malicious pleasure. "Of course Makoto-kun."

The two vanished in a puff of smoke. Headed in the direction of the intruders.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yume panted heavily as he grinned down at first his fingers and then the wall. Three two inch holes in a row _and_ he was still conscious. Progress is invigorating. Of course the pain he had to endure to make those three small holes was excruciating, it was worth it for this. It was a huge victory.

Once again he focused his healing chakra into the tips of his first two fingers. The light pink energy slowly thinned out until it was sharper then the blade of a new kunai.

"Now to connect them." Yume's voice was hoarse from disuse. Of course seeing as the only companion he had was his shadow he didn't use it much. He did speak his thoughts every so often just to make sure he could still use his voice. Surprisingly enough talking to himself, along with his experiments with his chakra, is what kept him sane in the dark hole that was his prison.

His eyes moved up to the narrow beam of light high above his head. The only window in his cell. It was over fifteen feet over flat, bare wall and covered by thick iron bars. It was also his only means to escape.

His determination set once more, Yume returned his attention to his chakra blade and began to slowly, steadily, and precisely slice a thin line between the first two holes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata kept her attention firmly focused on the masked boy before her. He was surprisingly strong and very agile and, after he had over come his shock at her unexpected abilities, was more then a worthy opponent. Every blow she delivered was blocked by a strike of his own. He was also very good at seeing through an enemies form. It only took him one small strike from her jyuken to adjust his style to combat hers.

Hinata gritted her teeth in irritation as he blocked her palm once again with his senbon. He was so quick. She almost couldn't keep up with him. Her eyes narrowed. She couldn't be distracted. Not even a flinch. If she moved even just slightly the wrong way…

"HINA-CHAAAAN!"

The girl jumped and in her moment of disorientation Haku shoved three senbon harshly into the left side of her chest. Drawing the first, and last, blood.

End Chapter 27

* * *

Kaliea: Poor, poor Hinata-chan. And poor, poor Hikari. Ah well, no where to go from here but down (evil grin).

* * *

Review Answers: 

Icygal237: I like to think that my characters aren't out of character, but more actually the way they would really be if they had developed under these types of circumstances. I'm glad you like it though.

Bailin: That's alright. Honestly I feel flattered that you think you need to apologize for not reading my fic. Really it's not any better then a lot of the others I've read. Still, I greatly appreciate you reading it. Please continue to do so!

grim reaper sakura: Thank-you. I'm trying to keep the story line together. Hopefully it's working out. ;)

Jays Arravan: Oh no! I'm not saying that I don't want you to ask questions! Not at all. I'm just sorry that I can't answer them yet. But really feel free to keep asking questions. You never know. I may actually be able to answer one.

Princess Ren: I'm sorry. This probably isn't as soon as you had hoped. I'll try to do better next time but no promises.

fuzzzor: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this one too!

krista :I'll try my best. I don't really know when I'll have time to update though. It's really a play it by ear thing.

kellyvan5543: Yeah, I thought it would be fun to add. Shows that even though Sasuke can't understand him they still have a bit in common.

Hiei-Touya-icedemon: Actually, right now the corner kids are the same age as they are in the manga. So is Itachi (Hikari is the same age as him) and everyone else. Later though it will jump time again and then they will be older. Not by much though. Maybe…

Denisen: I'm glad you enjoy it! I hope you continue to do so!

wolfs: Hmm. Curiosity? Hormones?...Plot development? I can't really say for sure. Sorry. It just seemed to fit.

Danny-171984: Aw, you're sweet. I'm fine about not going really. My mom needed my help and hey, she's raised me for almost nineteen years. I think I can give her one day right? ;)

A Crazy Girl of Many Names: Thank-you very much.

Suki dah Turdle: Hee, hee. A bit late but yes. : )

Dearie: I know. Poor girl. And it doesn't help that none of the guys ever really let her fight. They're always jumping in to save her (mostly Sasuke he,he)

Silver Warrior: Hey, as long as the job gets done right? ; )

Tears like Crystals: Thank-you! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Shinobi Darkbeak: I'll try my best.

So-kun: No, not really. And as you can see from above he has a bit of a knack for making things worse. Just like in the anime. Poor kid.

sharingan-x-blossom: Thanks. I hope you liked this one too.

Dragon Man 180: Or more like arrives in time to help Haku kill Hinata. Either way.

* * *

Kaliea: Thank-you all so much for your reviews! Please review again if you liked this chapter at all! And 'til next time, ja ne! 


	55. Unexpected Collisions

Chapter 28: Unexpected Collision

The darkness was thick as the four travelers did their best to slip through the high gate unnoticed. Their faces where all shrouded in black cloth leaving only their eyes uncovered as they pressed themselves to the walls of the black fortress. The leader paused slightly in his movements and placed a warning finger to his unseen lips. The others nodded in understanding.

Some one was coming.

Kyo grit his teeth in irritation be hind his mask as he waited for the approaching chakra to pass by. Once it had he sighed in relief and dropped his finger from his lips. Once he was sure that no one else was around he motioned to he companions to slip through the secret way that had at one time belonged to the Haruno clan. He was grateful that is had remained hidden all of these long years. He had been afraid that they wouldn't be able to find their way in if the old passages where blocked.

One by one three shadows slipped by Kyo and slid into the narrow passage that led through the wall and into the basement of the Haruno main house. Once they were all inside Kyo took one more cautious look around before he too slipped into the hidden door and disappeared from site. Never once noticing the two smirking forms above them.

Once the four ninjas where in the relative safety of the estates lower levels Kyo pulled out a small light so the others could see. One by one they all pulled off their masks so that they would be able to catch their breaths and speak easier as they planned the next faze of their mission.

Haruno Kairi was the first to reveal her face. Grinning happily at her husband as she sent him silent congratulations. Baki was slightly more hesitant to reveal himself as he didn't want to admit that the brat's plan had so far succeeded. After all the last thing that he needed was for his acceptance to go to Kyo's head. Shibuki was the last member of the group to pull of his mask. His features where tight in concern as his eyes moved shiftily through all of the shadows. Baki sighed.

"Why did we bring chibi again?"

Kyo glared at Baki. "He is the most adept at using the element of surprise to his advantage."

"Only because no one would expect him to do anything but cower and run," Baki muttered.

Kyo ignored him and clapped a gently hand on Shibuki's shoulder, startling him a bit.

"You did well, Shibuki-sama. Your father will be proud to hear of it."

Shibuki blushed slightly under the bluette's praise. It meant a lot to him to hear it.

"Now we need to find where they are being kept and see just how well guarded they are. With luck we may even be able to find Hokage-sama." Kyo looked at each of his companions but his eyes lingered on his wife's face. "None of you have to come."

Kairi's deep brown eyes where determined as she shook her head once. "You can't leave me behind. I told you that in the village. Where you go I go. That's the promise we made, remember?" She said as she pulled off her glove and held out her right pinky.

Kyo stared at his wife's extended pinky finger where a small scar could still be seen on the small pad. He sighed.

"I just don't like the idea of you being in danger."

"Oh get over it already brat!" Baki said. "The woman's a shinobi and a darn good one. If she want's to get hurt that's her business. Not yours."

Kyo turned to glare at Baki. "You know, I am really beginning to wonder why I brought _you_ along."

Baki barked out a laugh. "Cause I'm the sense of reason here. Who else would tell you what was what. Your wife excluded of course."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just remember who's in charge."

"Now that would be me."

The whole group jerked around at the sound of the unexpected voice. There on the stairs leading up to the main floor was Yamataro Makoto and Umikawa Shishini.

"Now let's dance Haruno."

Kyo glared and pulled out his kunai. "Ladies first."

Makoto struck.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari suddenly woke from a strange lurch in her belly. She gasped as her hands quickly wrapped around her slightly showing stomach. Itachi, hearing Hikari's gasp and feeling her sudden movement, woke with a start and jerkily pushed up to his knees.

"Hikari! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine. I just…I think that the baby felt something. He moved so suddenly."

Itachi's brow crinkled in concern. "Is that normal? Do babies usually do that?"

"I don't know," Hikari said as she leaned against her husbands chest. "When my mom was pregnant with Sakura she was always trying to get my dad to feel when the baby kicked."

"Maybe he kicked you then…" Itachi said even though his face showed his distain of the idea.

"I don't think so. Mommy was really fat when she first started telling dad Sakura was kicking."

"Well," Itachi said as he gently poked her tummy. "You're kind of fat. Right?"

Hikari nodded as she looked at her puffy stomach. "I guess. Maybe I just don't get as fat as mom did."

"So. When is the baby supposed to come?"

Hikari blinked. "That's a good question. Momma said it usually takes nine months for the baby to be ready."

"How long has it been?"

"Uhhhhhhhh….I dunno."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep Hikari. We'll worry about it later."

"Okay." Hikari yawned and lay back down; her concerns instantly forgotten. In fact, she couldn't even remember what had started the conversation.

Itachi did though.

He looked down at his now sleeping wife and gently rubbed her belly. He glared.

"You had better not be kicking your mom. If you do then when you get out of there you are going to do a hundred katas."

Satisfied that his son would listen to orders, he was an Uchiha after all, Itachi wrapped his arm around Hikari's waist and fell back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke watched in stunned surprise as he skid to a stop at the edge of the bridge. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sakura had just beaten Momochi Zabuza. The demon of the mists.

Wow. She was good.

Shaking of his surprise Sasuke sprinted over to where the pink haired girl was putting her kunai back into her weapons pouch and pulled out a length of rope.

"Here," Sasuke said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks." Sakura grinned at him, unsurprised at his sudden entrance. She had felt him coming long before he actually arrived.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Sasuke said as he watched Sakura bind the unconscious nin's hands and feet with the rope he had handed her.

Sakura shrugged. "Hopefully not until his boss comes and dies. Then we should be able to let him go…maybe. Depends on whether or not he still wants to kill us."

"Where's Hinata?"

Sakura grunted slightly as she tightened the knots that secured her restraints. "She was fighting that masked kid. It should be over soon though."

Just as the words left her mouth a large wave of killer intent washed over them and Sakura felt her heart lurch at the suddenness of the sift in balance. Sasuke felt the change too, though not as deeply as Sakura, and as one the two comrades turned to stare in awed horror as they watched a large pillar of orange chakra erupt from the surface of the bridge down near the other end.

Sakura felt her mouth go dry as Sasuke cursed.

"Naruto."

As one the two climbed to their feet and turned in the direction of their friends. Hoping to reach the orange and black clad boy before he completely lost himself to a power he did not yet have the ability to control.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo quickly braced himself for the sudden attack. His kunai whipped up, almost on its own, and he used his left hand to add more strength in its block as Makoto's kunai collided with his. The two seemed to hang suspended in time for hours before they both jerked away at once. In unison their hands flew together as they each skidded backwards to a stop. Though their movements where nearly identical the seals that they used where entirely different.

Kyo's set of seals ended first and a large ball of water materialized between his hands just as Makoto's seals ended with the seal of the tiger. As one two elemental dragons rose to life in the small confines of the Haruno's basement. The dragon of fire let out a piercing roar as it hurtled towards Kyo's dragon of water. The two connected and the explosion of steam was immense; easily blowing away the house above them.

Kairi screamed in shock as she guarded her face and huddled against the basement wall. Baki cursed and pressed his body over that of the Haruno girl in an attempt to shield her from any falling debris as the hot, cloudy mist slowly dissipated. Once they could see again Kyo's three companions gazed on is awe as the two dueled it out in a fierce competition of hand to hand combat.

Kyo growled as he felt Makoto's forearms block his side kick and he quickly switched his balance so that he could swing it back around behind him; not wanting to give Makoto the chance to grab his calf and use the leverage against him.

Makoto sneered and launched a pair of kunai at the bluette as he attempted to regain his balance. Not expecting the weapon attack Kyo jerked his body backwards into a sharp bridge to avoid the deadly projectiles. From this position he quickly launched into a short series of back handsprings in an attempt to gain momentum for his next attack. He landed nimbly on the balls of his feet before he pushed off against the basement floor. Six years of dust stirred at the swift movement adding a sense of foreboding as the filthy fog wrapped around the two combatants; never seeming to get the chance to settle as they continued their assault on one another.

Makoto caught Kyo's right hook squarely in his palm but growled as he realized that it was a fake as the real punch landed a strait left to his solar-plex. The sheer strength behind Kyo's punch caused Makoto so slide back several feet as he coughed up saliva and blood. Makoto glared at his adversary in hatred as he quickly regained his breath and leapt up for another attack.

Kairi bit her lip as she watched the battle continue this way for several long minutes. She didn't understand why Kyo wasn't using anymore jutsus. Makoto certainly didn't seem to have any problems unleashing another fire jutsu that sent dozens of small fireballs her husbands way. Instead Kyo just grit his teeth and blocked as many of the flames as he could before he pulled out another kunai and lunged at Makoto once more. Finally it dawned on her and she felt like slapping her forehead hard at her stupidity.

The first clash of their combined jutsus nearly destroyed the basement and it did blow away nearly the whole house above them. Kyo was worried about their safety. That was why he wasn't using any jutsus. He didn't want his companions caught in the crossfire. That thought now firmly lodged in her mind Kairi quickly grabbed both Baki and Shibuki by their clothes and dragged them along the edge of the basement wall to where she hoped to escape up into what was left of the main level giving Kyo his much needed space to loose his restraint.

Unfortunately Kairi had forgotten that Makoto had arrived with a friend in tow. She had just reached the top of the stairs when Shishini's powerful fist collided with her chin in a painful reminder. Kairi grunted as she was flung backwards into the clumsy arms of Shibuki. Dazed Kairi lay still in the boy's arms, her eyes wide and disoriented as he repeatedly asked her if she was alright.

Baki rolled his eyes at the Tokigakure boy's idiocy before he nudged him out of the way and jumped out of the basement to face off against Makoto's older cousin. Shishini smirked at the older sand nin.

"Think you can handle me grandpa?"

Baki's face remained neutral as he dropped into a fighting stance. "You have a long way to go before you can even hope to compare to me, pup."

Shishini scoffed. "We'll see, old man. We'll see."

End Chapter 28

Kaliea: Well how was that? Worth the wait? I hope so cause the next one is going to be pretty sad. For me anyway. At least I think it is. I'm not quite sure yet. But time will tell ne? Please review!

Review Answers:

Sakurafaves: I'll update as best I can. I'm sorry that it's not more often but I've been really busy lately so has had to take the back seat.

Shinobi Darkbeak: I'll do my very best. I hope that you keep reading.

DaMunchine: I'm glad you like it and I'm sorry that your eyes are all funny from staring at the computer screen. At least you had a nice long break to rest them right?

Krista: So…was this a chapter worth reading? I really hope so cause for now it's all I got. Thanks for the review!

Danny-171984: Yeah, Makoto is still around. The reason being I figured it would fit his character to turn yellow and join the enemy. Stupid jerk…

Anyway, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I'll do my best to make sure that the other ones to come are as good as I can do.

A Crazy Girl of Many Names: Oh yeah. You don't even know the half of it.

sharingan-x-blossom: Heheheheheheheheheheeeee! Oh yes. Yes he will. (more evil laughter)

Denisen: Sorry the update is so late. Hopefully I haven't run you off to join the fan following of another Naruto fans great work. Although if you have let me know. Cause I wanna read it too!

So-kun: Yeah it is. Too bad he's going to be beating himself up later because of it.

lilaznangel5543: Hinata should be fine. Maybe. Or not. (evil laughter)

Suki dah Turdle: I've already had my brother threaten to burn down my room though so that should be good right? (begins to sweat) Right?

grim reaper sakura: Bet cha just can't wait for him to get his comeuppance huh?

Princess Ren: Yeah, Yume-sama is getting pretty good. To bad he won't be done in time. (sniff)

Dragon Man 180: Yep. Right after he kicks Haku's but anyway.

Tears like Crystals: Yeah. Makoto sure does have a strange way of showing affection. But what can I say? He came from the mind of a fruit-loop.

Kaliea: Okay, well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll do my best to get the next one out before I feel better. Also we should only have about two or three stories left in this arc before it's time for another one. The time jump isn't going to be quite so big though. Probably only a few months. Please review! And until next time, ja ne!


	56. Loss

Chapter 29: Loss

"Naruto!" The two yelled together as they rushed across the bridge, determined to reach their friend before he lost himself and did something he would regret later.

Sasuke grit his teeth and glared at the gathering of orange chakra just up ahead. It would be just like that dobe to unleash something that he couldn't handle. It was probably for a stupid reason too. That kid he was fighting probably taunted him about his height or something.

Skidding to a halt just outside of the battle zone Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but stare. Naruto wasn't just beating that kid. He was murdering him. And now that they were closer they could see why. Hinata was lying motionless on the ground with three senbon protruding from her chest.

Sasuke's heart leapt to his throat and his chest became tight. Staring at the dead body of one of his closest and dearest companions was preventing his ability to breath, let alone think strait. He had to kill him. That boy who stole his friend. Oh yes. That kid was going to **die**.

Before Sasuke could even think of taking a step in the direction of Naruto and his opponent Sakura grabbed his arm and jerked him back.

"Sasuke-kun, don't! She isn't dead!"

Sasuke froze. "What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shishini wasted no time in launching himself at the older shinobi. His kunai flashed in the darkness and Baki nearly laughed as he blocked the strike easily. Blow after blow was caught by Baki and Shishini began to show signs of irritation as none of his strikes were able to make it through the older man's defenses. Baki rapidly grew confident in his win and made a move to end this pathetic battle quickly so that he could return below and help the brat.

But, as in most cases, his confidence was his undoing when Shishini's blows that had become wild and began to loose their force suddenly picked up in both speed and strength. Baki's eyes went wide as he just barely avoided a blow that was aimed at the covered half of his face. He gritted his teeth angrily as the tan cloth that hid the left side of his face fell away from the slight contact that Shishini was able to make even after his dodge.

Shishini barked out a laugh and backed away, twirling his kunai around his finger by its ring.

"Is this all that you got? It's no wonder Orochimaru-sama no longer thinks of your pathetic little band as a threat." Shishini's smirk twisted his features dangerously. "And to think that Makoto-kun and I did. But you all are nothing but a haphazard group of washed up has-beens."

Baki's eye twitched and he lunged at the smirking brat. "Die snake scum!"

Shishini just laughed and danced out of the range of the blow. For several long minutes Baki attempted to hit the boy but Shishini simply moved out of the way of all of his strikes.

"You are beginning to bore me old man. Give me a real challenge, or I end this now."

"Fine." Baki stopped and dropped his kunai to the ground. "If that is the way that you wish it to be."

Shishini stopped too. His sharp grey eyes focused solely on Baki as the man stood perfectly still. Suddenly Baki's fingers snapped together in a series of hand signals. Recognizing the sequence Shishini smirked and began his own set of seals.

"Tsunami of Sand!"

"Wall of Water!"

The two techniques clashed and Baki was barely able to escape the soggy sand that rained down upon him in bricks. Sweat was rolling down his neck and his lips pulled back into a snarl. He was one of the Kazekage's greatest warriors. There was no way this punk should have been able to push him this far.

"Still don't get it old man? Makoto-kun and I are invulnerable! We can't be killed by the weak attempts of someone like you! Orochimaru-sama has given us a taste of his divine power!"

Shishini's eyes were crazed as he laughed at Baki's confusion. He knew that he could crush the pathetic sand nin in an instant. He could feel Orochimaru's power coursing through his body, his blood. It boosted his power a hundred fold. There was no way he could be defeated!

Shishini's laughter grew and grew and Baki could almost feel his strength diminishing with every mad howl. Until it suddenly stopped. Baki looked on in surprise as a kunai was pushed through the back of the boy's neck until it protruded from the front of his throat. Shishini's eyes grew wide from the painful shock and he gagged once before he crumpled to a heap on what had once been the Haruno Clan's main hall.

He was dead.

Kairi huffed and pushed a strand of hair away from her forehead with the back of her hand. A small streak of blood was left behind but she paid it no mind as she glared down at the body of Umikawa Shishini.

"Man that laugh was annoying. And really, some all powerful ninja, he didn't even sense me coming!"

Baki gapped at Kyo's wife in awe. Kairi just grinned. "No need to thank me. After all, what are friends for right?"

Before Baki had the chance to answer an explosion sounded from the basement below and the three companions above fell to the floor from the impact. Kairi was stunned and her face shown with fear as she scrambled to the edge of the large hole in the floor. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she saw that Kyo was mostly unharmed and he climbed to his feet.

Kyo gasped for breath as he hurried to form another set of seals. He knew that it was useless though. The effects of his extreme chakra exhaustion five years ago had left his chakra stores slightly less then they had been all of his life. He had nothing left.

But Makoto did.

Makoto smirked as he formed the seals for yet another fire dragon, but this time there was no opposition. Kyo steeled himself as Makoto finished his seals and the fire began to materialize.

"Kairi…" Kyo's whisper was drowned out by the sound of the fire dragon's roar. Kyo's eyes closed. If only he could see his wife one more time…

A sudden pressure on his mind caused Kyo's eyes to fly open in surprise. Kairi smiled up at him as her fingers finished the task she had set for them.

'I love you.' Was the last thing Kyo heard before a large wall of earth separated him from Makoto's jutsu; and Kairi.

"Kairi! No!" Kyo's fist slammed on the wall as frantic tears spilled down his cheeks and his voice began to grow hoarse from screaming his wife's name. It was too late. The large blast of fire was the final straw for the old manor's dormant gas lines that had been hidden deep inside the walls.

The explosion was so great it rocked the Hokage tower to its very roots.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shock. Absolute shock was all that he felt as he and his wife where thrown from their thin futon and onto the carpeted floor. Hikari gasped loudly and clutched her stomach as her body was jarred by the sudden impact with the floor.

"Are you okay?" Itachi said. His voice was calm but his eyes were searching as he tried to find anything about his wife that could be damage.

Hikari nodded and grasped Itachi's tunic with her left hand as she motioned for him to help her up.

"He did _not_ like that."

Itachi's eyes darkened and he rubbed Hikari's stomach gently and guided her to the bed. "Stay."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. I have so many other places to go."

Itachi tapped her lips to silence her as he stood and moved over to the window. It wasn't hard to pinpoint the source of the explosion. A large cloud of smoke rose high into the air coating everything in blackness. Except for one area. The Haruno estate was gone, and its remains were covered in a bright orange blaze.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain ripped through Ichigo's body so suddenly she felt as though she was being killed. Her breaths were short and sharp as she tried to regain her body's lost ability to function properly.

Gaara's eyes were wide in what could almost pass as fear to a casual observer as he quickly rushed to her side. His hands slid to his gasping friend's shoulders as he tried to help calm her in any way he could. He could only hope that he was being effective but judging by the fact that he could hear her heart pounding rapidly in her chest he couldn't help but doubt that there wasn't much he could do.

Especially since he felt it too.

A sudden ripping. Like something that had rested in his heart had suddenly been ripped very messily away. It wasn't hard to place. Ichigo had told him that she felt the same thing when her mom died during the invasion.

He wasn't as in-tune with the semetry plain as the Haruno Clan, but he was sure of what he had felt. Someone had been killed. Someone very close to him.

A wail from the stares sounded from Akira's open door as the small infant was unceremoniously ripped from sleep. What was left of Gaara's heart fell. The baby had unknowingly confirmed what he had already been thinking. Either Kyo or Kairi was dead.

Knowing he had to comfort both red haired Haruno's, Gaara lifted the sobbing konoichi into his arms. Quickly he moved up to the nursery where Akira's heartbroken wails had awakened Hanabi and another set of sobs filled the air.

It would never be spoken aloud, but as he walked into the nursery and sat on Akira's small bed, Gaara greatly wished that he could join them in mourning the loss of the only mother he had ever known and the only father that had ever cared.

End Chapter 29

* * *

Kaliea: Waaahhh! I killed Kairi! And I hated it. I had to re-write it like six times and I'm still not completely happy with it. Of course Kairi is one of my favorite OC's so killing her is very hard for me to do. Not to mention the effect it will have on Kyo, Akira, Ichigo, and all the rest. She will be greatly missed by everyone in this story, and hopefully, by you all too.

* * *

Review Answers:

grim reaper sakura: Itachi is cool in this story. And sweat. Mostly because he had to grow up in prison and is still just as innocent as he was at twelve…er…minus knowing how to make babies.

Bloody Blossom: Thanks. I tried hard on these last few chapters. It's really nice to know that people like them.

Faereh: I'll do my best but my life is fairly full right now. The best you all can hope for is like, once a month, and even that is way, way if-y.

Suki dah Turdle: No. But Kairi did T-T

fRenZ4EveR: All my chapters are going to be pretty short for a while. It comes with writers block. And it totally sucks.

Hiei-Touya-icedemon: O.o Meep! Don't hurt meeee! I-uh-uh-uh….Hm…Ah! I can't up date if I'm dead! Yeah that's it!

He he (cough) anyway, thanks for reviewing and don't worry bout the last chapter. Things happen.

678yui-julie-and-kiki-kitte...: I'll do my best but that's all I can promise.

ShinkuNoTenshi: Yeah, he'll be beating himself up about that for a very long while…and probably start treating her like glass…

Sasukefaves: I'll try but I really don't know how well I can do.

Tears like Crystals: I'm glad, I worked hard writing the last chapter and this one. The updates may be slow but that doesn't mean I don't try right? Thanks for the review!

Danny-171984: Mimitsu! Can't tell secrets now can we? That should be mentioned in the next chapter or two, I can't promise for sure cause my plot map has been totally shot to hell. Oh well, what can you do? I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing! I love hearing from you!

Denisen: Yay! New stories! Or, you know, old stories since I read them a looong time before I posted this…yeah…Moving on! I'm glad you're still here and hope that you still find reasons to stay!

Dragon Man 180: Kairi jumping up and stabbing him in the neck works to right? I'll tell you though that was gross for me to write cause I totally had to picture just how it would happen so that I could explain it without being to gruesome. Didn't work so well for me but hopefully you all didn't have to see that whole disturbing picture.

Anyway, what did you think? Good? Bad? Maybe even a little sad?

lilaznangel5543: Yeah, they're way cute to write and I'm hoping to get in a little more about them later, especially after their baby is still born…er…born.

Fuzzzor: I'm glad you liked the chapter I thought it was pretty good myself but, well, I am a bit bias…

Shinobi Darkbeak: I'll try, but don't expect to much to soon kay?

CrazyGirlofManyNames: Oh yeah. It'll take forever and a day for him to be able to forgive himself.

* * *

Kaliea: Well thanks again to all who reviewed and I hope that you all like the chapter at least a bit. Let me know either way! That is a hint! Ja for now! 


	57. Living On

Chapter 30: Living On

"How is he?"

Baki scoffed. "How do you think he is chibi? He just lost his wife."

Shibuki bit his lip as he stared at the wooden door of Kyo's home. "Yeah but…shouldn't he have…moved on by now? We're in a war. Er…right?"

Baki's glare was filled with fire as he swung around to face the Tokigakure leader. His hand shot out and grasped the frightened boy by the front of his shirt and drug him up so that they were face to face.

"If you are ever that callus again I will string you up by the strap of your holy water's gourd. Do you really think it would be that easy? We've been here for five years but you still don't know anything." Baki threw the shaking boy to the ground and turned. "You make me embarrassed to have been your instructor."

Shibuki's body shook as he stared after his teacher in shock. How could that man think that he didn't know the pain of loss. Kyo wasn't the only one that lost someone dear! It wasn't to long before that Shibuki lost his own father. There wasn't anyone who could tell him that that pain was less then what Kyo was feeling right then. Shibuki glared at Baki's retreating back before he quickly forced his eyes away.

Sighing he slid down the grass until he rested at the bank of the large lake. His mind was filled with the pain of remembrance. His father had been a strong and dedicated man. There was no one who cared more for the well being of others then his father had. And there was no one more greatly missed. Not even Kairi. She had been a great person. A wonderful wife and a mother to everyone. Even him.

A twinge of guilt struck Shibuki's heart as he realized how cold he was being. He was blocking that woman out of his heart. But why? What reason did he have to do that? A quiet sob reached his ears and Shibuki's eyes shifted to his left where Ichigo sat with Gaara, cradling a sobbing Akira in her arms. Hanabi sat curled up between the two older children, silent tears sliding down her own face as she absently patted her friend on the arm.

More sounds reached Shibuki's ears and slowly his eyes moved around the village taking in all of the sad sights. A stone eyed Neji using all of his chakra to attack a broken stump, a sobbing Lee, a snackless Chouji, Ino crying into Shikamaru's shoulder as he leaned back on the porch glaring at the sky. Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, even Akamaru was mourning the loss of Haruno Kairi; his mournful howls filling the thick air with an even deeper sense of melancholy.

The pain in Shibuki's heart grew sharper as hot tears began to well up in his own eyes. He knew now. He knew why he was pushing Kairi from his heart. She had become his mother. Just as Kyo had become his father. Their pain, their losses, their struggles; they belonged to everyone here. Everyone in the village felt it.

Shibuki's fingers dug deep into the earth as his tears began to fall faster; hotter.

"Why…" His voice was broken. "Why…What did she do? What…what did…Kyo do? What? ...What? …Why…?"

Images of the past five years flew rapidly through his mind's eye.

Kairi…

"WHY!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat cross-legged against the wall as he glared at the unconscious boy lying on Tazuna-san's spare futon. It had been a week and he still had yet to wake. Instead he just lay there in unconsciousness. Sasuke's glare deepened. Freeloader.

Sakura's hands were soft and smooth as she easily rebound the wounds he had received in his fight against Naruto. Her hands brushed gently against the boy's naked torso as she finished tying the last bandage. From the corner of her eye she noticed Sasuke's eye twitch just barely as he continued to stay plastered to the wall. Sakura giggled as she wiped her forehead and turned to face him.

"He's not going to attack me. He's still knocked out."

"I don't trust him."

"He was just doing his job Sasuke-kun. It's not his fault that we were pitted on opposite sides."

"He should have known he was being used."

Sakura rolled her eyes and repacked her medical bag. "We are all being used Sasuke. We are shinobi. Tools. Our only reason for being is to serve as weapons for others." Sadness filled her emerald eyes as she gently reached out to brush the boy's stray bangs from his face.

"I don't care."

Sakura blinked in surprise as Sasuke suddenly grabbed her wrist before she could touch the boy's face. Curious she looked up and she jumped slightly as Sasuke brushed off a tear she hadn't even noticed fall.

"We may be tools, but shinobi are still people. We have every right to live life by our own means. We do not have to live our lives as weapons. He had a right to turn down the offer."

Sakura smiled slightly. "What's with the funny words Sasuke-kun? You almost sound like Naruto."

A look of horror flashed across Sasuke's face. "D-don't you compare me to that idiot! I am nothing like that dobe!"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun! Of course!" Sakura giggled and pulled her hand away from Sasuke's. "I'm going to go look in on-Hey!"

Sakura didn't get to finish as Sasuke suddenly pulled her back down next to him. "You've still got a patient here." He pointed at his stomach. "Besides. The dobe can take care of her. It'll be alright."

Sakura bit her lip but finally she nodded. "I guess I can look in on her later…"

Sasuke nodded. "Aa."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Glass. That's what she was. Perfect glass with no flaws at all. Her pale skin and deep blue-black hair added an unearthly appearance as she lay sleeping on her futon. Her soft white yukata made her appear like an angel. He clenched his fist tight. It was his fault. He was the one that stayed behind. He should have insisted that she stayed with Sasuke. He should have known what would happen; that they would be attacked. And his stupid mouth! If he would just think before opening it. She could have died because of his mouth. His disgusting voice.

"Hinata…" His fingers brushed the pale skin of her forehead. "I'm sorry…" Suddenly his hand snapped back and he glared at his fingers in disgust. He had no right to touch her. It was his fault that she was like this. His voice, his words, his fault. He had no right to even be in this room.

Making up his mind he shifted in order to stand but he froze as a soft pressure reached out and grasped the sleeve of his jacket.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto-kun." Hinata's pale eyes opened slowly and Naruto's heart sped up. "You are not the one to blame."

Forgetting his desire to leave Naruto quickly grasped Hinata's hand with his own. "No! It is my fault! I was the one that distracted you!" Pain filled his eyes as he remembered back and unconsciously his hands tightened around hers. "It is my fault that you almost died. If Sakura hadn't gotten rid of the poison…if those senbon had gone just a centimeter deeper…"

"Naruto."

Naruto started at Hinata's abnormally firm tone and his eyes grew wide as she struggled to sit up.

"D-don't move Hinata! You're wounds—." His voice instantly died as to small arms wrapped around his waist. His body trembled slightly but he gently rested his own arms on Hinata's back as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto-kun. And no matter what you say, I will never believe that it was. You are my protector. You would never do anything to hurt me."

"H-Hinata…" Tears fell from his eyes and onto her hair before he suddenly tightened his grasp on the smaller girl and rested his forehead on her hair. "Thank-you, Hinata."

Hinata just smiled and leaned deeper into her friend's embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten sniffed as she threw another rock into the lake, distorting the image of the setting sun.

"It's too pretty today."

"Aa."

Tenten jumped slightly before she turned to face the source of the voice, several kunai held at ready in her hands.

"Neji." She said as she lowered her weapons. "What are you doing here?"

"Hn."

"That isn't a real answer you know."

"…Aa."

The two sat in silence for a minute before Tenten tossed another rock into the still rippling water.

"Do you think that Kyo-sensei…will be alright?"

Neji was silent for a moment before he nodded, his eyes focused on the sleeping forms of Hanabi and Akira only a few feet away. "Aa. Once he remembers that what is left is still important."

Tenten nodded and rested her chin on her knees. "How long do you think it will take?"

The door to Kyo's house slowly opened and the two of them jerked around in surprise as the form of their beloved sensei appeared; perfectly prepared for the future.

"Don't worry Tenten," Kyo said. "I'm sure it won't be too long."

The two of them stared in shock as Kyo smiled. "Training has been put off long enough. It is time that we return to life."

Neji nodded. "Hai, sensei. We will gather the others."

Tenten turned to follow Neji but at the last second she paused and looked back. "I'm glad that you are back sensei. We missed you."

Kyo smiled softly at Tenten's retreating back as he ran his hand through his sapphire blue hair. "It's good to be back…I missed you all too."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Seven weeks is a long time Kakashi. What if something happened to them? What if the mission was a trap and they were overwhelmed, they are only kids. Or maybe we didn't give them enough money and they ran out of food. What if they're starving! Or what if they—!"

"Rin! Please!" Kakashi said as he held his palm against her lips. "They're fine! In fact they're probably on their way back."

The sound of the front door sliding open reached their ears and Kakashi sent Rin an 'I-told-you-so' glance before he moved over towards the entryway.

"Well, It sure took you all long enough. Did you have any problems—?" Kakashi stopped short and he quickly pushed Rin back into the main part of the house as an unfamiliar man grinned madly from the lower level of the entry hall. Slowly the man stepped up onto the tatami mat floor, his muddy sandals forcing dirt into the small crevices.

"I didn't have any problems at all." The man's crazed grin grew wider as his pupils suddenly began to bleed blackness onto the whites of his eyes. "You on the other hand, well, that depends on how good you are."

End Chapter 30

* * *

Kaliea: Wow. Long time no update. Sorry bout that. Writer's Block sucks. Anyway, things are moving along, it's been about a week since Kairi died, the corner kids won their fight, Naruto's transformation has yet to be talked about but if you go back to the Uzumaki scroll I'm sure you'll be able to get the gist of it. Anywho, thanks for sticken with me!

* * *

Review Answers: 

ShinkuNoTenshi: Not really. I just realized that things were too happy and somebody needed to die. Sadly enough Kairi was the only one I could spare.

Twerplified: Not much in this chapter but there is quite a bit to come.

Cunning Angel: Kyo and Kairi are married. Their son is Akira and they joint taught the kids from Konoha.

Tears like Crystals: I hate Makoto too, which is odd because I usually like all of my characters. Anyway, Kairi's death was very hard to write because she is in my top two favorites. Not that I would have enjoyed killing any of my characters. I'll hate it as much in the future as I do now.

grim reaper sakura: I'm glad that you like my story. And yes, Hikari is getting moody. She is starting her sixth month.

Hiei-Touya-icedemon: I promise that there will be more ItaHika to come in fact the next saga thingy is mostly about them so they'll get a lot of fic time in the future.

Dragon Man 180: I love torture rooms for bad guys. I'm also glad that you liked Kairi so much. She was a great character to write.

CrazyGirlofManyNames: She wasn't dead but it wasn't a fake death. He really was trying to kill her, Hinata just got lucky.

Suki dah Turdle: EEP! I'm sorry!

Danny-171984: "And every one lived happily ever after…" Heh, well, it's just not real life. Even if this is a fic that doesn't mean that it is immune to the laws of life and death. Not every one can have a truly happy ending.

Shinobi Darkbeak: I'll try my best!

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! I hope you like the chapter and until next time, ja ne! 


	58. Life Debt

Chapter 31: Life Debt

Kyo smiled sadly at his young students as he watched them finish up their practice session. He really didn't want to tell them that they had to leave, but he knew that there wasn't much choice. If they stayed they would die. For a moment the world faded out as he remembered the final conversation he had had with his wife only a few hours before.

He had been meditating deeply as he had been doing for the week following her death, but this time something had been different. There was a presence. It was located inside of him. In his heart. Curious and very cautious Kyo allowed his mind to sink deeper into the symmetry plain until he came across what he had been seeking. The base of the heartstrings was a very interesting place. It looked was a million fine threads all wrapped into a large ball with the nearly invisible lines racing out to their owners hearts.

Expertly weaving around the sensitive strings Kyo made his way through the mass of threads to the hollow core of the strings connection. In the middle of the core a thin platform floated high above where his own heartstring core was located. He started as he noticed a pair of sandaled feet dangling from the edge.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest. How had someone managed to make it past his shields? They were nearly impenetrable.

Kyo's face hardened in determination and he leapt high. He landed softly behind the figure that had invaded his heart; ready to attack.

"I was wondering if you would come."

Kyo froze. Every bit of himself seemed to shut down as only one thought rang from his and past his lips.

"Kairi?"

Kairi turned and smiled up at her stunned husband. "Hello."

Kyo instantly dropped his stance and raced forward to embrace his wife. His hands held her close as tears tracked silently down his cheeks.

"This is a dream. I know it is, but…I…"

Kairi placed a gentle hand to his lips. "It is not a dream. I really am here." Her fingers traced his face and her eyes narrowed in pain. "But I can't stay. I'm already pressing my luck as it is. Thankfully the goddess of death and chaos is the twin of the goddess of life and love. She was quite happy to allow me one last chance to see you."

"Why did you wait so long to come to me?"

"Oh Kyo." Tears slid from Kairi's eyes as she pulled him into a tight hug. "I've been here the whole time. You just never came."

"I'm sorry. I was—."

"There isn't time. I came to warn you. Ryoki has informed me that there is a traitor in our midst. He has already betrayed us to Orochimaru and at this moment I believe he has been given the whereabouts of the kids."

"The kids-?" Kyo's eyes widened. "Sakura and the others."

Kairi nodded. "The only problem is I don't know who it was. I can't tell you who to be wary of. I'm fairly sure that he isn't in the village but…well…things of the living world are a bit muddled when you're dead."

Kyo was silent for a long moment as he pulled Kairi into his lap and gently stroked her hair. Kairi sighed and leaned into his chest. He had always done that when he was troubled. Perhaps now it would be something he shared with their son.

"We'll have to leave. The whole village."

"Where will you go?"

Kyo shrugged and gently kissed her hair. "The world is a large place."

Before Kairi could respond a girl appeared to their right. Kyo started, at first thinking her to be Hikari, but her eyes were different. They were silver.

"I am sorry Kairi. But it is time for you to leave."

The dark haired woman sighed and kissed Kyo's lips softly. "Don't ever forget that I love you Kyo."

"Never Kai-koi."

"Take care of Akira and the kids. I may miss them terribly but that doesn't mean that I want to see them anytime soon."

Kyo forced a smile as she stood. "I promise."

Kairi bit her lip to force back her tears and she turned to face the glowing girl. "I'm ready Kaliea."

"Very well." Kaliea turned to face Kyo and nodded. "Until next we meet."

Kairi blew Kyo a kiss, and then she was gone.

"Sensei!"

Kyo jerked suddenly from his thoughts before his eyes met the source of his abrupt return. "Hanabi-chan. What is it?"

"Gaara-nii-chan said that he has something to tell you. He and Baki-sensei said that they figured something out."

Kyo nodded and ruffled the young girl's hair. "I'll be there shortly Hanabi."

Hanabi scowled and swatted at Kyo's hand before she turned to leave. "Oh yes." She looked over her small shoulder. "They also said to bring Ichi-nee."

"Alright. Look out for Akria for me."

Hanabi nodded and left to play with her red haired companion.

"We sure do have a lot of red heads here." He sighed in amusement before he turned towards the training ground so that he could collect his little sister. Whatever this discovery was it must be fairly important. He truly wondered what it could be.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stirred uneasily in her sleep. For some reason something was greatly troubling her. Unable to stand it she slowly opened her eyes and nearly screamed as she saw pools of jet black staring strait into her own dark green eyes.

"H-hello," she said. "I…I didn't think that you would be awake so soon…"

The long haired boy was silent for a moment as he turned his eyes to his stiff fingers. Slowly he flexed them open and closed. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Just a little over eight days."

"I see."

Sakura tugged gently at her hair in an attempt to clear the awkward moment. She didn't want to say anything but she didn't really want to sit in silence either…

"How is Zabuza-sama? Is he well?"

"U-um yes. He…has been awake for a few days. He was in here earlier with my friend Sasuke but he was growing thin so I had Sasuke take him to the kitchen to eat."

"We tried to kill you."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Yes."

"…You saved us."

She blushed. "Well…yes…"

The boy finally turned his attention from his pale fingers to the awkwardly kneeling Haruno girl. His eyes were hard, searching, for several minutes before he nodded.

"I am Haku."

"Sakura."

"I owe you a dept Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened and she hurriedly waved her hands in denial. "No, no, no, no! I didn't save you for that! I just didn't want you to die!"

"Never the less, I now owe you a life dept. Until the time where I save your life or loose my own I will be in your dept."

"Really! That isn't needed!"

Haku didn't reply. Instead he settled back into his pillow and closed his eyes as sleep over came him once more.

Sakura bit her lip and tugged hard a her captured hair. What was she going to do now? The last thing she needed was some boy following her around. Really. What would Sasuke think?

The sound of the door sliding open caused the pink haired girl to squeak slightly as she jumped.

Sasuke's eyebrow raised in confusion as he gently pushed the bound mist nin into the room.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing!"

Sasuke glared. "Sakura."

Sakura gulped slightly at the growl in his voice. Quickly she looked away her fingers tugging at her short hair once again.

"He, uh. He woke up."

Red flashed in Sasuke's eyes as he quickly grabbed her arm.

"What did he say to you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The once majestic estate of the Haruno clan now lay in smoldering shambles. What was no longer red with heat was now blackened by soot and ash as it lay in shambles; collapsed upon its foundation.

Under normal circumstances it would not have taken so long for the blaze to be extinguished, but under Orochimaru's orders, what had been a corner of hope to the remnants of Konoha had been forced to burn to the ground in a slow but steady heat. Nothing was left. The baron fire burned land was reflected in the hearts of all who had depended upon its stead fastness.

The hope had diminished greatly in Konoha.

Itachi sighed as he rubbed his fingers gently against his temple. It was easy for him to see that the people had all but given up. Every day for the past week he had stared out the shielded window of his cell at the blazing grounds that were once a great estate. Several of Orochimaru's followers had been employed to keep the blaze within that one area but the flames had been constant. Fed, every so often in an area where it seemed to be dying to early for the self proclaimed Hokage's taste.

Itachi slipped from his thoughts as the sounds of stirring reached his ears. He glanced to his left and his eyes softened a bit as his gently sat up and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Watch'ya doin' Itachi? The sun isn't even up yet."

"The fire has stopped burning."

"Oh." Hikari's face was drawn as she remembered the large red flames that had engulfed her home in its devilish clutches. She had never wished to see it but it was nearly impossible to avoid.

"I'm going to shower."

"Okay," Hikari said. "Wake me when you're done so I can go."

Itachi nodded.

Rolling over Hikari closed her eyes in an attempt to return to sleep. She knew that soon after Itachi was finished breakfast would arrive. Her stomach growled softly and she gently patted it.

She sure hoped that whoever made it this morning brought pickles. Yeah. She really wanted some pickles.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You want to what?"

"I want to place a drop of blood in her eyes."

"You can't be serious Gaara. That could scar her eyes even worse."

"Not if it is this blood sensei." Gaara held out a small vial of dark red liquid and Kyo scowled at it in disgust.

"Gaara, what kind of blood won't make a difference!"

"That is a sample of your cousin's blood."

Kyo turned to Baki and raised an eyebrow. "Hikari?"

Ichigo gasped as she made her way to Gaara's side and touched the small bottle.

"Were did you get that? I thought that Gaara's sand absorbed it all."

Baki nodded. "It did. What was in the jar. But this was one of the samples taken for my testing. I forgot that I had put it in my med kit for emergencies."

"Do you think it will really give me my sight back?"

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

The other three turned in surprise to look at Kyo. They had forgotten that he was there.

"Sakura can heal things." Ichigo said. "Her saliva, tears, and blood all carry a great amount of healing chakra. That's what holds Shuukaku at bay in Gaara-kun's body. With out the blood that Sakura-chan gave him he would never be able to sleep."

"What do you mean her blood is filled with healing chakra? And what does this have to do with your eyes?"

"We mean brat, that your cousin is a natural medicine." He took the vial from Gaara's hand and held it up. "So, it may be possible that using this on Ichigo's eyes will return her sight back to normal."

Kyo stared. "That's impossible…"

He searched for any sign of deception in the eyes of the two men before him but he found none. His dark green eyes slowly turned to Ichigo's pale lifeless ones. For a moment he simply starred from Ichigo to the vial and back again, not really hoping to believe.

Could that really give his little sister her eyes back?

As if reading his mind Ichigo spoke.

"There is only one way to find out."

End Chapter 31

* * *

Kaliea: So what do you think? Should I give Ichigo her eyes back? Of course her fate is already decided but I figure I should give you a say anyway. If you give a convincing enough argument I may change my mind. Maybe. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Review Answers:

Princess Ren: You know who he is already. You just have to think about it for a moment.

Twerplified: Thank-you! I try!

Tears like Crystals: I'm glad that you liked it. It was hard to write but it was fun too, and that's really what fanfiction is all about. I hope you enjoyed this one just as much.

grim reaper sakura: Like I told Princess Ren, you already know who he is. Just think about it. Who is creepy, weird, and has eyes that change black on demand? Hee, hee. It's kind of like a riddle huh?

ShinkuNoTenshi: No indeed, as this chapter well proves.

Suki dah Turdle: And more to come in due time. Probably not for a bit but maybe if you're lucky there'll be a hint of it in the next chapter. No promises though.

Dragon Man 180: If they make it in time to do the saving. Oh, thank-you so much for the suggestion. I didn't make it quite like that but I used a bit of it at least.

Danny-171984: Well, it hasn't been quite a month yet so this update is a bit faster then the last. That counts for something right? (innocent smile) Anywho, like I told the others who asked, the creepy guy has already shown himself before. You just gotta think about it for a moment or two. Thanks for the review!

Shinobi Darkbeak: I'll try my best!

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas. And don't forget to review my new ItaHika fluff story 'All Year Long'. Till next time, ja ne! 


	59. Traitor's Mark

Chapter 32: Traitor's Mark

He had to move. He had to get home. It had already been a day since the attack and there was no doubt that traitor lunatic was headed for the ikken'ya. He still couldn't believe he had been so careless about telling them the location. Of course Kakashi did always tell him that he was far to trusting with strangers. It was just his luck that the teme had to be proven right now of all times.

"Rin," Obito said as he struggled to rise. "Shinta…Shigure…"

"Are they your family?" Kaemon said as he gently stroked Mitsu's lifeless hand.

"My wife…and twin boys."

The blood pooling around Obito's head alerted Kaemon to the fact that the other man didn't have much longer to live. Then again, with his broken ribs he couldn't move either, which would ultimately mean death anyway. And with Mitsu gone…well, he didn't really care either way.

"She was…really. Important to you."

Kaemon gave out a single, painful laugh as his fingers moved from Mitsu's hand to her pale and lifeless cheek. "She was my everything. After this mission…I was going to ask her to marry me. I guess it's true what they say. Don't procrastinate. You never know when the good will end."

Obito's eyebrows furrowed. "I've never heard that….Who said it?"

"Kisho, surprisingly enough."

At the name of the man who had done this Obito's struggles to rise increased. "I have…to stop him…My…family…."

Kaemon closed his eyes for a second before they opened once again and scanned the destroyed camp, taking in the mutilated bodies of his long time companions.

"You won't make it."

Obito scowled. "I have…to…try…"

"It won't make a difference. No matter how hard you try."

Obito's vision swam heavily as blackness crawled at the corner of his vision.

"You won't live long enough to make it another two inches."

He could feel his heart slow as his pulse pushed more and more sticky fluid from the wound in his head.

"But don't worry. I'll go for you. Kisho won't get away with this." Kaemon placed a gentle kiss on Mitsu's long dead lips. "I'll take care of your family in your place. Even if it costs me my life."

On the very brink of death and already blinded to the world Obito smiled as best he could as his pale lips uttered his dying gratitude.

"Arigato." He said before the icy grip of death finally solidified its hold and dragged him from the living world.

"Rest well my friend," Kaemon said as he climbed to his feet. "Rest well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midori sniffed as she wiped her tears from her bright red eyes. Her silvery white hair stood on end from her interrupted sleep but she knew that she had to be strong. Ever since the day her mommy and daddy and auntie fell asleep she had to take care of the others. She was the oldest after all.

But oh how she wished that her mommy would wake up. She didn't think she was taking care of Kaede-chan right. It didn't matter what Midori did, Kaede-chan just wouldn't stop crying.

Shigure-kun and Shinta-kun tried to help too, but they were two whole years younger then her. They were boys, but they didn't have to act like boys yet. They were still just babies too. At least that's what auntie said.

Something outside rustled in the darkness and Midori cringed, hoping that it wasn't the same scary spider that had made her parents and auntie fall asleep. He didn't actually see her or the others, but she was so scared that he knew they were there. That he was playing a very scary game of hide and seek.

Kaede-chan's stomach growled loudly once again and she screamed out in pain. Midori climbed into the crib next to her and lifted her up into her lap.

"Kade-tan has to be tuiet." Midori said as she tried to give the baby milk from a glass. "The mean spidur is back."

But Kaede-chan didn't stop crying as the warm, and slightly sour milk dripped onto her already soiled clothing. More tears filled Midori's eyes as Shinta-kun and Shigure-kun climbed up next to her and her baby sister.

"Was dat Idowi-tan?" Shigure said.

"Da spidur."

Shinta whimpered and pressed closer to Shigure and Midori.

"I wan ka-tan to wate up."

"Yah." Midori said. "Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura jerked to a stop about half a mile from the ikken'ya. Her body trembling lightly as her eyes went wide in shock.

"Sakura?" Hinata said. "What's wrong?"

"The Ikken'ya," Sakura said. "There's something wrong with our sensei…I can't feel any of them…"

Hinata gasped and her head jerked around. "You don't think…?"

Without answering Sakura just exchanged a glance with the dark haired Hyuuga before the two of them broke out into a heavy sprint.

"Hinata?! Sakura?!" Naruto shouted. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said as he left his charges to stand at Naruto's side.

"The girls just suddenly took off towards the Ikken'ya…" A pasty pale color crept over Naruto's face. "You don't think that something happened?"

Sasuke cursed and, ignoring Haku and Zabuza who were trailing behind, he and Naruto sprinted after the girls. Hoping that they would be able to make it in time to stop them from seeing something they shouldn't.

Unfortunately they were too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi sensei. Do you think we have enough food?"

Kyo chuckled and messed Chouji's spiky brown hair. "Yes Chouji. I'm sure we have enough food."

"Just making sure you know," Chouji said with a sheepish grin. "I don't want anyone to go hungry."

"Kyo-sensei," Shibuki said. "Are you sure we all have to evacuate?"

Kyo nodded sadly. "If the traitor is who I believe it is, even your hidden entrance won't do us any good. He already knows how to get here."

"You know who it is brat?" Baki said as he flicked a cigarette to the side.

"No." Kyo's nose wrinkled. "Baki, I've asked you a million times not to smoke around the kids."

"Why do you think I put it out when he showed up?" Baki said as he jerked his thumb in Shibuki's direction.

Kyo just sighed.

"Daddy," Akira said as he tugged on Kyo's pants. "I brought mom. I'm ready to go now."

Kyo crouched down next to his son and gently ran his hand through the boy's downy red hair. Reaching over he took the small locket Akira held out and flipped it open to reveal a small picture of his late wife along with a picture of her holding their son as a baby. Kyo closed his eyes and bit his lip as his hand closed gently around the locket.

Finally his eyes opened and he smiled. "Good boy," he said. "Make sure you take good care of her."

Akira nodded firmly. "I promise daddy. I'll take good care of mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sweat poured down Yume's face as he struggled to complete his final ten pushups. Sure he had kept in shape during his years of captivity but he was no where near the level he had to be to make his escape. Well, not quite near the level anyway.

After making it about a quarter of the way up the wall he realized that his current upper body strength wasn't enough to do what he needed to have done. And so he devised himself a rigorous training schedule. Four thousand pushups every day until it became easier then walking. As far as he could tell though, he was still several weeks, if not months away from that goal.

'Still,' He thought as he finished his final pushup of the day. 'I'm that much closer to escape. After all. I've waited six years already, what's another few months compared to that?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horror. Pure, unadulterated horror is all that Hinata and Sakura felt as they threw open the door to the ikken'ya only to find the mangled and rotting bodies of three of their teachers. Bile rose hot in Hinata's throat and, unable to hold it back, she doubled over and spilled the contents of her stomach onto the already stinking floor. Tears blurred Sakura's vision and she slumped to the floor. She felt nothing. Not even despair. She was just empty.

A sudden piercing cry caused both Hinata and Sakura to jerk their faces to the ceiling. Hope mixed with terror filled their faces as they scrambled to their feet and dodged the bloodied floor in a frantic race to the stairs. Upon reaching the top landing they quickly threw open the door to the nursery. The frightened cries of three toddlers along with the hungry wail of a baby caused the two girls to slump against each other in absolute relief.

"M-Midori-chan?" Sakura said as she slowly entered the room. "Are you alright?"

Midori's trembling slowly stopped and she sat up slowly, her sister's dirty blanket still clutched tightly to the crown of her head.

"S-Sakuwa-tan?"

"Midori!" Sakura's hesitation dropped to the ground like a wet blanket and she raced across the room to lift the trembling four year old from the crib she was sharing with the other three children.

Midori clung to Sakura tightly as she wailed loudly about a "Scawy Spidur" and how "Kade-tan won eat!" and that "Ka-tan falled asweep!" and "Tou-tan won wate up!"

As Sakura tried to calm Midori, Hinata was bombarded by the twins. After about two minutes the sound of a baby crying once again filled the room and Sakura started. Shifting Midori on her hip she rushed to the crib once more.

"Midori-chan!" Sakura said as she set Midori on her feet and lifted the baby. "Is this your sister?"

Midori nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Y-yah. Dat's Kade. S-She won eat. A-an she won stop cwying."

"Kade?" Sakura said as she gently rocked the baby in an attempt to comfort her.

"No KA-de."

"Uhh…Ka..ede?"

Midori nodded.

"Okay. Let's get you and Kaede-chan and the twins cleaned up okay?"

Hinata nodded and relief filled her as she realized that Sakura was trying to get their minds focused on something other then the bodies of their dead teachers. They weren't over it by a long shot, but at least if they had the children to worry about they didn't have to dwell on the sight below.

Sakura shifted Kaede into one arm and lifted Midori into the other. "The stairs are broken so we're going to have to go out the window okay?"

Midori tilted her head in slight confusion but she nodded anyway.

Hinata nodded to Sakura as well, silently complimenting her on her insight. If the children hadn't already seen what was downstairs then they definitely wanted to make sure that they never did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The funeral was small. No large service or extravagant memorial tablet. Just a few heartfelt words and a quick cremation. Not wanting the kids to watch their parents burn, Sakura and Hinata made sure that Naruto and Sasuke didn't start the fire until well after they had put them to bed. It was a sad affair, but it wasn't something for them to dwell on. After all, the death of their mentors meant that there was someone very powerful nearby who knew of the ikken'ya. It was no longer safe to stay where they were. They had to move on.

Of course moving on would be a bit of a problem as well. While four almost teenagers might be able to get away with traveling on their own, four almost teenagers with three toddlers and a baby would most definitely not. Especially with two very deadly missing nins trailing them.

Sasuke sighed and sat down hard on the log facing their small fire. Something had to be done, but what would that be? The only thing he could think of would be to alter their appearance with henge, but there was no way they would be able to do that for days on end. And even if they did, a more experienced ninja would be able to see right through it.

Suddenly it hit him. In the bags of scrolls that they had brought, there were four of them that were sealed up tightly with a single crest from each clan. When they got them Hikari had warned them that they were highly forbidden techniques that only certain members of their four corner clans had the ability to learn.

"What'cha thinking about Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said as he dropped next to his best friend.

"Those scrolls that were sealed. It is probably impossible. But…what if we were able to use one?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "No way. Are you serious?"

Sasuke sighed and put his palm to his forehead. "No. Forget it. For us to be able to be 'those certain members'…" He shook his head. "It would be far too convenient."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Naruto said. "Don't be that way after saying something like that teme! I mean, if you think about it, we have to be 'those certain members' right?"

"What are you talking about? It would be impossible."

"No way teme!" Naruto said. "It was always like that in those stories back home. A group of ninja heroes are forced to join up together after a terrible bad guy takes over their homes and it just so happens that one of them has a secret ninja scroll that can only be used by two or the certain people and the group of ninja heroes are always those people! It's like, a law or something, right?"

Sasuke blinked. "That has to be the most idiotic, ridiculous, useless crap that you have ever said."

"Hey!" Naruto said with a glare. "You wanna fight?!"

Sasuke just ignored him and stood up.

"Where are you going? I'm not done with you!"

"I'm going to get the scroll bag."

Naruto's anger instantly popped like a balloon and he stared. "Huh? Why?"

Sasuke tossed a smirk over his shoulder. "Because even if what you said was idiotic, ridiculous, useless crap, you somehow always manage to be right when it comes to stuff like that."

"So we're gonna try it!"

Sasuke chuckled and grabbed the bag from his tent. "Yeah dobe. We're going to try it."

End Chapter 32

* * *

Kaliea: Hey guys. Sorry about the very late update. I've been in CA with very limited internet access and not much of a writer's spirit. To much work. It made me wayyyy tired. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will do my best to make the next one longer and faster. Ja for now!

* * *

Review Answers:

Lumiere Hikari: Well, here's my update. I hope it didn't take so long that it ran you off. Anyway, I hope that you like it. Please drop me a review after you've read it. Enjoy!

HarukoElric-AKA-inufan005-: Nope. Not in this fic anyway. I love a nice Itachi, I just wish he could be nicer under happier circumstances. Oh well. Maybe in my next fic.

-Stained-Cherry-Blosso...: Thank-you very much. I'm glad you liked it!

Hiei-Touya-icedemon: There's going to be a lot more ItaHika coming later as the due date of Hikari's baby comes closer and closer. In fact, I'm thinking of making a whole arch just for them and Kane (the baby). With a bit of Yume appearing too.

sallyluv16: I hope it does too. But I really can't tell you yes or no yet. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter…I think it's the next one anyway…Cough…

Danny-171984: Like I told Dragon Man 180. He isn't jealous so much as he was worried. He was afraid that Haku had threatened her or hurt her in some way. He was just showing his adorable overprotective side is all. Thanks for the well wishes by-the-way.

Princess Ren: I'll do my best.

blackXpinksakura: Well, I didn't update very quickly but I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter anyway.

Suki dah Turdle: Yeah, I figured it was pretty mean of me to just kill her off like that so I gave Kyo some closure.

Tears like Crystals: Thank-you! I'm glad you liked it. Sakura is pretty fun to write and I like to think that, just because she isn't a total groupie in this fic, she still has her thoughts mostly centered on her Sasuke-kun.

ShinkuNoTenshi: Actually, I did mean to but Hikari instead of Sakura. If you remember Hikari was Kyo's student back in Konoha so he knows her better then he knows Sakura. That isn't to say that he doesn't care for Sakura, it's just more natural for his brain to think 'Hikari' when someone says cousin. Especially since he didn't know about Sakura's healing powers.

Dragon Man 180: Not angry so much as concerned. If you walked into a room where your might as well be girlfriend was sitting with a dangerous stranger looking worried you would probably freak out too.

Shinobi Darkbeak: Thank-you! I'll do my best!

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! It's nice to know that I still have support despite my long pauses. You all are awesome! Until next time, ja ne! 


	60. Inner Trials

Chapter 33: Inner Trials

It had been nearly three weeks since the evacuation of Tokigakure and, for the most part, everyone had settled into their new 'home'. Of course, ever the skeptic, Shikamaru refused to relax into a 'this is for good' mind set. After being tossed viciously from home to home for the past six years, it was no wonder that he didn't want to get attached to another place. He wasn't alone in his feelings either. Neji had up-ed his already psychotic training schedule and absolutely refused any of the others attempts to pull him aside for a day to relax and 'get to know' this new place. When Tenten, the only one brave enough, asked him why, he responded with a glare and a laugh.

"Don't be a child Tenten. We've been through enough by now for you to know better then to be hopeful. If we get to relaxed then we die. You of all people should know that after what happened to your brother."

Tenten's eyes went wide.

"Don't talk about my brother like that Neji."

"Why? He was a fool. Just like Itachi and Hikari were fools. They thought that they were so good being jounin at such a young age but they were just stupid. And your brother was the worst. He didn't even last two minu—."

A loud slap echoed through the common room of the house the large group was renting and a shocked silence fell over everyone inside.

"My brother fought and died to defend the village. He stood up against Orochimaru with strength, pride, and courage. He was younger then us but he was already willing to lay down his life to save as many as he could." Tears stung Tenten's chocolate eyes as she glared at the floor through her bangs. "He was a million times the man you will never be."

Neji rested his fingertips gently against his reddened cheek as he watched his childhood friend spin around and race for the stares. Feeling ashamed for his words the boy sighed and dropped his gaze to the ground. He blinked. Slowly he crouched and rested his fingers against the tatami mats where four darkened spots had been touched by tears.

"Hyuuga Neji!" Temari scowled as she stomped in the younger boy's direction, ignoring Chouji who was clinging to her hand in an attempt to stop her. "I have never met anyone as insensitive, cold-hearted, and completely cruel as you! You make my father look like a saint!"

Neji's fist clenched and he slammed it against the floor. "Don't you compare me to your father! I'm nothing like him!"

Temari huffed and crossed her arms as best she could with Chouji still trying to hold her back. "You could have fooled me. You may not order the murder of your own son but you sure as hell murdered your friendship with a great person."

A cool calm washed over Neji as he stood, his blank glare once again fixed on his face. "What do you know? I'll bet your father ordered your death too, you Suna academy reject. And that you're only here because Kyo-sensei took pity on you."

Neji never expected the fist that came flying at his face.

"Chouji!" Ino gasped. "What are you doing?"

Chouji ignored her as he glared at the boy on the floor. "You know, I was holding Temari back so that she wouldn't let her anger get the better of her and say something to you that she didn't mean. That doesn't mean that I was any less upset by what you said to Tenten, it just means that I still had respect for you. But if that's how you treat your friends who are trying to help you then I don't think that I want to respect you anymore. Heck. I don't even know if I want to know you anymore."

Every word struck Neji deep and he watched in silence as a stunned Temari hurried after Chouji as he left the room through the front door.

"They're right you know." Shikamaru said. "It's troublesome, but this is what we have to deal with. I don't like it anymore then you do but I think I'd rather keep running with my friends then die without them. At least until we're all ready to die together."

The two boys locked gazes while Ino looked on nervously from the side. Were they going to fight too?

Finally Neji broke the stare and let out a small sigh. "I get it."

Shikamaru smirked and held out his hand. "Troublesome."

"Yeah," Neji said as he allowed himself to be pulled up. "And about to get worse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo swallowed hard as she felt the leather straps on her arms and legs being tightened. She really didn't like the idea of being restrained but Kyo said that there might be pain involved and none of them wanted to run the risk of her clawing out her eyes should it be unbearable.

Gaara laced his fingers together with Ichigo's and his eyes brightened a bit as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Are you ready?" His voice was uncharacteristically nervous and Ichigo couldn't stop a small laugh as it wavered and almost cracked.

"I'm ready," She said. "Just so long as you don't leave. I don't think I'm brave enough to do this my self."

"Don't be stupid." Gaara said. "You're a lot braver then me."

Kyo smiled sadly as he watched the two from the corner of the room. They reminded him so much of when he and Kairi were young. Although they tended to argue just a bit more. Not as much as Itachi and Hikari (no one but them could argue that much and still be in love) but still more then these two. He wouldn't be surprised if their childhood crushes developed into something much greater later in life. Especially if they were able to get through this.

At that thought Kyo switched his gaze to the table where Baki was carefully putting the blood into the tube of a syringe.

"You aren't putting a needle on that are you? I just thought we were putting the blood in her eyes."

Baki sighed as he screwed on a needle. "And just how do you think we're putting it into her eyes brat? It has to go in. Not on."

Ichigo closed her eyes tightly and drew in a shaky breath. Gaara's grip on her hand tightened and he leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry Ichi-chan. I'm not going anywhere."

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Arigato."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she fed Kaede. "I've been practicing for a while now but I really don't think that I'm ready."

"Sakura you have to do it. You're the only one that can. Under normal circumstances you would have forever to learn it but we don't have time. We have to do this now."

"Sasuke's right Sakura-chan," Hinata said. "You have to at least try."

"But to try it on Sasuke…It just doesn't seem like a good idea. Couldn't we try it on something else first?"

"The scroll says it has to be a person Sakura-chan, other wise I would have let you try it on Kyuubi-chan."

The small fox kit growled from Naruto's pocket but the boy just laughed and whispered a 'mostly kidding' to the angry fox demon.

Sakura glanced at Haku but he just shrugged. According to the scrolls it didn't have a negative effect on the user so he wouldn't stop her. It was completely her choice.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke.

"But Sasuke, if something goes wro—."

Everyone's eyes went wide and Naruto swiftly blocked Midori's view with his palm out of reflex.

Sakura gaped as Sasuke slowly pulled away and she rested her fingers unbelievingly against her lips.

"There," Sasuke said. "Now I have no regrets. Let's get this over with."

Still in a daze Sakura passed Kaede to Haku who gently resumed feeding the child her bottle as his pink haired charge stood and followed Sasuke over to the small clearing he had already picked out.

"This is going to take a while," Sakura said as she drew out a knife and slid it along the inside of her arm.

"Just don't over do it. The last thing I need is for you to pass out."

"Right," Sakura said before she slid her fingers along her bloodied arm and began to draw symbols on the dirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was scared. Of course that was understandable. Baki said that, because her brain was active at the time of her blinding, it would probably be best if it was active as they tried to heal them. This meaning he had to be awake. While they stuck needles in her eyes.

Gaara's face looked carved from stone as he tried to restrain himself from tossing Kyo away from the small red haired girl as the man grasped her left eyelids to hold them open for the needle. As it was he was able to restrain himself, but he couldn't stop an angry growl from escaping his lips as Shibuki did the same to her right eye.

"I'm not going to promise that this won't hurt," Baki said, his voice soft with concern. "But I will promise to try to get it done as fast as I can while keeping it safe."

Ichigo nodded as best she could with her head strapped down to the table.

"Alright," Baki said as he lifted the needle. "No matter what happens, don't let her eyes close until I'm done. Even if she screams."

Kyo nodded once while Shibuki broke out into as cold sweat, even as he nodded shakily.

Nothing else was said as the needle was gently inserted into Ichigo's right eyes. A half a second after the needle was removed the pain set in and the girl began to scream. The men all flinched but held strong, trying to stop her flailing long enough to administer the blood into her left eye as well.

Gaara's eyes were shut tight as he silently begged for this to be over quickly. He held tight to the smaller girl's hand as she screamed and tried to escape from her bonds. Her wrists began to grow raw and red as she fought against the restraints in an attempt to claw at her eyes.

Between the two of them Kyo and Shibuki had somehow managed to hold Ichigo's head still enough for Baki to administer the second dose but now they could only sit and watch as the small eleven year old writhed on the wooden table. Kyo closed his eyes and clenched his teeth hard as he prayed with all of his might that the pain his sister was feeling would quickly pass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura blinked her eyes in irritation as the dull pain continued to bother them. She was about halfway through with this very complicated jutsu when it had started. It wasn't even a gradual thing it was just…there. And it hurt really badly. Still, she had quickly pushed it aside, not wanting anything to interrupt her concentration. She really didn't want to end up killing the boy she was in love with. To put it lightly, that would really suck.

"Alright Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, a heavy waver in her voice. "Are you…ready…?"

Sasuke's face was determined as he nodded an affirmative. "Yeah."

Sakura closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she quickly finished up the seals and slammed them onto the edge of the blood circle she had made around Sasuke. The blood lit up a bright pink at the touch from her chakra and it raced around the circle before it zigged its way along the symbols that had been drawn towards the center of the circle where Sasuke stood.

Completely engulfed in the bright lights, Sasuke couldn't stop a grunt of discomfort as he felt his body shift and mold itself into its new shape. The other three members of the Konoha Senshi waited with baited breath for the light to die down. Once it did Sakura couldn't stop the heat from rising to her face as both Naruto and Hinata looked on in pure shock.

"Well," Sasuke said with a smirk. "It seems as though it worked."

"S-Sasuke….kun…." Sakura said as she stared at the man before her. "I-Is that…really you?"

In response Sasuke stepped out of the blood circle and knelt down to the pink haired girl's level.

"What do you think?" He said before he kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"So," Sasuke said as he pulled away. "Who's next?"

Sakura simply passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kyo opened the door to the basement what he found was not what he expected. Twelve scared and teary faces stared up at their teacher as they slowly lowered their hands from their ears.

"S-Sensei…" Ino said. "I-is Ichigo-chan going to be alright?"

Kyo heaved a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned against the door frame. "I don't know." He said. "We've put bandages over her eyes now that she is unconscious but…"

"But?" Tenten prompted.

Kyo sighed again. "There is no guarantee that the operation will work. We all just have to hope for the best."

"How long will she keep the bandages on Kyo-sensei?" Chouji said, his mouth set in a grim line.

"At least four days but we are going to make it a solid week just incase."

"So," Shikamaru said. "We won't know until the end of the week." He sighed. "How troublesome."

For once nobody bothered to disagree.

End Chapter 33

* * *

Kaliea: Sorry bout the sudden break off. I didn't know where else to go. Anyway, in the next chapter you get to see what the jutsu Sakura is performing does and maybe, if your lucky, whether or not Ichigo can see again. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Review Answers:

Hiei-Touya-icedemon: I'm so glad that you like my characterizing. I am most especially glad that you like how I write Itachi and Hikari, aside from Shikamaru they are the hardest for me to write. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

ShinkuNoTenshi: I'm sorry. I didn't want kill them. I actually planned to let them all live until the end but then I came up with the whole scroll idea and…well. To make that work the teachers had to go.

Princess Ren: Hee,hee. I wanna know too. I have know Idea what is going to happen until I actually write it. I was most especially not going to stick a needle in Ichigo's eyes but then I thought, wait. If they're going to repair her eyes they would have to get the blood in her eyes. Dropping it on the surface wouldn't do much good. So I changed it at the very last second. A lot of the chapters are done that way.

Suki dah Turdle: I know, I'm sorry but it has really been a bit of a dark fic from the beginning. By far the darkest thing I have ever written. I'll be keeping it pg-13 though so I promise It won't be getting much worse.

grim reaper sakura: Well, Naruto is the kind of person to always be right about stuff like that. Sasuke would have to be a complete fool not to at least give what he says a chance, and we all know Sasuke is no fool. A jerk maybe, but not a fool.

HarukoElric-AKA-inufan005: A lot will happen with those three that will most likely be unexpected. That's really all that I can say for now though.

blackXpinksakura: It's been hard to update lately, I just really haven't been in the mood to write. To much going on.

Shinobi Darkbeak: I'll do my best. Thanks for the review!

Tears like Crystals: I'm glad you enjoyed it! To be honest I didn't think that a lot of my readers would stick with me for this long but I'm really glad you all did. There are a lot of names of reviewers that I remember from the very beginning that still review faithfully. I' really glad about that.

Danny-171984: A lot of things that are unexpected will be happening with in these last chapters. I'm not sure just how many more there will be but I know it will be a few. I hope that I can continue to surprise you all as well. That's really the whole point you know.

Dragon Man 180: Let's see, which adults. Yume (the fourth Hokage) Kyo. Baki (from the sand), Shibuki (from the falls), Kaemon (from the tree), a few random villagers from the falls that aren't really important, Zabuza, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. I think that's just about it, unless you count Itachi and Hikari as adults. Probably huh? Seeing as they're about to have a kid.

IX-ForgottenAngel-XI: I'm sorry about that. When I do the review section it's usually when I don't have the internet so the last people that where there when I last had a chance to look are the people that get put up. However, my non-internet days should be done for a while so it hopefully won't happen again. Thanks for reviewing again anyway!

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks so much to all that reviewed! I really appreciate it! Please review again. I enjoy getting feed back. Till next time, ja ne! 


	61. Sealed Scroll 1

Sealed Scroll 1: Haruno

**Warning:** _The contents of this scroll are purely hypothetical seeing as the creator died before its official test. It is several generations old and is said to only be attemptable by a Haruno of a specific element. Any other element that attempts this jutsu will cause a slow and painful death for the recipient of said technique. A__n original Jutsu with no name, the sealed jutsu was created by the original head of the Haruno family. It is currently unknown how the technique was created but it is clear by it's instructions that it was not created to be used in a rushed and/or battle situation._

Sealed Scroll

Haruno

By creating a _bloodcircle_ (see reference 248-D) with the following runic characters (248-E) a specific element will have the power to transcend time and speed up the aging process until the recipient of the jutsu has reached his or her prime. Supposedly it will stop somewhere between the ages of 20 and 35. This jutsu has never been tested and is believed to cause dire effects if cast by a Haruno of the wrong element.

248-D- A circle created from runic characters that are connected to form a complete cycle around an object or person. It is used to enhance chakra in a technique that would normally require a great deal. By infusing their chakra with the blood circle aNinja's chakra out-put can be reduced by almost seventy percent.

248-E- jjfo tsoih togaid t hesih glae idh tli doltiihs ltia uhyudn toiheig oloidh t loi the t heiio jdh ol ihhg oii thlai dkt hosyuye la ikto hyguoe odihflaewq aodiwh osuaq ptaw kdte at ao t aol igo twoi toisdhn t wei t ogi gori aoighoiiy doihnt

* * *

Kaliea: Well, I never thought I would be doing another Scroll. Still, this is a technique that would be hard to fit in a disruption for in the actual story so here ya go!

* * *

Review Answers:

Hiei-Touya-icedemon: Actually, Kyo is a member of the Main family. It's actually Sakura and Hikari that are branch members. You probably don't remember cause it was a while ago, but in the first time jump thingy it says that Kyo's mom Akina was the original clan head but she was to much of a ditz to run a clan (according to her) and she stepped down and let her younger brother Takeru take over. Because of that the separation between the main and branch families in the Haruno clan (which had never been as bad as the Hyuuga clan) was dissolved and they became just one family.

Princess Ren: You are correct! It is an aging jutsu. What did you think of the explanation I came up with? Do you think it works?

grim reaper sakura: Yeah, Ichigo's pain really sucks. It's one of those things that you wouldn't wish on anyone.

Monaki-cheung: Thank-you very much! I'll do my best!

Suki dah Turdle: I know, doesn't it!

Dragon Man 180: They could have but it would have only made it worse. If you think about it, if Ichigo had been asleep then the pain would have woken her up and then she would have thrashed around with out knowing what was happening and very well ended up hating everyone in the room. Besides, nobody actually knew if there was going to be any pain at all. For all they knew it could have been perfectly painless. Keeping her awake was just a precaution in case the worst happened. Which it did.

IX-ForgottenAngel-XI: I can't promise it won't be for nothing. After all, what's a good story with out plot twists?

ShinkuNoTenshi: Yep, she most certainly did. Cool huh?

Shinobi Darkbeak: Thank-you, I try.

blackXpinksakura: I'm glad! That's the whole reason I write, is to make sure that others (and myself of course) enjoy it.

Danny-171984: They should be safe but with everything that's been happening lately, you never know. With Kisho as their enemy there aren't many places that are safe anymore.

* * *

Kaliea: Thank you all for your support in reviewing! It really makes my day when you all take the time to let me know what you think. Also, before anyone asks. All of that stuff at the bottom of the scroll is complete gibberish and means absolutely nothing. I just put it there because it was mentioned in the scroll. If you have any questions feel free to ask! Ja for now! 


	62. Special Chapter 3

Special Chapter 3

Family Bonds

Kyo couldn't help but laugh as he watched his team try and chase down the rambunctious group of Primary Nin kids they were supposed to be teaching how to survive on a long mission. Unfortunately the kids were far more interested in goofing off then learning anything. Especially since it managed to get a rise out of Itachi. Something that was all but impossible for some one other then Hikari.

"Hikari! If that sister of yours doesn't clam down right this minute—!"

"Don't be a jerk Itachi-baka," Hikari said. "Sasuke is doing it too."

"Although I can't help but think that "Godaime-sama" is the worst," Yotaro said as Naruto doused them with a bucket of water.

Dripping wet, Yotaro's teammates nodded in agreement as they all three let out a collective sigh.

"Well," Hikari said. "At least Tenten-chan is behaving."

"Banzai!!" Tenten shouted as she dove off of the cliff and into the water where the corner kids were swimming, getting the already soaked 'babysitters' even more waterlogged then before.

"Hikari." Itachi said. "Don't talk anymore."

XXXXXXXXXX

After nearly two hours of chasing the group through the woods Yotaro, Hikari, and Itachi finally managed to get them to calm down sit by the fire so they could get dried. Yotaro absently stroked his sleeping sister's hair as she sighed happily and curled up against his knee.

"Probably about time to take them to bed. They're dry enough right?"

Hikari nodded and lifted Sakura from where she lay cuddled against the younger Uchiha. "Yeah. We have another busy day tomorrow."

"Are we still doing that?" Yotaro asked as he and his teammates each took one of the girls to the smaller tent they had set up next to their own.

Itachi nodded.

"Yeah," Hikari said. "After all, it wouldn't be very fair to make a big deal about the other's birthdays and then just forget all about Tenten-chan just because she's not one of the corner clans."

"True," Yotaro said. "And, hey, uh. Thanks guys. I haven't been able to give her much by way of parties and such. This will really mean a lot."

"Hey," Hikari said as she flung an arm around his shoulder. "That's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah." Yotaro smiled and gently leaned down to scoop the blond "Godaime" into his arms. "Same tent?" He asked.

Itachi gave him an 'Are you an idiot? Duh!' look but he simply responded with his signature "hn".

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's nose twitched and he gently pawed at it with the back of his hand. Still the tickling feeling didn't disappear and he found his hand rubbing it as he awoke to the odd colors and sounds of…sunrise?

He narrowed his eyes and crinkled his nose up in confusion. Since when was he ever awake to watch the sun come up? Like Sasuke always said, he could sleep through the destruction of the Hokage Monument.

"Hey Sasuke-baka," Naruto said quietly. "Did you wake me up?"

Sasuke didn't even stir as he continued to sleep. This brought a flash of alarm to the young blonds face. Sasuke was a very light sleeper. In fact, not even his brother Itachi could wake up as fast as he does. Anything even remotely abnormal would cause his friend to shoot up like the fireworks on festival days.

"Hey Sasuke! Wake up!" Naruto shook Sasuke hard but the boy just continued to sleep. Nearly frantic now, Naruto turned to the still forms of his other three friends.

"Sakura! Hinata! Tenten! What's going on?" Naruto's lower lip quivered but he forced his tears to stay back. He couldn't cry. At least not until every one was okay.

(Shut up kit.) Kyuubi-chan said. (They've just been drugged.)

"W-what does that mean?"

(It means someone gave them something that makes them stay asleep.)

"Well why didn't you stop them?!"

Kyuubi-chan snorted. (As if I actually care about what happens to a group of useless humans.)

"Well how do I wake them up?"

Kyuubi-chan yawned. (Use your imagination. It's the only part of your brain that you actually have.)

"Huh?"

Right at that moment Naruto heard the sound of the river falling into the lake that they were swimming in earlier. A light went on in his head and he cackled, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"I have always wanted to try this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loud Shrieks and crashes caused the members of team four to look up in alarm. After taking half a second to figure out what was being said, Yotaro burst out into laughter while Hikari rolled her eyes and tossed her roll of purple streamers at Itachi.

"So much for the party being a surprise."

"Hn."

End Special Chapter 3

* * *

Kaliea: I know it's short, but the special chaps were all meant to be short. The chuunin chapter was just a fluke. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers: 

Tears like Crystals: Neji was a jerk, but that's just how he deals with things. It doesn't make it right, but at least we understand him better right?

Hiei-Touya-icedemon: Actually, In Dark and Light, there are no 'corner clans'. Hikari doesn't even know she is from an important clan until she gets kidnapped by---er…Yeah, she doesn't figure out she is part of an important clan until later after Kyo---I'm just gonna stop talking now before I give away the whole story.

IX-ForgottenAngel-XI: I'm sorry, but it really does make it easier for me to get the chapters out if I don't have to worry about explaining what is going on and how. The next scroll shouldn't be for a while though, if ever anyway. It's sort of a play-by-ear thing.

Danny-171984: Definitely comes in handy later. Well, actually sooner rather then later but, meh. Whatever.

Dragon Man 180: There probably is, but the only healers they had that would know about any of that would be Kairi and Heitsun, and they both died. As it is, because they were always there, no one else bothered to learn any advanced medical techniques.

ShinkuNoTenshi: That's true, but on average most people are at their absolute physical, mental, and spiritual peak at around twenty five or twenty six. I imagine it would be a little lower for ninja at about twenty or twenty one, but in all actuality, the human body isn't even completely finished growing and developing until twenty for girls and twenty two for boys.

Princess Ren: All the scrolls are different and are connected to the 'secret arts' of their clans. Meaning someone who had a special ability way back, made a jutsu that only people with the same abilities can use.

grim reaper sakura: I wish I could have dreams about this story. Maybe then I would be able to update faster -.-

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for your reviews guys. They really help me understand where to take the story so it makes sense to every one. It's always better to have a lot of requests for clarification rather then a lot of complaints of confusion. Well, until next time, ja ne! 


	63. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Hikari awoke with a jerk and a gasp.

Something was very, very wrong.

"Itachi," she said as she shook the boy at her side. "Itachi wake up."

The slight waver in Hikari's voice instantly caught Itachi's attention and he sat up; his eyes wide and searching.

"What's wrong?" Itachi said as he continued to scan the room for what ever it was that was threatening his wife and child.

"I—I think there's something wrong with the baby." Hikari said with a whimper. "M-my stomach really hurts."

Alarm flashed through Itachi's eyes and he quickly flung himself from the futon. Upon reaching the heavy metal door of their cell he quickly slammed his fist on the surface and three dull thuds resonated around their prison.

The message delivered Itachi made his way back to the futon where he gently sat next to Hikari and rubbed her swollen belly in a circular motion.

"Itachi…"

"Shh." Itachi said. "Help is coming."

Hikari nodded and leaned against her husband as she anxiously waited for help to arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo waited with bated breath as she finally felt the presence of Hanabi and Akira enter the large common room. Good. That was everyone. And now it was time. The time that she would finally know.

She swallowed hard and Gaara gently grasped her hand in his.

"Are you ready?" He whispered softly against her ear.

"I've been ready for this for five years."

Gaara nodded and looked to Kyo for the signal. The sapphire haired man nodded, a solemn look in his eyes.

"Go ahead Gaara."

Every one in the room sucked in a breath as Gaara gently unwound the bandages from Ichigo's eyes.

Slowly, far too slowly, Ichigo opened her deep brown eyes, blinking gently to allow them time to adjust to the dim lighting of the room.

"Well?" Baki said. "Can you see or what?"

Ichigo frowned deeply as her eyes roamed the figures of her gathered friends.

"…Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sweat trickled down the Nanako's brow but she steadily ignored it; focused completely on her task. She knew it was far too soon for the baby to be born. Why the poor girl was barely seven months along. Yes, she had delivered hundreds of children during her fifty-seven years as a mid-wife, but it was because of that she already knew that nothing could be done.

By the time the baby had made his way into the world, he was already dead.

Nanako sighed sadly and wrapped the limp child in a clean blanket after he was cleaned. The girl would be devastated, she knew. All mothers who lost a child were, but she felt a special pain for this girl. Locked away in a tower like the princess she nearly was, Haruno Hikari had nothing. The only ray of light she had was the presence of her husband and the pending birth of her child.

Now, that ray of light would be snuffed out and Konoha's last hope along with it.

Nanako tried to smile as she handed the shell of the child to his silent and stoic father. Itachi took the baby and cradled him gently, despite the fact that no breath came from his still lips.

"Thank-you." Itachi said. "I will tell her when she awakes."

"Would you like me to take him away?"

"No." Itachi's voice was firm. "I will keep him here. She has a right to see him."

"As you wish, Itachi-sama."

Slightly startled by the title Itachi looked up from the baby in his grasp just in time to see Nanako escorted from the prison cell. Once the door slammed closed Itachi closed his eye with a sigh and cradled the child closer. He may have no life, but, for now, Itachi would pretend that he still had a son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I feel so old." Naruto complained. "Like an old man or something."

"Well you did just skip about ten years," Sakura said. "It will take a bit of time for you to get used to it."

"Sakura-chan," Hinata said softly. "You don't think that our bodies will be effected by this for a long time do you?"

Sakura frowned in thought. "Well," she said. "I can see two possible out comes. First, well will continue to age at a normal pace starting from now and steadily continuing until we are old, or two."

"Two?" Sasuke prompted.

"Two is slightly disturbing because I'm not sure how it will treat our bodies."

"Okay! So what is it?" Naruto said. "I wanna know!"

"By my second hypothesis we could possibly remain in these bodies, our forms unchanging, until we actually reach the age that we currently are."

"Meaning exactly what for us Sakura," Sasuke said, impatience creeping into his voice.

"Meaning we could be twenty-two for the next ten years with out changing a hair."

"Our hair won't grow!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his scalp. "We won't go bald will we?!"

"No dobe," Sasuke said. "She means we will look this way for ten years or so. Your hair will still grow, idiot."

"What did you call me teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" Sakura and Hinata said as one.

"Not in front of the children." Hinata said sternly.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "The last thing we need is them cursing before they're four."

"Sorry," both boy-err…men, said sheepishly.

"So now that you are so much older," Haku said. "What is your plan?"

Sakura chewed her lip lightly as she tugged gently on a strand of her pink hair.

"Well," she said. "We are going to have to find a place to hide first. It wouldn't do us any good to change our bodies if we get captured before we have a chance to get used to them."

"So what do you suggest?" Sasuke asked as he lifted the whimpering Midori into his arms.

Sakura didn't answer as her jaw dropped open in shock. "S-Sasuke-kun!" She said.

Sasuke frowned. "What?"

"You—Midori—!"

Sasuke's frown deepened, furrowing his brow. "What?"

"Hinata! Naruto! Quick, come look!"

Hinata and Naruto quickly did what Sakura said and came to stand at her side. No sooner had they taken a look, then both of their mouths dropped open as well.

"Well I'll be…" Naruto said.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata said. "You're brilliant!"

"What!" Sasuke's expression was hard and his voice sharp but not one of his friends paid him any mind.

"Naruto!" Sakura said. "Go pick up Shigure and Shinta!"

It wasn't until Sasuke saw Naruto holding the twins that he finally managed to have a clue about what was going on. As surprising as it was the twins looked surprisingly like Naruto. They both had blond hair, though it was a shade or two darker then Naruto's, and their eyes were a cloudy shade of blue that looked to have a tinge of gray mixed in.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped. "You would almost think that he was their father!"

"Exactly," Sakura said as she dug through her bag for her small mirror. "Look Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke complied and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Surprised he sent a short look down at Midori before returning his eyes to the glass.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled. "I'll take that as an agreement."

Just at that moment, Kaede woke from her sleep with a whimper and Sakura reached over and pulled her out of her sleeping basket.

"Good morning sweetie!" Sakura said as she happily pulled a bottle from the baby bag. "Are you ready to meet your new mommy?"

Kaede just gurgled and greedily began drinking from the bottle of warm milk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yume panted hard as he let his head lean gently against the wall. His breathing was harsh but a grin rested proudly on his lips. He was almost done. Only six more feet and he would be able to reach the window.

And freedom.

He completely ignored the sound of the dinner door (a small door at the bottom of his cell door) as it opened and his plate was slid inside. For now he wasn't interested in eating. What he really needed was sleep. Then he would eat.

His grin widened. Yes, he then he would eat, and then he would begin on the last six feet.

Finally, after six long years, freedom was once again with in his grasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara was the first one to notice that something was wrong. His grin slowly faded as he realized that his friend didn't look exactly pleased by her declaration of sight.

"Ichigo." He said, his voice firm. "What's wrong? Can't you see?"

Ichigo's eyebrows crinkled in confusion as she nodded. "Yes…but…no too."

"I do not understand Ichigo," Gaara said. "You either see or you do not. There is no 'yes and no'."

Ichigo grit her teeth and glared strait into Gaara's sea green eyes.

"There is a 'yes and no'." She said with a hiss. "I can see, yes. But only colors."

Her shoulders drooped and she valiantly fought off the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

Confusion filled Gaara's face and he gently lifted Ichigo's chin so that she was looking at him once again.

"What do you mean 'Only colors'?"

"I can see your eyes." She said. "And I can see the shape of your body." Ichigo let out a half smile. "But other then that, the only thing I can see of you, is the color of your aura. And the surroundings? Well, they are as black as…blindness."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari groaned as she pulled herself back from the blackness of sleep. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was the mid-wife (Nanoki?) telling her to push one last time, but after that she…

Her eyes suddenly flew open.

What about her baby? Was he alright? Was anything wrong? Why couldn't she hear him crying?

"I-Itachi?" Hikari managed to croak out. "W-where…?"

Itachi gently moved to his wife's side, a small frown on his face.

"Hikari."

Hikari's lip trembled at the tone of his voice.

"Itachi." Her voice wavered. "Where is my baby?"

Itachi sighed and helped her sit up in their shared futon.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said as he passed the breathless infant into his mother's trembling arms.

"No…" she whispered brokenly. "No, no, no…" Tears spilled from her wide green eyes and she held the child close as a completely shattered wail broke past her lips.

Itachi quickly wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders as she continued to wail and sob as she gently rocked her lifeless child. He pulled her close and rested her face in the crook of his neck as he slowly rocked her from side to side.

He opened his mouth to speak but his eyes suddenly widened and he pushed Hikari back.

Hikari had felt it too and her despair had come to an abrupt stop in the face of her utter shock.

Despite the absence of Hikari's cries, no silence filled their cell. Instead the young couple heard the sound of an annoyed whimper and, as one, their heads shot down to Hikari's arms where their infant son opened his deep black eyes with a grunt.

End Chapter 34

* * *

Kaliea: Did I surprise you? Hah! I did, didn't I! I'll bet none of you expected that! (My brother excluded cause I already told him about it) So tell me what you think! Did I do well? Or do you totally hate it? Either way that's all for now. Till next time, ja ne!

* * *

Review Answers:

Tears like Crystals: I'm glad you liked it. I loved making Tenten be 'naughty' like the others. She just doesn't get enough chances to be a kid in my fic.

Emy-chan-tan-fan: More then pie? Wow, I'm flattered!

IX-ForgottenAngel-XI: Yeah, I wanted all of the special chaps to be much lighter to sort of balance out all of the almost-angst I've been writing.

Dragon Man 180: Yeah I know, but I didn't have much time to write and I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. Also I figured that since it was just a filler I could possibly use the other half as a later filler if I need one.

Danny-171984: Yeah, things were a lot easier on them all before Orotomato showed up.

Shinobi Darkbeak: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks again for your review and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Ja ne! 


	64. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Uchiha Kane was an oddity. There was just no other way to put it. Of course that didn't stop Hikari and Itachi from loving him or caring for him, it just tended to confuse them. During the scheduled times when people would come into their cell the boy would go completely limp and all signs of life would leave his little body. Everything from the color of his skin to the beating of his heart would fade into nothingness.

The first time it happened was when their breakfast was slipped through the small opening at the bottom of their door. Hikari had panicked instantly as she all but shook the lifeless child in an attempt to bring him back from what could only be death itself. Surprisingly as soon as the presence of the other person vanished Kane 'reawoke' in perfect health.

This wasn't the end either. Even though their chakra was blocked by the seal Orochimaru had placed inside of their blood they were still able to sense the chakra presence of others. The only thing was; Kane didn't have a chakra presence. It was as though he was a void in life with only the beating of his heart to prove that he wasn't actually dead.

"I don't get it," Hikari said as she watched her son's chest rise and fall in his sleep.

"Hn."

Hikari glared. "This isn't really the time for monosyllabic responses Itachi. I'm really worried."

Itachi stifled a sigh and looked over at his wife and son from where he had been standing next to the barred window.

"I do not really understand what it is that you want me to say, Hikari. I am no more knowledgeable about our current situation then you are yourself."

Hikari sighed. "I know…I just…I want to know what's happening with Kane. And I want to get him out of here. It's only a matter of time before Orochimaru somehow learns that he isn't really dead."

Before Itachi could respond several rocks fell from above accompanied by the sound of scraping stone. As best he could Itachi looked out the window in order to see who or what was causing the rocks to fall. His eyes noticeably widened in surprise and he jerked back as two bare feet suddenly appeared in his view.

"It looks like you have that chance after all."

Hikari didn't respond to her husband as she stared at the person now fully visible outside of the window.

"Yondaime-sama!"

"Oh good," Yume said, his voice cracking from disuse. "I was hoping that this was your cell."

XXXXXXXXXX

The village that Sasuke and his group finally decided to settle in was in the small country of Wave. Having only just been there they were sure that no one would suspect who they really were. Besides, the bridge still needed workers and if they played their cards right they could easily get jobs.

They were able to settle in with out too much confrontation although their sudden arrival did spark a bit of confusion. That was quickly settled when Sasuke and Naruto, who had once again taken on the alias names of Kousuke and Iota, instantly joined Tazuna's crew. They made up an excuse about having lost their previous jobs and then moved Nami no Kuni after they heard rumors about the bridge.

"You moved here just because of some rumors?" Tazuna gaffed. "And jus' what would you of done if they weren't true?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Move on I suppose."

Tazuna snorted. "You and your friend are some strange people Kousuke. I can't imagine anyone else just up and relocating their family like that."

"There wasn't much else left as a choice when Midori-chan started needing new clothes. With no job how was I supposed to give her any?"

"True, true." Tazuna looked uncertain for a moment before he set down the beam he had been carrying to face Sasuke squarely. "I've been wonderin' I saw the girl when she came with Iota's wife, Hikoto-san. She don't take much after you, except for the eyes of course."

"No, she looks more like her mother."

Tazuna nodded. "That's another thing. How come none of us have ever seen her?"

Sasuke just barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he let his hand drop lazily over the beam he had been bolting to the steel frame of the bridge.

"She just had a child a week ago Tazuna-san." He looked up, his bangs shadowing his red eyes. "Why the interest."

"No real reason," Tazuna said before he chuckled. "Just wanna see what kinda woman could put up with such a person as you. You really need ta lighten up Kousuke."

Sasuke snorted before he returned to what he had been doing previously. "I'll keep that in mind."

It wasn't much longer after that that the lunch whistle sounded and Sasuke stood rubbing his arm across his forehead. He wasn't sweating of course, but it would look a little odd if he was the only person not effected by the humidity and labor.

"Oi! Teme!"

Scratch that. One of two people.

"What do you want dobe?"

Sasuke stiffened a bit as he noticed Tazuna spin around in surprise.

"W-what did you just call each other?"

Sasuke mentally cursed. Of course he should have known that Tazuna would remember how they had always addressed each other the last time they were here. When they were kids. Before Sasuke could speak though Naruto beat him to it.

"Aw they're just names now. They don't mean anything anymore. But back when I first started liking Koko-chan, Kousuke-teme didn't like me very much. I guess he thought that I wasn't good enough for his Imouto, ne teme?"

Sasuke was nearly speechless from the sheer brilliance of Naruto's lie. Nearly.

"Hn, if it were up to me you would never have married her at all Dobe. I don't like the idea of having my sister being corrupted by a moron such as you."

Naruto just stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eyelid. "Nya, you're just jealous because my wife is better then your wife."

"…"

"Ha!" Naruto said. "I got you! You can't agree or disagree because either way you would insult family! How's that for a dobe huh Teme?"

Sasuke just spun around to leave. "I don't have time for this. Sakira is waiting with lunch."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Ahh! I forgot that Koko-chan was making ramen today! I don't want to miss that!"

Tazuna just shook his head in surprised amusement. He could just see it. Ten years from now those kids would be just like these two. He was positive.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back Sas-er-Kousuke-kun." Sakura said as Sasuke walked through the door. "How was work?"

Sasuke shrugged and lifted Midori, who had been tugging on his pants, into his arms. "As expected. The dobe was surprisingly intelligent."

"Oh?" Sakura asked as she stirred the miso soup simmering on the stove. "In what way?"

"We slipped and Tazuna noticed. Naruto explained it away as my being Hinata's older brother."

Sakura giggled as she turned and crossed her arms letting the wooden spoon hang over her elbow. "I'm going to guess it was about the whole, dobe vs. teme thing."

"Hn."

"Ne, S…Ka-san," Midori said with effort (she still wasn't used to addressing Sakura and Sasuke as her parents) "What's a dobe and a teme?"

Sakura's mouth dropped for a second before she blushed and glared at Sasuke. "It's nothing Midori-chan. They're just mean names that tou-san and Iota-ji-san call each other."

"Oh. Okay!"

Sakura sighed as she flipped her dull white hair over her shoulder. After deciding that they would 'adopt' their sensei's children Sakura also suggested that they should probably disguise themselves as well. Since she was the one that stood out the most with her baby-pink hair Sakura had swallowed her pride and told the others that she would bleach out the color to leave it the same shade of white-gray that Midori's was.

Fortunately she wasn't the only one that had to make a sacrifice, even though hers was the most drastic. Sasuke had volunteered to make his eyes red to match Midori's and Kaede's thinking that all he needed was to keep his sharingan activated. Unfortunately for him Sakura had read ahead in some of the Uchiha clan scrolls and told him that to leave his sharingan activated for a long period of time would slowly eat away at his eyesight. Aside from that, not many people would take kindly to seeing three mirror wheels spinning around his pupil. It was because of that that Sasuke was forced to wear red colored contacts while Hinata wore violet gray ones to match the highlights in the twins' eyes. To Sasuke's great annoyance Naruto hadn't needed to change his appearance at all; a fact that Naruto had been rubbing in the other boy's face at every given opportunity.

Sasuke was jerked back to reality when Sakura gave a small cry and suddenly dropped to her knees. Instantly he was at her side setting Midori carefully on her feet so that he could make sure Sakura was alright.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I-I can't find my ring! I think I lost it!"

This time Sasuke couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. "If you lost it I'll give you money to buy a new one."

"I don't want a **new** one Sasuke! I want **that** one!"

"Is dis it?" Midori asked as she went on her tiptoes to pull a glittering object off of the counter.

"Yes!" Sakura said as she took it and slid it onto her wet hand. "Thank-you so much Midori-chan!"

"It's just a ring Sakura."

Sakura huffed and settled her fists onto her hips. "It is not _just_ a ring Sasuke. It's the right you gave me for our wedding!"

Before Sasuke could respond the sound of Kaede crying drifted into the small kitchen. Sakura sighed. "Could you get her? I need to finish lunch so that you can get back to work."

"Aa." Sasuke said, before he swiftly left the room.

Once he was gone Sakura caressed her ring absently as she thought back to their small 'wedding'. It was actually only a joining ceremony but the day before Sasuke and Naruto had gone out and bought the four wedding bands; gold for Naruto and Hinata, and sliver for Sasuke and Sakura. To the boys it was just a formality that needed to be taken care of, but for Sakura and Hinata, who had confided this in Sakura only an hour ago, it meant so much more then just that.

"Ka-san?" Midori said as she gently tugged on Sakura's navy colored dress. "Is it time to eat yet?"

"Oh!" Sakura quickly jerked around to switch off the stove before her perfect soup turned to ashes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Gaara walked slowly down the streets of Tsukiomi, a small fairly unknown town in southern Cha no Kuni. Ichigo had learned quickly that it wasn't only the auras of her friends that she could see, but the auras of anything that had life. This included plants, animals, and, surprisingly enough, rocks that contained any sort of element, like gold or phosphorous.

The reason they were walking was so that Ichigo would be able to get used to her knew surroundings. It had been hard enough when she couldn't see anything at, but now that she could see half of everything she had a hard time maneuvering around things that didn't have an aura; like dead trees, weapons, or furniture.

"It looks like we're almost out of the village." Gaara said. "We should head back."

Ichigo was just about to nod before an absolutely horrid stench reached her nose. Her nose wrinkled and she physically recoiled at the smell.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

Ichigo shook her head. "I'm not sure. It's an awful smell. Really strong too, but it almost seems like more then one at the same time. It's like…blood, ash, and water all at once." She paused for a moment. "I think it's coming from over there."

Gaara followed Ichigo's finger to a large cluster of overgrowth. Had it been anyone else he would have just ignored the entire thing and just gone back home, but since it was Ichigo he figured he had better take a look.

"Stay here," he said. "I'll be right back."

Minutes ticked by like hours as Ichigo impatiently waited for Gaara's return. When he finally did she could practically feel his grim frown as he took her hand and placed a metal rectangle in her palm. Running her thumb over the surface once Ichigo nearly dropped it in shock as she stared right into Gaara's bright sea colored eyes.

"Gaara," She said. "What is a Konoha hatai-ate doing all the way out here?"

"I'm not sure," Gaara said. "But I think that we should let Kyo-sensei know."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Yondaime-sama!" Hikari said as she hurried to the window. "How—why—huh?"

Yume smiled tightly as sweat slid down his brow. "I—." He slipped a little and cursed before he regained his footing. "I've come to get you out."

Before either of the two could respond a piercing alarm sounded making Kane's eyes opened and he gave an annoyed mew. Yume's eyes widened.

"Well…You two certainly didn't waist anytime."

"Hokage-sama," Itachi said, ignoring that comment. "There is no time to release us. Take Kane and leave. We shall be fine."

Hikari nodded quickly in agreement. "Yes! Please do! It's only a matter of time before they learn that he is still alive."

With out waiting for Yume to agree Hikari spun around and started making a makeshift baby sling with a pillow case and her old hatai-ate. While she did that Itachi explained everything that they had learned about Kane in the three short weeks they had been with him.

"We don't know why he goes into these…states," he said. "But we believe it has something to do with him sensing tainted chakra. Don't be alarmed if it happens. He will awaken soon enough."

The sound of shouts and running grew closer to their cell as Orochimaru's lackeys raced through the tower in an attempt to locate the missing Yondaime.

"Here," Hikari said as she draped the sling around Yume's neck. He spared one hand from the window seal just long enough to slip his arm through so that Kane was nestled gently against his chest. Hikari's fingers lingered on her son's cheek as tears slowly began to slip from her eyes.

"Please," she said. "Tell him everyday that we love him and that we'll see him as soon as we can. Please."

Yume nodded solemnly. "I promise. And I swear that I'll come back for you."

"No," Itachi said. "Find Naruto and the others. Here." Pulling off his chakra ring Itachi slipped it onto Yume's right pinky. "It's locked onto my chakra signature so it should lead you right to them since my ring is linked to theirs. The will need your help with their training."

Yume's jaw tightened as he nodded and pulled his right hand away to recreate his chakra scalpel in order to resume his descent.

"Hokage-sama."

Yume paused at the sound of Itachi's voice. "Yes Itachi?"

"Take care of my son."

Yume smiled and nodded once. "Of course."

With that said Itachi and Hikari watched as Yume and Kane disappeared into the waning twilight.

End Chapter 35

* * *

Kaliea: Yes, yes, I know it's really short, but an update is an update right? Just a heads up, don't expect another for a long while.

* * *

Review Answers:

Jillzie: I'll do my best but I have a lot going on right now. Thanks for the review!

Foxtriller: Uh, wow. That's really nice of you. I hope you still think so.

lisa: I hope you liked it.

mak0-ch1: Incredibly low. In fact, with out a hospital or even equipment he should have died. How he lived will be explained later on though.

Hiei-Touya-icedemon: Sorry, not much about Kane with his parents but don't worry, they'll be reunited. Eventually.

Danny-171984: Yeah, Kane is a great deal like his father. That shows up more if you read OtherWorld since he's older in it. As for Ichigo, yes she can see auras, but not just the auras of people. As for what else she can see, well, you'll just have to wait on that.

HarukoElric\: Er…what?

Tears like Crystals: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you liked this one as well.

Seasle: That's a shame. I was hoping to surprise everyone. As for relationships:

Haruno Kyo is Haruno Hikari and Haruno Sakura's older cousin. He is also Haruno Ichigo's older brother. He was married to Haruno Kairi who worked for Uzumaki Yume, the father of Uzumaki Naruto. She gave birth to Haruno Akira. Akira is best friends with Hyuuga Hanabi who is Hyuuga Hinata's little sister and Hyuuga Neji's youngest cousin. Neji is friends with Tenten who is the younger sister of Yotaro who are both without a clan name.

Hatake Midori is the oldest daughter of Hatake Kakashi and Yuuhi/Hatake Kurenai, she is also the older sister of Hatake Kaede. Kakashi's best friend Uchiha Obito is married to Uchiha Rin who gave birth to their twin sons Shigure (the oldest) and Shinta. After the death of their parents Midori and Kaede are adopted by Sasuke and Sakura while Shigure and Shinta were adopted by Naruto and Hinata.

I hope that clears it up at least a bit.

grim reaper sakura: I'm sorry. If it helps, I almost cried as well.

blackXpinksakura: Thank-you. I'm glad you like it.

Dragon Man 180: There is no way I would ever let Orotomato get his hands on poor little Kane. No one deserves that, especially not a baby.

Suki dah Turdle: I'm glad you like it.

Princess Ren: More will be told about Kane's powers later and as for Ichigo…well, that will be interesting I think.

sallyluv16: I'm glad. I like surprising people.

RedDreadSky: I'm sorry that you didn't like the age jump. It just seemed to fit.

Shinobi Darkbeak: Thank-you. I'll do my best.

* * *

Kaliea: I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review! 


	65. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It felt really odd to be alive again. Not that he had actually died in the first place, but still. After spending seven years holed up underground it was strange to be in the sunshine once more. He had actually forgotten what it had looked like. It was so bright!

Using his hand to shade his chocolate eyes he looked out over the barren wasteland that was once Sunagakure no Sato. It had been almost four years since the Great War they had waged with the fallen village of Konoha. Most of the survivors had relocated to other villages while the few remaining shinobi went into hiding, determined to raise their strength in order to avenge their once proud village.

It had taken him several months to be able to track the Corner Kid's to this point but now he had reached a very dead end. Irritated he looked up towards the wide blue sky to call for his companion.

"Murasami! Do you see anything of use?"

The breathy sound of the snowy owl's voice floated down to where he stood. "No, but I'm sure that we are on the right track. The only thing to do now is continue on."

"But you do sense Kyuubi's chakra print here?"

Murasami nodded. "Yes. It is faint, and many years old, but it is here. It heads off in this direction. Follow."

Nodding he pulled his thick brown cloak closer to his body to shield himself from the scorching sun before he followed after his guardian-familiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaemon cursed as he stumbled hard to the ground. Even after nearly two weeks his wounds had yet to completely heal. This was more then likely due to the fact that he had not yet taken the necessary time to pause and bandage them. He had planned to on many occasions but as soon as the idea would cross his mind Sanjimaru would catch the trail of Kisho's guardian-familiar, Jikatsu, and he would force himself onward, no matter how much Sanjimaru insisted that he should rest.

"Please Kaemon, you will be no use to anyone if you are dead." Sanjimaru said. "It will not take long to get the necessary treatment that you are in need of."

Kaemon shook his head and forced himself back to his feet. "I promised that I would find him." He grimaced. "I-I can't go back on that. I'll-I'll find him even-even if I die…in the process."

"Finding him will be meaningless if you are not well enough to extract revenge."

Kaemon was about to respond when he was cut of by Sanjimaru's surprised growl.

"What is it?" Kaemon asked his entire being suddenly on guard.

"There is something coming."

"What?"

Sanjimaru sniffed and noted the familiar sent, but despite this did not drop his own guard.

"It is one of us." He said. "Murasami."

Kaemon blinked in surprise. "Murasami? The guardian-familiar destined for the next fusion born to the Fukurou clan?"

"That is so."

"But that's impossible. The fusions are only born every four generations, and Hatori's guardian-familiar is Natsuobi, right?"

Sanjimaru nodded stiffly but kept his eyes focused on the horizon where he felt the swift approach of Murasami.

"It seems as though the high summons approved the birth of another fusion. The question is: who is that fusion, and why did no one in the village know of them?"

Kaemon spotted the dark shape of a person on the edge of the desert horizon heading quickly in their direction.

"Well," he said. "It looks like we're about to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo yawned widely before she opened her eyes to greet the morning light. The sun stung her eyes but she ignored it as she climbed out from beneath the covers to shuffle across her room to the small vanity in the back corner. She paused for a moment after turning on the water to watch the light rust that had built up in the pipes over night run down the drain before she used the now clear water to clean her face. Once she felt refreshed she grabbed an outfit from her closet and pulled it on, smiling slightly at how the dark green and black attire complimented her fire red hair.

It wasn't until she put her hand on the door to leave her room that she realized what it was that she had just done. Her eyes went wide in shock before she did the only thing that came to mind.

She screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo jerked from his meditation in shock. The high pitched sound of his sister's scream caused him to quickly jump to his feet and race towards the source. Blood pounded in his ears as he reached out with his heartstrings to try and learn what it was that was threatening his little sister.

His terror turned quickly to confusion when he realized that there wasn't anything wrong with her at all. Still, it was highly unlike his sister to scream with out reason.

With that thought lodged in his mind Kyo picked up his speed and continued to race through the forest in the direction of the house where he and his students were staying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being in the rooms right next to Ichigo, Tenten and Temari were the first to reach her. Their hair was wild from sleep and Tenten was only half dressed in the long shirt she uses as a night dress but neither one noticed as they skidded to a halt in front of the frozen girl.

"Ichigo!" Tenten said. "What is it? Did you hear something? Is there a strange aura?"

"Say something dadgum it!" Temari demanded as she grasped Ichigo's shoulders in preparation to shake her from her shock.

Both girls were swiftly pulled away and replaced by Gaara as he grasped the girl's hands gently. "Ichigo, what is it?"

Ichigo's mouth moved wordlessly for several minutes before she finally managed to force out a single sentence.

"I can see…!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yume nestled the sleeping Kane gently in the crook of his arm as he absently fingered the hatai-ate tide gently around the child's waist. After escaping from Konoha he had used the makeshift sling as clothes to keep the child warm. Winter was swiftly approaching and although it never snowed in the Fire Country it did manage to get quite cold at times.

As if to confirm the Yondaime's thoughts Kane gave a light sneeze before he settled back into his slumber. Yume smiled at the boy before moving closer to the fire to warm them both. In order to regain the strength he had lost during the escape Yume had been forced to take refuge in a small cave only a few dozen miles away from the fallen village.

It was actually a rather good thing that his stamina had run out when it did. If not then he would have continued on in the direction of Suna in order to search out his son and his friends. It was only after he had stopped to rest that he realized that the ring's aura was actually guiding him in the completely opposite direction.

Yume was pulled from his thoughts by a soft grunt coming from the infant in his arms. Looking down he noticed that Kane had awakened and was staring up at him through deep black eyes.

His little mouth turned down into a frown when Yume failed to respond to his request for food. He was used to only having to express his wants and needs only once before his mother swiftly complied but it seemed as though this new person (it had to be a new person because it wasn't his daddy. His hair was too light.) didn't seem to be in on the loop of things.

Yume smiled down at the boy as he grunted again. He was already so much like his father it was nearly laughable. His eyes, hair, skin, and even mannerisms reflected the Uchiha heir almost perfectly. The only thing that showed he also belonged to his mother was the shape of his cheek bones and the slope of his nose. It was easy to see that he would be very handsome in the years to come.

Kane blinked up at the man in irritation as he just continued to smile. What was he, stupid? Didn't he understand that he was starving? Once again trying to get his point across Kane grunted again; except to his annoyance it was lightly laced with a bit of a whimper. He frowned again. If this man made him cry…

"What is it little one?" Yume asked. "Are you hungry?"

Kane let out a rushed breath in relief. At least the man wasn't completely stupid.

"Sorry kiddo, but you'll have to wait a little bit longer. I don't have anything to give you."

Scratch that. He was a moron, and the first second he was able to stand on his own he was going to kill him. Unfortunately by the time Kane was finally old enough to do something about it, he would have completely forgotten everything the just transpired.

That thought just served to make Kane all the more irritated.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you think Hikoto-chan?" Sakura said. "Would a woman be healed enough by now to go out?"

Hinata shrugged a bit as she started filling a large basket with containers of food. "I am not entirely certain Sakira-chan. You are the one that has had training in that field."

"I know, but Rin-sensei never said anything about the time limit. And I don't remember how long she and Kurenai-sensei would rest before they were up again."

Hinata paused and looked up at Sakura in thought. "Well…I don't recall it being much longer then a few weeks. I don't think that it would be completely unusual for you to be healed after two weeks."

Sakura nodded. "Good, because being cooped up in this house all day is starting to drive me crazy."

Hinata smiled before she continued to fill the basket. "I can finish up here on my own. Why don't you make sure that all of the children are ready? It is rather cold out today."

Sakura nodded again. "Sure, do you have anything specific that you want Shigure and Shinta to wear?"

Hinata giggled a bit before she pointed to the cloth bag next to Sakura's front door. "I may have bought some things to match Iota-kun."

Sakura laughed. "Looks like you and I think a like. I did too."

Once the lunch was packed and the children were dressed Sakura nestled Kaede into a baby sling that crossed over her chest before checking Midori's mittens and then grasping her small hand gently.

"Ready?" She asked looking over to where Hinata was adjusting the knit hat on Shinta's wild straw hair. Hinata nodded back and took Shinta by the hand before lifting the basket into the other.

"Make sure you hold Shinta-chan's hand the whole way Shigure-chan. I don't want to lose you."

Shigure nodded as he bounced excitedly from one foot to the other. He couldn't wait until they got to the bridge. He and the others hadn't been able to go out anywhere since they first got here.

Once the bridge came into view Sakura and Hinata searched out their husbands but it was the children that spotted them first.

"Kousuke-oji-san!" Shigure and Shinta called as they raced towards the dark haired man crouched next to a support beam.

Sasuke grunted in surprise as he found himself being tackled by two blond bullets. His balance wavered but he used his hand to steady himself as he looked behind him to see the twins. He was about to speak when he was hit by another bullet. This time with white-gray hair.

"Otou-san! I missed you!"

Sasuke blinked. "…I saw you this morning."

Midori pouted. "But that was hours and hours and hours ago!"

Sasuke's lips quirked up into a slight smile as he ruffled his 'daughter's' hair. "I see."

"Oi Kousuke-teme! Are you stealing my kids from me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance as Shinta and Shigure dislodged themselves from their 'uncle' and raced for Naruto.

"Otou-san!" the boys said in unison. Naruto laughed and scooped the boys up one at a time to toss them into the air before settling them both into his arms.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?"

Both boys nodded vigorously and Naruto laughed as he made his way over to Hinata to peck her lightly on the cheek.

"This is a nice surprise Koto-chan."

Hinata blushed and lifted Shinta from Naruto's arms so that she could hand him the basket.

"What is this for?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to Sakura with Midori held in his arms.

Sakura glared and nestled her free hand on her hip while she gently cradled the sling holding Kaede with the other.

"Kousuke-kun, this is the first time I've been able to go out since Kaede-chan was born. You should be happy for me."

Sasuke smirked a little and tapped her lightly on the forehead with his middle and pointer fingers. "Only you would make it a party."

Sakura shrugged. "We have little enough reasons to be happy Kousuke. We should at least make the most of the ones that we have."

Sasuke gently ran his finger from the top of Kaede's forehead to the tip of her nose and nodded. "I suppose you all deserve as much."

Sakura smiled. "We all do."

"So this is yer mysterious wife, eh Kousuke? She's a cute one."

Sakura jumped slightly at Tazuna's sudden interruption. Sasuke nodded in response.

"Yes, and my youngest daughter Kaede."

Tazuna laughed as he looked down at the baby. "Guess you got a problem producing boys eh Kousuke?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed quickly behind his contacts. If it weren't for the fact that his eyes were already colored red then their cover would have been blown right then.

"Are you suggesting that there is something wrong with my daughters Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna dropped back slightly in surprise. "Not in the least, lad. I was only teasin' ya."

"I would appreciate it if next time you would leave my children out of your comments."

Sakura giggled a bit at Tazuna's discomfort before she grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him over to where Hinata and Naruto were setting up the picnic.

"It was lovely meeting you Tazuna-san."

"Uh, yeah. You too, Hiruma-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaemon watched the man warily perfectly aware that he was doing the same. After several minutes of tense silence Kaemon finally spoke.

"I was not aware that the Fukurou clan had an exception."

The other man, who looked to be about seventeen, rose his eyebrow in light confusion. "I do not know who the Fukurou clan is. Why would you place me with them?"

"You are an owl fusion. I say 'an' because you are not the only one."

He fell back a bit from shock. "You mean there are more out there like me?"

"In the sense that you mean it, yes, There are several hundred 'like you' out there. However there is only one other Owl and he is known as Hatori. Since he was supposed to be the only owl fusion I am rather confused as to who you are. What is your clan name?"

He shook his head. "I don't have a clan name, but my given name is Yotaro. Yotaro no Konoha."

End Chapter 36

* * *

Kaliea: Okay was anyone not surprised by that? Well, well? I hope not otherwise I would have failed completely. That was probably the biggest plot twist in the whole thing. I say that because now that the whole 'Luke I am your father' thing is out of the bag, no one will be overly surprised when they find out that Leia is Luke's twin sister. Okay, I'm babbling. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

Hiei-Touya-icedemon: Well I'm glad that you liked it. I know that it took me a while but I had some really important things to do. They're mostly done now so the updates should come faster. I don't want to make any promises of course but I can say that I won't give up on this story, I want to get to the end as much as anyone.

liliachearts: Yes she can, and yes they were. Unfortunately a lot of things have been happening to them over the last few years and the haven't had a lot of time to work on it. They have made some progress but not enough to make a big effect. As for Sakura using her bloodline limit in battle XxShrugsxX She can but as of yet she has had no reason too.

HinaNaruFAN987: I'm glad ;)

Danny-171984: Actually by the time I got around to writing the last chapter I had forgotten that they had just gotten back from the wave country. It wasn't until I went back to re-read what I wrote that I realized that the whole chapter had to be redone. I didn't want to have to think up a knew plot line so I just tweeked it a bit and ran with what I already had.

So-kun: Kinda sucks don't it?

sallyluv16: No big. I do my best.

grim reaper sakura: I'm glad you think so. And yeah Kane's abilities is one of my favorites. I've been wanting to write him for a long time, he's a really cool character.

Shinobi Darkbeak: I'll do my best.

blackXpinksakura: Yeah, but it really freaked his parents out. Couldn't you just picture Itachi hyperventilating?

Dragon Man 180: Maayybe. But then again maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Kaliea: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Keep your eyes out for the next one! Till then, ja ne! 


	66. Nin Scroll 23

Ninja Scroll 23

Fusions

Konokigakure no Sato was founded during the time of Konoha's construction. The village was originally created with in the sacred Chakra Tree to be a safe haven for those within the walls of Konoha that were found to possess unusual abilities. These abilities were tied to specific clans that had a large number of summoners with the same contracts who were eventually adopted by the Summons to become a part of their clans with the condition of an offering; one child from each clan would be given over to fuse with the child of a Summon once every four generations.

Afraid that their abilities would be coveted the four founding clans Scorpion, Monkey, Snake, and Fox relocated the summoning clans to the hidden sister village of Konoha; Konokigakure no Sato. Unfortunately the human clan of the Fox became corrupt and power hungry until they were cut off completely from the summoning realm. The last know Fox summon went by the name of Kitsune Kansai is the last known Fox fusion and he used his knowledge of the 'inner animals' to create a bloodline limit for his descendants.

Some of the older fusions such as Sanshouuo Kei, of the Salamander clan, believe that, though the Fox clan was banished and cut off, there will one day come a descendent of that clan who is worthy to be reinstated as the Fox Fusion.

* * *

Kaliea: Another Nin scroll. Actually we will have a few more before we fall back onto just having chapters. These are just a real easy way of getting out of using a large amount of exposition in my chapters. I'm a good writer but I'm not that good yet. Please review!

* * *

Review Answers:

krisi07: I'm glad that you're enjoying it. I hope that I continue to make it interesting.

Hiei-Touya-icedemon: I did not know that I was going to bring Yotaro back. Actually, I was going to originally have the big plot twist a lot later on but then I changed the ending of the story so I figured that I should probably put in another twist. I talked to my younger brother who was the one that created Konoki village and the summons and asked him if there was any way that a fusion could survive death, he said "No but it can be avoided" and so the idea of Yotaro as a fusion was born. This is actually a good thing because I had no idea how I was going to address the 'Yotaro and Tenten have no clan name' issue.

As for Yotaro's reaction…well, only time will tell.

grim reaper sakura: I'm sorry that your confused. I suppose that my writing style could use a little work, as for Kane…heh heh, yeah, he is definitely Itachi's kid.

Princess Ren: He isn't actually thinking in words, more like feelings, I just put it into words because feelings can't be described with out them.

Danny-171984: I understand your feelings concerning SasuSakuNaruHina, they are very well founded. There are two things I would like to point out though, Sakura has a natural maternal instinct even though she is still technically thirteen, and two Naruto would warm up to any situation very quickly. In regards to Sasuke and Hinata, they think of the kids more like younger siblings rather then their own children, as do Sakura and Naruto, it is just that Sakura and Naruto are more capable of showing parental affection. It will take a while for Sasuke and Hinata to be able to do the same mean while they will fake it as best they can.

As for Kane, he isn't actually thinking in words. A child his age wouldn't have that ability, however I am a firm believer that children are far more intelligent the we think, especially infants. The way I see it, Kane was expressing feelings and recognitions about what he wanted and who he was with rather then actually thoughts.

Sorry if this makes no sense, it's late and I'm really tired. Thanks for the review!

HinaNaruFAN987: I'm glad your glad I'm glad ;P

So-kun: He does live! How will be explained soon but for now: He lives!

Dagorwen of Beleriand: Yep! Were you surprised?

Shinobi Darkbeak: Thank-you, I'll do my best.

blackXpinksakura: I hope that they all unjumble soon. As for Ichigo, well, I did say that I had something interesting planned for her.

anonymous naruhinafan: Mayybee. I'll tell you later. Anything before that would be favoritism ;P

Dragon Man 180: Actually he probably won't meet up with Tenten until it's time for the invasion to begin. Sad yes, but necessary.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks to all that reviewed! See you next chapter, Ja ne! 


	67. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The next few days for Yotaro were spent training in the ways of the Hidden Tree village under the direction of Kaemon. The were currently stopped some where between Suna and the Fire Country hidden in a large collection of boulders that created a fairly decent sized cave. Currently Yotaro was alone in the cave while Kaemon and his guardian-familiar Sanjimaru were out gathering food.

Gentle silence hummed in Yotaro's ears as he sat meditating in a perfect lotus position, Murasami perched gently on his left shoulder. Slowly Murasami and Yotaro's thoughts began to merge as one until all of their memories flooded through their partner's mind.

Images like a motion picture set on fast forward sped through their minds. Yotaro experienced Murasami's birth almost four hundred years ago, along with his extensive training to become a future guardian-familiar. He felt the snowy-owl's excitement when Natsuobi was assigned to her fusion-companion, knowing that in only a hundred years his turn would be next. He felt the owl's shock when he was told by the council of elders that his long wait was over only four short years after Natuobi's departure.

At the same time Murasami was a witness to Yotaro's struggles with his identity, his pains and trials as he fought his way through first the orphanage, then the academy, and then finally through his years as a genin. He felt Yotaro's fear and determination as he faced down one of the strongest ninja's in the world; felt his terror and self hatred when the boy realized that he was going to loose, and finally Murasami watched as Yotaro tapped into a power that he didn't know that he had as he used his powers as one of the fusions to create a beast bunshin.

When Yotaro and Murasami finally came out of their trances they turned to face each other with wide eyes. Neither of them had ever experienced such a thing in their entire lives.

"Good. You have made the first step in becoming true partners."

Yotaro raised his eyebrow. "What's the second one?"

"Mastering your fusion form."

Before Yotaro could respond both Murasami and Sanjimaru looked up and narrowed their eyes.

Kaemon looked up while gently massaging his wounded upper arm. "What is it Sanjimaru?"

"There is a chakra presence several miles ahead."

"Do you recognize it?"

Sanjimaru turned to Kaemon, his face slightly puzzled. "I do, but that is not what is unusual."

He paused for a second and Yotaro looked at him expectantly before he spoke. "And?"

"There is something else with him, something that no shinobi outside of the Haruno Clan would be able detect." Sanjimaru said. "It is a hole in the symmetry plain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yume shivered, as the dampness of the cave where he and Kane were hiding finally began to leak in through his thin clothing. The fire had long since gone out and since the sun was still up he didn't feel as though it would be particularly intelligent of him risking capture just to secure some more fire wood.

Still, it would probably be worse if Kane caught his death of a chill so Yume had compromised by taking off his cloak to wrap the baby tightly. This of course was why Yume himself was cold. Still, he would only have to bare it for two more hours before the sun was fully set and he could venture out with the boy to gather more wood.

Yume suddenly looked up. Any normal person would have dismissed the soft 'swoof' as an act of the wind but being a ninja (and one of the very best at that) he had trained himself to pick out the ordinary from the unordinary. Once again he heard a 'swoof' and knew for sure this time that it was created by a person; only a ninja could move with that much stealth.

With no weapons the Yondaime reluctantly placed the young Uchiha behind a decent sized boulder and wrapped him tightly to keep him warm. Once Kane was taken care of, Yume slid into the shadows where he silently lifted a sharpened stone from the floor to use as a makeshift weapon. He didn't make a sound as he listened to the sounds of approaching shinobi come steadily closer until they stood silhouetted against the setting sun.

"Is this the place?"

Yume's brow furrowed at the familiar voice but he was unable to place it before the one who had spoken stepped forward.

"Hokage-sama? Are you there?"

Yume's jaw dropped at the sight of the young boy turned man he knew had died six years before.

"Y-Yotaro! But that's impossible!"

Yotaro grinned. "Not quite. We'll explain on the way."

"On the way?" Yume asked. "Wait. Who is with you?"

The second figure stepped out of the glare of the sun and nodded solemnly to the fourth.

"It has been a long time Hokage-sama." Kaemon said. "I have much to tell you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been almost four weeks since the Konoha Senshi had relocated to the wave country and already they knew that it was time to move on. At least, that is what Sasuke and Naruto continued to insist.

"The bridge will be completed by the end of the week," Sasuke said. "And by then anyone could track us. With the last payment we should be able to relocate somewhere far enough away from Konoha to be out of danger completely."

"But Sasuke," Sakura said. "Aren't we the safest right where we are? After all, who would ever expect us to hide so close to where Orochimaru can find us?"

"If your heartstrings couldn't be tracked then I would agree with you, but since you and Hinata haven't—."

"The jutsu is almost completed Sasuke." Sakura said. "It should be completely done by the time you finish the bridge."

Hinata nodded her agreement as she and Naruto attempted to get the twins to eat.

"She is correct Sasuke-san." Hinata said. "The jutsu will be completed in only a few days and then we will be completely untraceable."

"Yeah but what if they've already found us and are on their way here?" Naruto said. "We can't take the chance of this village being in danger because we didn't leave. Think about what could happen to Tsunami, Inari, and the old man."

Having grown quite close to Tsunami and Inari (who had taken Sasuke and Naruto up as his heroes) while the boys were working on the bridge Sakura and Hinata were both very reluctant to allow any harm to come to them.

"I guess that as long as the kids are okay with it…" Sakura said.

"Then…it would be alright to change locations again." Hinata finished.

"But!" Sakura said with her finger raised. "We will only move if you _promise_ that we will stay there until it is time to go back to Konoha. Deal?"

The boys shared a glance before nodding to their wives.

"As long as we remain undetected in our new location then I do not see anything wrong with that plan." Sasuke said while Naruto nodded his agreement.

"Good," Sakura said. "What do you say Midori-chan? Are you up for another move?"

Midori bit her lip and looked down at her plate before she looked up, her face serious.

"Will Shigure-kun and Shinta-chan be able to come too?"

Sakura laughed and nodded. "Of course, we'll all go together."

Midori shrugged. "Then I guess it won't be so bad…" she paused. "Can we get a dog?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"But I don't understand Yotaro," Yume said once they were all settled around a new fire. "You were dead. I saw your body myself…"

"I don't fully understand it either but from what I do know it has to do with my—."

Yotaro stopped mid sentence when he finally noticed the small bundle held gently in Yume's arms.

"…Hokage-sama…what is that?"

Yume fought back a smirk before he pulled the blankets away from the baby's face. "What does it look like?"

Yotaro stared at Kane.

Kane stared at Yotaro.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"….Nn…"

Yotaro snorted back a laugh. "Yep. That is definitely Itachi's son."

End Chapter 37

* * *

Kaliea: Yes it is very short. I know. But I have a lot going on right now as well as very limited internet access. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.

* * *

Review Answers:

krisi07: I hope that you enjoyed the chapter

Hiei-Touya-icedemon: He said cool. For him that is practically jumping up and down with joy :P I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.

Poisend Rose: Thanks for your review

Princess Ren: I'm glad that it's starting to make sense to you

HinaNaruFAN987: I hope this is soon enough.

So-kun: Maybe. Maybe not. It all depends. Although I will say that Kyuubi has a lot to do about it.

Danny-171984: I never said that Hinata wouldn't care but she's so shy and self-judging that (even though she's different in this story) she will take a while to understand that she isn't going to mess it up. Sakura doesn't have so many reservations because of how out going she is.

Flames Chaos and Wolf: Sorry. I'll try to satisfy your addiction as often as possible.

grim reaper sakura: I'm glad that you like my writing style. It's improved a great deal during the duration of this fic.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for all of your reviews. Don't forget to drop me another. 


	68. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Hinata and Sakura traded nervous glances as they set up the blood circle necessary for Sakura to perform the jutsu that would seal away the presence of her heartstrings. They had arranged for Sasuke and Naruto to take the children to the bridge naming ceremony so that they wouldn't have any distractions but so far it didn't seem to be helping very much. If anything the absence of the children made them focus far too much on anything and everything that could go wrong.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Hinata asked, her voice slightly hesitant.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Sakura said. "Let's just hope that this works…"

Hinata only nodded before she suddenly activated her byakugan. The veins on her temples bulged with the sudden rush of chakra but neither of the girls paid attention, already used to the vast difference the blood-limit created. After a few seconds of looking the other girl over Hinata finally nodded.

"Alright, please brace yourself Sakura. From what I understood from my scrolls this could possibly be very painful."

Sakura nodded. "I'm ready."

Hinata dropped into a slanted stance with one arm parallel with her front leg and the other stretched out strait behind her. She slowly took a deep breath and letting it out before her head snapped up so she was looking Sakura strait in the eyes.

"Juinjutsu: Sixty-four strikes!"

Sakura did her best to become completely limp as Hinata raced towards her, her hands posed to strike.

"Two! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two! Sixty-four strikes!"

Sakura went down with a harsh cry when the last strike finally landed. For seemingly hours she lay curled up on herself as she felt her chakra completely seal away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo knew that she was being selfish every time she dragged Gaara off for a walk or a sparring session but she couldn't help it. She could see! After almost six years of complete darkness she was able to experience the light once more. And she still didn't know why. Baki-sensei and Kyo-nii-chan had thrown around several different theories but nothing solid. Then again the entire science of medical jutsus was still a large mystery. No one really knew why or how they worked. Some even believed that it was a completely different type of chakra that was used.

Still, whatever the reason, Ichigo was just happy that she could see again. And she wasn't the only one either. Sure only Baki, Kyo, and Gaara had ever really known the girl when she had use of her eyes but Tenten and Temari already said that she had rapidly become a fantastic sparring partner because of her sudden leap in confidence. Something she had been sorely lacking since she had accidently burned down Gaara's compound all that time ago.

Actually, she was supposed to have met Temari for sparring fifteen minutes ago but she had drug Gaara off for a quick walk five minutes before she was supposed to meet the other girl and had somehow lost track of time extending the quick five minute walk to a fairly long twenty minutes. She probably would have just continued on walking as well if Gaara hadn't suddenly reminded her of how long they had been away.

They had just turned back when Ichigo reached out and grabbed Gaara by his forearm to stop him.

"Ne, Gaara-kun," She said. "This place feels familiar…"

Gaara paused for a second before he looked around. "Aa. This is where we found that headband."

Ichigo looked up at him in surprise. "Did you and Kyo-nii-san ever come back here?"

Gaara shook his head. "I didn't but Kyo-san and Baki-san did. They looked upset when they came back."

Ichigo gently bit her bottom lip as she looked off into the forest in the direction that she knew Gaara had gone in before. Finally she nodded firmly. "I want to go look."

Gaara frowned. "No. What I saw before was not something that you should ever be exposed to."

Ichigo turned to face him, her hands on her hips in irritation. "I'm a ninja too, Gaara. Whatever is over there I can handle it. Besides," She said. "I doubt that Kyo-nii-san or Baki-sensei would just leave something there that people shouldn't see."

Gaara was silent for a moment before he finally gave a small nod. "Fine," he said. "But we'll be fast. We are already late enough as it is."

Ichigo grinned up at Gaara with a I-knew-you-would-say-yes grin that had him rolling his eyes in irritation as she hurried off into the woods; Gaara close at her heals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru hissed in annoyance at the complete incompetence of his subordinates. For almost seven years they had been in search of the corner kids and so far not even a feint chakra trail had been found pointing to where they might be hiding and on top of that the Uchiha brat had to up and die before he had even come of an age to be useful. And as if things could not be worse Yume had escaped from his prison and disappeared. Orochimaru's only consolation on that was the fact that he had abandoned his little jounin to their fate.

His jounin…

Orochimaru's lips suddenly curved upwards in a sadistic smirk. Why hadn't he thought of it before? That Haruno girl possessed the heartstrings. Regardless of his seal she would still be able to send and receive feelings and emotions. All he had to do was resume his torture and those little corner brats would come racing to her rescue.

Not only that, but it would make him feel a great deal better as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At that moment in several different parts of the world three of the surviving four Harunos gasped suddenly and clutched at their chests when a part of them that had always been there was abruptly torn away.

Through clenched teeth Hikari forced out the cause of her ailment before she slammed her fist hard to the stone floor.

"Sakura…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata pressed her lips into a tight line as she watched the glowing runic blood circle slowly fade back to red as she cut off her chakra flow. Once it had completely returned to its original rust red Sakura looked up from where she had been kneeling in the center of the circle and pushed her pink bangs from her eyes.

"Did it work?" She asked hesitantly.

"I…I'm not sure." Hinata said. "How am I going to tell?"

"Hm…we probably should have thought that over before we did this whole thing…" She looked up at her friend, her face contemplative. "Did I ever show you how to use the symmetry plain?"

Hinata nodded slowly. "Yes, you attempted but I was never able to reach it. Sasuke wasn't either but I'm pretty sure that Naruto-kun was able too."

Sakura nodded. "That's not surprising considering our bloodline limits are both rather similar. Alright then. We'll just have to go ask Naruto to enter the Symmetry plain and see if he can find my presence."

Hinata stood with a nod before she reached down a hand to help Sakura stand. "Do you feel any different though?"

Sakura paused for a second before she shrugged. "Not really. The heartstrings are still a bit fuzzy but that could just be because of my necklace. I still haven't taken it off yet."

"That's probably a good idea." Hinata said. "Until we know for sure we wouldn't want to place ourselves at even more of a risk then we already are."

"Right," Sakura agreed. "Now let's go find the guys. I want to see if all of our hard work has finally paid off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how close are we to the kids?" Yotaro asked as he raced through the trees along side of the yondaime and Kaemon. "Do you know not where they're actually located?"

"I don't know exactly where they are," Yume said. "But from what I understand from Itachi this ring should lead me to them. Something about his chakra connecting him to them in some way."

"Wait, ring?" Yotaro said as he landed on a sturdy branch and came to a stop. "What kind of ring?"

Yume paused in surprise as he turned to the young jounin. "I didn't tell you?"

"No, you just said that you knew where they were." Yotaro said. "Can I see it?"

Yume shrugged as he pulled the ring from his pinky and handed it over to Yotaro. The younger man smiled when he held the fire red ring in his palm. There was a feint chakra print that coated it unmistakably belonging to Itachi. His fingers slowly closed around it as though by doing that he would be able to be closer to the friend he had been sure he had lost almost seven years ago.

"Yotaro?" Kaemon said. "We need to keep moving. Sanjimaru says he can feel the Kyuubi's chakra print becoming more pronounced. And I have a feeling that I know exactly where it is going to lead us."

"You do?" Yume said, his voice skeptical. "How?"

"Before he died Obito mentioned that his students were on a mission in the wave country. They should have already gotten back by now but it's a good lead."

"How do you know that Naruto and the others were Obito's students?" Yotaro said. "He never actually gave you their names did he?"

"No," Kaemon said. "But the Kyuubi's trail is too coincidental. You said that he was Uzumaki Naruto-san's guardian familiar didn't you?"

Yotaro nodded. "Yeah. At least that's what Masamune said when we first started tracking them."

"Then that is where they are. Or at least, that is where they were not too long ago."

"Then what are we waiting here for?" Yume said. "Let's head to the wave country. I want to see my son."

The other two men nodded in agreement before they all suddenly leapt forward, their bodies a blur as they ran.

End Chapter 38

* * *

Kaliea: Yes, yes, I know it's short. I apologize. I've been having a lot of writers block with this story lately but hopefully it will ebb when I start the next arch. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

cbsnumba1: Sorry for the long wait. I've had a killer time trying to write this and I'm still not really satisfied. Oh well. I hope you liked it anyway.

Justhere101: thank-you I'm glad you like it.

Bailin: No, Yotaro's ability is because of his family bloodline limit. I'll explain more about that once his group meets up with Naruto's.

Danny-171984: You'd be surprised. My kid brother (who is four now) was some sort of crazy prodigy baby. He was super smart and knew exactly what was going on around him from the time he was born. He just couldn't really say anything. He did use a lot of grunts though, and 'Nn' was one of them.

Zoria-chan 816: Of course they are! And believe me, they will be very surprised.

Princess Ren: Yep. Yotaro is going to enjoy being able to help raise Itachi's son. Though I imagine Itachi won't be quite so pleased with some of the things his friend will teach the boy.

krisi07: Sorry, they're going to be short for a while until I can get over my writers block.

Neko Grafic: Heh, heh, heh…

Shinobi Darkbeak: Thanks, I'll do my best.

grim reaper sakura: I'm glad that I was able to make you feel better. You always manage to do the same for me with your great reviews.

HinaNaruFAN987: Me too. You can thank Hiei-Touya-Icedemon for it. She was the one that made me stop and think about what type of reaction Yotaro would have.

P I N K - P O C K Y: I'm glad you enjoy it.

Dragon Man 180: Yep, it does indeed.

* * *

Kaliea: thanks for all of your reviews. I really enjoy them. Till next time, ja ne! 


	69. I have a slight problem

I have a slight problem. After I switched computers my files were being opened on microsoft word 2007. After my trial ran out I had to down grade to Microsoft word 2002. Because of that everything that I wrote in MW 07 was corrupted and completely un-useable. Irritating? Oh yes. That being as it is, it will probably be a while before I update anything again since I have to re-think up every chapter. Very annoying. Anyway, I hope that you all continue to check for my updates anyway. Till next time, Ja ne!

Kaliea


	70. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Naruto grinned widely as he stared at the large structure he and Sasuke had helped build. It didn't look the same as it had on the day it had been completed but that was only because today it was covered with streamers and balloons of ever color imaginable. He laughed when Shinta, who was resting on his shoulders, tugged excitedly at his blond hair in order to drag his attention to a large bunch of brightly colored balloons that had been released to scatter across the sky.

"Tou-chan, tou-chan!" Shigure said as he tugged on Naruto's hand. "Look! Look! Clowns!"

Naruto chuckled at the enthusiasm of his children before he spared as slight glance over at his companion who, not surprisingly, was looking slightly harassed by his two daughters.

Sasuke had been having a few issues trying to keep track of Midori while Kaede seemed to wail for his attention every time he looked up to search for the older girl. He had nearly shown panic a few minutes ago when Midori had completely disappeared only to practically sag with relief when he realized that she was actually standing behind him.

"Having trouble Teme?" Naruto asked with a snicker.

Sasuke glared at his friend but before he could respond Midori tugged at his hand for his attention and as soon as he looked at her Kaede promptly erupted into tears. He sighed and apologized to Midori before he once again began to shush the baby. Midori huffed in annoyance as she turned from Sasuke and crossed her arms with a pout.

Naruto snickered again as he expertly juggled his attention between both the twins as well as Sasuke.

"You had better hope that Sakira-chan comes fast."

Sasuke just grunted as he reached down to tug lightly on Midori's left pigtail. She looked up with a pout which quickly morphed into a grin when Sasuke held out his arm. Quickly she latched on and he effortlessly lifted her up to rest on his shoulders where she would be able to see everything with out feeling the need to have his attention.

"Just be careful, Midori," Sasuke said. "You don't want to kick Kaede."

"Hai, tou-chan!"

For about five more minutes the boys wandered through the crowed as they tried to entertain their children and search for their wives at the same time. Sasuke had just resolved to tell Naruto that they should head back to the house when the blond suddenly let out a gasp as his hand flew up to clutch his shirt just over his heart.

Sasuke tensed visibly as his left hand curled under the sling holding Kaede across his chest.

"What's wrong Naruto?" he asked. "Were you attacked?"

"N-no…It just kind of felt like a part of me just…disappeared. It was really weird…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he bit his lip slightly. "We should go back…"

Sasuke nodded but before either of them could start heading back Haku appeared beside them in the crowed. Both boys looked down at the younger looking nin who was dressed in a simple kimono to pass as a villager.

"What is it?" Sasuke said. "Are Sakura and Hinata alright?"

Haku nodded. "Yes, Sakura-sama and Hinata-sama merely completed the sealing. I ran ahead to make sure that neither you nor Naruto-sama did anything rash."

"So then the reason I felt that weird thing is because Sakura sealed her heartstrings?"

Haku nodded. "Yes. Sakura-sama and Hinata-sama are on their way. They wished to make sure the sealing worked. I will inform them that it has and then lead them to you."

Sasuke just nodded while Naruto clapped his free hand on the boy's shoulder. "Thanks a lot Haku."

Haku nodded once before he slipped into the crowd and disappeared.

(How much longer do you plan to be here kit?) Kyuubi said as he poked his small head from the leather pouch at Naruto's side. (We should have moved on long before now.)

"I thought I told you to stay at the house Kyuubi-chan." Naruto said without any surprise, he had long known that the little fox was there. "It isn't exactly usual for someone to carry a fox kit in their waist pouch."

Kyuubi gave a fox-shrug. (I care not if you are seen as unusual.)

"Obviously."

"Kyuu-ku! Kyuu-ku!" Shigure said as he dropped his father's hand to attempt to dig the small fox from the pouch.

(Don't touch me!) Kyuubi yipped despite knowing that the little boy couldn't understand a word he said. (If you do I'll—!)

"You hurt my kid and we'll be having fox-stew for dinner."

Kyuubi instantly fell silent and instead just glared heatedly up at the blond as Shigure pulled him from the small pouch to cuddle the ball of ginger fluff tightly to his small chest. Kyuubi gave a small 'urk' as his air supply was abruptly cut off.

(One of these days kit…) Kyuubi swore. (One of these days…)

Naruto just chuckled.

"Iota! Kousuke-kun!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Sakura and Hinata making their way through the crowd before Kyuubi suddenly shouted.

(DROP!!)

Naruto didn't even think twice before he quickly dropped to the ground dragging Sasuke down with him just in time to avoid a white spear-like object as it hurtled through the air where their heads had been before lodging deeply into the bridge. Terrified screams erupted along the bridge as the gathered crowed tried to run towards either side of the bridge in an attempt to escape. In the frenzy of bodies Sasuke and Naruto quickly lost sight of the girls and, soon after, each other.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yotaro pulled to a stop and brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun as he searched out his guardian-familiar, Murasami.

"What is it Yotaro?" Yume said as he easily landed beside the younger boy. "Is something wrong?"

"Murasami called me," Yotaro said. "He said that there's a 'disturbance' which for him means that we have some serious problems ahead."

"What did he say?" Kaemon said as he quickly began searching the horizon for any sign of Sanjimaru.

"Nothing yet…Here he comes." All three men looked up as a small white dot appeared in the sky. Murasami hurtled towards the group like a bullet steadily growing larger and larger until he was only ten feet above them. Yume ducked slightly to shield Kane from the sudden breeze that picked up when Murasami opened his wings wide to suddenly bring his breakneck dive into a gentle hover.

"What's going on Murasami?" Yotaro asked. "What did you see up at the Wave Country?"

Murasami's face was stern as he quickly related what he and Sanjimaru had seen while scouting ahead.

"A large festival is taking place on the bridge connecting the island to the main land. While flying ahead I managed to spot the Kyuubi but he was with strangers, not your son Yondaime-sama."

"Strangers?" Kaemon said. "That's impossible. If a guardian-familiar is not connected with his fusion he falls into insanity."

"Yes," Murasami said. "It happened to the Kyuubi once before, when he was unable to locate his fusion the first time."

Yume nodded. "Yes, the attack on Konoha thirteen years ago."

"And yet Kyuubi is seemingly fine even though he currently resides with strangers…" Kaemon said. "Very odd…"

"That is not all," Murasami said. "I am afraid that we are not the only ones to have suspected this area."

The group quickly gave the large owl their undivided attention, disturbed by the gravity held in his voice.

"Kimimaro is already there and he has launched an attack on the bridge. He was aiming for the strangers who had Kyuubi in their possession."

Kaemon cursed. "Come. We must hurry before there are any more casualties then necessary."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Whatever Ichigo had prepared herself to find, it wasn't this. In a small clearing she was startled to find the still burning remains of a small cottage with the fire rapidly spreading through the surrounding forest life. Gaara stopped beside her at the edge of the trees, equally surprised by the raging heat as the flames quickly ate up everything they could reach.

"We have to stop it," Gaara said, his voice deadly calm as he began to form several seals only to pause when he noticed that Ichigo was standing with her hands crossed at the wrists over hear head.

Her open palms were facing out towards the raging fire and her eyes were calmly shut. Time seemed to hang suspended for hours though it must have only been a second or two before her deep brown eyes flew open at the same moment she whipped her hands down so that her wrists hovered level with her upper thighs.

Instantly the flames parted down the middle of the clearing before racing outwards to the furthest edges that it had managed to reach until it was snuffed out completely. Clouds of smoke hovered around the edges of the clearing still curled inward from having Ichigo's charka forcing the fire to rapidly part.

Gaara blinked once in surprise before he glanced over at the shorter redhead.

"Show off."

Ichigo just grinned before she hurriedly skipped over to where the building seemed ready to cave in.

"I wonder who set it on fire," Ichigo said as she pushed gently on the blackened door, causing it to fall in with a large puff of ash. Gaara shrugged unnoticed behind her as the Haruno girl gingerly stepped onto the fallen door to walk inside. The building was apparently very stable because despite the fire having ravaged the outside the inside was left virtually untouched except for the tatami mats which seemed to have been heavily singed by the heat.

"Nice place…" Ichigo said, her voice low as she scouted around. The house was small but seemingly comfortable and well taken care of though she couldn't imagine that it had been a group larger then three or four that had lived there. She said 'had' because there was no way they were going to want to return after the amount of damage the outside had taken. Even if the inside was mostly alright on the bottom floor the upper level would have more then likely already caved in.

"Who do you think lived here Gaara?" Ichigo said as she examined a cabinet full of smoke damaged china. "Farmers maybe?"

Gaara was about to respond when Ichigo made a noise of surprise. "No way! Gaara! Come and look at this!"

Wordlessly Gaara crossed into the dinning room where he carefully took the plate that Ichigo suddenly thrust at him.

"What about it?"

"Don't you see anything odd about it?" Ichigo demanded which caused Gaara to pause slightly as he looked it over.

"…No."

Ichigo rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'men' under her breath before she turned it over and pointed to the small insignia located at the center of the base.

"Look, it says 'Hanazakari'!"

Gaara eyed the logo for a moment before he looked up at Ichigo with a shrug. "So?"

Ichigo gave him an annoyed look. "You can't honestly be serious."

Gaara just blinked.

Ichigo huffed as she planted her fists firmly on her hips. "Hanazakari is a shop that sells fine Chinas and such."

Gaara gave her a look and motioned towards her with the plate as though to say, 'well duh'. Ichigo waved him off irritatedly before she continued.

"It is really rare to find Hanazakari and when some one does it can be sold for a lot of money. The reason why is because Hanazakari was a shop located in Konoha. My grandmother bought our China there when I was four and she took me and Sakura along to choose the pattern."

"…So?"

"Oh don't you see Gaara! Outside of Konoha people are lucky to come across one or two of the same patterned Hanazakari and yet here we've just walked into a house that has a complete set! Including tea cups! Don't you know what that means?"

Gaara blinked. "…No."

"It means that whoever lived here came from Konoha! Gaara! They could be ninja! We have to find them!"

End Chapter 39

* * *

Kaliea: Yay! I'm back in business! Sorry it took so long and I'm even more sorry for such a short update, but, hey! At least I updated right? Thanks for all of your reviews!

* * *

Review Answers:

flaming witch of fire: I'll do my best.

Danny-171984: What can I say? Kane was born to impress ;) As for Sakura's heartstrings, people with certain bloodline limits or with a vast knowledge of how charka works would be able to track a person who can use the heartstrings through the symmetry plain. The can't see the heartstrings but they can be felt by someone who know what they're looking for. Some one like Orochimaru could track them down easily if it weren't for the barrier that Hikari put on Sakura's necklace.

cbsnumba1: Not so happy family reunion I'm afraid. Actually I'm really not. I rather enjoy being evil to my characters.

HinaNaruFAN987: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

grim reaper sakura: I'm sorry it's been so long but I'll try and do better since I'm so close to the end of this story.

Princess Ren: Their reactions will be rather funny I think, but you'll just have to wait and judge for yourselves.

Shinobi Darkbeak: I'll do my best.

Neko Grafic: I'm glad.

anonymous naruhinafan: Naruto can't see the heartstrings so he wouldn't be able to see Kane's 'void'. He can, however, sense presences in the symmetry plain which is what Sakura wanted him to do.

Dragon Man 180: Orochimaru is a freak. However I am very sure that you will not enjoy what I have planned for the future if you wish to see him die a painful death.

* * *

Kaliea: Special thanks to all of you who offered your support and suggestions while I was trying to fix my dilemma. You rock! Till next time, Ja ne!


	71. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

As soon as the attack had been made Sasuke had swung Midori down off of his shoulders in an attempt to keep her out of the line of fire, choosing instead to hold her hand tightly in his own. Sasuke gritted his teeth in irritation as he frantically tried to search the crowd for his companions while doing his best to soothe Kaede who had broken out into a series of high-pitched wails. Several times he had been sure that he had seen a flash of pink and he would have followed it if he hadn't remembered that Sakura's hair was white now.

"Wha's hapning, Tou-chan?" Midori said; a slight whimper in her voice.

Sasuke reached over to gently smooth back his daughter's messy white hair as he continued to cradle Kaede with his other hand.

"We'll be fine. Help me find Ka-chan alright?"

Midori sniffled lightly before scrubbing at her eyes with her sleeve. Once her hand fell away she looked up at Sasuke with a determined nod.

"Leabe it to me. I'we find her."

Before Sasuke could respond someone fell hard into his back, knocking him off balance. Quickly dropping his hand to the ground he managed to catch himself in time to save Kaede from being squished between him and the ground. Gently he sat back up and caressed her hairless head in an attempt to calm her. Despite the chaos unfolding around him, Sasuke somehow managed to coax Kaede into a light sleep though her face remained scrunched up and her fists were tight.

Sasuke was about to stand when a sudden jolt went through his spine causing him to look up, his eyes wide. He already knew what he would find but he couldn't stop the panic that set in when he realized for certain that Midori had, indeed, vanished into the crowd.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called as she waded through the crowds, not caring that she was using her husband's real name in public.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said while pushing a random man out of his way before he grabbed his pale haired wife into as tight a hug as he could without hurting Kaede.

"Thank the Hokage that I found you!" Sakura said as she pulled back. She paused for a moment before she looked up at him. "Sasuke! Where's Midori?"

Sasuke shook his head once, his jaw clenched tight. "I lost track of her in the crowds. She could be anywhere."

Fear clenched at Sakura's heart as her fingers tightened around Sasuke's shirtsleeve. "We have to find her! What if she's attacked, or kidnapped? Or worse!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke said. "Calm down. You take Kaede and head back to the house. Pack everything we absolutely need and then head for the docks. Knowing the Dobe, Hinata either be there with the twins or back at their house. If we're not back with Midori in one hour take the next ferry to the main lands and head for Kaminari, the Lightning country. We'll find you as soon as we can."

Sakura shook her head hard, her eyes pleading. "I can't just leave you behind! And Midori, too! She'll think that I abandoned her!"

"I don't have time to argue with you!" Sasuke said causing Sakura to flinch back and Kaede to whimper. "Take the baby and get out of here! I won't let you senselessly throw your life away!"

Sakura nodded slowly as Sasuke gently transferred the baby sling to Sakura. She was about to leave when Sasuke suddenly grasped her upper arm in a gentle but firm grip.

"Sakura. I will see you again but until then…I…you know…" He broke off and looked away, a scowl of self loathing on his lips.

Sakura just smiled.

"I know." She said. "I love you too."

Unable to stop himself Sasuke pulled his wife into a sudden kiss. Before Sakura even had a chance to return it Sasuke had pulled back.

"Haku!" At his call the younger looking ninja appeared beside them, his head bowed so that only the top of his ANBU mask could be seen.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama."

"Make sure that Sakura and Kaede are able to make it to the dock safely. Naruto and I will meet up with you in an hour. If we aren't there, leave."

"Hai." And with that Haku disappeared in an explosion of water with Sakura and Kaede disappearing in the same way.

With his family gone Sasuke pulled out his contacts, momentarily allowing himself to appreciate the relief from the constant irritation before his eyes turned red once again. This time though they were completed by the twin blades of his Sharingan.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yotaro groaned lightly before he pulled his companions to an abrupt stop at the edge of the bridge.

"We have a slight problem."

"Yes we do! You're stopping me from rescuing my son!"

Yotaro's eyebrow lifted slightly before he pointed to the bundle in Yume's arms. "And Itachi's son is going to help us is he?"

All attention suddenly turned to the baby held tightly in the Yondaime's grasp.

"That is a problem," Kaemon said. "One of us will have to stay behind."

"Forget it," Yotaro said. "We'll never be able to decide who will stay. Murasami!"

Silently the large snowy owl dropped from the sky to hover next to his human counterpart.

"What is it Yotaro?" Murasami said as he watched Yotaro kneeling on the ground, his fingers and kunai flashing as they worked on something.

"We need you to fly surveillance," Yotaro said without looking up.

Murasami looked puzzled. "Wasn't I doing so already?"

"Yes," Yotaro said as he stood. "But now I don't want you to get involved at all. If there's a problem tell me and we'll deal with it ourselves."

"But if you get into trouble—."

"You're going to stay out of it." Yotaro said firmly. "I won't have my best friend's son killed because you got over eager."

"I…do not understand."

Instead of responding Yotaro slid his leather bag around Murasami's large neck before securing the second strap behind his wings. Once he was certain it was stable he took Kane from Yume and set the baby gently inside of the bag before zipping it closed. The hole he had made earlier was perfect for the baby to get the needed oxygen but not anywhere near large enough for him to fall out of.

"Do you get it now Murasami?" Yotaro said, his face unusually serious. "I'm trusting you with the most important thing that I currently have in my life. Will you take care of him?"

The large owl swelled with pride before he affectionately nudged his human counterpart gently on the back of his head.

"I will not fail you, young Yuugou."

"Hai," Yotaro said. "I believe you. Now go!"

With the barest brush of wind against their hair Murasami was gone, already several meters high in the overcast sky. Once Yotaro was sure that his guardian-familiar and godson (Yotaro being self-appointed godfather) were safe he shared a glance with his current sensei.

"You've practiced on the symmetry plain," Kaemon said. "True transition is no different."

Yotaro nodded shortly before he motioned towards the bridge. "You two go ahead. I will catch up after my transition."

Yume was all to willing to agree with the younger man; waiting only long enough to clap an encouraging hand on the boy's shoulder before he raced onto the bridge to disappear into the frenzied crowd. Yotaro didn't even have to open his eyes to know that Kaemon had already changed and followed the Hokage but instead of dwelling on the swiftness of Kaemon's transition he merely pushed all thought from his mind in order to focus more fully on his own.

After several tense moments Yotaro felt the skin over his shoulder blades stretch before a pair of pure white wings exploded from his back. Looking down at his hands he noticed that his nails had also lengthened and were as hard as diamonds. Curious he felt his face wondering if he would also have a beak like Kaemon had said Kin, the golden eagle fusion had, but no. It was still his own smooth skin and soft lips.

Like Murasami, Yotaro lifted himself into the air with barely a disturbance and soon he was flying high above the crowds searching for the source of the disturbance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was beyond irritated as his search once again turned up fruitless. You would think that with his sharingan he would be able to locate one little girl and one stupid oaf amidst eight hundred forty-three people. Apparently though, he wasn't as gifted as he thought. Just as he was about to move on to another part of the bridge a familiar profile caught his eye just in time for him to reach out and snag the blond by his elbow.

"Oi! Dobe!" Sasuke said. "Where have you been? Midori is gone and Sakura thinks she may have been taken."

The blond man turned around in surprise at the unexpected hand on his arm and would have instantly disposed of his 'attacker' if he hadn't caught sight of the young man's face.

"Itachi!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You aren't Naruto," He said his grip on the man's arm tightening. "Who are you?"

Yume could only stare in shock at the man he could only conclude was either Itachi or a much changed Uchiha Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Midori's lower lip trembled in fear as she jerked her head from side to side in search of her father. When he had fallen forward she had to jump back in order to avoid being hit. Unfortunately she had tripped over someone's foot and went tumbling backwards. The rapid scrambling of thousands of feet thundered around her on all sides, forcing the young girl to crawl out of the way until she found herself pressed up against the bridge's railing; surrounded by people but completely alone.

"Are you lost?"

Midori squealed and jumped back from the unexpected voice, stumbling slightly over her own feet before she felt the stranger reach out to steady her. Once she had her balance back Midori looked up and up and up at the unknown man, her eyes widening in surprise at his pure white hair and stunning green eyes.

Was he related to her mommy?

"Who'r yu?" Midori said as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "Do yu know my ka-chan?"

The man smiled slightly and Midori flinched unintentionally at the pure lifelessness it held.

"Perhaps. My name is Kimimaro. I am an old acquaintance of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

Midori's eyes brightened. "Tha's my mommy and daddy's real names! Sometimes they forgotted their new names and say dose ones so I knows!" Suddenly turning shy Midori smiled up at Kimimaro through her bangs. "Will yu taked me to daddy?"

Once again Kimimaro smiled his lifeless smile before he reached down to pull the young girl into his arms.

"Of course." He said. "You will be seeing your father soon. Very soon indeed."

End Chapter Forty

* * *

Kaliea: Sorry it took so long guys. I've had a lot to do. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and get the next one out soon. No promises of course but I will do my best. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

eviltwin222: Wow. I'm grateful you like it so much to spend that kind of time. I hope that you enjoy my newest chapter.

Danny-171984: Kimimaro was able to track them down through Sakura's chakra presence on the symmetry plain. The reason why it took so long was because she and the others were always moving around and because Hikari had put a blocker on her heartstrings. However, now that Sakura's heartstrings can't be felt (by anyone but herself anyway) she can't be tracked anymore. Not that it will be much use at the moment…

waveblader213: I have a theory that all babies are brilliant. They know all, see all, and understand all (which would explain a lot of the looks that they give us non-omniscient people) but some where between six months and one year they stop knowing, seeing, and understanding and have to learn everything all over again. That's why Kane knew he would forget. Currently he's maybe six weeks old (give or take, I'd have to re-read some of my chapters to give you an exact age) so he's still omniscient enough to know that he won't be for much longer.

grim reaper sakura: I liked how the kids bugged Sasuke too. Actually, when I first decided that Sasuke and Sakura were going to adopt them I knew right off that I wanted a scene like that. I guess some wished to come true ;)

Shinobi Darkbeak: I'll do my best.

Neko Grafic: Hm, I wonder…

cbsnumba1: If you think I'm evil to them in this story you ain't seen nothing yet! Keep your eyes out for my other stuff and you'll see what I mean.

Dragon Man 180: He didn't mean that the people that would die were expendable, he just meant that he knew that no matter how fast they were people would still die before they got there. He just wanted to make sure that they got there fast enough to keep the casualties as low as possible.

Princess Ren: Hmm. Who knows? Anything is possible.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for all of your reviews! Also, for those of you who are wondering "Yuugou" means "fusion" or literally translated (according to my English-Japanese dictionary) "Blending/Union" which fits the Kigakure bloodline to a 'T'. Anyway, till next time, Ja ne!


	72. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-one

Naruto wasn't exactly sure what he had been expecting when he had told Hinata he was going to find Sasuke but what ever it was it certainly wasn't what he saw. Had he made a clone that he had forgotten about? He shook his head the second the thought had crossed his mind; the sheer stupidity of it was enough to make him cringe. Still, what other explanation was there for Sasuke to be talking to a stranger that was completely identical to him? Wasn't that something that only happened in movies?

Even as his thoughts were tumbling through his head, Naruto was heading towards the two men; easily weaving his way through the crowd. He was only two feet away from them when he pulled out a kunai blade. Just in case.

"Sasuke? Is that you? What happened to you?"

Naruto paused in surprise. He hadn't expected his look alike to actually know who they were, and especially not how they had changed. Was it possible that he was someone from Konoha? It seemed impossible and yet it was the only logical explanation.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said, his eyes flickering over the man's shoulder to catch Naruto's eye. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke, it's me, Uzumaki Yume. I'm Naruto's father remember?"

A kunai clattered loudly to the ground as Naruto stared in shock. "D-dad?"

Yume stiffened slightly before he turned. His mouth fell open slightly at the sight of his now grown son. "Naruto? Is that really you?"

Naruto bit his lip hard to stifle his tears. "Hi Dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi weaved through the stampeding crowed like a bullet as he followed the feint sent of the Uchiha boy's adopted kit. When he had first sensed her nearby he had attempted to gain his partner's attention but apparently his reunion with his father took precedence over anything he had to say. That was fine, he would rescue the kit on his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midori shifted uncomfortably in the man's arms. His skin was cold and the feeling pressed through her clothing, chilling her entire body with its clammy feel. She remembered once, not long after they moved to the Wave country, when she and the twins were out playing by the water Shigure had caught a long black snake by the neck. Each child had taken a turn squishing its scaly skin until it managed to twist free from Shigure's chubby hands. The snake had drawn back with a sharp hiss causing the children to shriek in fright. Had her daddy not arrived when he did at least one of the children would have suffered a deadly bite.

For some reason she felt that way with this man. But he wasn't a snake, he was a person. So why does she keep feeling like he's getting ready to bite her? Midori was quickly pulled from her thoughts when a streak of reddish brown caught in the corner of her eye and she turned to see what it was.

"Kyuubi-chan!" Midori squealed in delight. "Yur otay! Dis nice man is taken' me ta daddy! Yu comes too?"

Kyuubi didn't bother to respond (she wouldn't be able to understand him anyway) and instead he hunched down and bared his teeth at the white haired man. He growled as his sharp red eyes glared up at Midori's captive.

Midori was about to ask the small fox what was wrong when the man gave a sudden chuckle.

"For an animal, you are rather intelligent."

"Kimino?" Midori said. "Was wrong?"

"I believe he's saying that you should hand her over to me." A sudden voice said from behind. "Her daddy's looking for her."

Kimimaro turned slowly, as though expecting the intrusion, to see who had spoken. The man was tall and his hair was pure white, matching the silken wings that protruded from his shoulder blades while his eyes were a piercing silver; like the blade of a new sword.

"Fukurou Yotaro. I was expecting you."

"Really?" Yotaro said. "Well that's depressing. So much for my dramatic return from death."

Midori sighed in irritation. Just how many white haired people was she going to meet today? And did they all know her mommy? This was really getting confusing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo was surprised to learn about Ichigo's discovery and, though he supported her deduction, he was reluctant to let any of them search the grounds for fear of discovery. Unfortunately, Ichigo never took well to being told 'no' and so, since she knew that Gaara would listen to whatever Kyo said to do, she decided that she would go a different route. That night she told the other girls about what she had learned and they all agreed that it should be investigated so not an hour later the four girls were down at the ruins of the old house each searching for any clues pointing to the former owners.

Tenten in particular dove right in with a passion that surprised everyone else. She had been so closed up since her brother's death that everyone believed she would remain sullen and depressed forever and yet here she was being enthusiastic, energetic, and even happy.

It was actually kind of weird.

"What?" Tenten said. "A girl can't change her mind?"

"It's not just your mind Tenten, it's your entire outlook on life." Ino said as she helped the bun haired girl move a beam away from the newly collapsed house. "It's like your brother never died."

Temari glared at Ino for her lack of tact but Tenten just laughed.

"I guess so. I dunno why I'm so happy it's just…I just am really. It's like some big burden I've been carrying around just suddenly fell of my shoulders and I feel great."

Temari shook her head. "Okay then. Whatever. It's not like I really have anything to compare your mood to anyway, I didn't know you before he died."

"Hey Ino, Tenten," Ichigo called. "Come look at this!"

The girls glanced at each other for a second before they shrugged and dropped the beam. Curious, Temari followed along behind them to where Ichigo stood in front of three graves.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, and Rin." Temari read. "So what?"

"You don't understand," Ino said. "These people were supposed to be dead for ten years already but their graves say that they died recently. That's should be impossible."

Ichigo was about to add something when a sudden feeling made her back straiten like a rod. Her skin felt like it was covered in a thousand spiders and she shuddered in terror as her eyes franticly darted through the darkness; searching for something she knew was out there.

"What is it?" Tenten whispered. "Is someone there?"

Ichigo just nodded and soon the other three girls were searching as well. None of them were expecting some one to sneak up behind them.

"You aren't his students, but I've been waiting for so long. You'll do."

The girls spun around, weapons ready, only to drop them to the ground in shock when they found themselves face to face with a mutant. His skin was covered in short grey hairs and four extra arms protruded from his ribs each tipped in sharp clawed hands. His eyes were a glassy black and a pair of sharp fangs over lapped his lower lip as he grinned. Being the oldest Temari instantly jumped into protection mode, pushing the other girls behind her as she lifted her chin in a defiant manner.

"Who are you?" she said. "What do you want?"

"Kumo Kisho, I am the spider fusion from Kigakure. As for what I want…" His smirk widened. "I'm hungry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi nearly cried from relief when the door to the cell opened and Hikari was tossed inside. Orochimaru's torture had resumed the very night of the Yondaime's escape attempt and the pain his wife had gone through was excruciating. It had taken Itachi nearly four hours to heal her and even then she had bright white scars covering her arms and legs. Turning her gently Itachi realized that she had already fallen unconscious and he couldn't help but shake in anger as he slowly lifted her and carried her to their bed.

What more did Orochimaru want from them? They didn't know where the kids were and with Hikari's heartstrings blocked by the seal on her neck it was impossible for anyone to know that they were still alive. His only hope for now was that Yondaime would be able to find someone who could help. Maybe Kyo and Kairi had gotten away. Knowing his former teacher he wouldn't be surprised in the least.

Hikari moaned and slowly stirred, pulling Itachi from his thoughts as the light pink glow of healing chakra faded from his finger tips. Gently he rested his palm against her sweaty forehead before he trailed his fingers through her short white hair. It had been long for so long but the night Hikari's torture resumed she had been thrown back in the room with it cut jaggedly short, apparently so the back of her neck was exposed because he had found a heavy pink burn just below the nape of her neck.

"Hikari," He said gently. "Are you awake?"

"Mm-hmmm." Slowly her eyes flickered open and she squinted against the minimal light from the moon. "How long was I…?"

"I'm not sure. It's only been a few minutes since you were brought back but I don't know how long you were unconscious with Orochimaru."

Hikari shuddered and them moaned from the pain the movement caused. "Not long I hope…the idea, of him near me…while I'm un-con-cious…scares…me…"

Itachi bit his lip until he drew blood as he watched his wife pass out again. "Me too, Hikari. You have no idea how much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and Sakura were growing frantic as they waited for their husbands down by the docks. Thirty minutes of their allotted hour had already passed but there was no sign of Naruto or Sasuke. Haku had stubbornly refused to leave the girl's sides to find them and Zabuza was nowhere to be seen. The idea that something may have happened played at the edges of their minds more then once but they stubbornly shoved those thoughts aside as they hugged their children close and prayed for the boys to quickly return.

"I'm sure they are fine Sakura-sama," Haku said, startling the two women. "He and Naruto-sama are both strong fighters. They will find Midori-sama and bring her back. Sasuke-sama did promise."

"You're right," Sakura said as she gently stroked Kaede's face. "Besides, their both way to stubborn to die, right Hinata?"

Hinata bit her lip. "I hope so."

That didn't help one bit.

* * *

Kaliea: Yes, it's true, I've finally updated! I am so sorry for the long wait guys. I hope the next one will be quicker but I highly doubt it. So sorry in advance!

* * *

Review Answers:

eviltwin222: I'm glad you liked it and I'll do my best but my updates for this story are always very sporadic.

TheBeastlyKunoichi: Thank-you but believe me, you won't be loving it in a few chapters I'm sure. I can be pretty evil. Just a bit of forewarning.

Dragon Man 180: Yes, Yes he does. And he will. Maybe…

Neko Grafic: I'm glad. If you have any more feel free to ask.

Shinobi Darkbeak: I'll do my best.

grim reaper sakura: Yeah, poor Midori, but never fear! It's Yotaro-kun to the rescue!

So-kun: It's coming up faster and faster. Next thing you know the rebellion will be in full swing.

cbsnumba1: Isn't that just the way it goes? My life has been like that for so long. It totally sucks.

anonymous naruhinafan: Sorry about the shortness, but I have such a hard time writing for this story now that this is the best I can do. Good news is I'm almost done so it shouldn't be a problem for much longer.

kataang2: I've been there. I've been grounded from ff. net so many times it's not even funny. I hope you liked the chapter.

Sasu-Saku-cherryblossom: Thanks! That is such high praise I don't even know what to say!

Danny-171984: Sorry about that Danny. Here's a real chapter.

* * *

Kaliea: thanks for all of your reviews! I'm almost done with my goal to update all of my stories by my birthday (in two and a half hours). Wish me luck!


	73. hiatus

I'm very sorry to say it but my stories are going to be on hiatus for a while. I broke my arm about a year ago but never got it fixed so now I'm suffering the consequences. I go in for an MRI on Monday the eleventh after that well see how it goes. Hopefully I won't need surgery but you never know. At the worst my stories won't be updated for about two months. Sorry in advance.

Kaliea


	74. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

Ichigo was the first one to react. Though she had never seen Kisho's fusion form she had heard about it from Kaemon and Mitsu often enough to recognize the former Kigakure nin. Knowing what Kisho was capable of, Ichigo had just enough time to grab Temari by the back of her shirt and pull her out of the way. The unexpected movement caused the Sand kunoichi to lose her balance and she fell into Ichigo who knocked the other two over like a set of giant dominos.

"Kisho-san!" Ichigo said, struggling to free herself from the web of bodies. "It's us! We're Kyo's students remember? We were with you and your teammates in the Waterfall village!"

Kisho just stared at her blankly for a moment before his lips peeled back, revealing one of his fanged canines.

"I know who you are."

The girls balked. This time it was Temari who acted first. Pulling away from the other girls she managed to jerk open her fan just in time to block the stream of sticky webbing that originated from his finger tips.

"Move it you guys!" Temari said to the stunned girls. "I can't hold him back forever!"

"Keep him busy you guys," Ino said pulling back. "I'll try and capture him."

"Ino you can't," Tenten said quietly. "You haven't practiced enough. What if you do it wrong?"

"I won't," Ino said. "Because I won't let you guys down. Now hurry up already!"

"But how?" Tenten said. "The only one that can hold him long enough is Shikamaru and there's no way we'll be able to get to him."

"I'll send up a signal," Ichigo said. "You guys just focus on not getting caught."

With that, the young Haruno girl dodged around Temari's fan and launched a ball of fire from her palm like a baseball. The attack would have hit Kisho square in the face had he not managed to bring his crossed arms up to protect himself. With the former Kigakure nin distracted, if only momentarily, the girls all scattered through the clearing.

As she ran, Tenten bit her thumb and slid it quickly across a scroll she had pulled from her thigh pocket. The seal broken the weapons mistress now had an unlimited amount of ammunition at hand. One bladed object after another was thrown at Kisho with deadly accuracy, the spider fusion only just managing to dodge each one.

As Tenten kept up her assault, Temari brought up her fan and, infusing it with her chakra, swung it downwards creating a large tornado that lifted Tenten's weapons from where they had landed. The now deadly wind made its way towards Kisho who prepared himself to avoid the attack. Before he had the chance, however, Ichigo set fire to the section of the clearing surrounding him. Trapped, the spider fusion had no choice but to take the tornado head on.

Seconds before it hit him the girls watched as he suddenly encased himself in a cocoon of sticky web fluid. Temari cursed, knowing that Kisho's webbing was stronger then steel wires. Ichigo, seeing this as well, raised the heat of her fire and closed it in until it met with the bladed tornado. The entire attack went up in flames, as the fire raced up the base to explode high in the gathered clouds above.

Five minutes after the beginning of the attack the winds died down and Ichigo cancelled her flames as Tenten's red hot weapons rained down from the sky along with Kisho's charred black cocoon. A cloud of ash erupted from where Kisho landed and the girls all slowly inched forward, cautious about what they may see.

"Do you think he's dead?" Tenten said and Temari snorted.

"Like a bunch of genin level kids like us could take down that psycho."

"I don't know," Ichigo said as she crouched next to him. "It doesn't look like he's breathing."

"Ichigo!" Temari and Tenten cried at once as one of Kisho's six arms snapped out to grasp the small red head by the throat.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

The offending arm dropped from Ichigo's throat at the same time Ino's empty body collapsed to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ino said through Kisho's body, the gentle concern on her new voice frightening as it fell from the spider fusion's pale lips.

"F-fine," Ichigo said as she massaged her throat. "Come on, we should get back."

"Temari and I will carry Ino's body." Tenten said.

"I'll stay here while you guys get away," Ino said. "I can't hold this jutsu for very long and you're all exhausted. Don't worry, I'll find my way back to my body on my own."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo said. "I don't want you to have to wander around bodiless or something."

"I'll be fine." Ino said again. "I've been practicing long distance releases with Kyo-sensei."

"Just make sure you don't over do it." Temari said. "The last thing we need is you dying on us."

"Got it," Ino said. "Now hurry up!"

Once the girls vanished, Ino sat in bored silence as she waited, wanting to give them enough time to escape. Twiddling her twelve thumbs, and laughing at the odd sensation it caused, Ino didn't notice the rustle in the brush until the noise was right behind her. Stiffening slightly, Ino carefully turned to see who it was that had come up behind her.

Eight glassy black eyes stared back at her.

"Sooo hungry," the large spider hissed out in an old, raspy voice. "Hungry, hungry…"

Ino screamed as the arachnid attacked just managing to release the jutsu as two large fangs sank deep into her borrowed back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yotaro had no idea who the girl was. As a matter of fact, he probably would have just bypassed the two completely, mistaking them for father and daughter, if Kyuubi hadn't suddenly appeared and barred it's fangs at the man. It was then that Yotaro managed to recognize who it was that the fox kit was facing. Kaguya Kimimaro. If there was a poster boy for Orochimaru, well, it would actually probably be Kabuto, but Kimimaro was a close second.

"So," Yotaro said, trying to buy himself some time. "Just how exactly do you know about me anyway?"

"Your friend speaks highly of you." Kimimaro said, his face blank. "When she can speak that is."

"I don't know who you mean," Yotaro said, even as his shoulders were tensed at the implication. "Enlighten me?"

Kimimaro tilted his head slightly to the side. "Arai will be disappointed you do not remember her."

"Why you—!" Yotaro froze mid-step when the tip of Kimimaro's finger split open to reveal the razor sharp bone beneath the skin. He place the very edge of the newly created blade against Midori's tender throat.

"I wouldn't." He said. "You may cause my hand to slip. And none of us would want that."

The only response Kimimaro received was another growl from Kyuubi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto," Sasuke said, grasping the blonde's shoulder. "I need your help."

Rather annoyed, Naruto pulled out of his father's embrace with a scowl. "Excuse me Teme, but can you not recognize a bonding moment when you see one?"

"Bond later," Sasuke said. "Midori's missing. I can't find her anywhere."

"What!" Naruto said, his full attention now focused on his friend. "When did she disappear? Which way did she go? Are you sure Sakura-chan doesn't have her? What about my kids? Oh, wait, I gave them to Hinata-cha—."

"Naruto!" Sasuke said, his voice almost desperate. "Focus, please! I need you to help me find my daughter!"

Yondaime blanched. "Your what?!"

The two ignored him.

"Don't worry Sasuke," Naruto said, clasping his friend's shoulder. "We'll find her. Kyuubi!"

When he didn't receive an answer Naruto glanced around in surprise. "Kyuubi?" He paused a second as though listening. "Where the heck did you go?! This is an emergency!"

Yume was about to ask what was going on but Sasuke raised a hand to silence him.

"What!" Naruto yelled. "Where are you? Do you recognize the guy? And who! Are you crazy? He's dead!" Another pause. "Well, yeah, they were supposed to be too…Alright, just stall him or something. Sasuke and I are on our way."

"Well?" Sasuke said.

"They're at the south end of the bridge." Naruto said. "Kyuubi said she's being held captive by 'some bone user' and that a man smelling like Yotaro was there."

"Yotaro?" Sasuke said. "He's—."

"Actually, he's not." Yume said, startling the two men. "He came with me and Kaemon."

"I don't really care," Sasuke said. "I'm going to rescue my daughter."

"Hey!" Naruto said as Sasuke disappeared. "Wait for me! Teme!"

Yume just stood there in shock for a second as he tried to process what was said.

"His what?"

After a second he shook it off, deciding to ask questions when everyone was safe, and took off after the two young men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were only halfway back to the hideout when blood and a sticky yellow puss suddenly began leaking from two puncture wounds on Ino's back. Screams of shock, worry, and fear were punctuated by the gasps and moans that accompanied Ino's return to her own body. Tears of pain leaked out of the corners of her tightly clenched blue eyes and she belatedly heard Ichigo's muffled voice volunteer to get help.

Shivers wracked Ino's frail body as the spider's poison, inflicted on her own body in conjunction with the wound's she received while in Kisho, raced through her veins. Already her temperature began to climb and a cold sweat broke out along her skin as her body tried to cool itself down. She had a vague sense of being spoken to but she wasn't able to make out any specific words.

After what seemed an eternity a sapphire colored blob filled her blurry vision and Ino chocked out a relieved sob.

"K-Kyo-sen…sei…" She forced out and Kyo shushed her. Carefully he slipped his arms under her legs and behind her back as he effortlessly lifted her to rest against his chest. The last thing Ino heard before darkness claimed her was Kyo ordering the girls to run ahead and tell Tsunade that they were coming.

End Chapter Forty-Two

* * *

Kaliea: Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh! That was sooo hard! I can not even tell you how many times I've rewritten this stupid thing! In fact, I had almost decided to just scrap this whole story for all the trouble it was giving me but then I remembered that I had promised a great deal of people that I would always finish my stories. Me and my stupid honor. Ch. Whatever. Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed what there was of this chapter. Don't forget to review! And until next time, Ja ne!


	75. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three

Midori was finally starting to realize that Kimimaro, the man holding her, probably wasn't a very good man. Not to mention his finger nails against her throat were starting to hurt. She whimpered as the nails dug deeper. She really wanted her daddy. Mommy would be good too but she'd bring Kaede and wouldn't be able to help the best. Besides, her daddy was her favorite. Naruto-ji-san said it's because she's a 'daddy's girl'.

The angel man was talking again but Midori couldn't really hear him over the crowds. She thought he said something about banisters and ship-heads but that didn't really make much sense. And Kyuubi-chan was still growling at Kimimaro. That, more then anything else, told her that he was a bad man. And Daddy had always told her to stay away from bad men.

"Daddy…" Midori whispered and Kyuubi's ears perked up. He yipped something lightly and she sniffled. She reached up to rub at her runny nose and was surprised when Kimimaro didn't stop her from moving. Looking up she saw that he was completely focused on the angel man. Biting her lip just a bit, Midori shrunk away from Kimimaro's nails and carefully reached for her sandal.

She remembered the day her daddy had told her she was old enough for a weapon. Her mommy hadn't wanted her to have one but daddy said that she was a 'big girl' and 'what if she needed to protect Kaede?' Besides, Naruto-ji-san gave Shigure and Shinta a senbon each and they were only two.

Midori had felt like such a big girl when daddy showed her the special compartment he had put into the soles of her sandals. They were just large enough for a single senbon and Daddy had made her practice how to take them out without hurting herself for two whole days before he'd been happy with it.

Wiggling her toes, Midori pushed the small trigger that released the senbon from its compartment on the heel of her sandal. She couldn't move enough to actually grab the needle but that wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Escuse me, Kimino," Midori said, her voice weak and teary. "I wanna go'd home."

"Sorry little one," Kimimaro said, his voice emotionless. "That won't be happening."

"Let her go," Yotaro snapped. "She's no use to you. She's just a child."

"Interesting," Kimimaro said, sounding almost amused. "You don't know who this child is."

"Does that matter?" Yotaro said. "Put her down and face me like a man."

"No." Kimimaro said and Midori shrieked as the bones in his finger tips pushed closer to her throat, this time piercing the skin and drawing small beads of blood.

"Leaf me alone!" Midori said as she started to kick. "Bad man! Bad man, bad man, bad man! Daddy! Daddy hep me!"

"Stop moving." Kimimaro's voice was stern but calm until the heel of Midori's sandal connected solidly with his upper thigh. The senbon in her shoe pierced right through to the bone and Kimimaro grunted in shock and pain. His grip loosened on Midori and she wiggled free. She landed hard on her hands and knees at Kimimaro's feet and she gasped for breath as the fall knocked the wind out of her.

The entire event seemed to move in a blur for Yotaro who couldn't quite grasp the full scale of the situation. It wasn't until Kimimaro had yanked the needle from his thigh and pulled a sword from his shoulder that Yotaro jerked back to the present.

"Useless whelp," Kimimaro said, bringing the sword down in an arc to cut off Midori's head.

"Stop!" Yotaro said as he launched himself forward but he was too slow. Bone met flesh and blood flew as Midori screamed and Yotaro watched on in stunned silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari was dying. She was more then aware of that fact but the last thing she wanted to do was let Itachi know. Just as she relied on him for strength she knew he relied on her as well. If he knew her body was starting to fail he'd kill himself trying to save her. But that would just be useless because then Kane would be without a father as well as a mother.

Kane…To be honest he was the only reason she hadn't given up yet. Yes, she loved Itachi more then anything but she really didn't think she'd have hung on this long just for him. Kane though, he was her baby and she wanted to see him grow up. To get his first hatai-ate or chuunin vest. She wanted to feel happy for him when he finds that special girl for him.

At her side Itachi let out a soft sigh and Hikari glanced over to make sure he was still asleep. Once she was sure that he was she carefully rolled over the side of the bed. The scars on her skin were almost too many to count and not for the first time she was actually grateful she was so pale and sickly. It was harder to distinguish just how many of the white flaws there were when most of them blended in with her current coloring.

Her limbs were weak as she crawled across the floor to look out window. Reaching up she grasped one of the bars and winced at the thinness that was her arm and wrist. What weight she'd managed to put on during her pregnancy (mostly due to Orochimaru's insistence that she be kept healthy) had long since vanished and she found that she was more ugly and rod-like then she'd been before.

What moonlight there was made her almost translucent skin glow in the dark as she pulled herself up to look outside. Her eyes scanned the roof tops of the rundown village and she sighed when no figures disturbed the heavy night. The small bout of rebellion there had once been had died out with the fires that had burned the Haruno estate to the ground but some part of her always hoped that someone would keep trying, no matter how hopeless it seemed.

Lowering herself back to the floor, Hikari huddled with her back to the wall and drew her knees up against her chest. It had been seven long years since Konoha had fallen and Hikari knew she wouldn't last the three more that marked the return of her sister and the other corner kids. Hot tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face in her arms in an attempt to stifle her sobs. She didn't want to die.

Her jagged nails scraped her skin as her fingers tightened their grip on her arms and she gasped as she felt them punch through the paper-thin barrier. Blood dripped through unhindered from the crescent shaped marks and she had to force herself not to bit her lip. It was a habit she'd had all her life but one she'd been trying to break for months. She new from experience that her teeth would have the same effect on her lips as her nails did on her skin.

Her body was too frail. Her health was too fragile.

She was dying. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will she be okay?" Ichigo asked as Kyo tiredly closed the medic room door. He ran a hand over his eyes and sighed in an attempt to calm his temper before he responded. Unfortunately, after the scare and exhaustion, he wasn't as composed as he would have liked.

"No thanks to you," he said. "What the hell were you thinking running off like that? All of you could have been killed."

"It's not really Ichigo's fault," Tenten said, her voice barely above a whisper. "No one expected that Kisho would attack us like that."

"But at least he's dead now right?" Temari said. "With as bad as Ino was hurt there's no way he could have survived…is there?"

"Kisho is the spider fusion," Shikamaru said. "While there is a chance that the poison did kill him it is a very slim one. More then likely the poison will have no effect on him and he'll just have to worry about a bad bite."

"So it really was all for nothing," Ichigo said, her head lowered in shame. "I'm sorry guys. So, so sorry."

"Beating yourself up over it won't change anything," Baki said. "We'll just have to hope those leaf women know what they're doing."

"They do," Kyo said. "And I have no doubt Ino will be fine. Tsunade-sama is the best after all."

"How long do we have to wait?" Chouji asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"There's no way to say at the moment," Kyo said. "For now, we just have to hope and pray."

"I don't believe in God," Kiba said. "And if there is one, he's doing one hell of a crappy job."

"Let's go train," Neji said. "Waiting out here won't help anyone and we need to be stronger if we're going to take back our home."

"Neji's right," Tenten said. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It has been an hour Sakura-sama," Haku said. "We need to leave."

Sakura shook her head, tears staining her cheeks. "I can't just leave them Haku. Sasuke and Midori, and Naruto too, they're my family. Our family."

"Sasuke and Naruto can take care of themselves Sakura," Hinata said. "We have to believe that they'll come back to us. But for now we need to make sure Kaede and the twins are safe."

"But what if—."

"Sasuke-sama gave me my orders, Sakura-sama," Haku said. "Please do not make me carry them out by force."

"Think about Kaede," Hinata said. "Sasuke will protect Midori."

Sakura closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath. When she finally opened her eyes again they were filled with a steely resolve.

"You're right," Sakura said. "I've always trusted Sasuke before, I'd be a fool to stop now."

"Come then, Sakura-sama," Haku said. "The ferry is ready to depart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke raced into the scene between Yotaro and Kimimaro, he wasn't expecting to find his daughter coated in Zabuza's blood. From what he could see a diagonal slash had dug deep into his skin from his left shoulder to his right hip, severing his spinal column. Midori was shaking him as she cried, her voice hoarse from screaming his name.

"Zabu-san! Zabu-san wakes up! Don't go ta sweep!"

"Midori!" Sasuke said, dropping to her side as Naruto and Yume placed themselves between them and Kimimaro. "Are you alright?"

"Daddy!" Midori wailed. "Zabu-san got hurted!"

"Zabuza-san," Sasuke whispered, reaching down to check the man's pulse. It was weak but still there. "Say something if you can hear me."

Zabuza's visible eye peaked open for only a moment as he spoke.

"N-ow we're e-ven." He said before his eye closed again and his pulse stopped completely.

"Zabuza-san…"

"D-daddy…" Midori said. "Zabu-san's gonna be otay right? He's gonna wakes up right?"

Sasuke pursed his lips into a tight line as he pulled his daughter into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry Midori." Was all Sasuke said before Midori's little heart broke and she started to cry anew.

End Chapter Forty-Three

* * *

Kaliea: I'm sorry that it's short, but then again almost all of my chapters for this story are short so it's not really a surprising change or anything. Actually, it's kind of amazing that I updated at all since I'm seriously debating scrapping this story and re-writing it from the beginning. Now that I actually have a solid plot in mind that would probably be for the best. After all, I've been winging it for…how many years now? It would be nice if I was actually knew what I was writing. With that said, I've put up a poll on whether or not I should continue this story or start over again. If you don't want to be left out of that decision then make your opinion heard. Till next time, Ja ne!


	76. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-Four

* * *

Ino recovered rather wonderfully under Tsunade's care, and not even a day had passed before the blonde girl was up and kicking. Albeit rather low, soft kicks, but that would improve in the coming days.

"Nothing like a near-death experience to make a person evaluate their life choices," Ino said and Temari lifted her eyebrow skeptically.

"Really? Like how?"

"Like how I've decided that I love Shika-kun to pieces and he better say the same or I'll kick his butt from here to Suna."

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. "Troublesome."

"What?" Ino snapped, her hands on her hips as best she could from her position in the infirmary bed. "You saying you don't like me or something?"

"You're too slow," Shikamaru said and before Ino could speak again he bent down and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "There. Happy?"

Ino was speechless and Shikamaru decided that was good enough for him.

"Mazeltov," Temari said, feeling a bit jealous but not wanting to admit it. "But while the two of you are celebrating life's 'youthfulness', there is a crazy spider-freak out there terrorizing innocent people."

"And not to mention the crazy snake-freak that has Hikari-san and Itachi-san held captive," Chouji agreed.

"Well what are we supposed to do about it?" Kiba said. "Ino and the other girls got their butts totally kicked and they were only facing _one_ freak. How are we supposed to handle _two_?"

"Not to mention the minions Orochimaru's sure to have on his side," Kankurou said. "Even thinking about it is suicide."

"Suicide or not," Kyo said, stepping into the room, "we're going to Konoha."

There was silence and then:

"Are you crazy?!"

"We can't fight those people!"

"It's bad enough Ino got hurt—."

"I'll go."

Everyone stopped and looked at Ichigo in something akin to horror. She shrugged.

"Come or don't come," Ichigo said. "In fact, if you're hesitant then don't. But it's my fault Ino got hurt and there's no way I'm going to let Kisho get away with it. Besides, Hikari is my cousin and Itachi-san is my friend. There's no chance I'm leaving them alone any longer then they've already been; especially not with my cute little niece/nephew in danger too."

"He's your first cousin once removed," Kyo corrected and Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, cause I'm gonna go around telling everyone _that_."

"I'll go," Neji said next. "I will inform Orochimaru of why it is that the Hyuuga are not to be ignored."

"And I as well," Gaara said, slightly affronted that Neji had beat him to volunteering. "Konoha may not be my home, but you all are my friends."

"Well then," Tenten said. "All in agreement?"

As one, eleven hands and one bark went up as all the children agreed.

"Tell us when and how Kyo," Temari said, "and crazy or not, we'll follow you down to hell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's heart hurt so badly she had to pass Kaede over to Hinata to avoid dropping her. With her heartstrings having been blocked for so long, she'd forgotten just how intensely she was able to feel the pain of her loved ones. Several different kinds of pain attacked her all at once and it took her nearly five minutes to sort them all out according to what and whose they were. A fresh wave of pain stung her heart but this was less physical and more emotional as she finally managed to interpret the signatures she was receiving. Zabuza was dead, how she didn't know, but little Midori was feeling his death most keenly. She was, however, relieved to feel that Sasuke was also affected by Zabuza's death. That could only mean that he and Midori were together.

She felt instantly ashamed of her relief and resolved to make sure Zabuza's rest was one of as much peace as she could give him. She may not know the details, but she was certain Zabuza died protecting her family. She owed him the rights of a proper burial. Besides, over the last few weeks, he and Haku had become like family as well.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Hinata asked and Sakura didn't know whether to nod or shake her head. Instead she just looked up at Hinata, tears in her eyes, feeling sad and scared but relieved all at once.

"Zabuza's dead," she said and Hinata gasped while, somewhere behind them, she felt Haku's chakra flicker. "He—he was protecting Midori I think…" More tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm s-so sorry Haku…"

"…Zabuza-sama was a proper shinobi. He died as he'd wished."

Perhaps, but that didn't help Sakura feel the pain any less sharply. Kaede started to fuss and Sakura was forced to push aside her mourning prematurely in order to tend to her daughter. Besides, both Shinta and Shigure were starting to cry as they finally understood what it was that Sakura was saying. The two boys, along with Midori, had grown greatly attached to Zabuza, often treating him as if he were their grandfather which never failed to annoy the older shinobi. He'd insisted that, if they must treat him like family, then he should be their uncle. He wasn't old enough to be a grandfather.

Haku had never been much help by informing Zabuza that since Haku was supposedly their uncle and Zabuza was seen as his father, Zabuza would be the only logical choice for the children's grandfather. Zabuza retaliated by getting the boys to call Haku auntie rather than uncle.

Sakura laughed at the memory, but it was a bitter-sweet laugh as tears finally broke free and ran down her cheeks. She refused to allow her sobs to break free and instead busied herself making shushing noises as she gently bounced Kaede in attempt to calm her. The gentle rocking of the ferry helped sooth Kaede's fussiness and soon the baby drifted off to sleep.

Sakura sighed as she brushed away the dark wisps of hair that fell into her daughter's face before she glanced over to where Hinata was leaning against the side of the deck, her two boys huddled against her sides sleeping restlessly.

"They'll be alright," Hinata said to Sakura's silent question, though it sounded more like she was trying to convenes herself. "They will. You'll see."

Sakura didn't respond as she turned away to watch Haku who's eyes were still trained on the slowly disappearing island.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke only had a second of warning before Naruto's primal growl echoed across the now mostly empty bridge. He wrapped his arms around Kaede and leapt to the side just as Naruto launched across the way and tackled Kimimaro to the ground. The bone user hit the pavement with a grunt but rolled to the side to avoid the heavy kick Naruto had launched at his stomach.

Loose dust from the recent construction was kicked up from the force of Naruto's attacks and Sasuke had to turn away as it burned at his eyes. He backed up, his sleeve shielding Midori from most of the dust and worked quickly to remove his contacts. Once they were gone he quickly discarded them turned his attention to the second man remaining on the bridge.

Their eyes connected and Sasuke watched warily as the man pulled back in surprise.

"I-Itachi?"

Sasuke's eyebrow lifted in an almost challenge, his muscles tense for a fight. "Who are you?"

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Minato called, having finally caught up to them. His breathing was heavy and his muscles were straining from the run. He didn't realize before just how out of shape he really was. "D-did you find her?"

"Yondaime-sama!" Yotaro said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Yotaro."

Sasuke was surprised. "Yotaro? So you're not dead."

"Yeah. I'm—wait…" he turned to Minato, half in shock half in horror. "Sasuke? That's _Sasuke_?! What _happened_? I wasn't gone _that_ long!"

"It's a long story," Sasuke said, passing Midori to Minato catching him by surprise. "I have to help Naruto before he kills that guy."

"He threatened that girl," Yotaro said and Sasuke nodded.

"I know, and he won't get away with it, but if that dobe kills him this way, he'll regret it forever."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in pain. Something inside of him was gnawing at his chest, screaming for release, and he was very close to letting it out completely. Tears burned at his red tinted eyes. He couldn't understand why Zabuza let himself die that way. Couldn't he have saved Midori and himself? But the instant the question surfaced, Naruto knew it wasn't possible. Zabuza was fast but Midori had been too far away.

By normal logic he shouldn't have been able to reach the girl at all. Call it a miracle, adrenaline, or just dumb luck, Zabuza had somehow managed to put on one last burst of speed, just barely enough to put himself between Midori and her attacker. There wasn't any time to do anything else. It was him or her, and Zabuza had chosen himself.

Himself…

Zabuza was dead…

The pain in Naruto's chest doubled and then tripled. His gums itched and his teeth ached and there was a strange pain at the tips of his fingers.

Kill. He had to kill this guy. This guy who killed Zabuza. Who tried to kill Midori.

'Not this way!' some small part of his mind was screaming. 'This isn't you! Don't give in to it!'

(Kit!) Kyuubi called. (Fight it! It will consume you if you don't!)

But he couldn't. He didn't want too.

The man in front of him was already bruised and bloody from blows he couldn't remember giving but the sight only made him feel accomplished. But he wasn't done yet. Oh no, this man had to die. Naruto smirked, half aware of the large, sharp canines that protruded over his lower lip. He was going to enjoy ripping him limb from limb.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried and Naruto roared as he was suddenly tackled from behind.

Sasuke looped his arms under Naruto's and laced his fingers together behind the blonde's head. His feet were braced against the cement floor but he almost wasn't strong enough to hold Naruto back. He looked almost rabid, his eyes a crazed red with claws and fangs and a deep orange, almost red, aura burned around him like fire. Sasuke had never seen his friend this way and he didn't know the cause but he did know one thing for sure: Naruto would never forgive himself for the slaughter he was about to inflict.

"Calm down Naruto!" Sasuke demanded. "This isn't you!"

"Let go!" Naruto roared, trying to shake Sasuke loose. "I'll kill him! I'll destroy him!"

"You're scaring Midori!"

Naruto froze. His eyes went wide as they darted to the side where he saw Sasuke's daughter looking wide eyed and teary as she stared at her uncle in shock. And fear. Naruto felt as though he'd been struck in the gut.

The pain in his fingers and teeth receded slowly until all of the hateful fog had lifted from his hazy mind.

The stranger's hair was no longer white, Naruto noticed first. Instead it was red in some places and a dull, rusty pink in others. Blood coated his face and clothes while a bone protruded from his broken arm and another from his twice broken leg. Naruto felt sick.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said in surprise as his friend suddenly went limp. He wasn't unconscious, just in shock. There was a sudden hand on Sasuke's shoulder and he half turned, ready for a fight, only to stop when he noticed Yotaro.

"Take care of Naruto," he said, his silver eyes focused on Kimimaro's broken but fearless form. "I'll finish things here."

Sasuke didn't even try to argue as he swung Naruto over his shoulders and followed Minato from the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They ended up at Sasuke's house where he knew Sakura wouldn't be waiting but he had no other choice. Kyuubi was following sedately at his feet and Sasuke had to be careful not to step on the small creature. He was also vaguely aware that Midori was crying again and he had to force himself not to look back and trust that Naruto's father would take care of her. Right now his sole concern had to be Naruto, and just what exactly happened back on the bridge.

Sasuke kicked the door open, not caring that the knob was now broken and would need to be replaced. He wouldn't be staying here any longer anyway. There was a light brush of wind behind him as he stepped into the entry way and removed his shoes out of habit before taking Naruto into the living room and laying him on the couch. Kyuubi jumped onto it as well and curled into Naruto's stomach.

"You know what happened," Sasuke asked the fox. "Don't you."

Kyuubi nodded.

"I see." Sasuke looked up to see Minato talking to Yotaro—who was back to normal—just outside the living room. Sasuke was pleased to see his daughter had fallen asleep against the Hokage's shoulder. "What happened to that man?"

Yotaro looked over and Sasuke noticed a small black haired baby in his arms. "Kaemon is taking care of him. Something about a score that needs settled."

Sasuke didn't know who Kaemon was but assumed he must be an ally of some kind. "Who's kid? Yours?"

Yotaro snorted. "No way. He's your brother's."

"Ah," Sasuke said before turning back to Naruto. He paused for a second before his head snapped back up. "He's _what_?"

"He's Itachi's son," Minato said, looking rather amused.

"And Hikari's," Yotaro added before turning to the Hokage. "At least, I assume so."

Minato just nodded.

"Itachi…has a son?"

"I fail to see why you're so surprised seeing as you have a daughter four times Kane's age." Minato said.

"Two daughters. Kaede is with Sakura."

Minato and Yotaro were both silent for a moment before Minato cleared his throat a little awkwardly. "I see…and I thought Itachi had been busy."

Sasuke flushed. "S-shut up! They weren't—I'm not—They're Kakashi-sense's kids okay? Sakura and I adopted them when he died!"

"Kakashi?" Yotaro said. "As in Hatake Kakashi? So he's dead…I see. Hikari will be upset. For some reason the two of them got along well before—well, just before."

"What about Kurenai?" Minato pressed. "Obito? Rin?"

"No," Sasuke said. "They're all gone."

"Where are Hinata and Sakura?" Yotaro asked but Naruto started to stir before Sasuke could respond.

"He dobe," Sasuke said, his voice just a bit concerned. "It's about time you came to."

"I…" Naruto turned away, refusing to meet Sasuke's gaze. "I'm a monster."

"Shut up. You are not."

"You don't…" he shuddered. "You don't understand. I wanted to—and I would have if you—I _never_ want to feel that way again…"

Kyuubi looked up and yipped something that made Naruto look down at the young fox; startled. "What are you talking about?"

Kyuubi yipped again.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned but it wasn't Naruto that responded.

"It's saying he's the fox fusion," a new voice said and they all turned to see Kaemon as he stepped into the house. "And he's right. The Kyuubi was meant to be the guardian-familiar of the next fox fusion but since it is a broken line, that is to say the Namikaze family broke their contract and was forced out of Kigakure and lost their fusion bloodline, he was unable to find a release for the continual build up of his powers. He was able to control himself for several generations before you were born but when he sensed your presence all the power within him broke free at once and drove him into a mad frenzy when he tried to find you."

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded as Naruto slowly sat up. "How do you know all this?"

"All guardian-familiars are connected with the spiritual plain. They can know the wellbeing of any other familiar they've previously met. It just so happens that my guardian-familiar Sanjimaru and your guardian-familiar Naruto, were friends at one time. Unfortunately when Kyuubi was trapped inside of that fox body he lost his connection with the spiritual plain. Everyone in Ki just assumed he had died."

"That's why you can't use your fusion power properly," Yotaro explained. "Because you're a broken bloodline and because Kyuubi's powers are so limited. I went through the same thing before I met Murasami."

"Murasami?" Naruto asked and Yotaro nodded.

"He's my guardian-familiar." Yotaro said. "My bloodline isn't broken like yours but my mother and father left Ki and came to Konoha. My mother was a daughter of the Fukurou clan and for some reason the Owl elders decided I would become an Exception."

"This…this is all too much too fast." Naruto said. "I don't think I'm understanding you correctly."

"I understand," Kaemon said. "But I'm afraid there isn't any time to explain further. We must find Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata and return to Konoha as quickly as possible."

"Konoha?" Naruto said as he and Sasuke exchanged glances. "But…we're not ready."

"I know," Minato said, shifting Midori as she whimpered in her sleep. "But Hikari is dying and the village is falling apart. If we don't go back there won't be anything left to save and if that happens Orochimaru will just move on to another village and do there what he's done to Konoha."

The boys were quiet for a moment before Naruto nodded and pushed himself up on the couch. "Well, I can't say I understand everything that's going on, but I'm more than ready to kick Orochimaru's ass."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, pulling Naruto to his feet. "But we need to find Sakura and the others first. The kids all need to be somewhere safe."

"Yondaime-sama too," Yotaro said and he held up a hand before Minato could protest. "You've been in prison for years now sensei. You're in no shape to fight. You could barely keep up with us on the way here."

Minato sighed. "You're right of course, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Suddenly his eyes were sharp and he looked directly at Sasuke and Naruto. "Sasuke, you go find Sakura and Hinata. Yotaro will go with you. Bring them back here as quickly as you can."

Naruto looked confused. "I can go—."

"No," Minato said at once. "You stay here. We have to find some way to seal your blood until you can control it properly." He glanced at Kaemon. "There is a way, isn't there?"

Kaemon nodded. "It will take some time though."

"Take what you need," Sasuke said, crossing the room to gently take Midori from Minato's arms. "We'll need time to plan this out anyway."

Midori stirred for a moment before she curled into her father's chest and buried her nose in the crook of his arm. Sasuke smiled down at her fondly before he headed down the hall and into her room. More careful this time, Sasuke shifted Midori's weight so he could open the door carefully. He crossed the room silently, remembering to avoid that one dip in the floor that always squeaked if stepped on.

"Tou-chan?" Midori said as Sasuke settled her onto her futon and he gently brushed the hair from her forehead with a soothing 'shush'.

"I'm here Midori-chan."

Midori sniffed and opened her eyes, her small hands coming up to grasp Sasuke's larger one between her palms. "Zabu-san is happy right? He won' be sad?"

"That's right," Sasuke said. "Zabuza-san will be very happy in his new home."

He could tell she didn't quite believe him but she seemed to accept it as she absently played with his fingers. "Ka-chan and Kade-chan come back?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'm gonna go get your mom and sister right now. I'm bringing back Auntie Hinata and the twins too."

"Pwomise?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "Yeah, I promise."

Midori yawned, her bright red eyes blinking heavily. "Kay…wove yu…"

Sasuke bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, silently returning the words as his daughter drifted back to sleep. It was strange, he thought as he watched her small chest rise and fall. It hadn't even been a month yet since the adoption but already he felt such fatherly affection for this girl he doubted he could love her any more than if she were actually his flesh and blood. He wondered for a moment if that was some sort of side effect of the aging jutsu but quickly pushed the thought aside. He'd felt protective of Midori even before her parents were killed. Now that she was his responsibility those feelings were probably just amplified.

Picking up her small hand, Sasuke placed a quick kiss on the soft knuckles before he pulled the covers up and tucked her in. He didn't want to leave, but he had a job to do. Besides, he watching Midori sleep so peacefully made him really want to bring Kaede back as quickly as possible.

He stood at the same moment Yotaro appeared in the door and he nodded to the owl fusions unspoken question. He was ready. It was time to go.

* * *

End Chapter Forty-four

* * *

Kaliea: I know, I know. It's been ages. I'm sorry. Actually, I was hoping to finish this story in one go but as you can see that didn't happen. Hopefully the next chapter, though, will bring us back to the prologue and after that the war will begin. There won't be much description though since everyone knows Konoha is going to win, but there are things that will happen at the same time that I want to put more focus on. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll all get a chance to see Orochimaru's bloody demise ^-^ Again, sorry for the long wait, and don't forget to review!


End file.
